


Отечество равновесия

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Retelling, Young Armitage Hux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 68,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Люк Скайуокер, солдат Империи, обнаруживает у себя странные способности в день битвы при Явине-IV. Следующие четыре года станут самыми тяжёлыми в его жизни, особенно учитывая то, что ждёт его по возвращении на звёздный разрушитель "Возмездие".





	1. Явин-4, время "Ноль"

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту прилагается [фанмикс](http://www.blog.private-universe.net/2018/08/26/fanmix-in-the-crossfire/) за авторством [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma):
> 
> Авторские фаноны, авторские допущения во множестве, воинские звания Империи основываются на воинских званиях США, использован фанон о том, что Армитаж Хакс - ребёнок Люка Скайуокера и Ширы Бри; в данной вселенной не имеющий никакого отношения к семье Хаксов, поэтому носящий фамилию "Скайуокер", вопрос об использовании фанона согласован с автором фанфика, в котором он в первый раз появился.

— Быстрее! Сосредоточься, твою мать!

Люк почувствовал, как по спине ползут мурашки. Он знал, что последует за этим. Угрозы оружием. Трибуналом. Суд. Расстрел на месте. Вероятнее всего, всё-таки расстрел на месте. Лейтенант и без того был слишком мягок к нему. По-хорошему, после того, как они оба вылетели из-за руля в предыдущий раз, уже следовало всадить лазерный заряд прямо ему в голову.

Поморгав, Люк сосредоточился на дороге. То и дело по идеально белому бронированному костюму хлестали ветки деревьев. Хорошо ещё, что Явин-IV располагался не так близко к звезде этой планеты. В противном случае продираться бы пришлось сквозь настоящие джунгли — с лианами и куда более плотным расположением деревьев.

Впрочем, даже сейчас Люку могло бы прийтись гораздо хуже, будь он, как мятежники, вообще без своего костюма. Влажный болотистый воздух пришёлся бы не по нраву его лёгким, привыкшим к сухому климату Татуина.

— Что с тобой такое, рядовой? — раздалось сзади.

— Понятия не имею, — тихо ответил он.

Он действительно не имел ни малейшего понятия. Буквально несколько часов назад всё было в порядке. Но сейчас он чувствовал острую, тянущую головную боль, от которой не помогало ни одно обезболивающее.

Надо будет показаться корабельному медику. Если, конечно, у того не найдётся куда более серьёзной работы, чем Люк.

Особенно учитывая то, что самыми худшими ощущениями были отнюдь не физические. Это пугало только сильнее. Он как будто тосковал по кому-то очень близкому, умершему совсем недавно. Но он не понимал, по кому именно.

Шира.

Шира была жива.

Люк знал это.

Во всяком случае, знал несколько часов назад.

Оуэн и Беру.

Оуэн и Беру были живы.

Люк знал это.

Во всяком случае, знал несколько часов назад.

Он ускорился.

— Двести семьдесят, отметка пять! — проговорил он в комм, и лейтенант махнул рукой позади.

В этот же момент в них полетела ракета. Люк едва успел дёрнуться и увести спидер в сторону. Следовавший за ними экипаж разорвало на мелкие кусочки. Люк видел части тел и куски железа, разлетевшиеся в разные стороны..

Боль усилилась.

Ему было очень тяжело. Совсем недавно в небе над Явином-IV погиб миллион человек. В один миг. В тот самый миг, когда Люк уже испытывал какую-то тяжесть, которую он не мог полноценно описать. У него не хватало слов.

Какой-нибудь мудрец наверняка бы сумел рассказать о его чувствах. Но Люк был обычным солдатом. Говорить красиво его учили слишком недолго. Риторику преподавали на четвёртом курсе, а он едва успел закончить первый, когда их отправили сюда.

Восстание, о котором до того едва слышали, проявило себя в полную силу. Битва за Лотал унесла жизни очень многих. Империя не смогла оставить это просто так. Почти всех, кого могли, бросили на ответные атаки.

Люк уже слышал, что при Скарифе одержали победу. А после этого ему в первый раз за эти несколько дней стало плохо. Он понял, что произошло, когда по казармам прошёл слух о том, что Альдераан уничтожен. Распускавших быстро забрали люди в сером. ИСБ. Но Люк уже успел понять, чьи голоса мёртвых стонали где-то совсем рядом с ним. Это пугало.

Но дальше стало ещё хуже. Их направили сюда сразу же после взрыва Альдераана, как сопровождение Звезды Смерти. Они были на борту звёздного разрушителя на границе звёздной системы, когда в нескольких сотнях тысяч километров от них что-то очень ярко взорвалось. Как выяснилось, это была Звезда Смерти.

У Люка помутнело в глазах. Сотни тысяч. И некоторых из них он знал лично. Внутри что-то перевернулось и заныло от осознания того, что больше он их не увидит.

— Рядовой!

Но нужно было сражаться дольше. Люк попытался сосредоточиться. Где-то вдалеке засверкали выстрелы. Бой приближался.

Люк вздрогнул. Это был его первый бой. Он никогда до этого не бился с кем-то. Не убивал. И сейчас он будет должен это сделать.

Когда он поступал в Имперскую Академию, он думал, что будет заниматься далеко не этим. Он рассчитывал на то, что их отправят куда-нибудь в Неизведанные Регионы, расширять границы и… да, биться за Империю с новыми угрозами там, где ещё не ступала ничья нога.

Но здесь были люди. Такие же люди, как он сам. Живые. Те, кто пару лет назад были для него своими. А теперь стали совершенно чужими, и обратно возвращаться не собирались.

Люк уже пережил слишком много смертей за эти несколько дней. Он не хотел продолжать это.

Он должен был продолжать. Несмотря на то, что ему было жаль всех погибших и тех, кто ещё погибнет. Он давал клятву Империи, обещал защищать её любой ценой. Он не мог подвести Императора — и ещё триллионы разумных существ, с которыми делил территорию в многие тысячи квадратных парсеков.

И всё же он не мог справиться с тем, что ему придётся убивать. О чём он думал, когда поступал?

— Рядовой, доложить о состоянии.

— Я… я не знаю, лейтенант, — замялся Люк.

— Не существует ответа «не знаю», рядовой.

— Мне тяжело. Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Как будто все те, кто умер, зовут меня. Они кричат, им больно. Я не понимаю, что со мной.

— Рядовой, а ты не джедай?

Джедай. Одно из худших проклятий в Империи. За год Люк успел хорошо это узнать. Джедаи когда-то едва не убили Императора. Джедаи же помогали повстанцам при Лотале. Несколько часов назад пронёсся слух, что джедай уничтожил Звезду Смерти. И при этом в сказках дяди Бена джедаи были рыцарями света, благородными, не знавшими страха и упрёка.

Люк не знал, чему верить. Но он точно знал, что он не джедай.

— Никак нет, лейтенант.

— Надеюсь. Иначе я тебя пристрелю лично, — в голосе лейтенанта Кеанноли звучала угроза, но угроза кому-то, кому он доверял. Так казалось Люку, во всяком случае. Почему — он не знал. Но это только укрепляло его уверенность в том, что нужно будет показаться медикам.

— Вас понял, лейтенант, — отозвался Люк. — Лейтенант, осторожнее!

Он прижал спидер к земле, когда прямо над ними просвистело несколько лазерных выстрелов. Люк нагнулся как можно сильнее, одновременно с этим резко затормозив. Зажужжали снаряды.

— Рассредоточиться по местности! Всем покинуть спидеры!

Люк спрыгнул вниз и огляделся. Они находились в низине на склоне горы. Повстанцы располагались сверху и впереди.

Взяв из-за спины винтовку, он откатился за ближайшее дерево. Перевёл дух. Землю рядом взрыли лазеры противника. Приблизительно определив место расположения стрелявших, Люк выглянул из-за дерева и посмотрел на предполагаемое место в снайперский прицел.

Перед ним возникло незнакомое лицо. Карие глаза, светлые волосы. И искривлённый рот, выражавший одну лишь ненависть. Люк видел, как пальцы нажали на курок. Выдохнув, он скрылся за деревом.

Когда он вновь осмелился посмотреть в прицел, лицо уже было продырявленным, а тот, кого он видел несколько секунд назад, не дышал. Люк вздрогнул. Тяжело. Почему их не успели подготовить к этому?

Переведя дыхание, он выстрелил, не целясь, в направлении последнего полетевшего снаряда. Послышался крик. Через секунду — ещё один. Люк увидел, как в направлении его дерева летит граната. Он прыгнул в сторону и отполз. Землю совсем рядом будто вспахало очередью.

Он сделал следующий выстрел — уже туда, откуда в него полетела граната. В одну перебежку добрался до следующего дерева. Сел, едва успев прижаться спиной к вековому стволу. 

Прошла секунда. Две. Пять. Десять. Тридцать. Минута. Всё затихло. Люк сполз в траву и, перекатившись, осмотрел холм. Несколько десятков трупов. У одного — неразорвавшаяся граната в руках. Ни единого движения. Все были мертвы.

Передохнув, Люк перевёл прицел на местность вперёд. Больше трупов. Где-то вдалеке кто-то убегал с поля боя. Люк почти неосознанно выстрелил трассирующим — как учили на тренировках. Голубоватое свечение разрезало полусумерки болот Явина-IV. И тут же следом за ним устремилось несколько снарядов. Вскрик разрезал тишину. Ответных выстрелов не последовало.

— У меня чисто, лейтенант, — доложил он.

— Принято, рядовой. Обратно в спидер. У нас ещё есть задание.

Снова набросив на себя винтовку, Люк, пригнувшись, побежал к спидеру. Добравшись, сел за руль и повёл в направлении, которое указал ему Кеанноли.

Всё вокруг постепенно принимало прежнюю форму. Люк почувствовал, как ком в горле постепенно исчезает. Его больше не тошнило. Лишь тупая, давящая боль от того, что рядом умер ещё кто-то. Их ряды всё редели и редели. Из двадцати пяти спидеров на ходу остались лишь шестнадцать. На некоторых не хватало людей. Повстанцы сражались яростно.

Люк не понимал этого. Не старался понять. У него был приказ. А хорошие солдаты всегда выполняли приказы.

Ведь правда?

Лес начинал редеть, и вскоре прямо перед ними возникло нечто. Люк от удивления приоткрыл рот.

Перед ними возникло огромное каменное строение. Как пирамида, только не такое… ровное. Со ступенчатыми гранями вместо идеально ровных. Прямоугольной вершиной, а не острым концом. Огромным входом. Кажется, у этого типа строений даже когда-то было название. Люк зажмурился, пытаясь вспомнить.

Историю культур галактики у них преподавали не совсем хорошо. С упором на то, что все культуры, кроме человеческой имперской, заслужили место на свалке. Люк, выросший в татуинском смешении культур, принимал это с большим трудом. Экзамен, правда, сдавать ему всё равно не пришлось. Началась война, и его отправили сюда.

С верхних ступеней по ним повели огонь. Люк вдавил газ на полную мощность и прижался к стенкам… этого строения. Когда-нибудь у него будет шанс заглянуть в учебник. Не сегодня.

Вокруг была выжженная земля. Разбитые AT-ST, спидеры обеих сторон. Тлеющие трупы. Люк почувствовал, как ком вновь подступает к горлу, но старался держаться. Он пригнулся.

Вскоре к ним присоединились оставшиеся спидеры. Осмотревшись по сторонам, Люк увидел, что к храму со всех сторон стекались имперские подразделения. Начинался штурм.

— Мы входим, — проговорил лейтенант. — Доставайте светошумовые.

Люк посмотрел наверх. Повстанцы уже почти не обращали на них внимания. Они перестреливались с подходившими подкреплениями.

Бесполезная борьба. Лучше бы им сдаться.

Они не сдадутся.

Несколько гранат полетели внутрь. Вспышка. Другая. Третья. Подождав несколько секунд, Люк достал из-за пояса деревянный муляж и бросил внутрь. Его тут же пронзило два или три снаряда. Кто-то всё-таки успел закрыть глаза и спрятаться в укрытии.

— Один сверху, два справа, — раздалось в комлинке.

— Принял. Рядовой, ликвидировать, — скомандовал ему лейтенант. Люк продвинулся вдоль стены и, резко высунувшись в дверной проём, сделал один выстрел наугад.

Перед ним вновь возникло лицо того солдата, которого убили после его выстрела. Очень похожее на его собственное. Молодое, такое… живое. И страшно преобразившееся всего лишь через несколько секунд

Нет. Он не может больше убивать.

Не сегодня.

Люк выстрелил вслепую ещё несколько раз. Раздался громкий крик. Засвистели снаряды. Прямо из-за Люка выскочили другие солдаты и пошли вперёд. Взяв винтовку, он последовал за ними, паля во все стороны, откуда стреляли в них.

Его вот-вот должно было вывернуть изнутри. Но у него всё ещё был приказ.

Они продвигались по огромным, полупустым помещениям Храма. В них не чувствовалось ни старины, ни жизни. Повстанцы повсюду разместили свои компьютеры, на мониторах которых высвечивалось предполагаемое расположение имперских войск.

И огромное количество красных точек, мигающих по центру каждой из карт. Похоже, расчёты оказались неверны.

Они уверенным шагом поднялись по небольшой лестнице, ведущей ещё дальше в глубины храма. Краем глаза Люк уловил движение слева от него. Он не успел даже подумать, что следует сделать, когда пальцы сами, инстинктивно нажали на курок. Девушка пронзительно вскрикнула и, не удержавшись на крохотном постаменте колонны, упала вниз. Глухо упала, словно какой-то мешок.

Люк нервно сглотнул. Он успел запомнить её лицо. Гладкое, овальное, с острым подбородком. Длинные чёрные волосы. Голубые, широко раскрытые глаза. Она была, наверное, чуть младше его.

И уже была готова убивать.

И уже была мертва.

Её кровь текла по его рукам. Люк видел это.

— Рядовой, не отставать! — послышалось по комлинку. Он послушно развернулся и направился вслед за лейтенантом.

Впереди кипел бой. Остатки повстанцев сосредоточились в крупном помещении с огромным количеством каких-то ящиков. Летали гранаты, раздавались взрывы. Из-за дыма Люк едва мог разглядеть, где и кто находился. Он полностью полагался на данные тепловизора и расположение маячков.

Он не стрелял, только отбрасывал гранаты, если они оказывались совсем уж рядом с ним.

Всё вокруг было как в тумане. И не отнюдь из-за дыма от гранат. Люк всё ещё не мог прийти в себя. Теперь перед его глазами стояло уже два лица.

— Рядовой, проверить направление на девяносто градусов.

— Есть, — он поднялся с места и, укрываясь за ящиками, направился вперёд. Ему не встречался никто почти до того самого момента, когда он добрался до угла помещения.

Но всё хорошее заканчивалось. Рано или поздно. Он увидел, как повстанец пытался заминировать стену.

— Стой! — крикнул Люк.

— Почему? — к нему повернулись лицом. Снова. Как было бы легко, если бы сразу начали стрелять.

— Хватит крови на сегодня, — тихо проговорил Люк, вглядываясь в черты лица повстанца. — Альдераан, станция, все мы здесь. Не надо. Пожалуйста.

— Все бы вы так говорили.

— Послушай, — Люк снял шлем. Он знал, что сейчас случайный выстрел вполне мог снести ему голову. Но перед ним был, возможно, будущий гражданин или даже солдат Империи. Ради него стоило рискнуть. — Меня сейчас тошнит. Я как будто чувствую их всех. Я не хочу чувствовать ещё хотя бы одного.

— Да. Я тебя понимаю.

— Хорошо. Теперь…

— Рядовой, что…

Ни Люк, ни лейтенант не успели договорить. Повстанец резко выхватил пистолет и нажал на курок. Люк едва успел броситься вперёд. Левую руку чуть ниже плеча обожгло. Он сбил повстанца с ног и покатился с ним по полу. Через несколько секунд сверкнули выстрелы.

Люк снова смотрел на застывшую гримасу смерти. В этот раз — прямо перед собой.

— Скайуокер, ты в порядке? — раздался голос подбежавшего к нему лейтенанта. Люк почувствовал, как к горлу подступает ком.

— Направьте меня к психологу, лейтенант, — слабо протянул он.

Сразу после этого его стошнило.


	2. Звёздный разрушитель "Возмездие", +2 часа

— Какую реакцию у вас сейчас вызывает красный цвет?

Люк помассировал виски пальцами. Руки всё ещё слегка тряслись. Пальцами он и вовсе едва не попал себе в глаза.

Их готовили. Целых полгода. Но этого не хватило. Всю битву при Явине-IV Люк видел, как старшекурсники из той же Академии спокойно стреляли в повстанцев. В то время как он едва мог прийти в себя.

После боя никого не тошнило, все держались спокойно. Кроме него, конечно. Его приводили в себя всем отделением, чтобы он смог сесть за руль транспортного корабля и без происшествий довезти их до «Возмездия». Люк отказывался несколько минут, прежде чем выяснилось, что второй пилот погиб в одной из стычек, и ему отдали приказ поднять десантный транспорт на крыло.

Он, к своему удивлению, справился. Несколько раз рука всё равно дрогнула, и у его виска тут же оказывался пистолет. В верхних слоях атмосферы он нарушил два или три протокола, и за каждый из просчётов ему полагался строгий выговор. Ещё и в личное дело напишут что-нибудь наверняка. Хорошо ещё, если на корабле не окажется кого-нибудь из высших офицеров. Тогда точно устроят показательную порку.

Посадка вышла паршивой. Люк мог лучше. Буквально сегодня он уже приземлился лучше, аккуратно устроив транспортник между нескольких близкорасположенных деревьев, не сломав при этом ни одной ветки. Крупной, во всяком случае. Мелкие входили в допустимую погрешность даже для отличных пилотов. Люк отличным пилотом пока себя не считал.

Отличным солдатом он, похоже, никогда не станет.

— Красный? — пробормотал он. — Красный… как кровь? Как солнце?

— Записать ответ «диссоциация связей»?

— Да.

Второе солнце Татуина на закате было красивым. Кровь… кровь его, на самом деле, почти не волновала. Крови не было на лице вражеского снайпера, на лице девушки, напавшей на него из засады, на лице подрывника, которого он пытался уберечь. У него не вышло.

Вот белый выглядел куда страшнее. Не тот кристально белый, в котором ходили штурмовики, а другой — грязно-белый, цвет омертвелого лица. В горле снова потяжелело. Люк глубоко вдохнул носом. На поверхности Явина-IV его тошнило не меньше пяти минут, наверное. За это время из него вышел весь не слишком плотный завтрак, который им успели выдать перед тем, как повстанцы взорвали Звезду Смерти. В желудке опустело, и под конец горло Люка просто выворачивало. Уже даже желчь не вытекала.

— Тест пройден, — оповестил голос меддроида. — Производится автоматический подсчёт…

Люк нервно откинулся на спинку кресла. Сейчас ему скажут, что он больше не годен к службе.

Он и при поступлении похожий тест со скрипом прошёл. После начала войны, наверное, не прошёл бы вообще. Его и без того определили бы в экспедиционные войска, а не во внутренние. «Слишком мирный», — заключил тогда психолог. — «Сострадание слишком высокое».

На войну таких отправляли только в чрезвычайной ситуации. Восстание из двух кораблей на окраинах превратилось в хорошо организованный флот. Империя была вынуждена пойти на ответные меры. И отправить на фронт даже студентов Академий.

По уставу им полагалось пройти дополнительный тест, конечно. Но они бы его не прошли. Дело было не в характере. Они просто не были готовы увидеть всё то, что произошло на Явине-IV. Кроме самых старших, которых уже пробно отправляли на подавление мятежей на Внешнем Рубеже. Поэтому тест им проставили задним числом, когда уже отправляли последних.

Люк не осуждал — не мог осуждать — их. Время требовало таких решений — и необходимых жертв. Для него, в конце концов, это даже могло оказаться полезным. Во всяком случае, теперь он точно убедился, что на поле боя оказывался бесполезнее консервной банки. В неё хотя бы можно было положить немного взрывчатки, прикрутить фитиль и бросить во врага. К Люку фитиль бы не прикрутили при всём желании. Его собственном, в том числе.

— Годен к прохождению дальнейшей службы с сохранением подразделения, — вдруг выдал результат меддроид. — Повторить обработку?

— Повторить, — Люк сглотнул. Он не мог быть годен. Не сейчас, не в этом состоянии. Оправдать решение меддроида можно было разве что ошибкой в системе. Намеренно ли заложенной, судить точно было не ему. — Уровень анализа два.

Послышался шум процессоров. Люк прищурился, только сейчас начиная разглядывать меддроида. Выглядел тот как новая модель, сошедшая с конвейера, если верить имперскому голонету, около полугода назад. Даже краска, можно сказать, не подсохла толком. Но шумел отчего-то, словно раритеты времён Старой Республики. Надо будет сказать техникам, пусть посмотрят. Хорошо, если это окажется проблема только этой конкретной модели. Иначе во всём флоте начнутся проблемы.

— Годен к прохождению дальнейшей службы с сохранением службы, — меддроид оставался непреклонен. — Повторить обработку?

— Нет, — это, похоже, было бесполезно. Или сбой в программе, или в саму программу совсем недавно внесли какие-то правки.

— Повторить тест?

— Нет, — в этом толку тоже не было. Ответы Люк всё равно даст те же самые.

— Настаиваете на анализе специалистом-человеком?

— Нет, — если уж беспристрастная машина дала ему разрешение на дальнейшее прохождение службы, то человек тем более отправит в казармы. После битвы при Явине-IV вокруг было слишком много тех, чьи проблемы казались Люку куда серьёзнее его собственных.

— Желаете выслушать диагноз?

— Да.

— Сильное нервное потрясение с физиологическими последствиями. Желаете выслушать рекомендации?

— Да, — значит, определить, что с ним, меддроид смог. Просто сам порог прохождения теста был снижен. Всё складывалось не лучше, чем он себе представлял.

— Медикаментозное лечение сроком две недели. Рекомендуется увольнительная на этот же срок. Копия диагноза направлена в ваше подразделение. Копия списка препаратов с инструкциями по применению направлена на ваш пэд. Приём завершён.

Люк встал из-за стола, за которым сидел перед меддроидом, и, слегка пошатываясь, направился в сторону двери. С шелестом та открылась, и перед ним предстала очередь в полный коридор. Стараясь не наступить никому на ногу, Люк прошёл меж двух рядов и медленно направился по направлению к своей каюте.

Серые, издали казавшиеся мягкими, стены «Возмездия» вместе с тусклым белым светом немного успокаивали. Только сейчас Люк почувствовал, как на него навалилась усталость. Почти весь день он провёл в состоянии напряжённости. Сначала они ждали развязки боя при Звезде Смерти, потом их гнали на полной скорости в центр системы, потом он срочно сажал транспортник, потом катился по лесам, каждую секунду озираясь по сторонам. Потом штурм храма, потом… потом он уже помнил плохо. Память прояснилась только к тому моменту, как он поднимал транспортник на крыло. И всё это время вокруг были смерти и выстрелы.

Траурных маршей, как после битвы при Лотале, не звучало. Динамики молчали. Люк шёл тихо, но всё равно слышал свои шаги. Вокруг то и дело проскакивали такие же, как он, призраки. Один раз он даже увидел офицера со стеклянными глазами. Тут же посмотрел в сторону, чтобы не навлекать на себя лишний раз чужой гнев, о котором потом будут жалеть все. Их и так осталось мало.

Люк поёжился. Всего лишь первый бой, а его мир уже сузился в несколько раз. Что же будет дальше?

Пошатнувшись, он едва не врезался в стену. Удержаться смог только благодаря специальной системе балансирования, заложенной в костюме. Его словно пружиной отбросило в другую сторону коридора.

Мимо в серой форме проскользнула какая-то тень. Кто-то из пилотов. Хорошо, что он выжил. Хорошо, что кто-то ещё выжил.

Люк ввалился в лифт, двумя движениями пальцев отправив его на свою палубу. Хотелось облокотиться по стенке и сползти вниз, закрыв глаза — и тут же проснувшись утром этого дня, когда ничего страшного ещё не произошло. Когда все вокруг были живы. И на «Возмездии», и на Звезде Смерти, и даже на Альдераане.

Дверь открылась, и он, наклонившись, пошёл с почти закрытыми глазами. Дальше дорогу он знал и вслепую. Их столько раз поднимали посреди ночи по учебной тревоге, что Люку казалось, он мог пройти здесь в полном боевом обмундировании, даже не просыпаясь.

Приложив руку к сканеру, он подождал несколько секунд — и после разрешающего писка, звучавшего подобно грому в гробовой тишине «Возмездия», вошёл в свою каюту. Свет включать не стал. Первым делом пошёл к пэду. Включил. Экран загорелся.

Три сообщения. Одно от Кеанолли, два из медотсека. Одно Люк удалил сразу: там был отчёт о посещении психолога. Второе прочитал, садясь на стул. Набрал трясущимися пальцами ответ, несколько раз стирая всё сообщение. В конце концов оно приняло относительно приличный вид: «К селдующему бою постараюсь быть в порядке, лейтенатн». По клавише «отправить» Люк попал почти сразу, после чего перешёл к третьему: «Рядовой Люк Скайуокер, немедленно явиться в медицинский отсек». Он посмотрел на время отправки — прошло уже около двадцати минут. Немедленно уже не получилось. Поэтому Люк быстро набрал сообщение Ларсам о том, что с ним всё было в порядке, а следом — спросил у Ширы, всё ли было в порядке с ней.

Шира сообщение не прочитала. Может, уже спала. Может, ещё не вернулась с задания. Может, у них проводили какое-то внеочередное собрание. Люк не знал. Её ведь распределили на какую-то боевую станцию (похоже, как раз Звезду Смерти: до этого дня им ничего не говорили, а в Голонете молчали до сих пор) пилотом. А его забросили на «Возмездие». Сейчас было трудно даже пробиться сквозь невиданный информационный поток, обрушившийся на сервера. Что уж говорить о связи между двумя военными объектами. Люку оставалось только надеяться на лучшее.

В сознание закрался ехидный, пробиравший до мурашек голос, твердивший, что с Широй что-то произошло. Что-то очень страшное. Люк покачал головой, не желая верить в это и борясь с холодом, сковавшим желудок. Накинув шлем, он поднялся с места и направился в медотсек. Не следовало заставлять никого ждать.

На «Возмездии» потускнело ещё сильнее. Корабль погружался во тьму ночной смены. Но, в отличие от обычных дней, никакой оживлённости это не принесло. Из кают раздавались уверенные, раздающие команды голоса, но ни суеты в коридорах, ни привычной обстановки слаженного работающего механизма не было.

К медотсеку Люк подходил, с трудом волоча ноги. Тошнота почти прошла, но вместо неё с удвоенной силой навалилось желание спать.

Его встретил дроид, давший молчаливый сигнал идти следом. Люк не стал спрашивать: это было не столь бесполезно, сколько бессмысленно.

Они прошли отсек для раненых, куда Люк едва не завернул, думая, что, может быть, сюда доставили Ширу, и она попросила увидеть его. Но дроид недовольным механическим писком повёл его дальше.

Реанимацию они тоже миновали. Люк окончательно перестал понимать, куда его ведут. Так далеко в медотсек — вернее, так близко к лифту, который вёл на посадочную площадку, — он ещё никогда не заходил. И понятия не имел, что именно ждало его здесь.

Над очередной светло-серой дверью, мимо которой Люк собирался пройти, горела надпись «Родильное отделение». Меддроид направился внутрь. Люк несколько секунд стоял, не двигаясь и не понимая, что ему там делать. Но потом, пожав плечами, зашёл внутрь.

Жестом ему подали сигнал не идти дальше. Он застыл в стойке «смирно», лишь изредка переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Было неловко. Вокруг бегали маленькие дети (похоже, в отделении обустроили ещё и ясли), поднимавшие глаза и смотревшие на него, раскрыв рот. За ними ходили их родители. Несколько раз Люка чуть не сбили с ног заходившие внутрь.

Здесь кипела жизнь. Впервые за всё время с тех пор, как он вернулся на «Возмездие», Люк ощущал относительное спокойствие и умиротворение. Но всё ещё не понимал, что здесь делает.

Вдали показалась фигура дроида, который привёл его сюда. С ребёнком на руках. Люк моргнул. Кто-то решил переписать на него чужого ребёнка? Зачем? Могли бы отдать Империи. Здесь в любом случае позаботились бы лучше, чем Люк в своей каюте.

— Рядовой Люк Скайуокер, личный идентификатор XP-0001?

— Да.

— Этот ребёнок — ваш, — спокойно лежащего, замотанного в пелёнки младенца передали ему. Люк взял его, глядя на кусок флимсипласта, прикреплённый к ткани, на котором было написано: «Армитаж». — Сопоставление биологических данных дало результат в девяносто пять процентов.

— Инструкции по питанию? Уходу? — Люк вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что говорит почти как кладовщики, которым сдавали образцы эндемиков Явина-IV.

— Пособия доступны в Голонете. Необходимый запас всех продуктов доступен по соответствующему запросу. Сделать запрос?

— Да, — Люк кивнул. В его голове уже успела появиться мысль о том, что от ребёнка, возможно, следовало бы отказаться прямо сейчас, но тут же отошла на задний план. Люк решил, что, может, ребёнок поможет ему прийти в себя, а он взамен постарается стать хорошим родителем.

— Запрос сделан, ожидайте.

Люк стоял, покачивая спящего младенца на руках. Вокруг всё так же кто-то ходил, суетился. Но мир Люка сейчас сжался до одного-единственного вопроса: почему ребёнка отдали ему? Вернее, кто именно отдал ему ребёнка?

Не Шира же. Она вроде бы ни о чём таком не говорила.

Люк вздрогнул. Ему хотелось в это верить. Потому что если ребёнок Ширы был здесь…

Нет. Нет, он не хотел… не мог сейчас об этом думать.

Пришёл второй дроид и передал ему какую-то торбу. Взяв её, Люк задал последний вопрос:

— Оформление документов на ребёнка…

— Дальнейшие инструкции доступны в вашей каюте. Всего доброго, — оба дроида развернулись и ушли, оставив Люка с младенцем и торбой на руках. Даже предложить отправить родственникам на Татуин не удосужились. Хотя, скорее всего, они про Ларсов не знали. Да, точно: Татуин находился вне имперской юрисдикции и, соответственно, баз данных.

Вздохнув, Люк развернулся — и направился к себе.

Кажется, самое тяжёлое для него только начиналось. Ему предстояло доказать, что он способен позаботиться об этом ребёнке, будучи при этом едва способным позаботиться о себе. Доказать системе, которую он не смог убедить даже в том, что не годен к службе при очевидных признаках этого.

Эта битва определённо обещала быть сложнее, чем Явин-IV.


	3. Звёздный разрушитель "Возмездие", +2 дня

Люк, прислонившись к стене, дремал. В первый раз за последние сорок восемь стандартных часов. Заснуть ему так и не удалось.

Как выяснилось, в медотсеке Армитажу ввели какой-то очень сильный препарат, который его успокоил на несколько часов. Но к концу корабельной ночи, времени дежурства второй смены в мирное время, он проснулся и кричал с утроенной силой. Люк благодарил конструкторов за то, что стены в отсеке были звукоизолирующие, и вся палуба могла продолжать спать спокойным сном. Кроме него.

Кое-как накормив Армитажа из бутылки, устроенной таким образом, чтобы имитировать грудь кормилицы, Люк принялся изучать все возможные книги, посвящённые воспитанию. Помогало мало: как он и предполагал, они состояли либо из общих советов, либо из того, что даже интуитивно казалось неправильным.

К тому моменту, как Люк закончил бегло просматривать их на пэде, зазвучал сигнал подъёма. Армитаж, разумеется, тут же проснулся. Едва успев укачать его, Люк помчался на общее построение.

Когда он вернулся, Армитаж уже не спал, хотя лежал относительно спокойно. Баррикада из всего ненадёжно закреплённого в каюте не дала ему упасть с кровати. Едва успев вздохнуть, Люк подошёл к нему и снова принялся за кормление, попутно ища в Голонете всю возможную информацию. Едва наметив свою стратегию поведения на ближайшие несколько месяцев, Люк попытался задремать. Получилось плохо: уже почти провалившись в сон, он вспомнил, что пора стирать Армитажу пелёнки.

На это и переодевание ушло ещё около часа. Едва Люк успел снова его запеленать, как снова раздался крик. Снова пришлось кормить. Хоть молоко обещало закончиться не скоро — запас всё же был рассчитан более чем на две недели — и на том следовало поблагодарить медотсек.

Вместо колыбельной Люк напевал гимн Империи. Совсем не подходящий для маленького ребёнка. Но делать было нечего — на грани сознания в голову больше ничего не приходило. А Люк слишком сильно хотел спать, чтобы даже вновь тянуться за пэдом.

Пока Армитаж успокаивался, у Люка перед глазами всё постепенно меркло. Наконец он достиг того момента, когда мир будто переставал существовать. К его счастью, была ещё только середина второй смены. Он вполне успевал по-настоящему отдохнуть.

Вспоминались первые дни в Академии, когда их муштровали по семнадцать часов в день. Перед вступительным смотром, как его назвали тогда. На деле это превратилось в час заранее подготовленных речей трёх-четырёх кадетов, за которыми последовали выступления комендантов. На просмотр торжественного марша ни у кого оказалось времени, а Император оказался занят в другом месте.

Люк проснулся за секунду до того, как истошно заверещали сирены, возвещая о начале следующей смены. Благодаря хроно пэда он успел закрыть Армитажу уши. Тот лишь зевнул во сне, пока Люк жмурился от страшного шума. У него было две лишних минуты.

Проверив надёжность баррикады из подушек, одеяла, походного рюкзака и одежды, он тихо поднялся, дошёл до рефрешера. Быстро — год в Академии его этому научил — вымылся под тонкой струйкой воды, сменил одежду и бросился на сбор, надеясь, что дверь после того, как он ушёл, хлопнула не слишком громко.

Всё-таки следовало написать отказ.

Или не следовало.

Люк не знал. Он знал только, что ответственность за ребёнка теперь совершенно точно лежала на нём. Он принял её — и теперь будет нести. Он сделает всё, что только будет в его силах — судя по последним трём дням, очень скромных. Если это окажется ему не по силам, тогда придётся отдать ребёнка в приют или хотя бы корабельный медотсек. Забрать уже несколькими годами позже, когда у него закончится контракт, и он сможет улететь отсюда обратно на Татуин.

Этого бы не хотелось.

А ещё не хотелось, чтобы ребёнок попал в приют после того, как Люк погибнет на одной из операций. Или умрут они оба, если разрушитель подобьют. Разрушили же как-то повстанцы Звезду Смерти. Корабль, едва превышающий по размерам её сороковую часть, их точно не остановит.

И никто не будет волноваться о том, что здесь отец с ребёнком.

Не хотелось даже пытаться понять подобное. Те, с кем Люк служил совсем недавно, выстрелили по планете с миллиардами детей и родителей. Ничто их не остановило. 

Тогда война только начиналась, а теперь шла в полную силу; никто уж точно не станет лишний раз думать перед тем, как нажать на курок.

Это пугало. При всякой мысли об Альдераане и Звезде Смерти Люка по-прежнему бросало в приступ озноба, как при какой-то болезни. Он снова начинал слышать голоса, бесконечно и бесполезно взывавшие о помощи.

Насколько он мог судить, только к нему. Все вокруг просто ходили, повесив головы. Люк пытался заговорить с ними о странном зове на помощь. Но всякий раз из-под чёрных визоров на него смотрели с непониманием. Он чувствовал это. Особенно в обычно следовавших за этим рекомендациях обратиться в корабельный медотсек.

Вчера Люк два раза прошёл психологический тест заново. Не помогло. Стало только хуже: шок превратился в незначительные последствия психологической травмы в отдалённом прошлом. Не выдержав, Люк всё же обратился к корабельному психологу. Не помогло. На вопрос о том, зачем держать человека с такими показаниями, если он может предать или дезертировать, получил встречный вопрос — насколько он верен Империи и Императору?

Люк был верен. Выходя на плац, он осмотрелся вокруг. Тысячи тех, чьи жизни в любой момент могли зависеть от того, будет он рядом или нет. Подвести их? Нет, он не мог. Даже клятва Империи и Императору отходила по сравнению с ними на второй план. Что уж говорить о его собственных чувствах.

Добежав до своего подразделения, он встал в строй, ещё раз осматриваясь вокруг. Все, с кем они вылетели с Явина-IV, были на месте.

— Икс-пи-три нуля-первый прибыл, — произнёс он в комлинк чуть громче, чем обычно. Обычно удавалось прийти пораньше и оповестить Кеанолли практически глаза в глаза, но сегодня Люк едва не опоздал, и голосов в шлеме наверняка хватало и без него.

Того, чтобы его отметили как опоздавшего, Люк не хотел. Это навлечёт на него проверку ИСБ, которые уж точно заподозрят что-то неладное в его результатах тестов. Возможно, из него даже захотят сделать образцово-показательного будущего предателя. Люк этого не хотел.

И раньше не хотел, а уж сейчас, когда у него на руках был ребёнок, тем более.

— Принял, рядовой, — послышался голос Кеанолли. Люк вздрогнул. Раньше ему отвечали кивком головы. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь. Ты прошёл тест?

— Полностью готов к службе.

— В таком случае, у тебя сегодня личное задание. После построения отправишься в свою каюту и приведёшь там всё в порядок. К тебе сегодня гражданские придут.

— Гражданские?

— Проверить, всё ли в порядке с твоим ребёнком.

— Вас понял, лейтенант. Спасибо.

— Мне приказали тебя оповестить. Никто не хочет инцидентов. Задание ясно?

— Так точно, лейтенант.

— Рота, — раздалось по общему каналу. Люк впервые с Явина-IV поймал себя на мысли, что из всей роты их осталось чуть больше взвода. — Построиться.

***

Каким чудом Кеанолли удалось освободить его от службы на этот день, Люк едва ли себе представлял. Во всяком случае, когда он открыл пэд, там лежал приказ об отправке в увольнительную на день, дававшийся в таком малом количестве случаев, что Люк не сразу вспомнил номер формы для его заполнения.

В коридоре было людно. Как обычно. Люк двигался то правым боком, то левым, обходя толпившиеся рабочие группы, которые были сформированы на эту смену.

Постоянных напарников не выдавали никому. Только если результаты с самого начала были впечатляющими.

В Академии Люк не успел понять, как ему повезло: они с Широй хорошо сработались с первого раза. Она была неплохим пилотом.

Оставалась им и сейчас. Пока что. Разрешение на персональный запрос ему пока не дали. Но то, что сообщение до сих пор оставалось непрочитанным, заставляло думать о самом худшем.

Различать всё вокруг стало сложнее: Люк едва не столкнулся с проходившим мимо офицером. Похоже, слеза. Выдохнув, он продолжил идти.

В каюте было тихо. Даже слишком тихо. В два шага пройдя её, Люк аккуратно нагнулся над Армитажем, собираясь проверить его пульс, приложив палец к шее. Но даже ещё не коснувшись, ощутил сердцебиение.

Слабое, чуть слышное сердцебиение.

Люк моргнул.

Приложил палец. Нет, всё было в порядке. Очень быстрый, почти отстукивающий марш ритм, как и писали в учебниках по биологии. Армитаж был полностью здоров.

Но чувствовалось это почему-то далеко за пределами его тела. Или это Люк чувствовал его так?

Нигде ни о чём подобном не говорилось. Люк вздрогнул. Уж не какая-то сила джедая проснулась в нём? Если да — то что же ему теперь делать? Он же теперь, получается, станет врагом Империи и Императора? Ведь это джедаи его предали и попытались убить. Разве не так?

То, что с точки зрения Бена злом был Император, а добром — джедаи, Люка сейчас волновало меньше всего. Люк дал присягу. И то, что он сейчас мог нарушить её самим фактом своего существования, его по-настоящему пугало.

Потому что теперь из-за него теперь мог пострадать ещё и Армитаж. Этого он допустить никак не мог.

Люк аккуратно снял шлем, положив его на второй ярус кровати, на котором спал с тех пор, как принёс сюда ребёнка. Заглянул в тумбочку, проверяя запас лекарств. Аккуратно выставил на тумбочку бутылку с молоком, сложил смеси в отдельный ящик. Не спеша взял Армитажа на руки и понёс его к рефрешеру.

Даже учитывая то, что Люк двигался будто с миной на руках, Армитаж проснулся и закричал.

— Тихо, тихо, — зашептал Люк. — Извини.

Он улыбнулся так искренне, как только мог. Включил воду в рефрешере, развернул пелёнки и принялся мыть Армитажа. Одновременно держать его одной рукой, чтобы мыть второй, и следить за тем, чтобы в рот не попала вода, было тяжело, но Люк уже начинал справляться. Закончив, он сменил пелёнки и уложил Армитажа на кровать. Тот всё ещё кричал. Вздохнув, Люк взял бутылку и принялся кормить его.

В этот момент завибрировал датапад.

Шира?

Он быстро нагнулся, чтобы проверить сообщение.

Нет, не Шира.

Похоже, она всё-таки…

Нет. Он всё ещё не верил в это. Не поверит никогда.

«Рядовой XP-0001, запрос на незамедлительный доступ в каюту. Инспектор Аркгардт».

Поставив бутылку на тумбочку, под недовольный негромкий крик Армитажа, Люк поднялся с места и маршем прошёл к двери. Набрал нужную последовательность цифр. Дверь открылась, и перед ним появилась инспектор Аркгардт.

— Рядовой ксеш-пет-три нуля-первый по вашему приказу прибыл, — доложил он.

Перед ним стояла невысокая и очень худая женщина в чёрно-серой форме ИСБ с погонами лейтенант-коммандера и несколькими знаками отличия на груди. Первые несколько секунд он стоял в ступоре, не понимая, что этот человек делал здесь и в этой должности, а не на передовой.

Через несколько секунд он вспомнил, что они были на передовой.

— Вольно, рядовой, — она обошла его, начиная осматривать комнату. Люк сделал шаг назад, чтобы автоматический замок позволил двери закрыться, и, развернувшись, услышал крик Армитажа. Вздохнул, быстрыми шагами прошёл к кровати и снова принялся за кормление. — Рядовой, ваш ребёнок часто так голодает?

— Я делаю всё, чтобы он голодал как можно реже, — Люк старался отвечать как можно спокойнее, но всё равно не был уверен, что в его голосе не прозвучало волнения.

Судьба его и Армитажа решалась здесь и сейчас.

— Понятно. Специального оборудования в каюте, я так понимаю, тоже нет?

— Никак нет, лейтенант-коммандер. Я пытаюсь обустроить её, насколько это возможно…

— Отвечайте на поставленные вопросы, рядовой.

— Есть, — кивнул Люк.

Она обошла комнату, подойдя к кровати в последнюю очередь. Осмотрела нагромождение из подушек, которое Люк соорудил, улыбнулась одним уголком губ и громко выдохнула.

— Откроете? — спросила она шёпотом, краем глаза смотря на заснувшего Армитажа.

— Есть, — Люк дотянулся до ручки и распахнул заранее подготовленную тумбочку.

— Так, лекарства есть, смеси на месте, гигиенические принадлежности тоже… Брали в медотсеке, я надеюсь?

— Так точно.

— Хорошо, — она сделала ещё пару отметок на своём датападе, после чего осмотрелась вокруг ещё раз, — с уровнем освещения всё здесь хорошо, температура в норме… Моете водой из рефрешера, как понимаю?

— Так точно, — Люк старался отвечать исключительно по форме. Мало ли к чему решат придраться.

— Плохо, но альтернатив у вас, конечно же, тоже нет. В той части медотсека такая же, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Тут, конечно, следует сделать замечание.

Люк вздрогнул.

— Да, ситуация не очень хорошая. На службу вы поступили где-то неделю назад, да? Где до этого находились?

— Имперская Академия на Корусанте. Поступил за неделю до битвы при Яви…

— Рядовой, тишина, — Аркгардт почти зашипела. Люк отпрянул. — Вы что, не слышали новостей? Никакой битвы при Явине-IV не было.

— Вас понял, — кивнул он. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Судя по всему, кто-то в верхах увидел, что творилось в войсках, и решил, что гражданам Империи о произошедшем лучше вообще не рассказывать. Люк не мог их осуждать.

— Превосходно. Благодарю за сотрудничество, рядовой, — она направилась к выходу.

— Лейтенант-коммандер?

— Отставить волнение, — она обернулась и подошла к нему, остановившись на расстоянии пары шагов. Видимо, чтобы он смотрел не снизу вверх, а прямо ей в глаза. — Всё в порядке, рядовой. Ситуация у вас чрезвычайная, и всем было бы лучше, подпиши вы отказ. Но теперь придётся с этим разбираться. Я одобрю, но вы найдите где-нибудь дроида-няньку. Поняли, рядовой?

— Так точно.

— Хорошо, что поняли, — она протянула ему руку. Он, растерянный и обрадованный, ответил не сразу. Аркгардт кивнула со всё той же идеально скрываемой полуулыбкой. — До встречи, рядовой. Я теперь буду у вас частым гостем. Если вас не решат перевести.

— Благодарю, инспектор.

— Оставьте. Лучше занимайтесь ребёнком как можно лучше. И постарайтесь не погибнуть в бою, — она прервала рукопожатие и, развернувшись, уже во второй раз пошла к выходу из каюты. На этот раз Люк только кивнул, проводил её взглядом до выхода и, обернувшись, сел на кровать рядом с заснувшим Армитажем.

Первый свой бой за него он выиграл.

Но впереди их было ещё много.


	4. Чандрила, +2 недели

Отключив двигатели, Люк схватил в руки винтовку и, развернувшись, проговорил:

— Готов к бою.

— Принял, — раздался в динамиках внутри шлема голос Кеанолли. — Замыкаешь процессию.

Они высадились в нескольких сотнях метров от Хэнны, столицы Чандрилы. Ближе Люк подводить десантный корабль отказался. Профессионального пилота им так и не распределили с тех самых пор, как убили предыдущего. Навыков Люка, полученных на полугодовом факультативе, всё ещё хватало, чтобы просто удачно посадить шаттл.

Но под градом огня, который вела противовоздушная оборона Хэнны, он бы это сделать не смог.

Конечно, у них было прикрытие. Или должно было быть. Им его точно выделили. Но сейчас все эти СИД-истребители оказались заняты в другом месте. Они поддерживали и те СИД-бомбардировщики, что пытались уничтожить крупный повстанческий крейсер (точную модель Люку так пока и не удалось выяснить) на орбите, и те, что роились вокруг стен Хэнны, пытаясь прорвать защитный купол города.

С десантом на планету всё вышло не очень хорошо. Их едва не подбили ещё на вылете из ангара. Хорошо ещё, что хотя бы стрелки среди них остались. Уйти в одиночку от преследования двух «Икс-вингов» на десантном корабле Люк бы не смог. Один подбили, второй он каким-то чудом сбросил с хвоста. Каким именно — до сих пор не понимал. Только расслышал через корабельную связь, что кого-то от его виражей стошнило.

Главное, что они все были живы.

С посадкой тоже вышло не так гладко, как хотелось. Командование рассчитывало, что к тому моменту, как они доберутся до Хэнны, пригороды будут зачищены, и можно будет садиться там.

Вместо этого они сейчас медленно передвигались по предместьям.

Солнце Чандрилы светило ярко, и Люку пришлось включить тёмный фильтр в визоре, чтобы смотреть вперёд и не жмуриться. 

Природа здесь производила впечатление почти нетронутой. Казалось, лес из каламоидов и аспарагов не знал, что происходило вокруг, всего лишь в нескольких сотнях метров от него.

Однако тишина, воцарившаяся вокруг, давала понять обратное. Свист лазерных снарядов, проносившихся по верхушкам деревьев, сменил пение птиц и стрёкот насекомых.

Люк шёл почти в конце колонны и постоянно оборачивался, чтобы проверить, не собирается ли кто-нибудь выскочить на них из засады. Он смотрел в снайперский прицел на верхушки деревьев, пытаясь выследить снайперов врага, как уже делал на Явине-IV.

Выстрелов не было.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — раздалось в динамике шлема.

— Отставить, Ксеш, — послышался ответ Кеанолли. Сначала резкий, но потом смягчившийся: — Оно тут у всех. Скай, Нед, что у вас там?

— Чисто, — ответил второй снайпер группы.

— Никого, — подтвердил Люк.

— Граната! — вдруг крикнул кто-то. Люк краем глаза успел увидеть приземлившийся в нескольких метрах предмет и прыгнуть в сторону. Раздался взрыв.

Земля совсем рядом с Люком вспыхнула синим и зелёным. Кто-то стрелял по нему. Едва успев отползти за ближайшее дерево, он услышал хруст. По нему продолжали вести огонь. Люк медленно опустился вниз, почти касаясь шлемом корней дерева. Обнаружил совсем рядом кустарник. Перекатился к нему — и прицелился. В кустах на дистанции в пару сотен метров что-то сверкнуло. Приблизив изображение в прицеле, он увидел вражеского снайпера.

Всё-таки на заданиях, имитировавших намеренное выслеживание одного противника, было сложнее. Сейчас Люку должно было хватить одного выстрела. Одной секунды. Одного нажатия на курок.

И всё же несколько секунд он не решался выстрелить. Он всё ещё видел лица тех, кого убил на Явине-IV.

Он не хотел.

Но потом сверкнул выстрел, едва не убивший Кеанолли. Не убивший только потому, что Люк дал предупредительный, спугнув вражеского снайпера и не дав тому прицелиться ещё точнее.

Если Кеанолли — или кто-то ещё — умрёт сейчас, нести ответственность за это будет Люк. И не только перед собой — в своих глазах он уже давно был без пяти минут предателем — но и перед ИСБ. Тогда плохо придётся и ему, и всем, кто с ним служит. И Армитажу, который останется без отца.

Или просто умрёт в каюте.

Этого Люк допустить не мог. Стиснув зубы, он прицелился в перемещавшийся по лесу силуэт в маскировочном костюме — и нажал на курок ещё раз. Послышался сдавленный стон. Тут же в этом направлении полетели и другие заряды. Снайпер был мёртв.

Битва для отряда всё ещё продолжалась. Повстанцы, судя по всему, не смогли их окружить — иначе бы Люк был мёртв. Но нескольких успели убить.

Больше никаких смертей среди своих Люк допустить не мог.

Выстрел трассирующим. Повстанец выронил из рук гранату, которую собирался бросить. Через секунду донёсся крик.

Перекат. Рядом землю вскопал ещё один снаряд. Буквально за секунду до того, как там появился Люк. Два переката в обратном направлении. Совсем рядом с корнями снова что-то прожужжало. Выкатившись из-за дерева, Люк устремил и взгляд, и мысли к тому месту, где, как ему казалось, засел вражеский снайпер.

И вдруг почувствовал его. В нескольких метрах от предполагаемого места — но почувствовал.

Выстрелил Люк незамедлительно. И, судя по красным пятнам, которые он увидел в снайперский прицел, попал в цель.

Что же произошло?

Сначала он начинал чувствовать пульс Армитажа, не касаясь его тела. Теперь ощущал повстанцев. Надо спросить у вра…

Нельзя спрашивать у врачей. Они могут сказать, что он джедай. И забрать у него Армитажа. Он не мог этого допустить.

Переведя дыхание, Люк обратил своё внимание на поле боя. Кеанолли был жив и отстреливался. Большая часть их отряда рассредоточилась по местности и вела огонь.

Из-за дерева вдалеке показался повстанец. Люк перевёл прицел на него, подождал, пока стабилизатор сделает поправку на условия вокруг, и открыл огонь. Первый же снаряд попал точно в цель.

Ещё один выстрел — и ещё один повстанец упал замертво.

Вокруг всё сверкало. Но Люк безошибочно вычислял, куда стрелять. И стрелял. Было просто. Как на тренировке.

Внутри по-прежнему что-то болело. Люк всё ещё не мог сказать, что именно. С каждым убитым это чувство усиливалось. Но останавливаться он не имел никакого права.

Повстанцы, надо отдать им должное, быстро сообразили, кто представляет главную опасность на поле боя. Люку пришлось, согнувшись, перебегать к соседнему кусту, отстреливаясь. Упав на землю, он выстрелил в каждое из мест, где успел заметить противника, после чего, вскочив, переместился к очередному дереву.

Высунулся. Сделал ещё один выстрел. Как ему показалось, смертельный. Вытянулся по струнке, ожидая, что в его направлении снова начнут стрелять.

Но вокруг установилась тишина. Прождав секунд пятнадцать, Люк отпрыгнул в сторону и приготовился бежать под градом лазерных зарядов, когда его прервал голос Кеанолли:

— Чисто, Скай. Отставить.

— Есть, лейтенант, — отозвался он.

— Двигаемся дальше. И быстрее, мы и так отстаём от графика. Под трибунал захотели?

Люк встал в конец колонны. Они продолжили путь. Вскоре показался город.

***

В Хэнне всё шло не так плохо, как он предполагал с самого начала. Похоже, местные власти каким-то образом ухитрились эвакуировать население до того, как на орбите появились силы Империи. В пустом городе даже баррикад почти не было. Только брошенные спидеры.

Это создавало непредвиденные трудности.

Увидев вспышку вдалеке, Люк пригнулся и бросился к ближайшему дому. Заряды чудом прошли мимо.

Из-за отсутствия баррикад повстанцы с лёгкостью вели снайперский огонь. Хорошо ещё, что солнце светило достаточно ярко, чтобы штурмовиков в испачканных костюмах было не так просто разглядеть на грязно-серой мостовой. Не так давно на улице встретилось несколько брошенных спидеров, за которыми отряд смог прятаться.

В соседних домах уже слышались звуки боя. Имперские силы входили в город со всех сторон. Далеко впереди раздавались взрывы: воздушные силы, прорвавшиеся к Хэнне, выполняли ковровую бомбардировку ратуши.

— Следующий дом по правой стороне нужно занять, — раздалось в шлеме. — Скай, прикрываешь нас.

— Есть, лейтенант, — Люк высунулся из-за угла и осмотрел окна впереди так далеко, как только позволял снайперский прицел. — Пока чисто. Я не вижу дома на своей стороне… — на балконе вдалеке показалась винтовка. Удачно он повернул голову. — Прошу прощения, лейтенант.

Люк выхватил из-за пояса болт, который обычно использовался для обезвреживания электрических ловушек, и бросил его так сильно, как только мог.

Вражеский снайпер высунулся, среагировав почти мгновенно. Люк выстрелил. Тело, неуклюже свесившись с балкона и не удержавшись, полетело вниз с девятого этажа. Ещё один.

— Плохо вижу дома на своей стороне.

— Принял, — отозвался Кеанолли. — Нед, смотришь на ту сторону.

— Есть.

Люк водил прицелом туда-сюда, стараясь захватить всё, что происходило в окнах на противоположной стороне улицы. Где-то мелькали белые и серо-чёрные силуэты штурмовиков. Иногда ему удавалось захватить своего же офицера.

Но повстанцев не было.

Город сдавался слишком быстро.

Не к добру.

— Командир, у меня плохое предчувствие, — вновь заговорил Ксеш.

— Прекратить немедленно, — оборвал его Кеанолли. Люк сглотнул и стал водить винтовкой туда-сюда ещё быстрее. Плохое предчувствие Ксеша очень редко оказывалось просто плохим предчувствием.

Сегодня они уже в этом убедились.

Отряд почти закончил передислокацию, когда на ближайшем перекрёстке вдруг показался повстанческий транспорт — не очень крупный сам по себе, бронированная версия машины на воздушной подушке, зато с ракетными установками. Люк видел его в первый раз. Он и сумел понять, что это не очередное имперское изобретение, только потому, что им сообщили на брифинге о новых моделях.

— Быстрее, в здание! — закричал Кеанолли.

Люк опустил винтовку и повертел головой вокруг.

На его счастье, совсем рядом виднелась пожарная лестница. Конструкция, не менявшаяся ещё с тех времён, когда не существовало гиперпространственных двигателей. Люк часто задавался вопросом, почему ею оснащали даже вполне современные строения. Он понял причину только тогда, когда увидел в документальных голофильмах, как спасательные турболифты во время пожаров постоянно заклинивали.

Накинув на плечо винтовку, он бросился к лестнице как раз вовремя: совсем рядом пермакрит выбросило в воздух после взрыва. Достав из-за пояса лазерный пистолет, просверлил снарядами из него дыру в транспаристиле. Послышались громкие голоса. Люк швырнул светошумовую, отвернулся на две секунды — и тут же перелез внутрь.

Внизу уже свистели лазерные снаряды. Схватив пистолет обеими руками, он огляделся. Один повстанец учащённо моргал.

— Имп… — договорить не успел. Люк выстрелил.

В беззащитного. Пусть врага, но совершенно беззащитного. Ещё одно лицо в галерею тех, кто постоянно смотрел на него.

Совсем рядом промелькнул снаряд. Люк обернулся. Стреляли из-за металлического стола. Судя по всему, вслепую. Иначе бы он уже лежал мёртвым. С такой дистанции нужно было потрудиться не попасть.

Вряд ли повстанец этого хотел. Отскочив к стене, Люк грохнулся на пол. Гидравлический привод костюма чуть смягчил падение. Было не совсем приятно, но Люк к такому уже привык.

Когда рука с лазерным пистолетом показалась вновь, он уже успел подготовиться — и выстрелил на опережение. Попал точно в ладонь. Послышалось шипение. Не теряя ни секунды, Люк бросил разрывную гранату за стол. Крик на секунду усилился — а потом раздался взрыв. Люк видел брызнувшую кровь. Что-то отлетело в сторону. Рассматривать он не стал.

Сзади послышались шаги. Развернувшись, Люк снова прицелился…

— Спокойно, Скай, свои, — голос Кеанолли звучал настолько успокаивающе, насколько ему позволяла связь, искажавшая какой угодно звук. — Что у тебя здесь?

— Два трупа, — ответил он.

— Повстанцы или гражданские?

Люк молча кивнул на лазерный пистолет рядом с металлическим столом и на бластер, лежавший возле трупа у окна.

— Хорошо. Пойдём дальше.

— Лейтенант? — выдохнул Люк, решаясь задать вопрос.

— Да, Скай, я тебя слушаю.

— Много наших?..

— Пятерых, — в голосе Кеанолли слышалось одно только сухое утверждение. Но Люк чувствовал что-то совершенно другое. Боль, грусть, доходившая почти до скорби. Люк вздрогнул. Нет, это уже слишком походило на джедаев. — Пошли.

Они медленно двинулись вперёд. Миновали один лестничный пролёт, за ним второй, третий. Всё вокруг было слишком броским. На жёлтом солнце оранжевыми красками переливались стены. Красная кровь яркими пятнами растекалась по полу. Повстанцы были одеты в светло-зелёный. Бой постоянно гремел где-то наверху.

Наконец они добрались до верхнего этажа.

— Лейтенант, там баррикада в комнате. Взрываю? — спросил Нед.

— Ксеш, что ты чувствуешь?

— Всё в порядке, лейтенант.

— Взрывай.

Нед установил взрывчатку на двери. Весь отряд выбежал обратно на лестницу. Раздался грохот.

Люк, оттесняя всех, пошёл внутрь первым.

Только чтобы наткнуться на два трупа. Женщина и грудной ребёнок. Чуть старше Армитажа. Его убили из того же пистолета, из которого, судя по всему, застрелилась мать. Рядом, свесив голову, стоял дроид. Деактивированный, судя по всему.

— Скай, проверь, — кивнул ему Кеанолли.

Люк подошёл поближе.

— Ксеш, посмотри.

Он не был экспертом в установке мин и уж точно не разбирался в их обезвреживании. И даже обнаружении.

Сапёр отряда подошёл ближе.

— Чисто, — кивнул он.

— Тогда, — Люк осмотрел дроида. — Кажется, так.

Он вскрыл спинной отсек и сдвинул рычаг включения вниз.

— …поскорее засыпай. Программа исполнена, — сообщил дроид спокойным, почти мелодичным голосом.

— Это что, нянька? — спросил Кеанолли.

— Беш-один-аурек-беш. Основная задача — уход за ребёнком. Какие будут указания?

— Ждать, — произнёс Люк. — Лейтенант, разрешите?

— Разрешение дано.

— Спасибо. Би, пойдёшь со мной. Ясно?

— Ясно, мастер.

Люк выдохнул. Армитажу понадобится дроид-нянька. Иначе с ним может случиться то же самое, что с этим ребёнком. Если Люк пробудет на миссии слишком долго.

Конечно, это могли бы счесть мародёрством, если бы не эти два трупа. Хозяевам он не понадобится точно. А Люк его оформит как случайно найденного. Кеанолли знал, как это делать. Должен был знать.

Вздрогнув, Люк посмотрел на мёртвые тела. Что могло заставить мать убить ребёнка и покончить с собой?

— Лейтенант, отходите к транспортникам, — послышался из комлинка Кеанолли голос командира их полка. — Вы справились с задачей. Город наш.


	5. Звёздный разрушитель "Возмездие", +2 недели

Приземлиться в ангаре оказалось чуть легче, чем в прошлый раз. В верхних слоях атмосферы Люк ухитрился обогнать большую часть других транспортов, СИД-бомбардировщики же всё ещё оставались далеко внизу. Сравнивали мятежный город с землёй.

Интересно, что будут писать в Голонете?

Нажав на кнопку открытия дверей, Люк вышел из кабины к отряду. Его дроид послушно сидел между штурмовиками, смотрясь странно и неуместно. Но, кроме Люка, никто даже не обращал на него внимания.

— Можно выходить, — сообщил он. — Мы в середине ангара.

Уже во второй раз он старался занять это место при посадке. Это служило одной-единственной цели: в случае чрезвычайной ситуации им придётся не слишком долго бежать до транспорта и, одновременно с этим, не слишком долго лететь по ангару. Стоящие впереди истребители и бомбардировщики, возможно, даже защитят от прорвавшихся к ангару ударных групп.

Конечно, обычно их на подходе успевали расстрелять всегда готовые к вылету СИД-перехватчики, самые быстрые и маневренные из имперских кораблей, управлять которыми допускали только лучших. К тому же они никогда не пустовали. В случае появления рядом кораблей врага, будь то Восстание или кто угодно другой, у них всегда было чуть больше минуты в запасе.

Как слышал Люк, применялось это только в Империи. Повстанцы слишком берегли своих людей. Их просто было слишком мало, чтобы изматывать тех, кто всё-таки решил вступить в этот бой. Один или два раза это стоило им эскадрилий. Учиться на своих ошибках они, как рассказывали пилоты в корабельной столовой, пока не собирались.

Люк их понимал. Долго на перехватчиках не держался никто. Либо переходили на истребители, обойдя с заявлением весь разрушитель, либо погибали в бою. Либо им строго рекомендовали перевестись. В тех редких случаях, когда командир видел, что ничего толкового из следующей вылазки для этого пилота не выйдет.

Сам он был готов служить и на перехватчике, если дадут. Летать вокруг звёздных разрушителей, проноситься в верхних слоях атмосферы, любуясь пейзажами внизу, описывать круги в поясах астероидов — вот о чём он мечтал.

А ещё он мечтал о том, что больше не будет видеть лиц тех, кого убивал.

Они снова появились перед ним. Сначала трое с Явина, потом… потом все остальные. Люк зажмурился и покачал головой.

Стало чуть легче. На секунду. А потом он вдруг почувствовал крик миллиардов, навечно застывший в пустоте космоса. Мертвецы Альдераана потянулись к нему единой стеной. Просьбой, мольбой.

О чём?

Молчаливый вопрос повис в воздухе. Пустота снова стала пустотой.

— Би, ты тоже идёшь, — добавил он, когда все остальные вышли из транспорта.

— Да, мастер. Мастер, — дроид спросил мягко, будто с грустью, — а что случилось с мастером Кетой и его матерью?

Внутри будто что-то оборвалось, опустело и отдалось секундной дрожью.

— Их больше нет, Би, — ответил он как можно спокойнее. Тела снова предстали перед глазами. Люк будто опять почувствовал отвратительный трупный запах, увидел яркие, пестрящие перед глазами краски солнечного города Хэнны.

Города, которого больше не будет никогда.

— Мастер, что будет со мной?

— Я найду тебе нового мастера, Би. Я обещаю.

— Ксеш-рет-три нуля-первый, доложить о грузе, — раздался голос офицера-кладовщика.

— Дроид-нянька, — спокойно ответил Люк. Кеанолли стоял неподалёку и говорил с кем-то по комлинку.

— Цель вывоза с поля боя?

— Конфискация в пользу Империи, — голос Люка не дрогнул, но было волнительно. Ему сейчас легко могли приписать мародёрство.

— Ксеш-рет-три нуля-первый, мне кажется, что вы недоговариваете.

— Я не мог оставить его там.

— Что значит — не мог оставить? — офицер прищурился. Люк сглотнул. Хорошо, что под костюмом никто этого не видел.

— Он разумное существо, он не был мятежником, он программно не способен на мятеж. Он не мог пострадать в результате наших действий, — отчеканил Люк.

Сейчас ему казалось, что это было именно так. Даже странно. Когда он забирал Би с поля боя, он даже не подумал об этом. Только сейчас понял. Активировав дроида, Люк бы не смог уйти оттуда с этой жертвой на своих плечах.

Нет, ему не казалось, что жизнь дроида важнее жизни матери и ребёнка или важнее жизней тех повстанцев, которых он уже убил.

Но те мертвецы, с которыми он расправлялся до этого, жили и после этого. Где-то там, за пределами его разума, в который они иногда проникали, укоряя и прося о чём-то, что ведали они одни. Дроид так бы не смог. И дроид просто оказался бы последней каплей. Люк чувствовал это.

— Ясно. Значит, повышенный уровень сострадания. Если вы, конечно, не такой непроходимый идиот, что планировали провести дроида мимо нас. Тест когда проходили?

— Две недели назад. Лёгкий шок после Явина-IV.

— Лейтенант Кеанноли, скажите, ксеш-рет-три нуля-первый вёл себя сегодня… подозрительно?

— Ксеш-рет-три нуля-первый заслужил сегодня повышение, — Кеанолли говорил спокойно. Люк не мог видеть за шлемом его лица, но как-то чувствовал, что тот говорит совершенно искренне.

От этого становилось не по себе ещё больше.

— Очень странно, — офицер недоверчиво прищурился. — Но дроида я забираю. Возможно, пригодится в медотсеке.

— Он пригодится ему, — Аркгардт появилась будто из ниоткуда. Стоило Люку, моргая, закрыть глаза, как в следующий миг она уже стояла рядом. — Это наш чрезвычайный случай, Когг.

— И как мне это оформлять прикажешь? — офицер повернулся к ней.

— Оформляй в медотсек и пришли им пометку, что работать будет на удалёнке. Должно сработать.

— Наверное. Если что…

— Если что — действуем по чрезвычайной схеме.

— Нет, если что — ты меня в это втянула, — Когг покачал головой. — Ксеш-рет-три нуля-первый, дроид ваш. Вы свободны. Все.

Он развернулся и направился в сторону следующего транспорта.

— Спасибо, Фригг, — произнёс Кеанолли.

— Визит в кантину на нас троих за свой счёт. Пойдём, Скайуокер.

— Лейтенант, я…

— Несколько раз выручил нас и сегодня, и при Явине, — Кеанолли намеренно сильно помотал головой. — Мы были у тебя в долгу.

— Спасибо. Би, за мной.

— Да, мастер.

Они направились к выходу из ангара. Когда отошли на достаточно большое расстояние от транспорта, Люк спросил тихим голосом:

— Лейтенант-коммандер, зачем вы так обо мне заботитесь?

— Я забочусь о себе, Скайуокер. Если с твоим ребёнком что-то случится, одними обвинениями в мародёрстве никто здесь не отделается. Ты же понимаешь, что распространяться ни о чём из этого не стоит?

— Понимаю, лейтенант-коммандер. И всё же, почему вы просто не конфискуете его? Вы же можете.

— Потому что медотсек переполнен, Скайуокер. Родильное завалено ранеными. А нас посылают к планетам повстанцев. Мы даже приют в радиусе досягаемости найти сейчас не можем. И не найдём в ближайший месяц. Ты понимаешь, что твой ребёнок умрёт ещё с большей вероятностью, если мы заберём его?

Люк неуверенно кивнул.

— Понимаешь?

Он кивнул отчётливее.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Они замолчали ненадолго, прежде чем Люк отважился спросить:

— Лейтенант, а что с его матерью? Вы знаете, почему она?..

— Его мать погибла в битве при Явине-IV на орбите, — ответила Аркгардт. — Ещё что-то?

— Я бы хотел узнать…

— Её имя?

— Да… Нет. У меня есть знакомая из Академии, — голос Люка дрожал так сильно, что он и сам это замечал. — Шира Бри. Если бы её перевести. Может, она поможет.

— Шира Бри, которая училась с вами, — мать этого ребёнка. Она вам не поможет, Скайуокер.

Глаз дёрнулся.

Шира… мертва?

— Нет…

— Она была хорошим пилотом, Скайуокер. Это была потеря для Империи.

— Нет! — Люк протяжно закричал, прислоняясь к стенке.

Сердце отрывисто застучало, выбивая неровный, рваный ритм. Люк снял шлем, бросил его вниз и сполз по стенке, закрывая лицо руками.

Шира.

Нет. Какая-то другая Шира Бри.

Не его Шира. Она же ни разу не говорила о том, что беременна. Наоборот, она говорила, что принимает какие-то таблетки.

Люку хотелось узнать, что заставило её соврать ему.

И не верилось в то, что он не сможет спросить её об этом.

Нет.

Не может быть.

Не может же?..


	6. Корусант, -1 год

Люк стоял в последней шеренге одной из последних колонн. Их ставили по росту, и, учитывая то, что он едва ухитрился перейти через нижнюю границу приёма в штурмовики, ему ещё повезло оказаться не в самом конце строя.

Впрочем, волновало его сейчас не это. Его не пропустили в пилоты. Даже несмотря на то, что он показал один из лучших результатов на курсе на всех испытаниях.

Пилотов у Империи хватало. И желающих на них обучаться — тоже. Люку отказали. Но хоть обратно на Татуин не погнали, следовало поблагодарить хотя бы за это. Возвращаться и через год ещё раз спорить с Оуэном и Беру ему не хотелось. Старики же опять ворчать начнут и во второй раз точно его не отпустят. В Академию, во всяком случае. Разве что в какой-нибудь гражданский институт.

Иногда Люк думал, что из него получился бы неплохой археолог. Копаться в песке он умел с детства, пару раз даже что-то большое находил. Какие-то древние куски металла, похожие на вибромечи, только очень старой конструкции. Ему это нравилось — но куда больше нравилась возможность найти что-то действительно интересное вроде развалин древнего храма. Или меча давно погибшего на Татуине джедая.

Но гораздо больше Люк хотел летать по галактике и искать такие места, заодно борясь с несправедливостью везде, где только она существовала. Ещё он просто мечтал летать на чём-то похожем на АИР-170 или хотя бы разведчик Конфедерации. А такое можно было осуществить только двумя путями. Либо уйдя в контрабандисты и накопив денег на корабль, либо поступив на службу к Империи. Гражданским таких быстрых судов не выдавали.

Люк понятия не имел почему.

Где-то далеко впереди читали приветствие Императора кадетам. Читала его гигантская голограмма не старого ещё человека (хотя сколько ему было? Под восемьдесят, кажется?), улыбавшегося так добродушно, как только, казалось, мог улыбаться кто бы то ни было.

Если не считать Беру, конечно.

Глядя на Императора, Люк не верил, что этот человек был тем самым злодеем из рассказов Бена. На лице — ни морщинки, светлые рыжие волосы, яркие, сверкавшие жизнью глаза. Нет. Люк не верил.

Но не мог же Бен врать ему?

Поморгав, Люк попытался сконцентрироваться на обращении, которое к этому моменту уже подходило к концу. Император пожелал им удачи — и исчез.

— Вольно, кадеты! — послышался на площади усиленный микрофоном голос коменданта. — До двадцати одной сотни свободны. К двадцати одной сотне всем явиться в казармы. Ясно?

— Так точно! — крикнул хор из нескольких сотен голосов.

Коробка вокруг Люка и ещё нескольких солдат с Внешнего Рубежа резко рассыпалась. Где-то далеко на расстоянии он услышал, как кто-то произнёс: «Кто вообще берёт этих недоумков из Неизведанных в Корусантскую Академию? Они же вылетают после первого курса». — «Откуда ты знаешь?» — «Отец рассказывал». — «Отец?» — «Они с директором друзья». — «Понятно».

Люк улыбнулся и покачал головой. Выше него на вступительных стояло, наверное, человек семь-восемь. Вряд ли говорившие были из них.

Повертев головой по сторонам, Люк пошёл по площади, стараясь не подходить близко ни к одному из кружков, чтобы не спровоцировать драку. От любого оклика, в котором чувствовался подвох, он старательно уходил.

Он уже собирался подойти к компании, которая вполне походила на таких же, как он, выходцев с Внешнего Рубежа, когда увидел стоявшую поодаль в одиночестве девушку одного с ним возраста. Выдохнув, подошёл ближе.

У неё были сине-зелёные, совершенно отстранённые глаза. Она будто смотрела сквозь толпу и ничего не видела. Люку на секунду показалось, что она и его не замечала.

— Привет, — голос прозвучал почти робко.

Она оглянулась, словно проверяла, не стоял ли за ней кто-то другой, к кому Люк на самом деле обращался.

— Вы мне?

Он моргнул, не понимая вопроса.

— Вы ко мне обращаетесь? — произнесла она ровным, уточняющим голосом.

— К… вам, — ответил он.

— Привет, — она протянула руку. Люк неуверенно пожал её, кивнув. — Вы на кого поступили?

— Штурмовик, — он пожал плечами. — Вы?

— Пилот.

Один из трёх лучших студентов курса стоял прямо перед ним. Молчаливо и отстранённо. Это было… необычно.

— Ого, — больше ничего из себя он выдавить не смог.

— Ничего особенного, — она пожала плечами. — Меня долго к этому готовили здесь, на Корусанте.

— Родители?

— Родители? — удивлённо переспросила она, будто не понимая, о чём шла речь. Люк окончательно перестал осознавать, что происходило. — Можно сказать так, наверное.

— Понятно.

— А вы тоже готовились? — спросила она.

— На моей планете были только спидеры. Дядя и тётя обещали достать толковый симулятор, но не успели.

— Вы с…

— Татуина, — ответил он. — Если вам что-то это скажет.

— Я родилась на Набу, — ответила она. — Не так уж мы далеко от вас, как видите.

— Да, пожалуй, — улыбнулся он, почти без труда вспоминая, где на галактической карте находилась Набу относительно Татуина. Экзамен по астрогеографии даром не прошёл.

Они замолчали, не зная, о чём заговорить. Люк, во всяком случае, точно не знал. Плац постепенно пустел.

— Слишком мало людей и слишком хорошо слышно, о чём мы говорим, — произнесла девушка. — Пройдётесь со мной? Здесь недалеко парк, там есть замечательное тихое место.

— Вы здесь хорошо ориентируетесь, — отметил Люк. — Для человека, выросшего на Набу.

— Я была здесь… несколько раз. Родители показали.

— А, — кивнул Люк. — Времени ещё много. Пойдёмте… 

— Шира. И можно на «ты», — она в первый раз за весь их разговор приподняла уголок губ.

— Люк.

— Люк, — повторила она. — Пошли. Кстати, я же правильно помню, что на Татуине?..


	7. Корусант, +17 дней

«Возмездие» осталось дрейфовать на орбите, присоединившись к крупному гарнизону. Только на солнечной стороне планеты Люк насчитал несколько десятков звёздных разрушителей. И какой-то колоссальный корабль, в чьей тени будто находился каждый из них.

Неужели они решили построить ещё одно супероружие? Неужели им было мало первой Звезды Смерти? Всех тех бессмысленных жертв при её взрыве? При её выстрелах?

Люк одёрнул себя. Среди этих жертв было много повстанцев, да и Звезду Смерти взорвали они. Ему не следовало думать, что в этом была хоть какая-то вина Империи. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы Армитаж не остался без отца. Как он уже остался без матери.

Шумно выдохнув, Люк замедлил шаг. Это ничего не меняло. На Звезде Смерти были те, с кем он служил, да. Но мёртвые не знали о политике и войне. Мёртвые взывали к нему. Мёртвые зияли далёкими ранами и близ Явина-IV, и близ осколков Альдераана.

— Рядовой ксеш-рет-три нуля-один, ускорить шаг! — послышался над ухом очередной приказ сопровождавшего. 

— Есть, — отозвался он немедленно. Не стоило злить кого-либо здесь. Вдруг что-то вскроется. И тогда Армитаж…

Постаравшись отогнать эти мысли, Люк продолжил путь.

Гвардеец Императора не спеша шёл за ним, держа в руках пику, которая, казалось, была длиннее роста Люка. Стоило ему замедлиться, как она, отдавая электрическим треском, слишком опасно приближалась к его плечу.

Императорский дворец на Корусанте он раньше видел только на картинах. Император иногда прилетал в Академию, но их к нему не пускали никогда. Разве что победителей соревнований по пилотированию из тех подразделений, для кого пилотирование не было основной специальностью, обещали пригласить.

Люк участвовал в тех соревнованиях — и не дошёл даже до полуфинала. Не потому, что проиграл. Просто в один день их всех растолкали за час до подъёма и отправили на фронт. Всю Академию.

Хорошо, что это было начало удивительно сухого корусантского сезона дождей — «мягкой корусантской зимы», как его называли здесь… как его называла Шира, — Люк представить не мог, что произошло бы, начни повстанцы свою кампанию тремя месяцами позже.

Или двенадцатью — раньше.

Тогда бы у Люка точно не было возможности увидеть всё это. Странное сочетание аскетично-серых цветов стен и потолка с красными дорожками на полу. Здесь почти не было картин, зато то и дело попадались какие-то странные скульптуры людей (или не только людей?) почти полностью укрытых балахонами. Идеально-белые, будто их полировали каждый день.

Помещения освещались неяркими лампами. Во всяком случае, Люк, привыкший за последние недели к тусклым коридорам «Возмездия», не слеп.

Самым странным было то, как он начинал чувствовать себя, проходя сквозь двери особенно толстых стен. Ему будто становилось легче на некоторое время. Голоса переставали звать его. Было не так больно.

На каких-то несколько секунд. А потом голоса возвращались. Снова и снова.

Наконец они вошли в тронный зал. Огромное мрачное помещение, посреди которого на троне, боком к входившему, сидел Император. Люк сглотнул. Он почувствовал, как что-то на него давит.

«Играй в сабакк, — вспомнились слова Бена. — Если ты столкнёшься с Императором, играй в уме сабакк. Так можно не дать прочитать твои мысли тем, кто пользуется Силой».

Бен учил его этому последние два года, что они общались. До того, как Люк ушёл в Академию.

У Люка даже получалось.

Командир, Госпожа. Так, ещё одна комбина…

По коже поползли мурашки. Люк ощутил ещё одно такое же присутствие, как Император. Громадная тёмная фигура развернулась к нему.

Дарт Вейдер.

Господин. Мастер. Госпожа, туз, мастер, мастер...

— Люк Скайуокер, — послышался знакомый голос. Говорил Император. — Мне сообщили, что ты отважно сражался за меня и Империю при Хэнне.

— Я делал то, что содержалось в вашем указе, — красная госпожа, синий мастер. Кажется, он проиграл.

— И только? — казалось, Император улыбался. От этого становилось ещё более… Синий туз, красный господин.

— Так точно, Ваше Величество, — Люк поклонился.

— Какая поразительная скромность, не находите, Лорд Вейдер?

Лорд?

— Да, повелитель, — отозвался Вейдер. За чёрным шлемом не было видно глаз. Но Люку отчего-то казалось, что смотрели они прямо на него. Что-то тёмное касалось его разума. Двойка, тройка, Идиот. Счёт сравнялся.

— Я думаю, такая скромность должна быть вознаграждена.

— Да, повелитель.

— А как считает наш верный солдат?

— Я… я не знаю, Ваше Величество, — любой ответ мог стать для него сейчас приговором. Люк не мог позволить этому… Идиот, пятёрка, тройка. Ничего хорошего.

— Но если бы ты был командиром, ты бы наградил солдата, отважно сражавшегося, верного, да ещё и скромного? — присутствия рядом только усиливались. Идиот, Идиот, Идиот. Этого же не могло быть.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — о других, во всяком случае, он мог говорить смело.

— Значит, и ты заслуживаешь награды, — Люк на секунду почувствовал воодушевление. Может, увольнительную дадут? — Возможности служить мне напрямую, выполняя мои приказы. Ты согласен?

Мастер, Идиот. Серьёзный выбор.

— Можешь не беспокоиться, ты останешься на «Возмездии». Для тебя почти ничего не изменится. И для твоего ребёнка тоже.

Император знал?

Конечно же, он знал. Наверняка всё досье Люка изучил вдоль и поперёк, прежде чем вызывать к себе.

Госпожа, Идиот, тройка. Отказать Императору он не мог. Особенно учитывая — четвёрка, двойка, Идиот, — что тот знал об Армитаже.

— Благодарю, Ваше Величество. Для меня будет честью, — чем высокопарнее формулировка, тем лучше, — служить вам… — а раньше не служил? Идиот, пятёрка, Мастер, — ещё преданнее, чем я служил раньше.

— Замечательно, Люк Скайуокер. Замечательно, — Император повысил голос, в котором зазвучала радостная интонация.

Тьма всё глубже заползала ему под шкуру. Люк чувствовал это. И продолжал играть в сабакк. Оказывать активное сопротивление сейчас было бы равноценно самоубийству. Он не мог этого допустить.

Вдруг совсем рядом показался крохотный по сравнению с тьмой пучок света. Люк зацепился за него, приникая и почти прося защиты, — и поймал на себе взгляд девушки, вышедшей из-за трона Палпатина. Она была одета странно легко — в чёрный жилет, больше походивший на кольчугу, и брюки. Руки отчего-то оставила открытыми. Какая странная неэффективность.

А ещё что-то болталось за поясом… Люк моргнул. Световой меч? Джедай — на службе Императора? Как это могло оказаться возможным?

— Переходишь в её распоряжение, — донёсся до него голос Палпатина в тот самый момент, когда он хотел предупредить о возможной опасности.

— Сообщите лейтенанту ЛаРону, что перешли в его распоряжение, рядовой, — донёсся до него голос девушки. Металлический, холодный, совершенно не похож на то, что Люк ощущал. — Рядовой, вам что-то непонятно?

— Всё понятно, — отчеканил он.

— Пока свободен, — кивнула девушка.

Она слишком походила на Ширу. Слишком сильно. Но это была не Шира. Волосы чуть темнее, глаза более зелёного цвета.

— Есть, — кивнул он и, поклонившись, направился прочь из зала.

Кажется, пронесло.

Он на это очень сильно надеялся.


	8. Звёздный разрушитель "Возмездие", +17 дней

— Стоять, — Люк покачал головой. Нет. Не может быть. Только не сейчас. Всё же едва наладилось.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он как можно спокойнее.

— Представиться по форме.

Перед Люком стояли два штурмовика в чёрной форме. Он слышал об этом подразделении, но до этого момента не думал, что они были на «Возмездии». Тем более так близко к его каюте.

Возможно, раньше и не были.

— Рядовой, — он надел шлем и поднёс правую руку к виску, — Люк Скайуокер, идентификатор ксеш-рет-три нуля-один. С кем имею честь?

— Сержант Гнатх, — представился говоривший с ним.

— Сержант Эста, — произнёс второй штурмовик.

— Могу я уточнить, чем обязан… — Люк старался вспомнить все правила формального общения со старшим по званию штурмовиком.

— Не тряситесь так, рядовой, — ответил Гнатх. — Нам поручено следить за вашей каютой.

— А…

— Вам достаточно знать, что это не ИСБ. И что в вашу каюту мы не заглядывали. Это тоже был приказ. Понятно?

— Так точно, — кивнул Люк. — Разрешите?

— Проходи, — Гнатх отошёл от двери, нажимая на кнопку, открывавшую её. Люк почти вбежал внутрь, сразу же закрывая дверь за собой. Не хватало ещё, чтобы эти двое узнали что-то лишнее.

Верность элитных штурмовиков, как рассказывали Люку, была абсолютной. Как в отношении боевого дела, так и в отношении кого угодно из сослуживцев. И именно поэтому Люк не хотел, чтобы они слишком много о нём выведали.

Хуже потом будет им, не ему.

В каюте было темно. Нащупав выключатель, Люк аккуратно провёл рукой, устанавливая сумеречное освещение.

— Мастер? — раздался механический голос в темноте.

— Би, пока меня не было, сюда кто-нибудь заходил?

— Никто, Мастер.

Надо будет проверить его. Память, конечно, могли с лёгкостью стереть, но следы в логах наверняка хоть какие-то остались. Не будут же ради него нанимать лучших дроидотехников Империи.

Не должны, во всяком случае. Кому он нужен, простой штурмовик с сыном?

Люк сглотнул. Сегодня выяснилось, что кому-то может быть более чем нужен. Император и Дарт Вейдер…

Он не знал, как охарактеризовать то, что почувствовал. Страшную тьму, забиравшуюся будто под кожу, сквозь его костюм. Но, вместе с этим, там же он почувствовал кого-то совершенно другого, прямо им противоположного.

Та девушка… в ней было что-то, что Люк не мог облечь не то что в слова, но даже в мысли. Что-то отличное, что-то, что было не на месте во дворце на Корусанте. Куда больше подходило светлому полудню открытых улиц где-нибудь недалеко от знаменитого пятисотого дома. И Люку только предстояло разобраться в том, что именно он почувствовал.

Не сейчас. Сейчас следовало позаботиться о другом.

— Би, как Армитаж?

— Состояние ребёнка оценивается как хорошее, — констатировал дроид тихим голосом. — Он спит. Кормление осуществлялось около получаса назад. Потом была спета колыбельная, заданная вами, Мастер.

— Хорошо, — Люк кивнул, положив шлем рядом с дроидом и взяв датапад.

На экране высветилось уведомление о трёх полученных сообщениях. Не так много. Люк, кое-как стащив с себя костюм, запрыгнул на кровать. Душ он примет завтра. И ужин он пропустил.

Ему, строго говоря, есть и не хотелось. Приёма у Императора более чем хватило.

Люк всё ещё не верил сказкам Бена. Но уже чувствовал, что его жизнь в ближайшее время станет значительно сложнее, чем раньше. И более того, чувствовал, кто приложит к этому руку.

Кое-как устроившись на верхней койке (подушки тут не было: её он по привычке оставил внизу, чтобы Армитаж не скатился вниз), он принялся читать сообщения. Одно пришло из медотсека — информация о поставке продуктов для младенцев. Его он незамедлительно отправил по локальной беспроводной B1-AB, чтобы тот сделал заказ. Второе пришло от Кеанолли. Открывать его сейчас было плохой идеей, но Люк всё же решился.

«Рядовой, работать с вами было честью для меня. По-прежнему признателен за всё, что вы сделали лично для меня и подразделения. Желаю удачи там, куда вас перераспределили. И надеюсь, что там вы будете проявлять себя всё так же, как и под моим командованием. Не по требованиям протокола: парень, береги себя и своего ребёнка. Если что, мы поможем или постараемся».

Люк, заблокировав экран планшета, отложил его в сторону и шумно выдохнул. Без Кеанолли будет очень тяжело. Больше его не прикроет никто. Больше никто не сделает скидку на то, что он зелёный кадет, которого только бросили сюда, на линию фронта. Теперь он стал солдатом. И больше его никто не поддержит.

Но сильнее всего Люк будет скучать по их подразделению. За те три недели, что прошли с битвы при Явине-IV, они почти успели сдружиться.

Терять их сейчас будет неприятно.

Покачав головой, Люк отогнал от себя эти мысли. Устав не одобрял чрезмерную привязанность к кому-либо. Даже если речь шла о товариществе в бою, и даже от супругов требовалась в первую очередь верность Императору и Империи.

Люк принимал это требование. И старался следовать ему, как только мог.

Мысленно отпустить их всех было тяжело. Сейчас он даже не рассчитывал на то, что сможет. Ему понадобится ещё несколько недель.

Люк открыл третье письмо, полученное от кого-то неизвестного. Оно оказалось совсем коротким и состояло едва ли из двух предложений..

«Завтра, шесть сотен, плац. ЛаРон».

Новый командир успел сообщить ему, куда следует явиться. Что ж, вставать придётся чуть раньше, чем обычно, но против этого Люк уже не возражал. За последние две недели их столько раз поднимали по учебной посреди ночи, что он перестал обращать на это внимание.

Раньше, когда рядом не находился B1-AB, это волновало его сильнее: приходилось за две минуты и одеваться, и успокаивать Армитажа. Теперь же он был готов к чему угодно.

Взгляд упал на один из диалогов.

Нет, не ко всему.

Шира не прочитала сообщение.

Шира погибла при Звезде Смерти, как он и предполагал в своих самых худших кошмарах.

Шира больше никогда не прочитает его сообщение.

Отложив датапад в угол койки, Люк, как и в последние два дня, скорчился, чувствуя, как слёзы подступают к глазам.

Он опять не вспомнит, когда заснул. Но проснётся он вовремя. Без Ширы делать это, конечно, хотелось куда меньше. Но ради Армитажа, да и ради Ларсов, он был готов это делать раз за разом.

Темнота всё не наступала.

Люк перевернулся на другой бок, сосредоточившись на лёгком треске в механизмах B1-AB. Надо будет посмотреть, что у него там такое. Не сегодня, конечно. Но совсем скоро.

Как только выдастся свободная…

Как же хотелось спать.


	9. Звёздный разрушитель "Возмездие", + 18 дней

Дверь с лёгким шорохом начала открываться. Как только проход оказался достаточно большим, чтобы пройти сквозь него боком, Люк почти пролетел вперёд. Он опаздывал. Очень сильно опаздывал.

До шестой сотни оставалось всего лишь несколько секунд, и больше всего он сейчас надеялся на то, что командиру третьей смены не пришло в голову устроить учебную тревогу только для его подчинённых настолько не вовремя.

Прецеденты были.

Но сейчас, к счастью, плац оказался почти пустым. Правда, генераторы освещения работали всё ещё не на полную мощность, и сразу сориентироваться в сумраке он не смог. Но, включив приборы ночного видения, рассмотрел группу из нескольких фигур, стоявших поодаль, рядом с выходом к ангару.

Ускорившись, он оказался около них как раз вовремя.

— Вот он, — заговорил один из штурмовиков, смотревший в его направлении.

— Рядовой Скайуокер по вашему приказу прибыл, — приставив руку к шлему, отрапортовал он.

— Вольно, рядовой, — заговорил второй. Судя по всему, командир.

— В вашем подразделении принято приходить на построение секунда в секунду, рядовой? Вы знаете, к чему это может привести? — из тени выступила знакомая фигура. Та самая девушка. Люк ничего не ощущал. И даже не пытался дотянуться до неё. Это было слишком опасно.

— Никак нет, — отчеканил он.

— Повторите, — она дотронулась до пояса. В воздухе отчётливо повисло напряжение.

— Никак нет, не принято приходить на построение секунда в секунду. Так точно, знаю, к чему это может привести.

— Доложить, — она внимательно посмотрела на него, и он ощутил, что его будто пронзают насквозь. Госпожа, Идиот, Мастер.

— Раннее наступление усталости, общее снижение выносливости подразделения, — в сущности, одно равнялось другому, но в уставе писали так, а Люк сейчас находился не в том положении, чтобы неточно цитировать устав. — Потеря дисциплины. В перспективе — неспособность выполнить приказ.

— Хорошо, — она отвела от него взгляд. Чистый сабакк. — Постарайтесь не повторять в дальнейшем. Ясно?

— Так точно, — он неуверенно кивнул.

— Тогда за дело, — продолжила она.

— О деле. Коммандер Джейд, что нам поручили? — спросил тот из штурмовиков, что отдавал ему команду «вольно».

— Планета Дрюност, сектор Шелша. Кому-то это что-то говорит? — все покачали головой. — Наша задача — проверить поступившие сведения о том, что мофф сектора связался с преступниками.

— Повстанцами? — Люк чувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах. Лица. Перед ним опять появились те самые лица.

— Вас контузило, рядовой? — Джейд снова перевела взгляд на него. — Повторю ещё раз. Преступниками.

— Повстанцы тоже преступники, — спокойно ответил он.

— Именно. Но мы не знаем, с кем именно он работает, — она не повела и бровью. То, что он сказал сейчас, могло стать обвинением в государственной измене. Но Джейд всё же решила пощадить его. — Это мы тоже должны будем понять.

— План? — спросил всё тот же штурмовик.

— Губернатор даёт ужин для элиты сектора, — отозвалась она. — Я проникну туда и постараюсь добыть сведения, пока вы будете прикрывать меня снаружи и внутри помещения. Готовьтесь к тому, что пойти не так может всё что угодно.

— Коммандер, — заговорил один из до этого молчавших штурмовиков. Люк начинал путаться. — Что мы у губернатора сможем найти? Он же вне подозрений? 

— Да. А ещё это он и сообщил Императору о том, что творится в этом секторе.

— Тогда почему он просто не передал нужные данные там же?

— Император хочет, чтобы он остался вне подозрений для тех, кем позже займётся ИСБ. Судя по всему, — добавила она, пожав плечами. Люк едва не наклонил голову вопросительно. Но удержался. Спрашивать Джейд о её отношениях с Императором явно не стоило.

— Содействие будет? — спросил командир группы. Люку всё ещё так казалось.

— Нет, мальчики, всё по-взрослому, — губы Джейд перекосило. Похоже, она была не очень довольна. Но Люк по-прежнему ничего не чувствовал. К лучшему. Всё только к лучшему. — Но, поверьте, если вы попадётесь, законы будут последним, чего вы будете бояться.

По спине пробежали мурашки. Люк понял, кем именно она их пугала. Той самой тьмой (почему тьмой? Почему Император, делавший всё на благо Галактики, ощущался как беспросветная бездна?), которую он чувствовал в тронном зале.

И в этот раз он точно был согласен с Джейд.

— Потери? — продолжил командир.

— Только попробуйте. Бластеры переведите в оглушающий. Всех касается, — она особенно внимательно посмотрела на Люка, и он уже не в первый раз порадовался тому, что она не могла видеть его глаза. — Ещё вопросы?

— План местности? — задал вопрос ещё один из штурмовиков. Люк едва мог их различить. Уже не в первый раз с ним случалось такое. Строго говоря, на это был расчёт в бою: действия выглядящих одинаково солдат оказывалось тяжелее предугадать. Они, в свою очередь, благодаря неделям и месяцам упорных тренировок (и просто наличию встроенных в шлемы комлинков), как правило, узнавали друг друга даже по походке.

Во всяком случае, когда долго работали вместе. При переводе возникали проблемы. Но командование шло на эти жертвы — и Люк не считал, что имел право спорить с такими решениями.

Что не отменяло всех неудобств, которые сейчас причинялись ему.

— Ничего особенного, — она вытащила из-за пояса голочип и, положив на пол перед собой, активировала. Перед ними появился план городской ратуши во всех подробностях, несколько соседних крыш и площадь с отмеченным на ней расположением броневика. Точно угадать модель Люк не мог, но был абсолютно уверен в том, что произвели его не в Империи. — ЛаРон, ходите среди гостей по первому этажу. Вот здесь, — она очертила круг в большой зале.

— Есть, — Люк вгляделся в его форму, стараясь запомнить.

— Маркросс, взламываете эту машину и ждёте нас там. Квиллер, прикрываешь Маркросса отсюда, — она показала на дальний угол площади, рядом с аркой. — Грейв, ждёте нас на корабле и готовитесь улетать в любую минуту. Будете держать связь с «Возмездием». Брайтуотер, ходите по площади и ждёте сигнала от Маркросса. Поведёте вы. Скайуокер, прикрываете меня с этой крыши. Забираться будете по этой лестнице. И только попробуйте привлечь внимание к себе.

— Подождите. Где прикрывать? — ему показалось или он что-то упустил в её фразе?

— В ратуше. Через окна. Вы же знаете, что окна бывают прозрачными, не правда ли? Или на Татуине так не бывает?

— Так точно, знаю, что окна бывают прозрачными, — во второй раз он ту же ошибку совершать не стал. — Так точно, понял, через окна. Они оборудованы дефлекторами?

— Всё, что вам требуется знать, — ответила Джейд. — это то, что к тому моменту, как вам понадобится меня прикрывать, дефлекторы будут сняты. Ясно?

— Так точно. На крыше будет какое-то прикрытие? Я здесь даже труб не вижу.

— Может, вам ещё дать и ключ от квартиры с балконом? — прищурилась она.

— Никак нет.

— Нет там прикрытия, бортик в два сантиметра. Маскировочный костюм чёрного цвета будет. На другое лучше не рассчитывать.

— Понял, — кивнул он. Варианта отказаться от участия у него, похоже, всё равно не было, поэтому придётся работать с тем немногим, что выдадут.

— Высадка в четыре сотни. Грейв, высадиться мы должны за несколько километров до города. Потом пешком доберёмся туда, и к восьми сотням все окажутся на своих позициях. Если я не подам сигнал до первой сотни, уходите. Меня вытащат, вас — нет. Ясно?

Откуда она была так в этом уверена? Всерьёз думала, что её спасёт знакомство с Императором? Люк не стал возражать.

Вот только чувствовалось ему, что никто её приказу следовать не собирался. И понимал, что ему придётся это не делать. Если он ослушается, худшим исходом для него будет взыскание, в противном же случае его вполне могли назвать изменником Империи. Смерть бы ничего не меняла. А вот занесения Армитажу в биографию чего-нибудь вроде «сына предателя» не хотелось точно.

— Так точно, — отозвался Люк позже остальных.

— За мной. У нас мало времени. Нам ещё нужно долететь до Дрюноста.

— Долететь? — спросил, кажется, Грейв.

— Да. Появляться на звёздном разрушителе прямо над планетой я не собираюсь.

— Вас понял.

— Тогда вперёд.

Пропустив вперёд остальных, Люк замкнул цепочку, стараясь не попадаться никому в поле зрения лишний раз. Влиться в эту группу ему только предстояло. И сегодня будет прекрасная возможность.


	10. Дрюност, + 18 дней

Без костюма, как оказалось, было очень тяжело. Люк чувствовал себя совершенно беззащитным. В бою его обмундирование могло спасти от случайного рикошета. Сейчас не выручил бы даже бронежилет устаревшей модели. Всю его одежду составляли чёрный костюм пилота и маскхалат. Любой случайный выстрел из лазера — и он труп.

Но на эту жертву пришлось пойти. Не взбираться же по пожарной лестнице в костюме штурмовика. Будет слишком много вопросов. Этого не хотел никто, начиная от Джейд и заканчивая им самим.

Хорошо хоть, что снайперскую винтовку выдали не огромную, стандартно громоздкую. Напротив, ему досталась новая разборная модель, которую только начали вводить в Имперской армии. На какие рычаги Джейд пришлось надавить ради этого, он не знал, хотя определённо догадывался.

Забраться наверх так, чтобы его не заметили, оказалось тяжелее. Пришлось тщательно рассмотреть каждое из окон внутреннего двора, а потом почти взлетать на крышу. Хорошо хоть, что камеры внешнего наблюдения на него здесь не смотрели.

По крыше Люк перемещался ползком, почти вжимаясь в идеально плоскую поверхность. За несколько метров до бортика он вытащил из-под костюма рюкзак со снайперской винтовкой, собрал её и положил рядом с бортиком. Достал из-за пояса бинокль и принялся наблюдать.

Все остальные, как он только что выяснилось, давно заняли свои места. Дверь броневика, затерявшегося среди нескольких десятков таких же, раз в минуту открывалась, чтобы тут же закрыться. Маркросс и Брайтуотер успешно проникли внутрь. На дальнем конце площади невозмутимо стоял Квиллер в одежде штурмовика, периодически смотревший в бинокль на дворец.

Ничего удивительного для горожан здесь не было. Как и для других штурмовиков, усиленно патрулировавших площадь. Люк видел только их шлемы, но не сомневался в том, какие лица увидел бы под ними. Усталые и скучающие — работать в охране не хотел никто. Кто хотел — стоял в красных костюмах рядом с Императором.

И всё же они старались. Оглядывали крыши и окна, периодически заходили во дворы. Люку пришлось около полутора часов изучать то, как часто они это делали, чтобы подкараулить нужный момент и, пробравшись через площадь, незамеченным скользнуть во двор.

Один из штурмовиков на площади посмотрел в его сторону. Люк замер с биноклем в руке, не шевелясь, только дрожащими пальцами переводя комм на нужную частоту.

— … в порядке, третий. Это бортик недокрасили.

— Вас понял. Разрешите продолжить наблюдение? 

— Интервал в десять минут. При отсутствии подозрительных сигналов прекратить наблюдение через полчаса. 

— Так точно, первый.

В голосе первого слышались слишком знакомые нотки. Кажется, Люк даже знал, чьи. Похоже, Маркросс из броневика начал перехватывать сигнал и сбивать с толку охрану на площади.

— Парень, не думай больше так делать, пока не дадим команду, — послышался шёпот ЛаРона. — Ясно? 

— Принял, — Люк ответил столь же тихо.

Несколько минут он провёл, замерев на месте. Лишь когда штурмовик отвернулся, он очень осторожно отполз назад, переведя дыхание и задышав достаточно шумно. Перевернулся на спину, достал из-за пояса лазерный пистолет, лёгким движением пальца перевёл в режим оглушения и стал ждать.

Время шло медленно. На площади становилось всё шумнее и шумнее. Люку казалось, что он может расслышать каждый голос, каждый писк дроида. Он полностью растворился в окружении. В маленькой, ему самому кажущейся огромной, части гигантской Империи. 

Люк не мог точно сказать, что именно говорили внизу. Для него все они напоминали скорее крайт-шершней, гигантских хищных насекомых, чьи рои терроризировали фермеров на далёком татуинском юге. 

В детстве далёком. Сейчас — столь же близком, как и его родной, дорогой дом. Интересно, как там сейчас Оуэн и Беру?

Жужжание становилось отчётливее, оно сливалось в единый шум. Но не потому, что Люк терял концентрацию, а потому, что говорить все начинали об одном и том же. Об Империи. И Люку это нравилось. Соединяясь, все они образовывали нечто гораздо большее, становились чем-то большим, чем даже сама Империя. Чем-то из сказок Бена. Наверное, это следовало назвать Силой.

Вместе со всем на площади ей хотел стать и сам Люк. Он протянулся к этому огромному, отдельному миру — и тут же почувствовал, как погружается во что-то, похожее на сон. 

— Скай! — долго ему находиться в этом состоянии, впрочем, не дали. В комлинке раздался голос ЛаРона. — Скай, ты здесь?

— Так точно, — заговорил он шёпотом, 

— Ты заснул там?

— Никак нет.

— Тогда срочно просмотри правое крыло ратуши. От пятого до седьмого окна первого этажа от парадного входа. Скорее, парень, мы отвлечём их!

— Вас понял, — проговорил он и, перекатившись вместе с винтовкой, всмотрелся поочерёдно в каждое из окон. В первом лежало двое штурмовиков. Ещё дышавших, с разрубленным оружием рядом. Второе кто-то завесил. Люк перевёл оружие в режим ведения импульсного огня, позволявший выбить даже прочнейшие жалюзи. И, по возможности, отбросить всех, кто находился рядом.

Чисто. Только мебель.

— Скай, что ты там творишь? — послышался недовольный шёпот в комлинке.

— Проверяю, — дрожащим голосом отозвался он.

Проклятье. Проклятая Сила. Зачем он отвлёкся на неё?

— Проверяй быстрее, у нас проблемы.

— Есть, — Люк перевёл прицел на последнее из окон. Внутри сверкал фиолетовый световой меч, отражавший выстрел за выстрелом. Мара билась, казалось, со взводом штурмовиков. И она проигрывала эту борьбу.

Один из её противников вскинул бластер и прицелился аккурат в ногу. Перед Люком встал тяжёлый выбор.

Либо он сейчас стреляет оглушающим, либо Мара остаётся невредимой. Нарушить приказ — или спасти командира.

Времени для того, чтобы лихорадочно выбирать между этими двумя альтернативами, не было. Размышлять о том, сколько статей устава он нарушит сейчас — тоже. Люк переключил режим ведения огня и выстрелил. Лазерный луч пробил окно и прошёл точно сквозь винтовку, взрывая её в руках у штурмовика. Почти не целясь и не смотря вперёд, Люк выстрелил ещё несколько раз. Снаряды проходили через руки и оружие. По крыше здания, на которой лежал Люк, начали стрелять в ответ. Последним, что он видел, была Джейд, выскочившая прямо в окно, и броневик, подъезжавший к ней со стороны площади. 

Наступило время эвакуации. Перекинув винтовку и рюкзак для её переноски через плечо, Люк взял в руку пистолет и помчался к лестнице.

Внизу его уже ждали. Несколько солдат лезли вверх, блокируя единственный путь на поверхность. Прыгать было слишком опасно. К счастью, и выстрелить в него пока никто не мог.

Рёв двигателей раздался совсем рядом.

— Скай! — заговорил ЛаРон через комлинк. — Сюда, живо.

— Я не…

— Прыгай на броневик.

— Лейтенант…

— Прыгай, недоумок, или я сама тебя убью, — Джейд почти шипела. — Отсюда. 

Люку оставалось только положиться на неё. Он отошёл назад, разбежался — и взмыл вверх. Вдруг поток воздуха — или чего-то другого — подхватил его и потянул к себе. Вокруг стреляли, но Люк двигался слишком быстро. Через несколько секунд он уже оказался в безопасности.

На руках Мары и в приятной темноте броневика, который, трясясь, нёсся уже по площади.

Его тут же бросили на пол и приставили к горлу световой меч.

— Назови мне хотя бы одну причину не убить тебя сейчас. Ты едва не провалил операцию с самого начала. Ты вынудил меня отвлекать внимание моффа на себя, когда они подняли тревогу, хотя это была твоя задача. Из-за тебя я задержалась, из-за тебя меня засекли. Из-за тебя, недоносок с фермы, нас всех чуть не раскрыли, а меня чуть не убили, — она говорила даже слишком спокойно, но Люк чувствовал сильнейший гнев. Как именно, он объяснить не мог. Он будто ощущал его своей кожей.

— А ещё я нарушил присягу и несколько прямых приказов, — спокойно произнёс он, поднимая голову и смотря прямо ей в глаза. Зелёные, чуть ли не сверкавшие огнём ненависти. — Я не могу найти ни одной причины. 

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — она ведь была не старше его. Если вообще была. Так как она оказалась на своей позиции? И с какого возраста её готовили к этому?

— Никак нет, — он не пошевелил и мускулом на лице.

Армитаж… Люк надеялся, что Армитаж его простит за то, что он не справился.

— Мара, — заговорил ЛаРон.

— Что — Мара? — она повернулась к нему.

— С ним что-то произошло. Там, на крыше.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— У меня ощущение, что его кто-то специально вывел из этого боя.

— Невозможно, командир, — заговорил, кажется, Маркросс, — мы бы заметили. Он бы заметил.

— Джедаи вернулись, — ЛаРон покачал головой. — Возможно, один из них был здесь.

Люк сглотнул. Возможно, ЛаРон был прав. Вот только этим джедаем оказался сам Люк.

— Я бы почу… — она осеклась. Гнев схлынул. Люк чувствовал одно лишь невозмутимое спокойствие. — Возможно, ты прав. Не знаю.

— Стрелял Скай хорошо, — произнёс до того молчавший Квиллер. — Я следил через бинокль.

— И очнулся он быстро. Мара, если этот джедай снова проявит себя, то лучше бы он снова переключил внимание на Ская, а не на тебя, — ЛаРон говорил со страшным хладнокровием. Но Люк понимал его правоту и не возражал.

— Пожалуй, — она выключила световой меч. — На сегодня ты прощён. Если в следующий раз будет так же — будешь молить убить тебя. Тебе ясно?

— Так точно, — он отполз назад и прислонился к стене.

— Хорошо, — она ещё раз посмотрела на него и, развернувшись, села в кресло за механиком-водителем. Броневик был предназначен для перевозки пехоты. Интересно, где достали?

Почувствовав резко навалившуюся усталость, Люк откинул голову назад и почувствовал на плече чью-то руку. Кажется, Маркросса. Сейчас было важно не это. Он остался жив — и обрёл новых союзников.

Служба обещала стать легче.


	11. Звёздный разрушитель "Возмездие", +3 недели

С переводом в подразделение Джейд у Люка появилось больше свободного времени. Уже около шести дней, вместо того чтобы по восемнадцать часов проводить на плацу, он практически свободно перемещался по кораблю, как и весь отряд ЛаРона. Большую часть времени он проводил здесь, в каюте, оттачивая в одиночестве навыки рукопашного боя и вместе с дроидом заботясь о сыне. Пока была такая возможность.

Армитаж много спал, много ел в перерывах между сном и очень громко кричал. За время, прошедшее с тех пор, как Люк прибыл на борт «Возмездия» после битвы при Явине, с этим даже удалось свыкнуться. Вдвоём с Би они ухитрялись справляться с родительскими обязанностями. Люк даже начинал высыпаться.

Раз в два дня ЛаРон собирал подразделение и устраивал полномасштабное учение. Люк раз за разом справлялся с упражнениями по стрельбе почти идеально, хотя короткая и средняя дистанции всё ещё давались ему не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. С пилотированием складывалось хуже. Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем он смог дать фору штатному пилоту группы Грейву. Но уровень Джейд всё ещё оставался для него чем-то совершенно недосягаемым. Она превосходила его на две головы.

Люк чувствовал, что дело было в Силе. Краем глаза он видел Джейд на тренировках. Такой сосредоточенности, как у неё в глазах, такой поразительной лёгкости движений он не видел никогда прежде. И каждый раз рядом с ней ощущалось что-то большее, что вело её вперёд, уберегая от каждого огреха. На какие-то секунды она сливалась с этим большим. Только затем, чтобы резко и грубо разорвать связь.

Зачем именно, Люк не понимал. Спрашивать не решался — они общались только формально после того случая на Дрюносте. Зато присматривался к поведению её виртуального СИД-истребителя. И очень быстро выяснил, что в моменты разрыва Джейд действует чуть менее эффективно.

Он не решался использовать это своё знание. Она могла понять, что он знал. И учитывая то, что своё знание он объяснить не мог, к нему могло возникнуть слишком много вопросов.

Армитажу от них лучше не станет.

Поэтому Люк всё то время, что сын спал, старался проводить за симуляторами. Вместо того чтобы пользоваться отсутствием должного сосредоточения у Джейд, он стремился довести своё собственное до совершенства.

С концентрацией у него по-прежнему возникали проблемы. Он не мог сосредоточиться на своей цели. Его постоянно что-то отвлекало. Мысли о сыне, об отряде, о миссии, на которой он так глупо себя повёл, причём несколько раз.

Даже сейчас, разбирая бластер на скорость, он отвлёкся на мысль о сыне. Армитаж тихо спал уже пару часов — с тех самых пор, как Люк его убаюкал. Би сидел рядом, готовый в любой момент запеть колыбельную.

Под слегка механический голос Армитаж засыпал быстро. Люк не раз удивлялся тому — насколько. И жалел, что пока не мог подарить ему ни одной игрушки из железа. Мелкие детали всё ещё представляли большую опасность для сына, а лишний раз рисковать Люк не мог. Особенно учитывая то, что в любой момент его могли командировать с «Возмездия» на несколько долгих недель.

Комлинк еле слышно пискнул. Люк, едва до него дотронувшись, прошептал:

— Скайуокер на связи.

— Скай, спускайся на место сбора, — говорил ЛаРон. — Отпуск закончился.

— Принял, — прошептал он. Спокойно закончил сборку бластера, вложил его в кобуру, надел шлем. Поднялся и быстрым, но тихим шагом вышел из каюты. Обернулся только у самой двери и тихо прошептал:

— Би, программа на долгое отсутствие.

Лёгкий металлический шелест сообщил ему о том, что дроид принял команду.

***

— Рядовой Скайуокер прибыл, — коротко и тихо произнёс он, когда металлическая дверь распахнулась перед ним.

Отряд уже находился в маленьком кабинете в полном сборе. Люк прежде никогда здесь не был. И удивился тому, что в этот раз Джейд решила провести брифинг не в ангаре.

— Садись, — бросила она, прислоняясь к металлической стене напротив круглого стола, за которым оставалось только одно свободное место. То, что находилось прямо напротив неё.

Люк не возражал. Во всяком случае, пока она ещё ни разу не посмотрела прямо ему в глаза. И ни разу не устроила выволочку за то, как он уже подвёл их во время операции на Дрюносте.

За шлемами Люк не видел ничьих лиц. Но то, как они медленно повернули головы, когда он заговорил, вполне могло говорить либо о недовольстве, либо о поддержке. Люк верил и хотел надеяться на второе. Но и слова бы не сказал, если ошибся.

— У нас новая цель, — Джейд чеканила слово за словом. Вглядываясь в заострённые черты её лица, Люк мог только поражаться такой выдержке. Ему такую обрести только предстояло. — Император хочет, чтобы мы добыли данные о новой базе Восстания. По его догадкам, она находится близ Куата. Учитывая то, что мы с вами один раз уже подняли шум и распугали половину тайных ячеек в этой части галактики, — она посмотрела прямо на Люка, и он почти ощутил кожей холодный, уничтожающий взгляд её холодных глаз, — действовать придётся под новым прикрытием. И более скрытно, чем раньше.

— У тебя есть план? — спросил ЛаРон.

— Есть. Оззель нашёл гражданский семейный транспорт с гипердвигателем. Мы возьмём его после того, как вылетим с «Возмездия» в соседней с Куатом системе.

— Оззель не боится, что мы наткнёмся там на повстанческий флот? — это был Грейв.

— Не боится. По нашим расчётам, в этот момент там же будет одна из новых патрульных флотилий. Повстанцы не рискнут броситься на четыре «Разрушителя».

— Они на Звезду Смерти бросились. И, как видишь, вполне успешно, — заметил мрачно Маркросс.

— Им повезло с пилотами, — покачал головой Брайтуотер. — И, насколько я понимаю, с уязвимостью в самой Звезде Сме… Прости.

Несколько раз за последние три недели Люк уже успел услышать то, как с подчинёнными поступал Дарт Вейдер. Кеанолли, когда они пересеклись в коридоре, упомянул о том, что одного из их сержантов переводили в пятьсот первый на место задушенного Вейдером.

От Джейд, также пользовавшей Силой, следовало ожидать чего-то похожего. Но она всего лишь покачала головой и потянулась к световому мечу. Этого хватило, чтобы Брайтуотер замолчал.

Наклонив голову, Люк посмотрел на неё чуть внимательнее. В её позе не читалось открытой угрозы — только грозное предупреждение. Как будто при ней усомнились в её собственном родителе.

— В Звезде Смерти не было уязвимостей, — по-прежнему металлическим голосом говорила она. — Звезды Смерти вообще не было. Повстанцы никогда не уничтожали ничего крупнее звена разрушителей. Никогда. Вам ясно?

— Лотал? — продолжил Брайтуотер. Люку уже самому захотелось одёрнуть его. Но он не имел на это никакого права. И он сидел слишком далеко, чтобы даже стукнуть пальцем по столу так, чтобы услышал только Брайтуотер.

— Лотальская катастрофа не имеет ничего общего с действиями повстанцев. Восьмой флот столкнулся с неизвестной угрозой биологического происхождения и был почти полностью уничтожен ею. Повстанческая ячейка может заявлять что угодно. Но это не их победа. Ещё раз повторяю — ясно?

Она сохраняла тот же тон. Люк с трудом понимал это. Единственное, о чём он мог подумать, так это о том, что она неудачи Палпатина и Империи воспринимала как неудачи семьи.

Что же всё-таки её с Палпатином связывало?

— Так точно, — проговорил Брайтуотер.

— Подожди, — вступил в разговор Грейв, — нам хватит места в этом транспорте? Как мы вообще выйдем оттуда, если он считается семейным?

— Вам не хватит, — она невозмутимо покачала головой. — На транспорте полетим я, Скайуокер и его ребёнок, — сердце Люка пропустило удар. — Вас через несколько часов высадит «Возмездие» на десантном транспорте, как пополнение гарнизона. Вас распределят в ратушу, где вы будете ждать сигнала от меня.

— Но…

— Возражения не принимаются, Скайуокер. Или ты хочешь сообщить Императору, что мы провалим задание по твоей вине?

— Никак нет. Но может…

— Послушай, — она подошла вплотную к столу и нависла над Люком, — твой ребёнок сейчас нужен, чтобы наша миссия прошла удачно. Мне на него плевать. И на тебя тоже. Я вас обоих пристрелю, если это понадобится для того, чтобы всё закончилось успешно. Тебе что-то непонятно?

Или он берёт Армитажа в возможное гнездо повстанцев, или им обоим конец. Люку становилось не по себе. Но никакого выбора не оставалось.

— Можно я хотя бы дрои…

— Нельзя. Дроид останется на «Возмездии». Потому что тащить ещё и его на себе я не намерена. В отеле за ним будет ухаживать их нянька. Все вопросы?

— Так точно, — он наклонил голову, подчиняясь. Никакого другого выхода всё равно не оставалось.

— Хорошо, — угрожающий оскал исчез с её лица, и она, развернувшись, подошла к стене. — Наша с тобой задача — как можно убедительнее отыграть молодых родителей, которые решили поселиться на Куате. Так, чтобы нас с тобой пропустили в столичную ратушу. Там ты останешься оформлять документы на временное поселение. Я в это время получу сообщение о том, что с нашим ребёнком что-то случилось. Выйду и постараюсь проникнуть в кабинет губернатора. К тому моменту, как закончишь оформлять документы, я должна буду позвонить тебе и сказать, что с ребёнком всё в порядке. И уже буду ждать тебя в отеле. Сопровождать тебя по ратуше будет ЛаРон. Брайтуотер и Маркросс будут патрулировать на спидере площадь перед ратушей и отвезут нас обратно в гостиницу. Им отдадут такой приказ. Ночью на место ЛаРона, Брайтуотера и Маркросса назначат других людей. Они прибудут к нам в отель, после чего мы все направимся в космопорт. Там нас на десантном транспорте встретит Грейв. Всё. Всю основную часть миссии я беру на себя. Ваша задача — просто меня подстраховать. Твоя задача, — она, наклонив голову, внимательно посмотрела на Люка, — просто не испортить всё. Хоть с этим, я надеюсь, ты справишься.

— Я не подведу вас, — Люк вдруг понял, что единственный обращается к ней на «вы». Впрочем, это его не слишком удивило. Учитывая то, какие у них складывались отношения.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он.

— Тогда всем начать готовиться. Инструкции по предварительному этапу у вас на датападах, — она развернулась и вышла из кабинета первой. Пропустив остальных вперёд, Люк медленно побрёл в сторону своей каюты.

Он не хотел Армитажу ничего, кроме спокойствия. Думал, что сможет его обеспечить. Теперь придётся бросаться вместе с ним в самое пекло. Люк с силой сжал кулаки.

Он всё сделает правильно. И ничего Армитажу грозить не будет.

Не на миссиях его отца.


	12. Куат, + 24 дня

После требовавших определённой сноровки при пилотировании, но при этом относительно мобильных десантных транспортов, приспособиться к гражданскому транспорту, схожему по конструкции с имперским шаттлом, но гораздо менее скоростному, оказалось просто. Во всяком случае, Люк совершенно спокойно вылетел из ангара «Возмездия» и, задав нужные координаты, совершил прыжок в гиперпространство.

— Курс на Куат, — тихо проговорил он по внутрикорабельному комму. Так, чтобы не разбудить Армитажа, но достаточно ясно сообщить Маре.

Ответа не последовало. Плача в тихих коридорах — тоже. Значит, ему удалось доложить на той громкости, на которой он планировал это сделать. Хорошо.

Люк откинулся в кресле, закинув руки за голову. Ещё несколько минут спокойствия. Каких-то несколько минут.

На мгновение звёзды вокруг превратились в стрелы — и тут же вновь сжались до точек. Люк посмотрел на радар. Они находились почти на орбите Куата. Прыжок был рассчитан так, чтобы незамедлительно взять курс на приземление.

— Неизвестное гражданское судно, вас вызывают силы орбитальной защиты Куата. Доложите.

— Силы орбитальной защиты Куата, докладываю, — заговорил он. — Сигнатура судна передана на ваш бортовой компьютер, — он нажал на кнопку, отправлявшую фальшивый идентификационный номер, зарегистрированный на другое судно. — Моё имя Ашайя Старгейзер, я командую этим судном.

— Ваша цель, Ашайя Старгейзер?

— Приобрести землю на Куате и поселиться здесь с семьёй.

— Ваша семья?

— У меня жена и ребёнок.

— Имя, дата рождения. Для обоих.

Люк сглотнул. Он не совсем хорошо запомнил эту часть легенды.

В тот же момент по комму раздался размеренный и отчётливо слышный стук. Бинарная азбука, подтверждавшая то, что, несмотря на неуверенность, сейчас в голову ему пришли нужные числа.

— Наама Старгейзер, до нашей свадьбы — Эмеральд, родилась семнадцатого десятого, первый год Империи, — спокойно ответил он. — Армитаж, — имя ребёнку менять не стали, не было нужды, — Старгейзер. Родился… — он, закрыв рукой рот, тяжело вздохнул, чтобы не услышали. Миллиарды. Снова миллиарды душ. Снова здесь. И он даже закрыться не мог, — третьего седьмого, девятнадцатый.

— Всё в порядке, Старгейзер, — отозвался голос после секундного молчания. Космопорт пятнадцать, посадочное место два-три-семь. Добро пожаловать. Конец связи.

— Принял, — отозвался Люк и выключил комм. По внутрикорабельной связи раздался голос Джейд:

— Хорошо. Теперь сажай нас.

Похоже, она не заметила, что он слегка замешкался, когда называл дату. Или просто не показывала этого. Или с самого начала знала, что будет так, и поэтому начала отстукивать нужную дату. Люк не знал.

***

Пройти таможенный контроль оказалось не так тяжело, как он думал. Незначительные пожитки, которые они взяли с собой, даже распаковывать не стали. Световой меч Джейд сканер в космопорте не обнаружил, как и кайбер-кристалл. Его экранировали при помощи контейнера, позволявшего скрывать содержимое. Где именно Джейд ухитрилась его достать, Люк не знал.

Но готовился к тому, что, когда восстание закончится и его переведут на гражданскую службу, ему придётся иметь дело с контрабандистами, которые таким будут пользоваться часто.

Он будет поддерживать порядок — как и весь аппарат Империи вокруг него. Порядок стремления к единой цели людей, сосредоточенных вокруг единого правителя. Вместо тысячи целей, которые разорвали бы государство на части.

Ларсы рассказывали, что с Республикой случилось нечто подобное. Бен, когда Люк спрашивал его об этом, качал головой, утверждая, что этот путь, несмотря ни на что, был правильным. Люк не знал, что возразить на это. Ему всегда казалось, что Империя медленно, но верно способна обеспечить благополучие всех. И он собирался помочь ей в этом.

То, что сделала Звезда Смерти, всё ещё периодически, когда гиперпространственный маршрут «Возмездия» пролегал достаточно близко к тому, что так недавно было Альдерааном, выводило его из равновесия. Но Люк не поддавался.

Империя сейчас творила нечто чудовищное. Но Восстание делало точно то же самое. Республика уже становилась чудовищем и тогда рухнула. У Империи оставался шанс. Люк постарается дать его ей. И сделает для этого всё, что будет в его силах.

Они шли по относительно пустынным улицам. Во всяком случае, они казались такими по сравнению с оживлённым торгом Мос Айсли и коридорами «Возмездия».

Люк постоянно оглядывался назад. В его руках было две сумки — с их вещами. Джейд несла Армитажа на руках. Он спал, уткнувшись головой ей в плечо. Но спокойствия это не добавляло. Каждая подворотня несла в себе страшную угрозу, думать о которой не хотелось. Но уверенный и грозный взор зелёных глаз Джейд вселял в него надежду.

Она не допустит никого к его ребёнку.

Потому что иначе они провалят миссию. Этого не могли допустить ни она, ни Люк.

— Прекрати так оглядываться, — прошипела она ему на ухо, нагнав на несколько секунд. — Только внимание привлечёшь.

— Я постараюсь, — ответил он.

Джейд промолчала.

Главный город Куата был крупным промышленным центром. Чёрные, светящиеся оконной иллюминацией небоскрёбы возвышались над серыми, недавно отремонтированными дорогами. Небо приобретало неестественный розовый оттенок. А каждый поворот угрожающе темнел.

Даже с учётом того, что они находились в центральном районе, Люку становилось не по себе. Он представить не мог того, как сильно боялся бы за Армитажа в промзоне.

Прохожий неестественно дёрнулся вбок, почти преграждая Люку дорогу. Он едва успел отпрянуть — и не повернул голову. Именно сейчас это могло стать смертельной ошибкой. Сделав несколько шагов, Люк резко замедлился.

— В порядке, — шепнула Джейд, и он пошёл дальше, не оглядываясь. Впереди уже показался нужный им номер дома.

***

Оставив Армитажа на попечение дроиду-няньке отеля, они вышли наружу и направились в ратушу быстрым шагом. Люк едва успевал проверить наличие на датакарте нужных документов. Джейд двигалась спокойно, периодически посматривая на него, но не выказывая осуждения.

Она не брала его за руку, держала достаточно большую дистанцию. Издали могло показаться, что они, даже если и женаты, знакомы далеко не первый год. И самый бурный период в их отношениях прошёл. Ещё бы в ратуше в это поверили.

Ратуша располагалась совсем недалеко и выглядела совершенно неподобающе на фоне городского пейзажа. Небольшое здание в этажа три-четыре, выполненное в стиле, кажется, второго периода Старой Республики. Люк не мог быть уверен наверняка — в Академии им только начинали читать лекции по культуре, когда всех забрали на фронт. Два крыла, полукольцом обрамлявшие площадь. Центральная круглая башня, в которую они и направлялись. Светло-коричневый цвет, совершенно не напоминавший общую гамму города.

— Ты всё помнишь? — спросила Джейд.

— Так точно, — подтвердил он, ни секунды не поколебавшись.

— Хорошо.

Они поднялись по крыльцу ратуши.

— Документы?

Он дал гарнизонному датапад. Тот, недолго посмотрев на идентификационные карточки, просканировал его и Мару (световой меч был надёжно спрятан в её сумке), после чего пропустил.

Люк поёжился. Он чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым. На нём были только светло-синяя рубашка и бледно-серые брюки. Ни бластера, ни даже кинжала. Что уж говорить о костюме штурмовика, который благополучно остался на «Возмездии».

— Держись увереннее, и оружие тебе не понадобится.

— Вы…

— Не читаю твои мысли, — прервала она его, — даже если бы и хотела. По тебе видно, Скайуокер.

Люк не ответил. Только выпрямился, последовав её совету.

В кабинет офицера миграционной службы их пропустили без дополнительного досмотра.

— Здравствуйте. Инспектор Клэренс, — произнесла невысокая женщина с сединой в тёмных волосах. — Чем могу?

— Мы недавно поженились, — Джейд в первый раз за всё время улыбнулась, смотря на него. И тут же Люк ощутил, как его щёки вспыхнули. Так на него смотрел один человек. Шира. — И хотели бы приобрести у вас землю. Деньги у нас есть.

— Деньги?

— Наследство, — вступил в разговор Люк. — Можете проверить в вашей базе данных имя «Нэйвин Старгейзер». Вся информация будет доступна.

— Хорошо, — Клэренс говорила очень тихо и вкрадчиво. Люк внимательно посмотрел на Джейд, но та не подавала ни малейших признаков того, что чего-то следовало опасаться.

Вдруг запищал комм. Джейд схватилась за него и спросила:

— Что такое? Как? Что? — одичавшим, испуганным взглядом она уставилась на Люка. — Я сейчас буду, никуда не уходите!

— Дорогая, что произошло? — он уставился на неё так убедительно, как только мог. Они отрепетировали этот момент ещё на корабле. Ответный холодный взгляд, сообщавший о том, что более он так её не назовёт.

— Армитаж, — шепнула она.

— Вы можете вернуться…

— У нас не так много времени. Дорогой, — она говорила с ужасом в голосе, но каждое движение губ было идеально выверенным, — я посмотрю, что там с ребёнком, а ты оставайся здесь. Хорошо? Пожалуйста.

— Но…

— Оставайся, — произнесла она чуть увереннее. — Я справлюсь, не волнуйся.

— Хорошо, — закивал он, переводя дыхание с трудом. — Хорошо.

Она провела рукой по его плечу и спине, после чего выскочила из кабинета. Мысленно пожелав ей удачи, Люк развернулся к инспектору.

— Вы уверены, что хотите оформить вид на жительство сейчас? — спросила та обеспокоенно.

— Да.

— Вам в кабинеты тридцать два, семьдесят девять, шестьдесят четыре и сто пять. Вас сопроводят, — спокойно заговорила она, нажимая на кнопку вызова охраны. — А что произошло?

— Ребёнку плохо.

— Сколько ему?

— Меньше месяца. Она поэтому так волнуется, — пожал плечами Люк. — И я тоже.

— Понятно. Удачи вам. Не забудьте вернуться, хорошо?

— Да, конечно, — кивнул он, поднимаясь со стула.

Он не успел осмотреться по сторонам, когда тёмно-коричневая дверь открылась, и перед ним предстал человек в очень знакомом костюме штурмовика. Люк облегчённо выдохнул. ЛаРон.

— Пойдёмте, — вежливо произнёс тот.

— Да-да, конечно, — Люк чуть ли не выскочил из кабинета. — Простите, я спешу, там ребёнок.

— Понимаю вас, разумеется, — и следом куда более тихим голосом: — Всё будет хорошо. Тебе только пройти по кабинетам. Мара сделает всё остальное.

— У вас всё хорошо прошло? — прошептал Люк. Ответом послужил едва заметный кивок.

Неужели в этот раз всё действительно пройдёт хорошо?

***

К его удивлению, всё прошло идеально. В нескольких кабинетах его покрасневшие глаза помогли пройти процедуру несколько быстрее, чем обычно, во всех остальных он уложился в требовавшееся время. После этого он, попрощавшись с ЛаРоном и Клэренс, вышел за пределы ратуши и направился к сигналившему ему закрытому служебному спидеру, к Маркроссу и Брайтуотеру. Включив комм, он связался с отелем:

— Форкей, как ребёнок?

— Всё в порядке, мастер Старгейзер, — ответил ему дроид из номера. — У вас есть какие-то пожелания?

— Никаких. Продолжай следить за ним, — Люк отключил комм и сел в спидер. Только за тонированными стёклами он почувствовал себя в безопасности. Но только себя. Джейд внутри не было.

— Как прошло, Скай? — спросил Брайтуотер.

— У меня всё в порядке. А?..

— ЛаРон говорит, что она выйдет через двадцать стандартных. Ждём.

— Грейв?..

— Только что выходил на связь.

— Понятно, — Люк опустил руки на колени и откинулся на спинку кресла спидера. Оставалось только ждать.

Прошла минута. Другая. Третья. Он старался не нервничать. Только вызывал дроида в отеле, спрашивая, всё ли в порядке с ребёнком. Появлявшееся голоизображение это подтверждало, и он успокаивался.

После десяти минут Люк начал беспокоиться. Маркросс и Брайтуотер переглядывались друг с другом. Они что-то подозревали. Но даже вызвать Джейд не мог никто из них. Все боялись сорвать операцию.

Спустя двадцать минут Люк спросил:

— Может, попробуем сообщить ЛаРону?

— Если он сейчас у губернатора, это очень поможет им обоим, — отрезал Брайтуотер. — Не дёргайся, Скай. Иначе нам всем будет плохо.

Люк кивнул и замолчал. Но с каждой следующей секундой становилось всё более волнительно. Когда спустя полчаса ни от Мары, ни от ЛаРона не пришло сообщений, он не выдержал.

— Может, мы…

— Скай! — отрезал Брайтуотер.

— Стой, — тихо поднял руку Маркросс. — Посмотри туда. Какой-то спидер. Закрытая конструкция, как у нас. У них стёкла затемнены. И они едут…

— К отелю.

— Езжайте за ними, — проговорил Люк, открывая дверь. — Я попробую прорваться.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Что ты сделаешь со всей охраной? У нас вдвоём больше шансов.

— Нас там будет трое, — отрезал он, перебивая Брайтуотера. — А в отеле мой ребёнок. И туда наверняка послали кого-то профессиональнее, чем обычные гарнизонные. Лучше вам отправиться туда. Потом подстрахуете нас. Встречаемся в космопорту.

И он выскочил из спидера, захлопывая дверь. Голова начинала лихорадочно думать, что делать дальше. Перед глазами замаячил план строения. Через основной выход бежать было точно бесполезно. Оставался запасной. Тот, откуда выехал спидер.

Безоружный, Люк устремился в обратную сторону. Он хотел напасть из засады. Пальцами он отбивал послание на бинарном ЛаРону. Щелчки пальцем должны были прозвучать достаточно тихо, чтобы не выдать их.

— Скай, — раздался ответный шёпот. — Где ты?

«Приближаюсь к запасному», — отстучал Люк.

— Понял тебя. Двигаюсь в твоём направлении. Будь осторожен.

«Принял».

Он уже обогнул правую сторону и арьергард здания. Высунулся из-за угла. Один из гарнизонных стоял к нему спиной. Второй смотрел прямо на него. Люк сглотнул — и понял, что его заметили.

— Эй, ты! Что ты тут делаешь? — раздался окрик.

— Я… Я заблудился, — ответил Люк.

— Иди сюда. Стой! — крикнул штурмовик, устремляясь в его сторону, когда Люк прислонился к стене, шумно, но не слишком натужно топая ногами, имитируя бег. Тепловизор не должен был сработать сквозь настолько толстые стены.

— Стой, буду стре… — договорить его преследователь не успел. Люк схватил его и с силой вжал в стену. Воспользовавшись секундным шоком, вынул из кобуры пистолет и, переведя его в режим оглушения, выстрелил, не глядя, из-за стены. Глухой звук падения оповестил его о том, что он попал.

Как именно, Люк не понимал. Но рассуждать об этом времени не было. Выпустив второй заряд в первого штурмовика, который уже начинал приходить в себя, он вжался в стену. Звуков шагов не раздалось. Наклонившись, он высунулся из-за стены. Никого.

Вдруг в голове что-то зазвенело, и Люку показалось, что хорошей идеей будет резко обернуться и выстрелить. В долю секунды он сделал именно это. Как выяснилось, не зря. Направленный в затылок приклад лишь вскользь задел плечо. Зато штурмовик, атаковавший из засады, упал, оглушённый выстрелом. Из-за противоположного угла полетели выстрелы. Ответив на них, Люк поспешил покинуть зону поражения. Он бежал к выходу.

И едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда оттуда полетело чьё-то тело. Увидев в проёме знакомую фигуру, негромко заговорил:

— Свои!

— Понял, Скай. За тобой кто-то есть?

— Двое или трое. Я не считал.

— Понял. Иди сюда, — Люк не успел дёрнуться, когда его заволокли внутрь. Как раз вовремя. Послышались выстрелы. Твёрдо встав на ноги, он закрыл спину ЛаРона и прицелился в проход, откуда тот прошёл.

— Есть идеи? — спросил он.

— Как раз хотел тебя спросить, — выстрел. Второй. — Мы так долго не протянем.

— У неё был хоть какой-то маячок?

— Нет. Я знаю, где её видели в последний раз. И ещё на плане, который давала Мара, была пометка о какой-то допросной. Но это на другом конце ратуши.

— Попробуем прорваться?

— И нас там окружат, если Мары там нет.

— У нас есть другой выбор?

— Нет, в этом и проблема. Я сообщил Оззелю, но подмога будет не раньше, чем через несколько часов. Им нужно получить разрешение.

— Давать которое никто не собирается, как я понимаю.

— Именно.

Люк вздохнул. Ну почему Джейд пропала в такой нужный момент? И где она всё-таки была?

Шелест. Лёгкий шелест где-то вдали. Неслышимый, но ощущаемый. Очень явно. Люк прислушался, потянулся к нему.

Крик миллиардов обрушился на него. Альдераан и Явин-IV не собирались оставлять его так просто. Но сквозь них он различал присутствие. Очень знакомое. Светлое, но чрезвычайно холодное.

Джейд. И она была здесь. Была… была у губернатора. Он едва ощущал её там. Но ощущал.

— Она в кабинете губернатора, — сообщил он. — Мне так кажется.

— Как ты?..

— Смотри, — Люк не заметил, как перешёл с ЛаРоном на «ты», — мы знаем, что у него есть что-то вроде допросной. А он наверняка уже знает, что мы знаем. И мы это знаем. Поэтому для него самым логичным будет выбрать место, где мешать допросу не будет никто, и на которое не подумаем мы.

— Если хочешь что-то спрятать…

— Спрячь на видном месте.

— Но если он знает, что мы знаем, что он знает, что мы знаем?..

— Этого я не знаю, — покачал головой Люк. — Но у нас нет другого шанса.

— Тогда за мной, — кивнул ЛаРон. — У нас мало времени.

В последний раз он высунулся во двор и, дав заградительный залп, обошёл Люка и бросился наверх. Здание уже освещалось красными огнями.

ЛаРон нырнул в первый боковой проход. Люк, успев заметить белый шлем впереди, выстрелил и юркнул за ним. Они бежали на полной скорости. ЛаРон периодически был вынужден замедляться — костюм значительно увеличивал его скорость.

Люк дрожал. Он понимал, что использовал для того, чтобы найти Джейд. Силу. Он начинал превращаться в джедая. И его это пугало. Он становился врагом Империи. Но пока что он мог ей служить. И собирался делать это, насколько хватало его сил.

Впереди показалось двое штурмовиков. Они выстрелили, не колеблясь. Люк прыгнул вперёд, сбивая ЛаРона с ног и делая выстрел. Тот прошёл мимо. Но ЛаРон в падении ухитрился попасть. Упав, Люк открыл огонь по руке второго их противника. И тут же, встав, побежал вперёд.

— Скай, ещё раз выкинешь такой трюк…

— Я знаю, командир, — отозвался он. — Но лучше я, чем они.

Выскочив на одну из боковых, отделанных красными коврами, лестниц, они посмотрели вверх и вниз. К ним кто-то спускался. Люк замер. ЛаРон бросил в пролёт шумовую гранату, а вслед за ней — осколочную. Люк едва успел заметить, что другая такая же полетела в них. Он отскочил в сторону.

— Парень, осторожно! — ЛаРон вжал его в стену, закрывая собой.

Взрыв. Шум в ушах.

— С тобой всё хорошо? — смутно различимый голос. Перед глазами всё плыло.

— Почти, — пробормотал он.

— Пойдём. Немного осталось.

Люк кивнул и побрёл следом, оглядываясь назад. Где-то вдалеке слышались шаги. К ним спешили. Пошатываясь, он устремился за ЛаРоном, перепрыгивая через ступени. Штурмовики лежали с раздробленными костюмами на полу. Послышался выстрел.

— Зачем? — спросил Люк.

— На всякий случай. Я оглушающими, Скай, не волнуйся.

— Принял, — Люк кивнул и продолжил путь вслед за ним.

Они выскочили на площадку третьего этажа здания. Сумрачную: персонал, похоже, здание уже покинул. Остались только гарнизонные.

— Стоять на месте! — раздался крик справа.

Они обернулись, подняв руки. На них смотрели дула десяти оружий.

Несколько секунд.

Дверь, рядом с которой они стояли, с грохотом выбили. Штурмовиков прижало под ней. Тех, кто успел отскочить, отбросило в сторону. Неестественно далеко.

Спустя несколько секунд из пыли выступил женский силуэт, держащий в руке фиолетовое светящееся лезвие.

— Скайуокер, — послышался кашель, — ещё раз ты будешь делать что-то не так, как предусмотрено в плане, разрублю надвое.

— Но я…

— Сам не понял, что делал, знаю.

— Парень первым почувствовал, что ты не в порядке, — раздался в комме голос Брайтуотера. — Он не заслужил.

— Я не отрицаю этого, — отрезала она. — Но он своим слишком быстрым передвижением навлёк на нас подозрения. Побежали отсюда, быстрее!

— Куда мы побежим? — спросил ЛаРон. — Маркросс и Брайтуотер…

— На площади, — послышался голос Грейва. — И я тоже. Они вызвали меня, как только Мара пропала, а Скай унёсся её искать.

— Не стойте! — крикнула Джейд, отражая выстрел, направленный в неё. Люк побежал вперёд. Сзади слышались шаги ЛаРона, прикрывавшего его от выстрелов сзади.

***

— Армитаж! — выдохнул Люк, оказавшись в транспортнике и взяв ребёнка на руки. Тот громко кричал.

— Парень, заткни его, — спокойным, но холодным тоном проговорил Грейв. — За нами сейчас половина орбитальных сил будет лететь, если Оззель с ними не разобрался.

— Десантный транспорт «Айш-два-три-семь-девять», говорит глава оборонных сил Куата, приём.

— Приём, — отозвался ЛаРон. — Слушаем вас.

— Не стрелять по кораблям сил орбитальной обороны. Мы пропустим вас. Приказ Императора.

— Принял.

— Замечательно. Этого только не хватало, — прошипела Джейд. — Он будет очень сильно недоволен.

Армитаж продолжал кричать. Люк качал его на руках, но без видимого эффекта. Похоже, пропустили время кормления.

— Стой, — покачала головой Джейд и подошла к нему. — Не так. Дай мне его.

Люк молчал.

— Я не причиню ему вреда, не волнуйся, — тихим и холодным голосом произнесла она. — Иди сюда, малыш. Тихо. Тихо.

Она начала напевать какой-то неизвестный Люку мотив, иногда что-то неслышно шепча. К его удивлению, Армитаж начал успокаиваться. Заснул он не сразу — Джейд качала его на руках минут пять. Но в конце концов затих.

— Держи, — проговорила она.

— Ты где-то училась? — удивлённо заморгал он.

— Профессия располагает, — отрезала она, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — А теперь держи его аккуратно. Если он меня разбудит, обратно на Куат полетишь ты. Без транспорта.

Люк кивнул и, прижав Армитажа к себе, сел на одну из скамеек напротив Джейд. Под ними тускло-белыми огнями горела столица, в которой ввели чрезвычайное положение.

Со скрытностью у них действительно не заладилось.


	13. Корусант, - 10 месяцев

Раздался шелест, вслед за ним — лёгкий скрип. Люк вскочил с постели, хватаясь за бластер. Не сразу — ещё не успел отработать этот рефлекс. Наставил на окно, всматриваясь в того, кто проник к нему в комнату.

— Тебе стоит делать это быстрее, — нежданный гость заговорил глубоким женским голосом. И Люк тут же опознал его. Её.

Шира.

— Привет, — проговорил он, натягивая на себя одеяло.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она и подошла к нему, обнимая. Люк прижал её к себе, едва ощутимо целуя в шею.

Она делала вид, что этого не замечала, весь последний месяц. Или действительно не замечала. В последнем Люк сомневался: человек с её уровнем подготовки вряд ли бы не ощутил такого прикосновения.

В свою очередь, он не позволял себе даже касаться её на публике. Если не считать рукопожатий или необходимого контакта в спаррингах, в которых победу чаще одерживала она. Люку критически не хватало подготовки в рукопашном бою.

— Нас могут обнаружить, — прошептал он, показывая на дверь.

Ночью на Корусанте было лишь немного темнее, чем днём. Окна приходилось закрывать шторами, чтобы заснуть. А по казармам ходили патрули, которые в самый неудобный момент могли ворваться в комнату. И совершенно никто не мог им помешать.

Цель их была вполне понятна — воспитать в кадетах дисциплину и приверженность режиму. Но с таким количеством свободного времени, которое им давалось, странно бы выглядело руководство, ожидавшее, что они действительно будут спать от отбоя до подъёма.

В дни особо интенсивной подготовки или же после тренировочных вылетов, что-то подобное происходило. Но после обычных тренировок никто не выдыхался до предела, и у многих ещё оставались силы.

Большая часть сидела по комнатам и шёпотом переговаривалась между собой. В Голонет никто выходить не рисковал: это мгновенно обнаруживалось и наказывалось.

Люк жил один. На курсе оказалось нечётное число студентов. Или просто никто не пожелал селиться с выходцем с Татуина в одной комнате. В итоге ему приходилось смотреть в потолок, ожидая, пока, наконец, он сможет заснуть. Первый месяц жизни здесь.

Потом к нему в окно в первый раз залезла Шира. И после этого не реже трёх дней в неделю он предупреждал её об одном и том же.

Невыполнение приказа «отбой» влекло за собой не слишком тяжёлые последствия. Зато отсутствие в отведённом помещении вполне могло подвести её под трибунал. И его вместе с ней, как укрывающего нарушителя.

Шире, казалось, было всё равно.

— И ладно, — она пожала плечами и, слегка толкнув его, упала сверху, нависая. Она была одета в тёмные свободные брюки и чёрную майку без рукавов. Из мягкой ткани: Люк чувствовал это, водя руками по её спине.

— Шира, — он старался не говорить громче. — Ты рискуешь.

— Ты испугался? — она улыбнулась, устраиваясь у него на бёдрах и выпрямляясь. Когда она отклонила голову назад, волосы её рассыпались по плечам, а глаза, казалось, игриво сверкнули в темноте.

— За тебя, — он чуть приподнял голову.

Он до сих пор не понимал, как из всех вокруг Шира отметила для себя только его. Она общалась ещё с несколькими людьми с их курса (представителей других рас Люк почти не видел — только на самых старших потоках), но большую часть свободного времени не отходила от него.

Когда она в первый раз оказалась здесь, он несколько минут не мог прийти в себя. Шира нравилась ему — но он не ждал, что она так быстро проявит взаимность. Они почти не ухаживали друг за другом. Она часто говорила, как быстро он учиться. Он не уставал поражаться тому, каким профессионалом она была. И насколько красивым отблеском искрились её волосы в свете ночного Корусанта.

— А зря, — она покачала головой. — Лучше бы ты беспокоился за себя. Я рискую куда меньше. Тебе влетит по полной.

— Значит, вернусь на ферму, если не расстреляют раньше, — улыбнулся он.

— Лю-юк, — протянула она. — Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего.

— Наверное, — он пожал плечами. — Посмотрим.

— Заслуживаешь. И я прослежу, чтобы ты заслужил. Хорошо? — она коснулась указательным пальцем правой руки его носа, и он покачал головой, чтобы не сорваться на смешок.

— Хорошо. Как именно ты проследишь?

— Доверься. Хорошо? — она улыбнулась так обворожительно, как только могла. Люк не мог этому сопротивляться. Поднявшись, он прошептал ей на ухо:

— Конечно. Я верю тебе.

Она взъерошила волосы у него на затылке, и Люк почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым.


	14. Звёздный разрушитель "Возмездие", + 27 дней

Люк смотрел на Корусант, триллионами огней светившийся где-то внизу. Разрушитель дрейфовал по орбите, ожидая дальнейших приказов Императора. Вернее, возвращения Джейд. Или новостей о её казни. Когда она улетала на личной яхте вниз, намекнула на то, что не исключала такого исхода событий.

Отряд ЛаРона, само собой, вряд ли бы пережил её надолго. Люк успел связаться с Кеанолли и Аркгардт, попросив их позаботиться об Армитаже, если его расстреляют за провал операции. Никто не сомневался, что этот исход сейчас был самым вероятным. Особенно если Джейд доложит об исходе операции в точности. И уж точно — если Император разгневается даже на неё. Всем остальным пощады точно не будет.

Жестоко. Особенно жестоко — по отношению к Армитажу. Такому маленькому, такому беззащитному, такому беспомощному без Люка.

В глазу что-то отозвалось острым и неприятным ощущением. То ли что-то попало, то ли это была слеза. Заморгав, Люк выжал её из себя и нагнулся к иллюминатору, прислоняясь головой к ударопрочному покрытию.

— Мастер? — спросил тихо — насколько это было возможно — Би, подошедший к нему.

— Всё в порядке, — больше ничего в ответ он произнести не мог. — Не волнуйся за меня. С Армитажем всё хорошо?

— Все показатели в норме. Развитие соответствует его возрасту. Можете не переживать.

— Спасибо. Би, в твоих протоколах есть примитив «обещание»?

— Да, мастер.

— Можешь пообещать мне, что позаботишься об Армитаже, если со мной что-то произойдёт?

— Я запрограммирован осуществлять подобные операции, мастер.

— Нет, Би, не так, — Люк развернулся к нему и посмотрел прямо в широкие жёлтые глаза с чёрным пятном, имитацией зрачка. Чтобы дети не пугались, судя по всему. — Ты будешь делать это вне зависимости от твоего программирования.

— Но, мастер, как же я смогу…

— Заботиться о нём, если тебя перепрограммируют? — Люк понял, к чему тот клонит.

— Да, мастер. Видите, вы сами это понимаете.

— Значит, твоей целью станет найти соответствующую программу. Хорошо, Би? — Люк положил руку ему на плечо.

Он слишком часто забывал, что интеллект и дроидов, и бортовых компьютеров редко предусматривал проявление хоть каких-то эмоций. Разве что их имитацию. Все вокруг слишком часто забывали, что этот интеллект существовал.

Одобрять это Люк не мог. Все они были равными частями единого огромного механизма. Им не следовало смотреть друг на друга свысока. В конце концов, не делало же так устройство впрыска топлива в гипердвигателях Разрушителя.

Лучшим выбором для него становилось проявлять больше заботы о других, чем следовало. Во всяком случае, по сравнению с излишне холодным отношением, которое часто проявляла к нему самому Джейд.

Хотя её он вполне понимал.

Как понял бы и Императора, реши тот казнить их всех. Если какая-то деталь плохо работала, её следовало заменять и выбрасывать. Ремонту люди, к сожалению, не подвергались. Во всяком случае, не сейчас, не на войне.

Жестокий выбор, но Люк принимал его.

Комм пискнул.

— Да, мастер, — Би поспешно удалился.

— Спасибо, — шепнул Люк. — Скайуокер слушает.

— Мара на корабле, Скай, — в голосе Маркросса звучала нескрываемая радость.

— С ней всё в порядке? — Люк едва не подскочил на месте. Сердце застучало быстрее. Неужели и в этот раз им с Армитажем повезёт?

— Слегка недовольна и потрёпана, но в целом с ней всё хорошо. И с нами будет, как она говорит.

— Первые хорошие новости.

— Так точно. У тебя всё в порядке? — Маркросс уже не первый раз проявлял большую заботу о нём, чем остальные.

— Да. Теперь — да, — облегчённо улыбнулся Люк.

— Хорошо, — в голосе по ту сторону комма чувствовалось тепло. — ЛаРон говорит, пока Мара не хочет нас собирать. Ближайшие пару дней точно будем свободны.

— Жаль, увольнения нам не дадут, — он улыбнулся. — Сходили бы все вместе куда-нибудь.

— Ещё тебе и увольнение. Поблагодари Императора, что мы все живы.

— Я благодарен, — и он не лукавил. Уж за то, что в ближайшие несколько дней Армитаж не лишится отца, так точно.

— Не сомневаюсь. До связи, Скай, — раздалось по ту сторону комма.

— До связи, — кивнул он и, поднявшись на ноги, зашагал в сторону кровати. Он давно не спал. Слишком давно.

По телу прошла приятная дрожь. Что-то совершенно новое. Облегчение. И Люк даже знал, какое именно. Не за судьбу Армитажа — оно ощущалось так, будто все мышцы в минуту затекали, и хотелось прыгнуть от радости. Не за свою собственную — о себе Люк в последнее время вообще думал редко.

С их отрядом всё будет в порядке. С теми, к кому он по-настоящему привязался, с теми, с кем привык сражаться спина к спине. Всё-таки ни боевой кулак Кеанолли, в который он попал после первого же боя, ни тем более Аркгардт не успели стать для него столь близкими.

Чрезвычайные ситуации и постоянные провалы закаляли куда сильнее боевых операций. Люк понятия не имел, почему так происходило. Он просто радовался, что ещё как минимум один раз сумеет помочь Империи вместе с ними.

И что Армитаж проживёт ещё хотя бы несколько дней. За это стоило сразиться с кем угодно и вытерпеть что угодно.


	15. Звёздный разрушитель "Возмездие", + 31 день

Комм запищал необычно рано — в самый разгар дежурства бета-смены. В то самое время, когда Армитаж обычно мирно спал, а Люк успевал провалиться в долгий, но чуткий сон.

— Скайоукер, — проговорил он, спрыгивая со второго яруса кровати и тихо приземляясь на пол. К его досаде, Армитаж повёл головой и открыл рот. Почувствовал. Жестом дав Би сигнал, Люк на цыпочках направился к выходу.

— Новое задание, — в комме раздался спокойный, едва слышимый голос Джейд. Похоже, она помнила о том, что у него в каюте спал ребёнок.

— Точка сбора? — уточнил он.

— Прежняя.

— Скоро буду.

— Конец связи, — она оборвала разговор сразу же, как только закончила говорить. Он не успел ничего произнести в ответ. Никогда не успевал.

Но говорила она значительно нейтральнее по отношению к нему, чем обычно. В последний раз он слышал это тон, когда они разговаривали впервые. До того, как он начал проваливать их задания раз за разом. До того, как их взаимоотношения достигли точки кипения, а затем и абсолютного холода космического вакуума.

Кажется, он вспомнил какого-то из поэтов, которых Шира любила слушать, и которых им активно преподавали в Академии. Во всяком случае, пока не пришла новость о том, что гранд-адмирал Траун потерпел поражение при Лотале.

Почему Люк вспомнил эти слова сейчас? Почему он вообще вспомнил их, думая о Джейд, которая либо его презирала, либо ненавидела?

Он не знал. И пока что у него не было желания узнавать это.

***

— Рядовой Скайуокер прибыл, — отрапортовал он, заходя внутрь.

Остальной отряд уже сидел за столом. Джейд, стуча по металлической поверхности, кивнула, приглашая его войти. Он, как и следовало, занял то место, которое ему предназначалось.

Прямо напротив неё.

— Рядовой Скайуокер больше не числится в вооружённых силах Империи. На флоте — так точно, — проговорил ЛаРон.

Сердце Люка ушло в пятки. Лишь через несколько мгновений он понял, о чём шла речь.

— Есть только…

— ЛаРон, — ледяной голос Мары зазвенел, пронзая воздух насквозь, — пока что я командую этим подразделением. Соблюдай субординацию.

Уголки её губ едва заметно поднялись. Мара Джейд, железная, безэмоциональная, холодная, словно татуинская ночь, улыбнулась. Люку захотелось ущипнуть себя. Ему казалось, что он заснул, укачивая Армитажа этой ночью.

— Как скажешь.

— Поздравляю, специалист Скайуокер. Вы повышены в звании.

— Но…

— Ты ещё будешь спорить? — она прошипела эту фразу, но Люк не чувствовал угрозы. Она возмущалась, что он спорил со счастьем, которое упало ему на голову в виде повышения через ступень.

— Никак нет.

— Хорошо, — Джейд кивнула. — Теперь к непосредственной задаче.

— Тайно проникнуть, выкрасть данные, прикрыть отступление, устроить на планете хаос, получить по голове от Императора, — пробормотал ЛаРон. — Повторить, пока всех не перебьют.

Зелёные глаза Джейд недобро сверкнули. Люк почувствовал, как напряжение вокруг резко стало сильнее. И это не было тем несуществующим напряжением в комнате, о котором обычно говорили в таких ситуациях. Отнюдь. Он ощущал что-то более реальное. Что-то значительно более угрожающее.

— Скажи, почему сейчас я не должна тебя придушить?

— Потому что я говорю правду? — он пожал плечами.

— Потому что воля Императора в том, чтобы ты жил. Ясно? — ни один мускул на её лице не дрогнул. Но все чувства говорили о том, что она злилась.

Не потому, что он говорил неприятную правду. Не потому, что он усомнился в ней. Но потому, что подверг сомнению мудрость и решения Императора. Этого Джейд не прощала. И уже не раз давала это понять.

Потрясающая преданность.

И не менее потрясающим было то, что Джейд, несмотря на неё, давала каждому из них право говорить то, что они хотели. Хотя все они в совокупности и каждый по отдельности уже наговорили здесь на то, что вполне могло расцениваться как государственная измена.

В этой Империи, во всяком случае.

Это не нравилось Люку весь последний год. Он часто в спорах в Академии настаивал на том, что всем следовало действовать в едином направлении и подчиняясь единому центру. Он вполне мог понять, почему в таких условиях свобода слова могла нанести вред. Но всё равно ему казалось не совсем правильным, что её по факту в Империи уже не существовало.

В его представлении Император был блестящим оратором, способным переубедить кого угодно и доказать единственную правильность своей точки зрения. Поэтому его и следовало называть Императором.

Победившим в словесном бою.

— Ясно, — в их кругу, впрочем, был ещё один человек, которому все безоговорочно подчинялись, который держал последнее слово в споре. Джейд.

— Ещё предложения есть? — она наклонилась, обводя всех сидевших за столом взглядом.

— Никак нет, — они отозвались хором.

— Тогда к нашей задаче, — она прислонилась к спинке кресла. — В этот раз я действую в открытую, как Рука Императора. Моя задача — устранить губернатора системы Полн. Вы будете прикрывать меня.

— А можно нам тоже какое-нибудь имя? Рука Правосудия, например? — спросил ЛаРон.

— И на лбу ладонь нарисовать, — бросил Маркросс. — Прямо на шлеме.

— Если хотите сорвать миссию, вперёд, — отрезала Джейд.

— Мара, не обращай внимания, — проговорил Брайтуотер. — Мы слишком долго сидим здесь без дела.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула она. — Вы можете называть себя как угодно. Если это поможет вам в бою, я не буду против. Но как только это начнёт мешать мне или вам, вы прекратите это. Ясно?

— Так точно, — отозвался ЛаРон.

— Ваша задача — помочь мне проникнуть в резиденцию губернатора. И обеспечить мою безопасность. Ничего более.

— То есть больше никакого маскарада? — прищурился Брайтуотер.

— Больше никакого маскарада, — подтвердила Джейд. — Император больше не хочет рисковать успехом операции из-за наших навыков. Их отсутствия.

— Боюсь, если не давать нам шанса, мы так этому и не научимся.

— Вас не обучали этому, — она покачала головой. — В этом была моя ошибка. Я привлекала вас туда, куда не следовало. Особенно в последний раз.

— В первый раз, допустим, я не сделал то, что от меня требовалось. И во второй раз тоже.

— Во второй раз я не сделала то, что от меня… — она замолчала, и их взгляды на секунду пересеклись. Они только что начали оправдывать друг друга.

В кабинете мгновенно воцарилось неловкое молчание. Всё это время Люк смотрел на Джейд и чувствовал на себе её взор. Сверлящий, испытующий. И вместе с тем — понимающий. Что-то. Что именно, он сказать не мог.

Уже не в первый раз.

— Давайте мы не будем спорить о том, кто виноват, — нарушил становившуюся гнетущей тишину ЛаРон. — Тем более что здесь все осведомлены об ошибках друг друга. Мара, какой у нас план?

Джейд ещё на мгновение остановила внимательный взгляд на Люке, а потом ответила:

— Оззель высадит нас в соседней солнечной системе. Маркросс, проверь гипердвигатель нашего транспорта.

Люк на секунду закрыл глаза, мысленно соглашаясь с ней. Бегство из космопорта получилось далеко не самым идеально спланированным, а потом и вовсе выяснилось, что кто-то серьёзно повредил им систему ускорения.

Рассчитывали на то, что они не сумеют уйти от преследования. Но, к счастью, преследование не состоялось вообще.

— Хорошо, Мара.

— Грейв посадит нас в космопорте города. Мы прибудем туда как проверка с Корусанта. Сразу же направимся во дворец губернатора.

— Опять дворец? — Маркросс явно был не доволен.

— Да, опять дворец. У тебя есть возражения? — её глаза опасно блеснули.

— Парень рвётся в бой, — угрюмо произнёс Брайтуотер. — Ему в повстанцев охота пострелять.

— Потом постреляет, — отрезала она. — У нас здесь враги опаснее.

— Как скажешь, — Маркросс пожал плечами.

— Как только мы доходим до кабинета губернатора, вашей задачей станет проследить за тем, чтобы никто не вошёл внутрь, пока идёт казнь. И никто не вышел из кабинета, кроме меня.

— Мара, тебе не кажется, что его достаточно быстро найдут? — на этот раз заговорил ЛаРон.

— У меня приказ Императора. Они ничего не смогут ему противопоставить.

— Понятно.

— Но если они попробуют, вам придётся меня подстраховывать.

— План местности будет? — снова встрял Маркросс.

— Во время перелёта.

— Не слишком поздно? — поинтересовался ЛаРон.

— Вам не понадобится знать его досконально. Вы все будете сопровождать меня. Кроме Грейва, он остаётся в транспорте и готовится в любой момент увезти нас отсюда.

— Мы не слишком сильно рискуем?

— Не больше, чем опять оставляя её одну… — Люк не выдержал и вмешался.

В ту же секунду её глаза угрожающе сверкнули, и он замолчал. Если он чему и успел научиться за последние десять дней, так это тому, что Мару Джейд злить не стоило. И одним из самых лёгкий путей сделать это было усомниться в том, что она может в одиночку совладать с целой армией.

— Не больше, чем оставляя его на крыше, — парировала она.

— Какие-нибудь возможные затруднения? — ЛаРон вмешался в их спор, отвлекая внимание на себя.

— Никаких. Если, конечно, вам не вздумается пострелять в воздух посреди города, — Люк улыбнулся: в её мрачном, холодном тоне в первый раз за долгое время прозвучало что-то похожее на шутку. Столь же мрачную и холодную. — Вопросы?

— Никак нет, — отозвались они.

— В таком случае, начать подготовку. Третьего провала он нам не простит.

Никто не стал уточнять, кого именно она подразумевала под «он». Всем и без того было это ясно. И — Люк не мог побороть уверенность в этом — у каждого по спине пробежали мурашки от мыслей о том, что Император может сделать с ними, если они провалят своё задание в этот раз.

В лучшем случае их разжалуют. В худшем… в худшем даже смерть покажется лёгким исходом.

Особенно самому Люку.

Если он оступится в этот раз, плохо станет Армитажу. Этого он позволить не мог.


	16. Польна Минор, + 1 месяц

Всё шло по плану. Встретив со стороны местных жителей лишь гостеприимство, они без особых проблем попали прямо во дворец. Им даже специальный конвой выделили для такой цели. Во дворце перед ними расступались. Кто-то даже ухитрился отвесить Джейд поклон.

Какое потрясающее, чудовищное лицемерие. Но до той поры, пока оно играло им на руку, Люк не возражал. Со временем это должно было уйти. Когда их поколение придёт к власти, это уйдёт. Вместе со всей излишней роскошью и фальшью.

У Императора будут достойные наследники.

Но пока что они жили в мире прошлого, мире не до конца разрушенной Республики с её неизменными реверансами при встрече и ударами в спину. Дворец местного губернатора был лишним тому подтверждением.

Отделанные золотом и мрамором стены, мощные электрические люстры, светившие под потолком. Целые галереи картин на стенах коридоров. Огромные окна, открывавшие вид на серый и запылённый город.

— Всё идёт слишком хорошо, не находите? — раздался голос Маркросса, когда они, закрыв двери за Джейд, встали на стражу.

— Марк, — в голосе ЛаРона звучало плохо скрываемое недовольство. — Не думай о худшем, пока оно не наступило.

— Как будто это что-то изменит.

— Как будто ты забыл о Явине.

— А что сразу Явин?

— А ничего. Стоило тебе заговорить об этом, как тут же…

Двери открылись, и в следующую секунду через них прямо в коридор вылетел губернатор. Люк рефлекторно вскинул оружие и наставил на него.

Сзади послышалось жужжание. Джейд вышла следом, держа в одной руке световой меч, а в другой — постановление на исполнение смертного приговора, открытое на датападе.

— Рука Правосудия, смена плана, — заговорила она. — У нас новые проблемы, — она перевела взгляд на скорчившегося на полу губернатора. Резко повысила голос: — Встать!

Тот подчинился, незамедлительно вскакивая и вытягиваясь по стойке «смирно». Потрясающая прыткость для человека, достаточно давно сидевшего в кабинете. Люк мог только уважать столь рьяное поддержание физической формы.

— Хорошо. Вперёд! Маркросс, наш транспорт готов?

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он ответил:

— Да. Датчик показывает, что он на месте и в порядке.

— Идём. Пошёл!

Она погнала губернатора вниз по лестнице. Несколько раз повторяла, что он находится под арестом. Каждой следующей фразой давала понять, что он обречён. И точно что-то затевала.

Не могла Мара Джейд, настоящий профессионал (во всяком случае то, что она, несмотря на обстоятельства, обе предыдущих миссии, складывавшиеся не в её пользу, всё-таки добывала необходимые данные, свидетельствовало об этом), вести себя так громко, вызывающе и совершенно не соответствующе профессии. Она даже по сторонам не оглядывалась. Вместо неё это делали они.

У Джейд определённо был какой-то план.

Они спустились по главной лестнице. Предъявив постановление стражнику на выходе, Джейд, открыв дверь, чуть ли не вышвырнула губернатора на улицу, а затем загнала в предоставленный им же проверке бронированный спидер. Захлопнув дверь, почти неслышно заговорила с ними по комлинку:

— Марк, проверь транспорт. Брайт, за руль. Скай, ЛаРон, давайте за мной в кабину.

Люк подчинился.

— Чисто, Мара, — послышалось в шлеме спустя пару минут, когда все оказались внутри транспорта.

— На корабль? — спросил Брайтуотер.

— Нет, — спокойно отозвалась она. — В другое место. Снимите шлемы, все.

Они выполнили её приказ.

— В чём дело? — заговорил ЛаРон.

— А мы синдикат нашли. Крупный, на несколько десятков планет, — огрызнулась она. — Сама не понимаю, как так вышло. А этот помогал им, потому что у него семья в заложниках.

— И что мы теперь будем делать?

— Освобождать его семью. Мы же не хотим, чтобы Польна превращалась в криминальную базу. Следующему они просто взятку дадут, — она пожала плечами. — Этот хотя бы принципиальный попался, но ему жену с детьми жалко.

Люк сглотнул.

Предал бы он Империю, если бы под угрозой оказался Армитаж? Согласился бы на сотрудничество, окажись ценой жизнь его сына?

Он пытался убедить себя в том, что долг важнее. Но в его жизни сейчас не было ничего дороже Армитажа. И Люк не мог перебороть мысль о том, что пожертвовал ради сына многим. В том числе — собой и своими клятвами.

— Не боишься, что раз он теперь бесполезен, и его семья будет им не нужна?

— Они им ещё нужны. Вот когда меня расстреляют, тогда избавятся и от них. А пока нужно, чтобы я молчал. Иначе я выдам всё, — робко заговорил губернатор.

— В этом есть смысл. Где ваша семья?

— В нескольких десятках километров отсюда, — ответил он. — Я знаю где.

— Откуда? — ЛаРон продолжал допрос с подозрением в голосе.

— Послушайте, я же уже всё рассказал…

— Расскажешь ещё раз, — Джейд чуть ли не зашипела. Она явно была не в духе.

Люк вполне мог понять почему. Первая миссия, которая прошла почти идеально, опять катилась под откос. И в очередной раз виновата была не она. Только теперь ни при чём оказались и все остальные. Даже он.

— Меня возили туда. При мне направляли на них винтовки. Чтобы я сильнее боялся. И чтобы знал, что они живы.

— Но почему на Польне Минор? — в голосе Брайтуотера не слышалось ни йоты доверия.

— Чем ближе семья ко мне, тем более бессильным я себя ощущаю. Они говорили, что когда меня поймают и отправят на Корусант, их отправят вместе со мной. На том же корабле, но в другом отсеке. А потом будут держать на Корусанте. А потом… потом… — он беззвучно захрипел, складываясь вдвое. У него началась истерика.

Потянувшись вперёд, Люк попытался его хотя бы чуть-чуть ободрить. Не получилось. Одного грозного взгляда Джейд хватило, чтобы он отпрянул. Время ещё не наступило.

***

— Стоп. Скай, проверь скалы вокруг.

Он послушно достал снайперскую винтовку и, высунувшись из спидера, осмотрел плато перед ними. Прикрывая прицел рукой сверху, аккуратно переводил взгляд с одного камня на другой, задерживаясь на каждой подозрительной детали.

Несколько раз он едва не выстрелил по необычно выглядевшему камню. Но удержался — не хватало ещё раскрыть своё прикрытие перед настоящей угрозой.

Наконец он добрался до крупной скалы, под которой отчётливо виднелся вход в пещеру. На первых нескольких метрах невозможно было разглядеть ни людей, ни отслеживающую технику. Люк закусил губу.

Во-первых, слишком легко. Во-вторых, очевидно, что они не могли не выставить дозорных, следящих за округой. Мало ли кто решит забрести в это место, тем более что оно не так уж далеко от города находилось. В-третьих, он ещё не всё проверил.

Аккуратно поднявшись по поверхности скалы, он постарался осмотреть каждый выступ. Чисто. Нет. Такого быть не могло.

— Ты там застрял? — раздался тихий голос Джейд.

— Они слишком хорошо маскируются, — доложил он.— Либо настолько самоуверенны, что даже охрану не выставили.

— Подожди, — нетерпеливо произнесла она и выскочила из спидера, подходя к нему. — Сейчас я попробую.

— Винтовка? — он отвёл глаз от прицела и собрался передать оружие ей.

— Нет, — она покачала плечами. — Вытяни перед собой. Мне нужно, чтобы мы оба могли смотреть в прицел. Хотя бы с интервалом в секунду.

Несколько секунд Люк стоял, размышляя над тем, как бы именно ему сделать это возможным. Наконец он решил встать чуть позади Мары, чуть наклоняя прицел и держа его почти на уровне её правого глаза. Сам же прогнулся вперёд, чтобы и самому хоть немного видеть происходившее на скале.

— Не так. Тебе нужно будет видеть как можно более чётко, — она покачала головой и встала позади него. Лёгкий шелест сообщил о том, что встала она на носки. Он пригнулся, обеспечивая ей лучший вид. — Так. Теперь жди.

Ноги привычно затекали. Люк стоял крайне неудобно для снайпера. Но другого выхода всё равно не было. Не ложиться же им на землю сейчас.

Рядом возникло знакомое ощущение. То же, которое он испытал на Куате несколько дней назад. Присутствие Мары рядом. Инстинктивно Люку захотелось потянуться к ней. Однако сейчас это не было необходимостью. И при этом становилось слишком опасно. Он не хотел, чтобы его раскрыли.

Особенно она.

— Так, — он почувствовал её дыхание у себя над ухом. Прохладное, размеренное, успокаивающее. — Двигайся на десять сотен. Медленно, осторожно.

Он чуть приподнял винтовку вверх и влево.

— Одиннадцать сотен… стой. Видишь выступ?

— Да.

— Целься в правый верхний угол.

— Готово, — он направил прицел в точности туда, куда она ему говорила.

— И ещё чуть правее и выше. Он там. Брайт, — она едва повысила голос, отстраняясь от Люка, — заводи двигатель. И в любую секунду будь готов поехать. Не хотелось бы опоздать. Так, Скай, ты видишь там кого-нибудь?

— Только скалу.

— Маскировку достали откуда-то, — процедила она. — Точно не видишь?

Он вгляделся, почти сверля камень взглядом. Уже приготовился покачать головой, как вдруг заметил. Не зрением. Как-то иначе. Он не мог это объяснить. Он чувствовал, что там находился кто-то. И точно в том месте, на которое ему указывала Джейд.

Моргнув, он прищурился сильнее. Её удивление сверкнуло совсем рядом, и она сама засветилась сверхновой. Он никогда не мог представить себе, что Мара Джейд могла отразиться столь ярко.

— Кажется, понял.

— Стреляй, — уверенно проговорила она, хотя в голосе ещё ощущалось странное неверие. Люк тяжело выдохнул. Похоже, ему всё-таки предстоит беседа с Императором. Или Дартом Вейдером. Или бригадой штурмовиков на звёздном разрушителе. Он труп. В этом он даже не сомневался.

Только надеялся, что Аркгардт, Кеанолли, кто угодно, пусть даже Джейд, позаботятся о его ребёнке.

На самом деле он будет рад, если это окажется она. Они с Армитажем, можно сказать, поладили. Но, учитывая то, чем занималась Джейд и кем она была, это едва ли представлялось возможным.

— Скай? — его вывел из ступора её голос. — Ты ничего не чувствуешь?

— Нет, — прошептал он. — Это не похоже на то, что было на Дрюносте, если ты об этом.

— Тогда стреляй. Он ещё там. Или она, — в её голосе звучала неуверенность, и Люк понимал почему. Он и сам ощущал только сгусток энергии с вполне определёнными намерениями. Но больше ничего сказать не мог. Ни о поле, ни о возрасте, ни о чём.

Палец надавил на спуск. Лазерный трассер пронзил воздух яркого солнечного дня. И не попал в гору. Во всяком случае, Люк не заметил отпечатка.

— Бегом внутрь, — Джейд всё ещё говорила тихо, но её тон давал понять, что задержки она не примет. Люк закинул винтовку за спину через правое плечо — туда, где Джейд уже точно не было. И тут же прыгнул в спидер, захлопывая за собой дверь. И тут же, не успев устроиться на сиденье, полетел головой вперёд, когда Брайтуотер нажал на газ.

Его поймали в опасной близости от полки багажника. Джейд. Сначала он понял это на каком-то инстинктивном уровне — на том же самом, на котором увидел дозорного. Потом догадался. И, наконец, увидел перед собой лицо Джейд. Холодные, блестящие глаза. Аккуратные, слегка округлые черты. Растрепавшиеся рыжие волосы.

И в следующую секунду его бросили обратно на его сиденье.

— Осторожнее, — прошипела она.

— Прости… — он пожал плечами. Хотел добавить «те», но она уже успела моргнуть, принимая извинение. И то, что теперь они перешли на «ты».

— Хорошо сработано, — она сменила тему. — Если продолжишь в том же духе, может, сегодня обойдёшься без выговоров.

Он слабо кивнул. Спидер уже нёсся по плато вперёд на полной скорости. Люк не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его очень пристально изучали, и что это была Джейд. Но попытаться узнать он не мог — и без того сегодня наверняка навлёк на себя много ненужных вопросов. Даже слишком много.

Спидер резко затормозил, и Люк с силой вцепился в кресло, чтобы вновь не свалиться прямо на Джейд.

— Маркросс, ЛаРон, Скайуокер, из машины, — она громко отдала приказ. — Брайтуотер, сидишь здесь с этим и готовишься в любой момент поехать. Ясно?

— Так точно, — послышалось с водительского сиденья.

Подождав, пока Джейд, находившаяся ближе к двери, выскочит, Люк выпрыгнул вслед за ней. Пропустив ЛаРона и Маркросса вперёд, он аккуратно дверь прикрыл и медленно направился за ними вглубь пещеры. Вокруг резко потемнело. И, судя по тому, что Джейд застегнула куртку, похолодало.

В костюме штурмовика это не ощущалось так сильно.

Фиолетовый меч Джейд освещал им дорогу. Люк, переводя винтовку в режим ночного видения, старался смотреть как можно дальше. Но пока что никого не мог разглядеть. Свод пещеры становился всё выше и выше.

Губернатор, передавая схему тоннелей, не врал. Похоже, угрозы Джейд на него подействовали.

У очередного поворота Джейд подняла руку и аккуратно высунула голову в проход. И тут же отпрянула. Показала пальцами, что справа их ждало двое, и, возможно, слева притаился ещё один. ЛаРон поинтересовался, какое расстояние их разделяло с группой. Джейд дала не больше тридцати метров в направлении двоих и пятидесяти — в направлении одного. Разработанный жестами план был прост и эффективен. Они тут же привели его в действие. Маркросс, отойдя назад и разбежавшись, упал на пол и, проехав по камню, открыл огонь по находившимся справа. Джейд выскочила, прикрывая его от незамедлительно последовавшей атаки слева. ЛаРон оказался в проходе следом, стреляя с интервалом в несколько секунд в потолок. Люк вышел последним и, прицелившись, открыл огонь, как только увидел фигуру бандита. Дёрнувшись, тот рухнул на землю.

— Чисто, — прошептала Джейд. — Дальше направо. Я веду, вы за мной. Марк, идёшь рядом и смотришь, не поставили ли они какие ловушки. Скай, прикрываешь нас.

Щелчки встроенных в шлемы комлинков, к которым присоединился Люк, сообщили о том, что они приняли.

С этого момента Люк не вступал в бой ещё несколько минут. Он шёл, смотря назад и нажимая на спусковой крючок при малейшем признаке опасности. Он не смотрел на лица и не пытался понять, в кого же выстрелил в этот раз. Эти люди нарушали порядок в Империи. Они похищали женщин и детей. Жалеть их было тяжело.

И всё же он поймал себя на мысли о том, что не хотел бы видеть их глаза. Их приходилось убивать. Но только потому, что они стремились убить его и ещё многих мирных жителей, которые уж точно не заслужили ничего подобного.

В конце концов, повстанцы такой резни не устраивали.

Замешкавшись, Люк врезался в ЛаРона — и тут же обернулся.

Перед ними располагался огромный зал с двумя гигантскими сталагмитами, в которых кто-то проделал искусственные лестницы. По бокам виднелись запасы оружия и топливо, где-то вдалеке стояло несколько спидеров.

— Жилые помещения у них в другой стороне, как я понимаю, — произнёс ЛаРон.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Люк.

— Скай, Марк, огонь по топливным бакам, — процедила Джейд. — Немедленно.

Он вскинул винтовку, прицелился, взял поправку на неизвестно откуда взявшийся в пещере сквозняк — и выстрелил. Вслед за ним полетел снаряд Маркросса. Взрыв. Другой. Послышались крики боли. Паника.

— Для профессиональных головорезов они на удивление не подготовлены к нашему визиту, — заметил Маркросс.

— Они не профессиональные головорезы, — ответила Джейд. — Они пушечное мясо. Продолжайте огонь. ЛаРон, за мной.

Она опять решила ринуться в горнило боя.

— Мара, осторожнее, — проговорил Люк, целясь в бочку с топливом, стоявшую в опасной близости от оружия.

Только спустя несколько секунд он отдал себе в отчёт в том, что произнёс. Только спустя несколько секунд он понял, что забеспокоился о ней и о том, что её жизнь могла попасть под угрозу.

— Выполняй свою задачу, — он не видел ни её глаз, ни выражения лица, когда снова выстрелил вдаль. Но по голосу, который тут же заглушил взрыв, понял, что, вероятно, ему не следовало демонстрировать своё волнение вслух.

— Империя совершила ошибку, — в пещере раскатом загремел чей-то громкий голос. — И теперь погибнут невиновные. Они.

Люк оторвался от прицела и взглянул на верх одной из колонн. Там стоял какой-то высокий мужчина в тяжёлой металлической броне. Перед ним, у самого края, — женщина и два ребёнка. Жена и дети губернатора Польны Минор.

— Есть какие-то условия? — закричала Мара в ответ, отражая очередной бластерный выстрел. Ответный выстрел ЛаРона нападавшего убил. Маркросс взорвал очередной склад с боеприпасами.

— Не к добру всё это, Скай, — прошептал он.

— Согласен. Мы можем что-то сделать?

— Кроме как выстрелить в него. Но тут дует слишком странно. У меня уже два заряда непонятно куда ушли. Ждём, что придумает Мара.

— Надеемся, что она придумает, — вздохнул Люк. Он верил в неё. Хотел верить, во всяком случае.

— Никаких условий. С Империей я в переговоры не вступаю! Они умрут, сейчас.

В голове резко что-то щёлкнуло. Чувство опасности. Очень знакомое. То же, что он испытывал во время полевых операций. И на Куате.

— Ловушка! — он успел крикнуть и выстрелить в направлении сверкнувшего вдалеке прицела. Совсем рядом сверкнуло оружие Маркросса. Мара прыгнула на землю и под колонну, едва успевая отразить удар. ЛаРон отвернулся, стреляя по затаившемуся в углу, который Люк не видел, противнику.

Краем глаза он уловил странное движение. Сначала быстрое, потом резко замедлившееся и, наконец, прекратившееся. Завершилось оно лёгким шорохом, началось — оглушающим криком страха и ужаса.

Переведя взгляд в сторону колонны, он увидел, как губернаторская семья целой и невредимой приземлилась под колонной. Мара уже давала указания ЛаРону. Тот, отстреливаясь и взяв жену губернатора под руку, быстрым шагом повёл её и детей в направлении Люка и Маркросса.

— Какая неожиданность, — громко произнёс их противник. — Ну что ж, теперь вам точно конец.

— Скай, Марк, уводите их! — произнесла Мара в комлинк, отражая мечом очередной выстрел. Бандитов в пещере становилось всё меньше и меньше. Всё же штурмовики справлялись со своим оружием гораздо лучше. — Возвращайтесь, как только справитесь с этим. ЛаРон, остаёшься здесь.

— Командир, — заговорил Люк по личному каналу связи. — Разрешите остаться.

— Скай, выведи этих двоих. Ты им нужен сейчас больше, чем Маре.

— ЛаРон, у меня плохое предчувствие.

Люк не мог объяснить это рационально. Но он как будто знал, что, покинь он сейчас поле боя, с Марой что-то случится.

Как быстро он привык называть Джейд Марой.

— Скай, ты с ума сошёл?

— Нет. ЛаРон, я бы не стал просить, если бы не был уверен. Поверь мне.

— Хорошо. Но если с ней — или с ними — что-то случится, ты выговором не отделаешься. Понял?

— Так точно, сэр.

Выстрел. Бандит, попытавшийся убить то ли жену, то ли ребёнка губернатора, упал навзничь.

Люк нервно помотал головой и двинулся вперёд, делая несколько заградительных выстрелов по разные стороны огромного зала. Уставшие, заморенные гражданские проскользнули мимо него. ЛаРон, кое-как отстреливавшийся, отступил за его спину.

По-прежнему держа в одной руке снайперскую винтовку, Люк осмотрелся. Вроде бы козырей в рукаве у бандитов не осталось.

В него тут же полетел выстрел. Упав на землю, он достал гранату и метнул её в сторону появившегося противника. Когда тот попытался бросить её обратно, прострелил руку. Снова осмотрелся по сторонам.

Ещё один бандит засел в укрытии — между двумя сгоревшими вражескими спидерами. Он не вёл активный огонь, и со стороны могло показаться, что он таким образом даёт сигнал о том, что не хочет сражаться. Обманчивое впечатление

Где-то наверху уже жужжал световой меч Джейд. Люк вздрогнул. Он не успевал. И он это знал. Почему-то. Откуда именно, он сказать не мог. Вероятно, снова эта Сила. Он продолжал становиться джедаем.

Попасть в тонкую щель между двумя железными каркасами представлялось задачей столь затруднительной, что Люк не знал, справится ли с ней. Но попробовать стоило.

Он тщательно прицелился. Затем отвёл винтовку на несколько сантиметров влево, взяв поправку на ветер. Закусил губу, почти замирая на месте.

— Грак, сейчас! — раздался крик.

— ЛаРон! — позвала Мара.

Бандит встал и почти выстрелил. Люк в последний момент успел перевести прицел чуть выше и открыл огонь на опережение. Первый снаряд заставил атаковавшего пригнуться. Второй пролетел над головой. Люк пошёл вверх по лестнице, внимательно вслушиваясь в жужжание меча наверху.

— ЛаРон, к нему! Я справлюсь!

Щёлкнув комлинком, Люк одновременно подтвердил получение приказа и не выдал себя. Когда он поднялся к середине колонны, то уже находился достаточно высоко, чтобы открыть заградительный огонь.

И в этот момент голову резко пронзило предчувствие. Он посмотрел наверх — и увидел, как Мара стояла на самом краю. Одно неверное движение — и ей конец. Сердце Люка лихорадочно забилось.

Он не потеряет своего командира. Не сейчас.

В этот самый момент Мара пропустила удар.

— Нет! — только и успел крикнуть он. Всё его существо соединилось в стремлении удержать её. Таинственная энергия, соединившая всё вокруг — судя по всему, Сила из рассказов Кеноби, — вдруг коснулась его, предлагая помощь. Он позволил ей дать ему такое могущество, чтобы попробовать удержать Мару.

Первые несколько секунд не получалось ничего. Пока Люк полностью не превратился в проводника этой сущности. Пока от него не осталось ничего, кроме силы воли.

И в ту секунду Мара замедлилась. Она зависла всего лишь в паре метров от пола.

— Берегись! — Люк едва успел отпрыгнуть на несколько ступенек ниже, отпустив её. На том месте, где он только что стоял, образовалось два пятна от выстрелов. — Скай, он уходит!

Люк посмотрел вверх — и увидел, как их соперник на полной скорости на реактивном ранце мчится прочь. Он подобрал винтовку, которую выронил, пытаясь удержать Мару, и выстрелил.

Прямое попадание.

— Осторожно! — за секунду до того, как ощущение скорой неприятности в очередной раз настигло его, фиолетовый меч, появляясь из рукояти, разрезал воздух и отразил снаряд.

Люк дал ещё несколько выстрелов вслепую.

На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина.

Последний оставшийся бандит попытался скрыться, прикрываясь спидерами. Люк задержал дыхание — и выстрелил на опережение. Крик боли. Второй выстрел. Молчание.

— Готов, — дрожащим голосом произнёс он и убрал винтовку от лица. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — она почти заикнулась. — Цел?

— Да.

— Пойдём отсюда. Иди первый, я прикрою.

— Может…

— Если ещё раз не подчинишься приказу, проткну вот этим мечом. Давай, Люк.

Она произнесла его имя почти просящим тоном. Это подействовало, словно удар электрическим током. Он подчинился. Всё ещё осматривая зал в прицел и стараясь не оступиться, медленно направился к выходу. Впереди жужжал световой меч. Мара прикрывала его.

И не переставая изучала. Теперь он это чувствовал.

Это пугало сильнее всего. Даже сильнее, чем то, что она не выговорила ему за то, что он нарушил её приказ. Потому что теперь в опасности оказался не только он. Теперь в опасности оказался Армитаж.

Мара Джейд, Рука Императора, узнала о том, что Люк Скайуокер стал джедаем.


	17. Корусант, + 36 дней

Своего волнения он старался не показывать. Как и говорить о том, что произошло в той пещере. ЛаРон и остальной отряд, к их чести, и не спрашивали. Только уточнили, успешно ли всё прошло, когда они с Марой вошли в спидер и рухнули на сиденья. Их смеха Люк тогда не понял. А когда понял, смеяться самому оказалось поздно.

Мара последние несколько дней старалась не сталкиваться с ним. Она не произнесла ни слова благодарности. Как и он сам. Они вообще почти не говорили. Но он постоянно чувствовал что-то очень яркое, светлое в ней. Любопытство, обращённое к нему. И, возможно, признательность. Он только улыбался, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза. Вновь рисковать и пользоваться Силой не хотел.

Армитаж и без того находился в слишком серьёзной опасности. В смертельной опасности.

Их провели в тронный зал шесть стражников в красном. Личная охрана Императора. Самые лучшие воины Империи. Против них не было шансов ни у Люка, ни у ЛаРона и его отряда, ни, наверное, даже у Мары.

Просто Мара наверняка сейчас находилась в безопасности.

— Мои солдаты, — голос Императора звучал вкрадчиво, но добродушно. Если бы перед Люком даже мысленно не возникали жёлтые, пронзающие насквозь глаза, он по-прежнему считал бы Императора добрым дедушкой. Сейчас он мог думать о нём только как о строгом родителе. — Приветствую вас.

Они молча отдали честь, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно». Мара прошла чуть вперёд, занимая место рядом с ним.

— Как я рад вас видеть, — он улыбнулся, и по коже у Люка поползли мурашки. Смотрели прямо на него. — Каждого. Как прекрасно.

— Честь для нас, Ваше Величество, — повторили они заготовленный ответ, значившийся в каждом инструктаже к церемонии встречи.

— Ну полно вам. Книжки я и сам почитать могу. Вы хорошо справились. И некоторые из вас, — Люк не хотел сейчас касаться той субстанции, что постоянно ему помогала. Но тьма накрывала его, и он ощущал себя не в силах сделать хоть что-то.

Почему Император ощущался так? Это же было… так неправильно.

— Некоторые из вас справились особенно хорошо. Скайуокер, до меня дошли слухи, что ты спас мою лучшую помощницу?

Люк прошёл несколько шагов вперёд, как того требовало обращение. Коснувшись грудью пик стражников, выставленных как ограждение, упал на колени.

— Она спасла меня, — проговорил он. — Заслонила от выстрела.

— То, что вы говорите, чистейшая правда, учитель, — Мара, грозная и свирепая Мара Джейд, склонила голову в знак подчинения и смирения. — Он спас меня. Поймал меня, когда я падала с большой высоты.

Люк не сомневался в том, что она доложила Императору о том, как именно он её поймал. И ни в коем случае не осуждал. Империя, которой она служила, была куда важнее отдельного человека. Он сам не рвался рассказывать, как всё произошло, только потому, что любое слово могло причинить непоправимый вред Армитажу. Этого Люк допустить не желал ни в коем случае.

— Как именно поймал?

— Я… — Люк отвечал как можно более честно. — Я не знаю, Ваше Величество. Я только успел испугаться, что она упадёт и разобьётся. Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло. И всё.

— Понятно, — Император говорил ласково и мягко. — А почему ты не хотел, чтобы это произошло, _юный Скайуокер_?

Удержать себя от того, чтобы вздрогнуть, Люк сумел. Но мурашки всё равно продолжали бежать по коже. Император знал что-то гораздо большее, чем он. Но делиться секретами не спешил.

— Она мой командир, — спокойно проговорил Люк. — Я не мог допустить её смерти.

Долю правды он сообщил. О том, что ему не хотелось видеть кровь Мары на своих руках, предпочёл умолчать вовсе. Разумеется, не произнёс ни слова о том, какое ощущение испытал, когда они выбежали из пещеры и наконец сели в спидер.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Что ж, юный Скайуокер, ты справился отлично.

— Я выполнял свой долг, Ваше Величество, — покорно ответил он, дождавшись паузы.

— Это ни к чему. Ты здесь не за этим.

— Я… Ваше Величество… Но…

— Ты получаешь звание капрала.

Сейчас Люк был готов поверить кому и чему угодно, но только не своим ушам. Его помиловали.

— Спасибо, — больше ничего выдавить из себя он не сумел.

— Но это не всё, — Император хитро улыбнулся. От доброго старичка ничего не осталось. — Ты переходишь в подчинение Лорда Вейдера. Тебя переведут в пятьсот первый легион на борт нашего нового корабля.

— Спасибо, — Люк начал твердить это, словно мантру. Облегчение нахлынуло слишком сильной волной. Кое-как собравшись, он произнёс по комму: — Я был рад служить с вами.

Тройные щелчки комлинков сообщали об ответной реакции ЛаРона и его товарищей. Так в их подразделении собирались прощаться с павшими в бою товарищами. Но пока что прощались только с тем, кого переводили.

— Благодарю за службу, — холодный и спокойный голос Мары разрезал воздух.

— Благодарю вас, — отозвался он, склонив голову в как можно более учтивом жесте.

И в тот же момент из-за трона Императора выступила огромная чёрная фигура, которую Люк прежде не видел. Дарт Вейдер собственной персоной.

— Скайуокер, час на то, чтобы передислоцироваться с «Возмездия» на «Проект-23». Опоздание приравнивается к дезертирству. Дезертирство — смерть.

В его голосе звучало что-то гораздо большее, чем угроза. Любопытство. Интерес. И охотничий азарт. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Есть, — отозвался он. — Разрешите идти?

— Вольно, капрал.

— Прощай, юный Скайуокер. Надеюсь, я тебя увижу здесь ещё много раз, — почти ласково проговорил Палпатин.

— Моя честь, Ваше Величество. Рука Императора. Господа офицеры, — он попрощался кивком со всеми — и почти бросился из зала.

Ему предстояло перевезти с корабля регулярных сил на корабль чрезвычайной стратегической важности свои вещи, ребёнка и дроида. Задача не обещала стать лёгкой. Особенно учитывая то, как сильно Люк радовался тому, что его временно помиловали.

Император, конечно, обо всём знал. Но почему-то промолчал. Почему, Люк даже гадать не пытался. Не ему это делать.

К тому же постепенно его мысли начинало занимать то, что он теперь, возможно, ещё очень долго не увидит ЛаРона, Брайтуотера, Маркросса и Грейва. И Мару. Как бы сильно они друг с другом ни сталкивались, за три миссии из них сложился очень неплохой тандем. Жаль было его разрушать.

Приказ — превыше всего. Выдохнув и постаравшись отпустить тоску, Люк ускорил шаг и направился в космопорт. Времени почти не было.


	18. Аверам, + 73 дня

— Если ты сейчас не начнёшь стрелять, нас здесь всех перебьют! — в комм Люка кто-то закричал на частной волне.

— Мы в укрытии, о чём вы? — спустя секунду он опознал командира своего отделения, ветерана Войн Клонов Кандеруса.

— Понабирали тут, — раздалось в комме. — Вейдеру плевать, в укрытии мы или нет. Важно только то, что мы отвлекаем их на себя.

— Вас понял, — отозвался Люк и, высунувшись из-за подоконника, открыл огонь по противоположной стороне улицы. — А где он?

— Хочешь спросить, капрал? — в голосе Кандеруса отчётливо слышалась недобрая усмешка. Он шутил. Но вместе с тем вполне очевидно намекал, чего Люку делать не следовало.

— Никак нет, сержант, — откликнулся он и снова приподнялся, на этот раз едва успевая уклониться от лазерного снаряда, раскрошившего часть кирпича справа от его головы. — Сержант?

— Да, капрал?

— Они нас с вами тут положат, если останемся на этой позиции, — Люк достаточно давно отучился бояться за свою жизнь. Но от него зависел Армитаж. Бед ему не хотелось точно.

— А если мы её бросим, нас положит Вейдер. Тебя точно.

— Так себе выбор.

— Ты попал в пятьсот первый, парень. Здесь не бывает легко.

— Я уже догадался.

Последний месяц ему только это и вдалбливали голову. Вейдер требовал от него максимального выполнения всех воинских нормативов, идеального попадания по мишени из снайперской винтовки, пистолета, пушки бронеспидера и орудия корабельной батареи. Не говоря уже о тренировке навыков пилотирования.

Здесь Люку приходилось соревноваться в навыках с самим Вейдером. И пока что он ещё ни разу не одержал победу один на один. Зато в команде несколько раз организовал засаду так, что Вейдер едва ускользал. Поражение за собой он, конечно, не признавал. Но кивал одобрительно.

— Ты не хочешь тут умереть, — вновь заговорил Кандерус.

— Нет, — покачал головой Люк.

— И я не хочу. Есть предложения?

— Предложения… — Люк пожал плечами. Приподнял голову. Быстро осмотрелся. Заметил пригорок совсем рядом. Заметил траншею, в которую из-под пригорка можно было забраться.

Не пригорка. Горы пыли и мусора, которая появилась здесь за время боя.

Тем лучше.

— Дымовая? — предложил он.

— Давай, — согласился Кандерус.

Люк отцепил от пояса единственную гранату и бросил её вперёд.

В тот самый момент, когда откуда-то спрыгнула чёрная тень. Снаряд угодил прямо в неё и отскочил куда-то вдаль.

Люк узнал эту тень.

Дарт Вейдер.

— Да, это была не самая лучшая идея, — раздалось в комме.

Тёмное присутствие рядом вспыхнуло гневом. Кажется, Люк всё-таки поторопился с выводами. Винить себя он не мог. Вейдер не посвящал их в полный план операции, указывал каждому подразделению только на их место и маршрут движения. О том, как хаотично он сам перемещался по полю боя, даже заикаться не следовало.

И без того хватало вокруг смертельных опасностей.

Но Люк ухитрился навлечь на себя ещё одну. Поэтому ничего не оставалось, кроме как вылететь из здания и открыть огонь по противоположной стороне улицы, пока Вейдер закрывал их собой.

На его броне виднелось два следа от лазерных выстрелов. Свежих. Похоже, они появились, когда он отвлёкся на попавшую в него гранату.

Дело явно было плохо. Хотя в лица повстанцев Люк более старался не вглядываться, убийство по-прежнему давалось тяжело. Те, кого он давно застрелил, смотрели на него. И что-то спрашивали.

Однако даже несмотря на это, Люк не хотел, чтобы битва закончилась. Потому что по её окончании его ждало кое-что гораздо более серьёзное. Гнев Вейдера. Тот противник, с которым он точно не хотел сталкиваться.

Но ему придётся.


	19. Экспериментальный звёздный суперразрушитель "Проект-23", + 73 дня

Воздух, который Люк только что втянул, замер между ртом и лёгкими. Вдруг он перестал дышать. Схватившись за шею, попытался избавиться от незримой хватки, которая вот-вот должны была прикончить его.

И подписать приговор Армитажу. В худшем случае, конечно: в лучшем его просто найдут и определят в приют на ближайшей имперской планете. Которую потом захватят повстанцы. При попытке отбить её Армитаж погибнет. Люк хотел было в ужасе сглотнуть, но не мог.

Горло с силой сжимало. Перед глазами темнело. Желудок выкручивало наизнанку. Голова заболела. Приступы, пульсируя, приходили и уходили. Люк оставался жив только благодаря тому, что умудрился вдохнуть больше, чем обычно.

Вдруг всё померкло, и он полетел вниз. На ногах, само собой, не удержался. Рухнул на колени. От выбитых чашечек его спас разве что костюм. Шлем не спас бы уже ни от чего. Его отбросили куда-то в угол минуту назад. Сам Вейдер и отбросил.

— Мой лорд… — закашлялся Люк.

— Чёткое подчинение приказам, капрал. С этим способен справиться даже кадет. Вам ясно?

— Мой лорд, мы думали… — его горло снова сжали в тисках.

— Вам ясно, капрал? — по тону Вейдера становилось понятно, что он не терпел оправданий.

— Так точно, мой лорд, — прохрипел он, тщетно пытаясь освободиться от стальной хватки. Та странная энергия, которую Бен называл Силой, снова готовилась прийти к нему на помощь, но он решил, что воспользуется ею только в самом крайнем случае. Когда ему по-настоящему будет угрожать смерть.

Пока же ему просто демонстрировали, что следует за невыполнением приказа.

Гауптвахта пока всё же казалась предпочтительным вариантом по сравнению с этим.

— Хорошо. Подобное не должно повториться. Это понятно?

— Так точно, мой лорд, — повторил Люк, всё ещё с большим трудом дыша. Вейдер не отпускал.

— Вы понимаете, каково будет наказание в следующий раз?

— В зависимости от того, какое преступление я, по вашему мнению, совершу.

— Близко. Уточните, капрал.

— Наказание будет такое, какое изберёте вы, мой лорд, — он склонил голову, всё ещё не сопротивляясь.

— Верно. Продолжайте учиться так же быстро, и останетесь жить. Как и ваш… ребёнок, — проговорил Вейдер и, развернувшись, направился дальше вдоль строя пятьсот первого. Его плащ, зашелестев, сверкнул чёрным прямо перед лицом Люка.

Ещё одна демонстрация собственных власти и превосходства.

Однако демонстрация лишь для зрителей. Люк ощущал, что на самом деле Вейдер устроил допрос из каких-то других целей. Во всяком случае, чувствовался всё тот же странный интерес. На протяжении всего времени допроса его будто изучали на каком-то совсем глубинном уровне, о существовании которого он не подозревал и сам.

Слухи о тёмном лорде Империи не врали. В своей жизни Люк не встречал более загадочного и зловещего существа. Которое, тем не менее, относилось к нему, как и ко всему пятьсот первому, достаточно терпимо. Почти покровительственно.

Люк своими глазами видел, как полчаса назад Вейдер задушил пилота, не справившегося с высадкой. В то время как солдат пятьсот первого всего лишь слегка душили. И даже позволяли выйти из строя, чтобы помочь тем, кто был наказан за просчёт или проступок.

Вот и сейчас к Люку подскочили двое стоявших рядом с ним в одной шеренге. Подняли на ноги и, держа под локти, поставили в строй. После чего ещё минуту-две не отпускали, ожидая, пока он придёт в себя.

— Парень, ты в порядке? — спросил Кандерус, поднявший ладонь, чтобы потереть шею. Ему тоже досталось. Из-за Люка.

— Извините, — тот виновато потупил глаза.

— Всё в порядке. Из наших пока ещё никто не умер от того, что он их придушил, — прошептал старый солдат. — В лазарет несколько попали, но поправились. Все. Вот других он не жалеет.

— А почему вас?.. — Люк непонимающе захлопал глазами.

— Нас, — грозно прошептал стоявший от него по левую руку штурмовик. — Ты теперь тоже в пятьсот первом. Не вздумай отделяться, парень. Время прошло.

— Мы с ним уже очень долго. Он ещё был джедаем, Лорд Вейдер, когда остальные предали Республику. А он остался ей верен.

— Мне говорили…

— Мало ли что тебе говорили, — Кандерус покачал головой. — Тебе ещё скажут, что его когда-то звали Энакин Скайуокер.

— Как? — изумлённо пробормотал Люк.

— Энакин Скайуокер. Старая легенда. На самом деле Энакин Скайуокер был предателем Республики. Ну так что же, теперь каждого с фамилией Скайуокер таким считать? Ты же… Постой, парень, — Кандерус заговорил так тихо, что могли слышать только они двое. — Ты, часом?..

— Я не знаю своего отца, — Люк отвечал предельно честно.

Он действительно не знал героя галактики Энакина Скайуокера, только слышал о нём и о его постоянных столкновениях с Дартом Вейдером. И уж точно не собирался спорить. Не хватало ещё выдать себя перед Вейдером. Или даже перед Кандерусом.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, парень. Ну, что он не…

— Да, — проговорил Люк.

Ему хотелось возразить. Хотелось закричать, что его отец был храбрый, преданный солдат, погибший в бою (хотя с кем именно, Бен почему-то так и не рассказал: только хмурился постоянно и умолкал, когда Люк спрашивал). Но он не мог. Потому что в нескольких палубах отсюда спал Армитаж. Связываться с ИСБ из-за собственной генеалогии сейчас было себе дороже.

Люк не стал.

Хотя с Вейдером как-нибудь нужно будет поговорить. Как именно, впрочем, он себе не представлял.

Но точно придётся скрывать то, что он превращался в джедая.

Как его отец до него.


	20. Альзок III, + 107 дней

Время на «Проекте-23» шло гораздо быстрее, чем во время службы в Руке Правосудия. Если на борту «Возмездия» Люк в лучшем случае спал, то здесь проводил большую часть времени за одной единственной задачей — отработкой командного взаимодействия.

Не сказать, чтобы Мара и ЛаРон их этому не учили. Вовсе нет. Но у них было куда меньше времени. Император бросал группу на одно задание за другим. У пятьсот первого было выгодное преимущество в виде перерывов и мирных тренировок, на которых они могли экспериментировать и ошибаться. Наказание оставалось всё то же — урок левитации без возможности дышать. Однако постепенно и к этому вырабатывалась привычка.

Но что никак Люка не устраивало, так это то, что Вейдер почти никогда не доводил до своих подчинённых план. Он беседовал с руководителями старшего звена, но никогда не интересовался опытом даже младших офицеров. Что уж говорить об обычных солдатах вроде него.

На это у Люка находилось возражение: в Руке Правосудия состояло всего лишь шесть человек, и из них он один был рядовым. Мара вовсе не входила в военную структуру, но, очевидно, опыт имела огромный. Её позиция оставалась непререкаемой.

С другой стороны, Кеанолли на «Возмездии» постоянно вызывали на совет в верхах, а он перед этим старался переговорить со взводом относительно тактики в следующем бою. Но даже он не всегда мог выслушать их. Что уж говорить о Вейдере, который командовал кораблём в несколько раз больше. Поэтому приходилось смириться, что кидали в бой их, по сути, вслепую для них самих.

Сегодня, впрочем, стало чуть легче взводу, в котором служил Люк. Перед высадкой на очередную планету Вейдер вызвал их в свой шаттл. Сегодня они были его личной охраной.

— Буркия, — заговорил он. Механический голос вкупе с неестественно громким дыханием, больше похожим на выхлоп пара какой-нибудь совсем древней машины, каждый раз заставлял Люка оборачиваться. Сначала в испуге, а позже — в жалости. Он хотел бы помочь Вейдеру — в Галактике наверняка нашлось бы более совершенное приспособление для дыхания — но боялся предложить. В конце концов, если уж тёмный лорд захотел бы что-то сделать, то сделал бы это раньше, чем Люк об этом подумал. Приходилось молчать. — Скайуокер. Идёте за мной сегодня.

— Так точно, — отозвался Кандерус.

— Да, мой лорд, — Люк склонил голову.

Они летели сквозь мощный атмосферный фронт. Вёл Вейдер лично. Вёл так уверенно, что сразу можно было и не понять, по какой опасной траектории и в какой опасной зоне атмосферы они двигались.

Вокруг то и дело сверкали вспышки лазеров. Вейдер не обращал внимания. Он медленно, но верно шёл на снижение. И ничто не могло его остановить. Как и всегда.

В первый раз за долгое время рядом с ним Люк почувствовал себя по-настоящему защищённым. Странное ощущение, особенно в таком контексте. Но сказать, что Люк его не испытывал, значило бы соврать.

Врать при Вейдере, даже самому себе, было не самой лучшей идеей.

***

Главный форпост повстанцев, располагавшийся в нескольких километрах от самого крупного города планеты, встретил их шквальным огнём. Даже Вейдеру пришлось напрячься, уходя от снарядов, летевших почти точно в цель. Но в конце концов, уведя шаттл за невысокую скалу, он удачно приземлился. Почти сразу же открылась дверь.

— Общая команда: покинуть корабль, — спокойно проговорил Вейдер. Кандерус занял позицию слева и сзади от него. Люк встал по правую руку. Дождавшись, пока все выйдут из шаттла, Вейдер выполнил свой приказ сам. Кандерус и Люк следовали за ними.

— Боевое построение, — он не повышал тона, но все подчинялись безоговорочно. Если что и поощрялось в пятьсот первом, помимо единства штурмовиков, так это готовность следовать за командиром куда угодно.

Их обступили со всех сторон. Вейдер поднял руку со световым мечом вверх и зажёг его. Кровавое сияние разрезало воздух, испаряя частички снега вокруг себя. Молнии били где-то вдалеке.

Люк никогда прежде не видел снежной грозы. Но ему очень не хотелось попасть в одну из них.

— Группы высадки, — на этот раз механический голос раздался в комме. — Доложить.

— Первая на месте, мой лорд, — отчитывался пятьсот первый также мгновенно.

— Вторая здесь.

— Третья в порядке.

— Пятая отклонилась. Корректируем курс.

— Ориентировочное время?

— Пять минут, мой лорд.

— Поторопитесь. Если вы не успеете, вас ждёт наказание.

— Так точно, мой лорд.

Пока Вейдер связывался с остальной частью пятьсот первого, Люк анализировал в уме расположение орудий, которые ещё могли вести по ним огонь.

— Мой лорд, — его вдруг озарило. — Я бы мог немного расчистить нам путь. Если вы не возражаете.

— Объяснитесь, капрал.

— Одна из пушек, — спешно заговорил Люк, — возможно, её оператора видно отсюда.

— Повстанцы сидят в бункерах, капрал. Вы невнимательно изучили план операции?

— Никак нет, мой лорд. Внимательно. Но этого орудия не было на плане.

— Вы хотите сказать, разведка предоставила устаревшие данные? — у ответа на этот вопрос могли быть слишком страшные последствия. Именно поэтому Люк постарался сделать так, чтобы его фраза прозвучала как можно нейтральнее:

— Никак нет, мой лорд. Орудие установлено совсем недавно. Настолько недавно, что разведка при всём желании не сообщила бы вам.

— Вы уверены?

— Да, мой лорд.

Люк выдохнул. Ему почти поверили. Более того, из-за него не возникнет проблем ни у кого на корабле. Не должно было с самого начала.

— Вперёд, — кивнул Вейдер.

Подползя к скале, Люк перекатился и высунулся из-за неё на полкорпуса. Его белый костюм и обмотанную маскировочной тканью винтовку было почти не разглядеть. Этим он и воспользовался. Осторожно и очень медленно переключил увеличение в прицеле на максимальное значение. Закусил губу, прищурился. Навёл оружие на оператора. Открыл глаз как можно шире, чтобы видеть только силуэт. Нажал на спусковой крючок.

Молния сверкнула в прицеле. Люк мгновенно откатился влево и с шумом выдохнул: второго оператора орудия застрелить не удалось. Но и своей жизнью он не пожертвовал, с другой стороны. Попытайся он дать второй залп из винтовки, снаряд, взрывший снег прямо перед ним, стал бы смертельным.

Этого Люку не хотелось ни в коем случае. Оставлять Армитажа круглым сиротой он не собирался.

— Один убит, мой лорд, остался ещё один.

— Устранить. Вы вызвались сделать это, так исполняйте до конца, — в голосе Вейдера не звучало раздражения или недовольства. Но точно звучало безапелляционное требование. Не подчиниться Люк не мог. Он начал лихорадочно пытаться сообразить, что делать.

Прошло пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем он догадался. Потянулся к поясу, взял болт, предназначенный для обезвреживания электрических ловушек, и подбросил его высоко вверх. Тут же выкатился и выстрелил несколько раз туда же. По оператору действующего орудия.

Краем глаза успев увидеть, что попал, вернулся обратно. Автоматные очереди начали поднимать в воздух снег рядом с группой, сосредоточившейся у скалы.

— За мной, — спокойно проговорил Вейдер, когда очередь совсем немного затихла. Красный световой меч загорелся совсем рядом. Люк едва успел отойти назад, чтобы встать в строй за спиной Вейдера. Кандерус зашёл за них обоих.

Одного движения механической руки хватило, чтобы заново установленное орудие повстанцев было опрокинуто и отброшено вдаль, прямо по направлению к стенам форпоста. Пулемёты, изогнувшись, полетели внутрь бункеров, сея на своём пути хаос.

Испугался этого даже державшийся за спиной Вейдера Люк. Что уж говорить о повстанцах. На лицах, которые он успевал разглядеть, отпечатывался ужас. И следом — непонимание. Непонимание собственной смерти в тот самый момент, когда выпущенный Люком снаряд пронзал их насквозь.

Каждый из них хотел жить. Но каждому следовало умереть сейчас. Если Люк не будет стрелять, он потеряет Армитажа и — следом — свою жизнь. Он не испытывал удовлетворения от того, что делал. Каждый выстрел отзывался в нём мимолётной болью и чувством потери.

Даже несмотря на то, что все эти существа были разумны, все отдавали себе отчёт в том, что делали, когда стреляли в Дарта Вейдера, все добровольно восстали против законной власти, он не мог не жалеть их. Хотелось потянуться к ним, успокаивающе коснуться в их последний миг.

Они бы так не сделали. Но это Люка не волновало. Для него они всё равно заслужили искупление.

Каждый заслуживал искупления, как бы низко он ни пал.

Однако каждый делал выбор. Их выбором стало поднять мятеж. Выбором Люка — подавить его и восстановить порядок в галактике. Он продолжал стрелять. Не в разумных существ, но в солдат врага.

— Буркия, Скайуокер, — заговорил Вейдер. — Прикройте меня от огня.

— Так точно, — Люк приблизился, опустился на одну коленку, достал винтовку и стал осматривать траншеи вдалеке.

Свет отдалённой молнии отразился на чьём-то прицеле вдали. Люк, почти не целясь, выстрелил. В снег за траншеей он не попал. Зато наверняка попал во вражеского солдата. Маленькое красное пятно на снегу подтвердило его подозрения.

Тут же несколько снарядов полетело в заснеженную рощу неподалёку. Это группа среагировала на активизировавшихся снайперов.

Вейдер стоял, протянув руки вперёд. Его плащ развевался на сильному ветру, который, к счастью, не ощущался в костюме штурмовика. Зато поправку на него при стрельбе приходилось делать практически постоянно.

Люк продолжал водить оружием из стороны в сторону, высматривая вражеских солдат. Ни одного. Все попрятались в окопах. Вдалеке виднелся ещё один приземляющийся транспорт. Пятая группа, наконец, прибыла на поле боя.

Почва под ногами затряслась. В нескольких десятках метров от Люка раздался сильный шум. Резко переведя взгляд влево и оторвавшись от прицела, он увидел, как серый бункер — или, скорее, дзот — сложился, словно карточный домик. Послышались крики, быстро утонувшие в поднявшейся пыли. Вейдер опустил руки и снова зажёг световой меч.

Щелчок. Шипение.

— Пятая группа, — спросил он через комлинк. — Вы готовы?

— Так точно, Лорд Вейдер.

— Занять оборонительную позицию.

— Есть, Лорд Вейдер.

— Четвёртая группа, выйти из укрытия, — продолжил он. — В траншеи. Задача: зачистить полностью. Первая, вторая, третья и пятая группы, переходить в наступление сразу же после ликвидации снайперов и пулемётчиков противника.

— Так точно.

— Вторая подтверждает.

— Третья готова.

— Пятая устранила снайперов, лорд. Продвигаемся вперёд.

Сзади послышались шаги. На секунду обернувшись, Вейдер махнул рукой, обёрнутой в плащ, призывая их за собой. Люк послушно поднялся на ноги и, почти прижимаясь к спине впереди идущего, закинул за плечо снайперскую винтовку. Достав пистолет, приготовился вступать в ближний бой.

***

Зачистив траншеи, они вышли к лагерю повстанцев. Совсем немногочисленному — похоже, на базе жило не более пары сотен человек. И большая часть из них уже лежали позади мёртвыми. Красным мечом, освещавшим им путь, Вейдер указал направление дальнейшего движения — крупное строение впереди.

Люк держался у него за спиной, стреляя по окрестным скалам практически вслепую. Он выманивал повстанцев, заставляя тех высунуться, чтобы ответить на его огонь. И в ту же секунду они падали вниз, сброшенные силой Вейдера.

Силой природы, настоящей стихией тьмы, неодолимой ни для одного смертного.

Вдруг огромный снаряд ударил совсем рядом с ними. Люк едва удержался на ногах. После чего вгляделся в буран. Перед крупным зданием, едва различимым в снежной пелене, стояла почти невидимая тяжёлая бронемашина повстанцев — AAT новой, усовершенствованной модели. Что-то сверкнуло — и с чудовищным грохотом превратило снег перед Вейдером в расплавленную кашу. Но тот продолжал двигаться.

Высунувшись из-за него, Люк достал из-за спины винтовку и прицелился. Ветер всё ещё не хотел успокаиваться. Ситуацию облегчало то, что повстанцы так и не исправили главный недостаток ААТ — незащищённость оператора главного орудия. Тот сидел на специально оборудованном кресле, открытый выстрелам снайперов.

Этим Люк и решил воспользоваться. Прицелившись, он выстрелил. Первый снаряд прошёл мимо. Зато он привлёк внимание стрелка, отвлекая того от Вейдера. Это уже можно было считать успехом.

Второй выстрел ушёл куда-то вверх. Люк мог видеть, как рука его противника готовится нажать на гашетку — и одним выстрелом прекратить его существование. А заодно — в несколько раз усложнить жизнь Армитажу.

Хорошо, что в заснеженных условиях Альзока III повстанцы носили капюшоны. На третий раз Люк не промахнулся. В тот же самый момент танк тяжело поднялся в воздух — и, резко задрав носовую часть вверх, отправился в полёт по направлению к зданию. Скалы вокруг отдались грохотом.

Вейдер продолжал идти вперёд. Люк быстрым шагом помчался вслед за ним, догоняя группу.

***

— Зачистить, — раздался в комме спокойный голос.

Люк осмотрелся. Вокруг кричали женщины и дети, стонали раненые. Всех их следовало брать в плен, но не зачищать. И всё же Вейдер приказывал это делать. Зачем? Ради чего? Это могли быть будущие законопослушные граждане Империи. Или, на худой конец, бесплатная рабочая сила на рудниках.

Вскинув пистолет, Люк приготовился стрелять.

Рядом засверкали снаряды. Пятьсот первой выполнял приказ безукоризненно. Световой меч рассекал воздух, неся смерть.

Люк стоял, не в силах надавить пальцем на спусковой крючок. В каждой женщине здесь ему чудилась Шира. В каждом ребёнке — Армитаж. В каждом гражданском — собственное отражение в зеркале.

В себя он бы выстрелил. Но не в Ширу. Не в Армитажа. Не в себя при них. Он не хотел, чтобы они это видели. Он не мог стрелять. Не мог.

Ощутив на себе тёмное присутствие, он открыл огонь по стенам, прямо над головами кричащих в ужасе гражданских. Так потом хотя бы можно будет сделать вид, что он пытался выполнить приказ Вейдера.


	21. Экспериментальный звёздный суперразрушитель "Проект-23", + 107 дней

Наручники неприятно давили на запястья.

Куда неприятнее было то, что его вот-вот заберут у Армитажа. Люк почти чувствовал боль от этого.

— Капрал Скайуокер, вы обвиняетесь в государственной измене и невыполнении приказов вышестоящих. Как вы можете ответить на это обвинение?

Он сидел в сером кабинете, с одной стороны застеклённом. Внутри не было ничего, кроме стола и двух стульев. На одном сидел Люк, на другом — дознаватель ИСБ. Высокий мужчина с седой бородой и идеальной выправкой в тёмно-серой форме. Взгляд его карих глаз сверлил Люка, не обещая ничего хорошего.

— Я не совершал государственную измену.

— Вы предали Империю, — дознаватель оставался непоколебим.

— Я не предавал Империю.

— В карцер захотел? — грозный голос прервал все возражения в зародыше.

— Я не виновен, майор.

— Это решит трибунал, капрал. Вы всё ещё можете написать повинную, пока не поздно. Учитывая то, что вы доброволец, вам просто запретят появляться на территории Империи ближайшие, скажем, двадцать лет. Ну же, капрал.

Люк поднял глаза и посмотрел на дознавателя так безразлично, как только мог. После чего почти по слогам произнёс:

— Я. Не. Предавал. Империю.

— Очень жаль, что вы такой упорный. Придётся отправить вас на Кессель ещё и за оскорбление старшего по званию.

Дверь резко распахнулась. Люк не стал оборачиваться, полагая, что за ним пришёл конвой.

Ошибочно.

— Майор, — внезапно раздавшийся механический голос заставил Люка подпрыгнуть на месте. Дознаватель мертвенно побледнел. — Вам не кажется, что вы превышаете полномочия?

— Лорд Вей…де…р, — закашлялся тот, когда его подняли в воздух. Методы не менялись.

— Вы арестовали моего человека, — интонация Вейдера почти не менялась.

— Я… ду…

— С предательством в моих рядах я способен разобраться сам, майор. Вам это ясно?

— Так… точно.

— Я жду от вас рапорт. Полный. Включая все имена и доказательства.

— Да… мой… лорд.

— Лорд Вейдер, — Люку отчего-то стало жаль того, кто только что пытался его уничтожить. — Пощадите его. Пожалуйста.

Дознаватель упал на пол, откашливаясь.

— Четыре дня гауптвахты, капрал, — отозвался тот, притягивая к себе ключи от наручников и освобождая Люка.

— Благодарю, Лорд Вейдер, — он поднялся со стула и повернулся назад. — Лорд Вейдер, тогда я просто…

— Вы считаете меня глупым настолько, что я не способен понять вашу мотивацию, капрал? — Люк мог ощутить недобрую шутку в по-прежнему монотонном механическом голосе. И сейчас ему точно следовало отреагировать правильно. В отличие от ИСБ, с Вейдером точно рисковать не следовало.

— Никак нет.

— В следующий раз, рядовой, соблюдайте приказ _лучше_.

— Вас понял, Лорд Вейдер, — произнёс Люк, выходя вслед за ним из кабинета. Сзади по-прежнему раздавались сдавленный хрип и кашель.

— Хорошо. Теперь отправляйтесь на гауптвахту.

— Есть, Лорд Вейдер, — Люк кивнул и уверенным шагом отправился отбывать наказание.

Он старался показать стойкость. И не был уверен, что ему это удавалось. Облегчение от того, что Армитаж был в безопасности, переполняло Люка и не давало думать ни о чём другом. Даже о том, что он своего ребёнка не увидит ещё четыре дня.

Меньшее из зол всё ещё оставалось злом.


	22. Экспериментальный звёздный суперразрушитель "Проект-23", + 112 дней

— Как ты? — улыбаясь, в очередной раз терпеливо произнёс Люк.

— Гн-агн, — раздалось в ответ.

— Би, анализ реакции.

Армитаж довольно улыбался и, как казалось Люку, когда он до него дотягивался, был вполне удовлетворён собственной жизнью. Так говорила интуиция — и несколько десятков источников, которые он успел проштудировать, ещё когда служил в Руке Правосудия ЛаРона.

Под руководством Вейдера ему стало не до чтения.

— Реакция положительная, — отчитался дроид.

— Вот и хорошо. Что, хочешь мне руку пожать? Ну давай, — Люк дал Армитажу, лежавшему у него на коленях, ладонь и стал наблюдать за тем, как тот её изучает. Сначала были касания. Потом его начали слегка тыкать. Затем — щекотать. Рассмеявшись, Люк запрокинул голову назад. Армитаж рассмеялся вслед за ним, обрадовавшись своей маленькой победе.

Как замечательно. Люк почти забыл о том, что перед этим четыре дня спал урывками по полчаса, когда рядом с местом его дежурства не ходил почти никто.

Дверь открылась. Он мгновенно передал Армитажа Би, прошептав «Прости, малыш» и улыбнувшись ещё раз.

В каюту зашёл человек в знакомой форме. Такую носила Аркгардт. Инспектор по опеке.

— Капрал Скайуокер? — спросил вошедший. Вернее, вошедшая. Среднего роста худая женщина, черноволосая, с зелёными глазами. Погоны капитана.

— Так точно, — он вытянулся по струнке. Наверное, он представлял собой сейчас забавное зрелище, в своём белом спальном костюме.

— Этот ребёнок — ваш? — в её голосе отчётливо звучали угрожающие нотки.

— Так точно.

— Я пришла сюда предупредить вас. Поскольку служба безопасности наложила на вас служебное взыскание и временный корабельный арест, ваш ребёнок может быть изъят в любое время. Я имею право забрать его прямо сейчас. И я могу сделать это.

Сердце Люка ушло в пятки. Служба безопасности уже хотела казнить его. Теперь у него собирались ещё и ребёнка забрать. Этого он допустить не мог. Приготовился дотянуться до Силы, чтобы оттолкнуть инспектора.

В голове один за другим начали появляться планы побега с «Проекта-23». Ни один не выглядел достаточно хорошим, но попробовать стоило.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул он. Сердце бешено застучало. — Что я могу сделать, чтобы вы этого не сделали?

— Вы доброволец. Вы получаете зарплату, — теперь стало чуть проще. Непонятно только, зачем она решила торговаться с ним настолько открыто.

— Я вас понимаю. Сколько?

— Думаю, двадцать пять тысяч кредитов.

Люк хотел заговорить, но поначалу даже рот открыть не смог.

— Полагаю, это достойная цена за то, чтобы быть с ребёнком.

— Это две моих месячных зарплаты, — он едва дышал от возмущения, нахлынувшего на него.

— Зарплата начисляется завтра. Вам это известно, капрал?

— Так точно.

— Ещё один проступок, — она внимательно на него посмотрела. — И мы будем вынуждены разделить вас с вашим ребёнком. До встречи, капрал.

— Вас понял, — кивнул он. Дождавшись, пока инспектор выйдет, подошёл к Армитажу. Тот смотрел на него, совершенно не понимая, почему отец вдруг так сильно изменился. Заговорил Би:

— Мастер Скайуокер, это возмутительно!

— Да, Би. Невероятно возмутительно.

— Вы же сделаете что-то с этим? Я не хочу оставлять вашего маленького мастера. Мои нейроны уже привыкли воспринимать его как часть окружения. И, мастер Скайуокер… — Би почти паниковал. И Люк мог его понять. Его собственное состояние было почти таким же.

— Да?

— Мастер Скайуокер, я не хочу опять терять маленького мастера и большого мастера, — теперь механический голос, скрипя, выдавал искреннее отчаяние. Люк не думал, что такое возможно.

Ему многое казалось невозможным до того, как он попал в Империю…

Люк встрепенулся. Многое казалось невозможным. Точно!

— Ничего, Би, — уверенно произнёс он, озарённый новой идеей, — я кое-что придумал. Мы справимся. Да, малыш? — улыбнувшись, он коснулся носом лба Армитажа. Тот рассмеялся в ответ, хватая Люка за щёки.

Успокоился.

Теперь осталось успокоиться самому Люку.

***

— Он ждёт, — кивнул ему Кандерус, стоявший в эту смену у входа в главные покои на «Проекте-23».

Металлическая дверь открылась, и Люк зашёл внутрь.

Просить о помощи Дарта Вейдера было глупой затеей. Скорее, даже безумной. Никто из тех, кто ещё сохранял здравый рассудок, не пошёл бы на такое даже под угрозой смерти. Строго говоря, попытка беспокоить Вейдера по личному вопросу могла стать синонимом самоубийства.

Ни в одном другом случае Люк не пошёл бы на такое. До того, как его буквально отбили от ИСБ, так точно. Ему не приходило в голову просить помощи ни у Вейдера как человека, если тот таковым вообще был, ни как у командующего офицера. Особенно как у командующего офицера. Даже сейчас он чувствовал себя неловко и неуютно. И не мог отделаться от мысли, что его шея в очередной раз пострадает. Возможно, этот раз станет фатальным.

Но речь шла об Армитаже и о том, что его забирали у Люка. Забирали совершенно незаконно, в отличие от попытки ареста. Этого он допустить не мог. Не для того он боролся с повстанцами, чтобы порядок в Империи подрывали изнутри.

А ещё такой ход с его стороны наверняка не просчитала инспектор. Сначала Люк подумал, что она сошла с ума: угрожать солдату пятьсот первого, которого не так давно забрали из рук всемогущей на флоте ИСБ. Но потом до него дошло: никто не предположил бы, что он станет докучать Вейдеру уже после того, как тот один раз его освободил. Тем более по такому вопросу, который не касался его службы напрямую.

Что ж, значит, он либо разрушит их ожидания, либо умрёт. Не самая худшая альтернатива из тех, с которыми он сталкивался.

— Капрал, вы осознаёте, что будет с вами, если причина, по которой вы меня побеспокоили, окажется слишком незначительной?

Вейдер встретил его в центре своих покоев. Очень скромных — в них стояли только огромный резервуар с бактой и стационарное устройство для симуляции полётов. Ещё был вмонтированный в стену огромный монитор, на котором виднелись какие-то чертежи. Люк предпочёл не смотреть на них.

Вокруг всего этого располагались голые серые стены, мало чем отличавшиеся от стен в обычных каютах. Ни кровати, ни стульев, ничего.

— Да, Лорд Вейдер. Если бы я считал эту причину незначительной, я бы не пришёл к вам.

— Вы можете уйти, капрал. Тогда ваше наказание сведётся к двум дням гауптвахты. Если вы всё же решите занять моё время, всё для вас закончится гораздо серьёзнее. Вам ясно?

— Разрешите остаться, Лорд Вейдер.

— Разрешение дано, — тот подступил на шаг, нависая над Люком грозной тенью. Тот, слегка запинаясь от волнения, заговорил:

— У меня хотят отобрать ребёнка, Лорд Вейдер.

Вспышка гнева. Совсем, совсем рядом. Невероятно сильная: обычно Люк не чувствовал чужих эмоций, если специально не открывался им.

— Служба опеки представила основания?

— Взыскание и ордер на арест от службы безопасности, — понемногу он начал успокаиваться. Похоже, Вейдер заинтересовался.

— Службы безопасности? — Люк отшатнулся. Он физически ощутил волну чужого гнева. Что-то совсем новое.

— Да, Лорд Вейдер.

— Что-то ещё, капрал?

— Они требовали дать им взятку, — выдохнув, произнёс Люк. — Очень большую.

— Срок?

— Завтра.

Тяжёлое механическое дыхание нарушало воцарившуюся тишину. Люк едва мог успокоиться. И — бессознательно — вторил Вейдеру.

— Я уже говорил это при вас, капрал. Никто не может поступать так с моим с…олдатом, — Люк посмотрел вверх. Маска не выражала никаких эмоций. Но под ними скрывалась невероятная ярость, немыслимая для обычного человека. Но вполне достижимая этим существом. — Я прослежу за судьбой вашего ребёнка. И за службой безопасности.

— Благодарю вас, Лорд Вейдер, — Люк склонился, сложившись вполовину.

Ему хотелось ответить рукопожатием, но этого точно делать сейчас не следовало. Как бы он ни был признателен

— Но взамен, капрал, вы расскажете мне о себе.

О себе? Он всё правильно понял?

— Обо мне?

— Да. Считайте это ответной услугой.

Чем он, простой штурмовик с Татуина с ребёнком на руках, мог быть интересен тёмному лорду? Чем-то, конечно был. Иначе бы его не вытащили ни тогда, ни сейчас. Но чем именно, Люку только предстояло понять.

Вейдер сегодня был слишком благосклонен, чтобы перечить ему. Даже на самых лёгких тренировках он проявлял меньше великодушия. Поэтому Люку не следовало сейчас затягивать.

— По документам я родился на Татуине, — начал он. — Где именно я родился на самом деле, я не знаю. Мне говорили только, что там было очень жарко. Настолько жарко, что меня оттуда увезли.

— Ваши родители отказывались говорить вам, где вы родились?

— У меня… — Люк запнулся, — нет родителей. То есть я не знаю. То есть знаю.

— Объяснитесь.

— Мне говорили, что мой отец умер. То есть погиб. И моя мама, она умерла. Вскоре после родов. Насколько я знаю. Я не уверен.

— Ваши приёмные родители знали ваших родителей?

— Можно сказать и так. Они… виделись, — Люк пожал плечами. — Но не общались. Мне о родителях дядя Бен рассказывал, — говорить следовало правду и только правду. Хотя Люк и не собирался упоминать о том, что Бен был джедаем.

— Дядя Бен?

— Отшельник. Он дружил с отцом и мамой…

— Он сейчас на Татуине? — нетерпеливо заговорил Вейдер.

— Не знаю, — Люк покачал головой. — Может, он умер, пока меня там не было. Много времени прошло. А может, улетел в место потише. У нас становилось многолюдно, когда я улетал в Академию. Бен всё жаловался на это.

— Он рассказывал, как погиб ваш отец?

— Только то, что он погиб в бою в конце Войн Клонов, — покачал головой Люк. — Незадолго до того, как родился я. Это всё.

— А как звали вашего отца?

— Энакин Скайуокер, — едва ли стоило сейчас лгать — с таким сильным интересом задавался вопрос, и так внимательно Люка сейчас изучали. Скрытым, конечно.

На несколько секунд установилась неловкая тишина. Вейдер словно застыл на месте. Настолько внезапно, что Люк успел испугаться за него. За своего командира и свою последнюю надежду.

— Лорд Вейдер? — робко спросил он, уже готовясь звать на помощь. — Лорд Вейдер, я…

— Вы свободны, капрал. Можете идти. Благодарю за информацию.

— Честь для меня, Лорд Вейдер, — Люк вытянулся по струнке, чувствуя, как что-то оборвалось.

— Капрал?

— Да? — он обернулся.

— Приходите и рассказывайте больше.

— Да, Лорд Вейдер. Я запрошу аудиенцию, — голос Люка больше не дрожал. К нему явно чувствовали расположение. Он не хотел этим пользоваться. Но чувствовал, что ради Армитажа — ради Армитажа — он готов пойти на что угодно.

Союз с Дартом Вейдером, во всяком случае, уже не выглядел такой сделкой со злом, как раньше. Дарт Вейдер не был злом.

Чем именно он был — Люку только предстояло выяснить. И как можно скорее.


	23. Полис Масса, + 145 дней

Спокойно повернув руку влево, он повёл челнок прямо к стыковочному модулю крупного астероида. Дождавшись, пока окажется достаточно близко, не выражавшим эмоций голосом доложил:

— Лейтенант, я готов.

— Кел, выпустить крюки! — крикнул их командир.

— Есть, сэр, — второй пилот переключил один из тумблеров.

Несколько десятков дюрасталевых копий устремились от лобового отсека в направлении модуля. Люк осторожно повёл челнок вперёд. Совсем рядом было слышно, как кто-то в остервенении давил на гашетку. Это их стрелок уничтожал повстанцев, вышедших в открытый космос, чтобы устроить диверсию и не дать Империи проникнуть на астероид.

Стараясь не обращать внимания, Люк продолжал вести челнок вперёд. На дистанции в нескольких метров он произнёс:

— К стыковке готов.

— Кел!

Ещё один щелчок. Три огромных когтя впились в боковую поверхность стыковочного модуля. Люк, кивнув, очень медленно и осторожно снова запустил двигатели челнока, прижимая его вплотную к астероиду.

Их слегка затрясло. Завыла сирена: сигнал к соприкосновению.

— Сержант, — Люк повернул голову к Келу. — Какая у нас герметичность.

— Сто процентов, готовы к высадке, — тот переключил третий тумблер, открывая стыковочной модуль челнока.

— Быстрее! — крикнул лейтенант, следом повторяя то же самое по рации и добавляя: — Внимание, подразделение, всем покинуть корабль и идти на абордаж.

Щелчки комлинков возвестили о том, что сигнал был принят. Схватив винтовку, висевшую на кресле пилота, Люк бросился вслед за остальными. Он и без того слишком часто привлекал к себе нежелательное внимание. Не стоило начинать с высадки.

Только бы повстанцам хватило ума хоть здесь не рисковать лишний раз гражданскими, которых они в своих агитках так клялись защищать.

Резня на Альзоке III всё ещё стояла у Люка перед глазами.

Он передвигался быстрым и очень неровным шагом, колеблясь — от строевой походки до бега. В руках он держал пистолет. Едва ли на астероиде будет где развернуться снайперу.

Наверх, к стыковочному модулю, он попал спустя две минуты, пройдя весь путь по кораблю от кабины пилота. Такое устройство, на первый взгляд казавшееся совершенно неудобным, на самом деле было защитой от мгновенного захвата превосходящим противником при абордаже.

Уже приближаясь к модулю, он услышал взрыв. И тогда окончательно перешёл на бег. Завязывался бой. Люку пришлось спрятаться за каркасом переборки, чтобы случайный выстрел не попал в него. Нагнувшись, он высунулся в проём, смотря в снайперский прицел пистолета, который ему прикрутили на складе сразу после того, как узнали о его специализации.

Разглядеть что-то в происходившей бойне было трудно. Посреди огромного помещения, сформированного за счёт взрыва стыковочной переборки Полис-Массы, кто-то бросил дымовую гранату. Мелькали серые, синие, белые, чёрные силуэты. Разобраться в своих или чужих едва ли было возможно. Никто и не пытался. Обе стороны выжидали, пока дым рассеется, и вяло перестреливались. Люк пытался найти в прицеле хоть одного противника, но бесполезно.

В опасной близости пролетел лазерный снаряд. Пришлось снова спрятаться во временное укрытие.

Каждая секунда тянулась вечность. По расчётам Люка, ему нужно было продержаться ещё семьдесят вечностей.

Шестьдесят пять. Дым всё ещё густой.

Сорок семь. Видны с трудом различимые силуэты.

Тридцать девять. У силуэтов в руках появилось оружие.

Тридцать четыре. Белые шлемы повстанцев стали контрастировать с белой бронёй штурмовиков.

Тридцать одна. Пора.

Двадцать семь. Люк высунулся из укрытия и, тщательно прицелившись, открыл огонь по повстанцам в центре. Одному он прострелил ногу, второму — руку. Никого не убил.

Двадцать две. На силуэтах стало видно одежду. Третий выстрел добил лежавшего на полу и всё ещё пытавшегося отстреливаться повстанца.

Девятнадцать. Второе попадание в руку. Определённо, он сегодня находился далеко не в лучшей форме.

Тринадцать. Плохо различимые силуэты на другой стороне стыковочного модуля.

Девять. Подкрепление на другой стороне коридора.

Восемь. Люк как можно точнее прицелился в первого из бежавших на выручку своим.

Семь. «Лейтенант, у них подмога».

Шесть. Выстрел.

Пять. Выстрел.

Четыре. Стоявшие у коридора повстанцы едва успели открыть огонь, когда группа, закончив с находившимися в центре, обезвредила их.

Три. Выстрел.

Два. Группа рассредоточилась по стенам.

Один. Выстрел. Подкрепление добралось до стыковочного модуля.

Ноль. Перекрёстный огонь. Люк выстрелили по последнему повстанцу, едва успевшему понять, куда нужно стрелять.

Дым рассеялся. Помещение было зачищено.

— Лорд Вейдер, — заговорил лейтенант. — Группа два успешно высадилась.

— Не отставайте, — раздалось в комлинке. — Встреча в точке «беш».

— Есть, сэр.

По взмаху руки Люк поднялся и пошёл вслед за остальными. День был далёк от завершения.

***

Люк даже не представлял насколько. Маленькая группа из трёх штурмовиков двигалась по астероиду, внимательно осматривая всё вокруг. Где-то вдалеке раздавалось действовавшее на нервы жужжание. Ещё дальше — ровное дыхание Дарта Вейдера.

Бой пошёл не так, как они себе представляли. Вместо рутинной зачистки маленькой ячейки, которых только за последний месяц было пять или шесть, они столкнулись с опасным противником, вырезавшим почти всю высадившуюся группу. Кроме четырёх человек, оставшихся бродить в сумерках астероида.

У этого противника, как и у Дарта Вейдера, был световой меч. Похоже, они столкнулись с настоящим джедаем. И этот джедай выступал против них.

Люк окончательно перестал понимать, кем был на самом деле.

— Хорошо им сейчас на корабле, — пожаловался кто-то рядом.

— Да ладно тебе. У них в прошлый раз всё не удачно прошло, там кого-то с «Проекта» выкинули, — ответил ему второй.

— В космос?

— А ты как думал? Не в тронный же зал на награждение.

Лучше было провалить миссию, чем трястись сейчас от страха. Люк старался держать эмоции при себе. Джедай, скорее всего, наверняка мог прочитать их и по ним вычислить всю группу. Последних штурмовиков, высадившихся на Полис-Массу.

Весь пятьсот первый Вейдер на высадку не взял. Видимо, знал, насколько сильно рискует. Или просто на челноках не хватило места, а проводить двойную стыковку было слишком рискованно.

Задумавшись, Люк едва не споткнулся о разрезанный надвое труп повстанца. А следом — через мёртвое тело штурмовика с выжженным в груди отверстием. С трудом удержав себя от того, чтобы выругаться, он нагнал остальных. Они двигались в сторону центрального зала, где оставалось пространство для манёвра. Двигались по узкому коридору, соединявшему две части астероида.

Жужжание приближалось. Вслед за ним — и шум дыхания Вейдера.

Люк схватился за пистолет крепче, сжимая руки так, что кулаки побелели.

Дверь была совсем рядом.

— А-а! — истошный крик раздался совсем рядом, чтобы тут же стремительно оборваться. Люк в ужасе обернулся. Перед ним стоял джедай.

— Бежим! — крикнул второй штурмовик рядом с ним. Люк обернулся и прыгнул. Световой меч прожужжал в каком-то миллиметре от него. Приземлившись на четвереньки, он, с огромным трудом поднимаясь и с ещё большим — удерживая пистолет, устремился в сторону зала. Дверь неторопливо даже не открылась — отворилась, и ему пришлось нырять в образовавшийся проём.

— Лорд Вейдер! — крикнул он, едва успевая коснуться шлема, чтобы включить встроенный комлинк. — Он здесь! Лорд Вейдер!

— Держаться, Скайуокер!

— Вас понял, — он обернулся и снова крепко обхватил пистолет. Свою последнюю надежду.

Ещё один крик, оглушая его, раздался в комме. Джедай расправился со вторым штурмовиком. Хорошо, что Кандерус не пошёл. Потерять его было бы… ещё больнее.

Люк вздрогнул. Даже он, не совершенствовавший свои навыки в таинственной субстанции, которой пользовались джедаи, всего лишь пару раз открывавшийся ей, чувствовал смерть и горе. И он служил Империи, вечному злу старых сказок. Почему же джедай, воин Света, такой, каким был отец Люка, так безжалостно расправлялся со своими противниками?

Ответ не пришёл к Люку, когда дверь со скрежетом распахнулась. Потому что вышедший из неё джедая никак не напоминал. Включённый световой меч. Гробовое молчание. Уверенность и желание убить, читавшиеся в каждом движении. Нет. Такого не могло случиться.

Бен же ему не врал?

С нечеловеческой скоростью джедай устремился вперёд, за секунду оказавшись рядом с Люком. За миллисекунду до этого в голове будто сработал сигнал тревоги. Уйдя вбок, Люк пригнулся, а потом, упав на бок, откатился.

Джедайская энергия витала совсем рядом, предлагая Люку присоединиться к себе. Он колебался. Сейчас его, может, и не убьют. Но вот когда Дарт Вейдер узнает, кому он помогал. Тогда Люку придётся несладко. Возможно, гораздо хуже, чем если с ним покончат сейчас.

Плохой, ужасный, отвратительный выбор. Другого у него, разумеется, не было.

— Вы меня пощадите? — отчётливо спросил он, отключив комм и отпрыгнув в сторону, уходя от очередного взмаха и стреляя над плечом джедая, давая себе фору в несколько секунд.

— Спроси это у тех, кто погиб на Альдераане. Они тебя, может, и пощадят.

— Я спрашиваю, — меч прошёл над головой у Люка, описав дугу в воздухе. Совсем близко раздалось механическое дыхание.

Оставалось продержаться всего лишь несколько минут. Но Люк уже едва успевал уклоняться, даже чувствуя, куда в следующий раз джедай нанесёт удар. А прошло ведь не более тридцати секунд.

— И у тех, кто погиб на Звезде Смерти, — продолжил Люк.

— Заслуженно, — он не мог поверить своим ушам.

Джедай, рыцарь света, говорил, что кто-то заслужил раннюю и безвременную смерть. Такой же джедай, как те, которые в сказках дяди Бена оплакивали даже своего главного врага, порой забиравшего у них самых преданных друзей.

Невероятно.

— Как вы можете? — тихо, мягко спросил Люк. Не пытался осуждать: всего лишь интересовался. И, таить нечего, давал волю гневу, что охватил его.

— Как вы можете поступать так со всей Галактикой? — джедай, казалось, выходил из себя. Движения его становились ещё быстрее. Кончик меча опалил доспех Люка, скользнув по нему.

Дыхание затихло. Лорд Вейдер готовился атаковать.

Но Люк боялся не дожить до этой атаки.

— Как вы можете так легко убивать других? У нас же дома дети, семьи, — сомнительный аргумент, уж точно последний из тех, к которым Люк бы прибег. Один выстрел Звезды Смерти унёс столько семей, сколько джедай за всю жизнь не разделил бы между жизнью и смертью.

Ответом послужило дальнейшее увеличение темпа. Меч врезался в доспех, прожигая его чуть ли не насквозь.

Лорду Вейдеру требовалось ещё немного времени. Люку требовалось ещё немного сил.

Он потянулся к миру вокруг, так рвавшемуся ему помочь. Поток энергии хлынул сквозь него, неуправляемый и буйный. Сопротивляться ему Люк уже не мог. Только принять, сцедив каких-то несколько капель того огромного водяного потока, который обрушился на него.

И этого хватило, чтобы он начал уклоняться чуть лучше.

Шаг назад. Шаг вбок. Назад. Назад. Вбок. Уклониться. Отпрыгнуть. Пригнуться. Выстрелить, пока джедай занёс меч над головой. Отбежать на несколько шагов, выстрелить ещё раз. Пригнуться. Упасть. Откатиться. Прыжком назад встать на ноги. Подняться в полный рост.

Сзади мелькнула огромная чёрная тень. Люк не слышал жужжания, не видел горящего красным светового меча. До него не доносилось механическое дыхание. Вейдер нападал из засады.

Люк решил ему подыграть. Отпрыгнув, он как будто не удержался на ногах и рухнул, падая на спину. Джедай, распалённый боем, ухмыльнулся и, занеся меч над головой, приготовился нанести финальный удар.

Он не заметил, как Люк будто случайно коснулся ладонью шлема несколько минут назад. И уж тем более не услышал несколько щелчков языком, которые должны были сообщить Вейдеру о готовящемся плане. Даже самого Вейдера не заметил.

Только сейчас Люк мог разглядеть своего оппонента не как смертоносное торнадо из ударов и выпадов, а живое существо. Поджарого, уже немолодого мужчину с седыми длинными волосами. Одет тот был в джедайскую робу, очень похожую на ту, которую в сказках описывал ему Бен. Меч его светился ярко-жёлтым, а лезвие рядом с рукоятью расширялось в два шарообразных выступа. Странно. Очень странно.

Но не как то, что Люк увидел на лице джедая. Спокойствие, совершенно не принадлежавшее этому миру. И вместе с тем однозначно читавшаяся определённость, желание покончить с противником.

С Люком точно не играли. Его пытались уничтожить, и как можно быстрее. Чтобы наконец приняться за главного противника.

Меч опустился вниз. Люк, едва успев моргнуть, почувствовал, как будто сам себя отбросил в сторону, среагировав на эту атаку. Лезвие пронзило железный пол. И в следующую секунду раздался хрип.

Совсем рядом что-то очень яркое погасло. Будто гигантский прожектор затух в одну секунду, даже не моргнув. Открыв глаза, Люк увидел, что именно случилось. Джедай, разрезанный надвое, упал на пол. Световой меч выключился — и Вейдер тут же притянул его к себе, пристегнув к поясу.

Прошла долгая секунда, прежде чем на Люка обрушилось незнакомое ему облегчение, на секунду вытеснившее постоянное тёмное присутствие боли и гнева, неизменное в облике Вейдера.

— Скайуокер, встать.

— Есть, мой лорд, — проговорил он.

— Пойдёмте. Здесь мы закончили.

— Да, мой лорд.

Вейдер развернулся и пошёл в сторону челноков. Люк почти побежал вслед за ним, аккуратно переступая через трупы. Сегодня ему повезло.

Или не совсем?

Он не знал. Он только всё ярче чувствовал других. Армитажа, с которым у них давно сформировалась особая связь. Вейдера, начинавшего проявлять совершенно иные эмоции. Мёртвых на орбитах Альдераана и Явина-IV, понемногу растворявшихся в том нескончаемом потоке, который теперь плыл сквозь Люка. И ещё чувствовал, как нечто несравнимо большее теперь вело его, оберегая от смерти.

Через час после того, как они с Вейдером вернулись на корабль, к «Проекту-23» присоединилось несколько звёздных разрушителей класса «Имперский». Орбитальная бомбардировка превратила один из самых крупных и единственный обитаемый астероид скопления Полис-Масса в межзвёздный пепел.

Флагман Вейдера продолжил своё разрушительное движение по галактике. Когда звёзды вокруг исчезли, сменяясь синим тоннелем гиперпространства, Люк понял, что не практически ни о чём не жалеет. В конце концов, живых там уже не было.

Поток энергии не поколебался и не исказился. Новых голосов к тем, что уже шумели в разуме Люка, не прибавилось. Вздохнув, он отвернулся от иллюминатора и, сняв шлем, подошёл к кровати и сел рядом со спящим Армитажем и укачивавшим его Би.

Они все снова были вместе.


	24. Экспериментальный звёздный суперразрушитель "Проект-23", + 145 дней

— Гха-а-кх-а-гхгнг, — протянул Армитаж. Много звуков вместе, но всё ещё не слово. Беру в своём недавнем сообщении говорила, что ничего страшного в этом нет. Абсолютно все пособия, которые он прочитал, соглашались с ней. Скорее то, что Армитажу нравилось произносить разные сложные звуки, могло считаться аномалией. Но такой аномалии Люк радовался.

Он ещё долго не сумеет поставить Армитажа на ноги. Но чем раньше это произойдёт, тем будет лучше для них обоих.

— Нет, — тихо заговорил он. — Па-па.

— Гх…

Армитаж уже научился копировать тон Люка и громкость его голоса. Сейчас это становилось особенно важным. Прямо за дверями каюты стояли двое солдат четырнадцатого легиона, ещё одного подразделения, расквартированного на «Проекте-23». Это были старые знакомые Люка, дежурившие у его каюты ещё со времён «Возмездия». Периодически он пытался их отпустить в корабельный бар, но они упорно не соглашались.

Раньше это работало. Здесь — уже нет. Вейдер мог в любой момент пройти мимо. И никто не хотел, чтобы Вейдер узнал о неисполнении приказов на корабле. Вероятнее всего, его собственных, — хотя точно Люк сказать пока не мог.

Поэтому они стояли около его каюты, тщательно следя за безопасностью Армитажа и Би. Если бы такое внимание оказывалось ему одному, Люк бы уже писал рапорт за рапортом с просьбой освободить четырнадцатый от этой обязанности. Но ради ребёнка он терпел. Армитаж находился в слишком большой опасности ежедневно, чтобы отказываться от двух вооружённых людей рядом с каютой только потому, что Люку было неудобно.

— …а-а-унг, — зевнул Армитаж, уже засыпая.

— Спи, спи, — прошептал Люк, укладывая его на подушку и накрывая одеялом. — Би, проследи.

— Да, мастер.

Би сел рядом с Армитажем и Люком, погасив лампочки в своих глазах, светившие слишком стабильно и ярко, чтобы не испугать своего подопечного, когда тот проснётся. Сам Люк в этот момент гладил Армитажа по голове, наблюдая, как тот медленно засыпает.

Вспомнилось почему-то, как Беру сидела рядом с ним, когда его лихорадило. Выпил слишком много холодной воды тогда. Его приводили в чувство целую ночь. Постоянно меняли холодную повязку на голове. Кормили чем-то горячим — он едва мог вспомнить, чем именно, ни у одного супа потом не было такого вкуса. Потом начали отпаивать, не забывая выдать очередную таблетку раз в два часа.

Много позже он спросил у Беру, почему та, зная, что ему будут помогать только медикаменты, пыталась спасти его и другими средствами. Она пожала плечами и ответила, что не могла позволить себе его потерять. Тогда он бросился ей на шею и почувствовал, как будто в глаз что-то попало.

Беру не родила его — но только её он считал своей матерью. Только её он знал.

Вейдер просил его рассказать о родителях — но он знал только имя отца, да и то сообщил Бен. Беру и Оуэн никогда не называли имя его матери. Они знали её, он всегда это понимал. Но почему-то считали, что этого, самого сокровенного, слова ему слышать не стоило. Он злился на них за это, но поделать ничего не мог. К тому же молчал почему-то даже Бен. И каждый раз, стоило Люку задать этот вопрос, на лице его отпечатывалась странная, невыразимая словами и даже мыслями грусть. После этого всякий разговор затихал.

К восемнадцати годам, отправляясь в Академию, Люк перестал спрашивать о ней. Правда оказалась навеки закрыта от него, а женщину, которая его воспитала, он знал и так. Беру Ларс.

Она была замечательной. Не запирала его в чулане, ограждая от мира вокруг, но всегда предостерегала от опасностей. Жаль, что Люк не всегда её слушал.

Он сидел, смотрел на Армитажа и думал о том, что, наверное, для того матерью стал Би. Люк был не самым хорошим родителем. Он всё ещё делал то, на что хватало его сил, но чувствовал, что этого постоянно не хватало. Самым омерзительным было то, что Люк ничего с этим не мог сделать.

Отправить на Татуин, туда, где даже взрослым Ларсам постоянно грозила опасность? Дезертировать с Армитажем на руках, чтобы до конца дней скитаться по галактике, обречь при этом его на клеймо «ребёнка врага государства»? Взять отпуск по отцовству, рискуя потом попасть на совершенно другой корабль? Ни один из вариантов не казался хорошим. Тем более что Армитажу ничего не грозило, кроме того, что воспитывать его будет дроид, а не человек.

Что-то подсказывало Люку, что с фамилией «Скайуокер» у его ребёнка будет не меньше проблем. Пусть лучше за ним Би присмотрит. В конце концов, он уж точно работал лучше дроидов из медотсека. И, возможно, был даже лучшим вариантом, чем полностью разумные родители. Особенно сейчас, в дни войны.

Почему Шира решилась на это? Почему не сказала ему?

Шира. В первый раз за долгое время он вспомнил о ней и о том, что её больше не было. Пустота заныла чуть ниже сердца. В бесконечных, ни на секунду не замолкавших голосах жертв взрыва при Явине-IV вдруг послышался один особенный. Низкий голос девушки, шептавший его имя.

Тысячи маленьких молоточков застучали по голове. Он согнулся надвое, обхватил голову руками и, беззвучно закричав, почувствовал, как по щекам текут слёзы. Его дыхание превратилось в неслышное никому вокруг шипение. И даже сквозь него пробивались сильные удары, словно оглушавшие его. Мёртвые искали себе жертву, чтобы отомстить. Так сложилось, что избрали его. И кто-то попытался пройти сквозь него, атаковав ещё кого-то.

Армитажа. Они хотели добраться до Армитажа

Этого Люк уже допустить не мог. Оскалившись, он приподнялся и, протянув вперёд руки, позволил себе ощутить жизнь вокруг себя. Пятьсот первый. Четырнадцатый. Команду «Проекта-23». Тёмное присутствие, Дарта Вейдера. И что-то гораздо большее, что простиралось гораздо дальше всех их и каждого по отдельности. Загадочную космическую энергию.

И, ощутив, позвал её на помощь. Сначала безуспешно. Потом почувствовал её на пальцах, на коже. Потом — как она заполняет его, вытесняя атакующих. И, собрав достаточно, атаковал в ответ, отбрасывая поток, вещавший о смерти.

Он атаковал? Или та загадочная энергия? Неважно. Сейчас они соединились в нечто ещё большее, чем вся вселенная, вместе взятая. В щит, заградивший живых от мертвецов.

— Прочь, — спокойно произнёс Люк. Он не желал им зла. Только покоя. Им — и самому себе, уже слишком сильно измотанному этой четырёхмесячной схваткой. А ещё он хотел, чтобы они освободились из этого плена посмертия, приняв вечность. Став ею.

— Уходите с миром, — проговорил он. — Оставьте моего сына и меня.

Лёгкое шипение послужило ответом. За ним последовал шелест по коже — и чувство свободы, придавившее Люка обратно к кровати. Вокруг стало поразительно… пусто.

Мёртвые по-прежнему ощущались. Но совсем далеко: там, где их убили. Рядом с Люком не осталось никого.

Ему вдруг стало жалко их. Он не смог дать им спокойствия — и даже маленькой радости мести ему. Однако дать им даже притронуться к Армитажу не имел права. При Люке никто не посмеет его коснуться.

Погладив его по едва появившимся светло-рыжим волосам на голове, Люк улыбнулся.

Он был далеко не лучшим отцом. Но это не помешает ему вырастить сына.


	25. Хот, + 1124 дня

Транспорт уверенно вошёл в атмосферу и начал снижение. Сплошной слой облаков в южном полушарии позволял двигаться относительно незаметно. Учитывая и то, что окрасили корабль в белый цвет. В космических сражениях маскировка помогала мало, а с учётом наличия у противника радаров и вовсе становилась бесполезной. Но против дроидов с визуальными датчиками могла стать спасительной.

В пятьсот первом пользовались любым удобным случаем сохранить себе — и ещё паре десятков людей — жизнь. В том числе поэтому Вейдер и настоял на том, что его подопечные пойдут на высадку чуть раньше и на другой стороне планеты.

Транспорт, который вёл Люк, держался в середине боевого порядка, ближе. По бокам почти на той же скорости летели СИД-перехватчики, готовые в любой момент атаковать повстанцев, если те решатся на контратаку.

Люк надеялся, что обойдётся. Его не просто так поставили ближе к хвосту. Несмотря на то, что он уже несколько раз водил транспорт при Вейдере, у него до сих пор не было лицензии, позволявшей причислить его к соответствующему роду войск. Формально он по-прежнему числился одним из нескольких десятков снайперов пятьсот первого.

Это была вполне распространённая практика в Империи. Настоящих пилотов, хоть и готовили в избытке, старались беречь. Транспорты оставались вотчиной тех, кто хотел и мог стать пилотом, но по каким-то причинам оказался в другом подразделении. Таких, как Люк.

Вздохнув, он увёл транспорт чуть ниже — под облака. Огромная пелена вверху стремительно рассеивалась. Они пересекли экватор на высоте в несколько тысяч километров и начали снижение.

Внимательно осмотрев показания каждого из бортовых приборов, Люк посмотрел через лобовое стекло кабины вперёд. Чисто. Можно было продолжать снижение.

Минута тянулась за минутой. Как сказали бортовые астрогеографы на предварительном совещании и как теперь мог видеть Люк, далеко вперёд на сотни километров простиралась огромная ледяная поверхность. Она когда-то была заливом, разрезавшим континент к северу от океана. Но теперь от него почти ничего не осталось. Только огромный каток площадью в тысячи квадратных километров.

К восходу Хотского солнца располагался крупный горный массив, на который с орбиты смотрело несколько гигантских кораблей. Звёздные разрушители, возглавляемые флагманским суперразрурашителем, готовились поймать в ловушку тех повстанцев, что решат сбежать с планеты.

Именно к этому массиву лежал их путь.

— Транспортам — двигаться на восход, — раздалось в корабельном комлинке. 

— Принял, нулевой-аурек, — ответил Люк ведущему транспорту колонны. — Двенадцатый-беш, начинаю перестраиваться.

— Вас понял, двенадцатый-аурек. Есть перестраиваться.

Повернув корабль вправо, он слегка ускорился, нагоняя следующего за ним в колонне.

В горах было на удивление спокойно. Даже слишком спокойно. Только вчера по всему пятьсот первому ходил слух о том, что наступление откладывали из-за бури. Дарт Вейдер проявлял удивительное терпение.

Или, скорее, тонкий расчёт. Не совсем типично для человека, который последние два года учил их тому, как любое нападение, даже самое поспешное и проигрышное, необходимо превратить в победу. У тех, кто не соглашался, обычно быстро начинало не хватать кислорода в лёгких.

Без особого труда перелетев через центр горного хребта, они увидели перед собой небольшое плоскогорье, одной стороной упиравшееся в горы, а другой — в огромный провал. Похоже, не так давно на Хоте случилось землетрясение. Или очень давно: докладов по состоянию литосферы им не предоставили.

Дарт Вейдер же, наверняка их потребовавший, не счёл эту информацию в той или иной степени полезной. Годы службы вместе научили Люка доверять своему главному и единственному командиру.

Иного выхода просто не было.

В них полетели первые выстрелы. Радар Люка засёк около десятка стационарных пушек на другой стороне плоскогорья. Порядка получаса пешком — что это за дистанция для лазерного выстрела?

— Рассредоточиться! — раздалось в комлинке. — Дальше действовать согласно плану наземной операции!

Щёлкнув по комлинку, давая сигнал о начале выполнения приказа, Люк резко пошёл на снижение.

— Борт, — произнёс он, пристёгивая левой рукой второй ремень безопасности. — Всем приготовиться, посадка будет жёсткой.

Уведя транспорт практически в пике, он начал выгибать нос, когда до земли осталось не более пятисот метров. На отметке в сто пятьдесят он заглушил двигатели. На отметке в сто привёл транспорт в горизонтальное положение на остаточной тяге. На пятидесяти метрах снова включил двигатели и выбросил часть топлива. Транспорт подбросило вверх — несколько ракет пролетели мимо.

Повстанцы не собирались сдаваться без боя. Люк вполне их понимал. Но у него там, наверху, в космосе, остался сын. И он собирался бороться за право к нему вернуться. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Столкновение оказалось сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. Наскоро, пока все приходили в себя, запущенная диагностика, показала, что все системы были в относительном порядке. Незначительные повреждения, но взлететь обратно они точно смогут.

Хорошо.

— Все целы? — спросил он.

— Мастер-сержант, — за два года Люк несколько раз получал повышение, — у вас с головой всё в порядке?

— Так точно, уорент, — отозвался он. — Иначе бы нас с вами всех взорвали.

— Я сомневаюсь.

— Я действительно сильно рисковал, — подтвердил Люк. — Возможно, слишком сильно. Готов взять на себя ответственность.

— Разберёмся после боя. Всем покинуть корабль! Рассредоточиться и держать связь!

Схватив свою винтовку, Люк бросился назад, обгоняя по пути нескольких солдат. Недавнее пополнение пятьсот первого, призванное около полугода назад, но уже показавшее серьёзные успехи.

Не в эвакуации, конечно. Здесь закалённый в боях костяк легиона не знал себе равных. Они уже успели упасть в снег и начать, периодически поднимаясь, вести огонь по противнику. Люк тут тоже был в роли догоняющего. Но не сильно отстающего, как раньше.

Выскочив из транспорта, он со всех ног побежал вперёд. Белый маскхалат, призванный скрыть его в снегу, мешал двигаться так же быстро, как обычно. Вероятно, из-за того, что Люк попросту не привык к нему. Обычно на миссиях они не пользовались никакими костюмами, за исключением костюмов штурмовиков. Поэтому каждый раз, когда Вейдеру приходило в голову применить необычную тактику, приходилось тренироваться по нескольку дней, чтобы освоиться.

Иногда этого срока не хватало. Но в пылу боя Люк о таком обычно забывал. И странным образом приспосабливался к новому костюму, даже не успевая понять как. Но так происходило почти со всем пятьсот первым. Ничего необычного в этом не было.

Упав за маленький бугорок, Люк выставил винтовку перед собой и посмотрел в прицел.

Впереди уже разворачивался бой. Эскадрилья перехватчиков, более не сопровождавшая транспорты, отправилась вперёд, прикрывать наступление. Противовоздушная оборона повстанцев практически полностью переключилась на них.

На востоке и западе появилось несколько особенно крупных транспортов новой модели — несколько десятков метров в длину и более пяти в высоту. Совершенно необычная для боевой операции картина. Практически приземлившись, корабли зависли в воздухе.

Из крупных отверстий в днище каждого появилось по четыре металлических ноги. А вслед за ними нижний люк открылся полностью, и под солнцем Хота появились настоящие чудовища. Шагоходы модели AT-AT, колоссальные боевые машины, буквально представлявшие собой передвижные штурмовые орудия. Даже издали, даже на тех, кто был на стороне Империи, они производили устрашающее впечатление. Люк и представить не мог, каково было повстанцам, смотревшим на приближение этих монстров. Медленное, но верное.

— Уорент, что дальше?

— Движемся вперёд.

Бластерная очередь прошла совсем рядом с небольшой возвышенностью, которую они занимали. Люк едва успел убрать винтовку и спрятаться за укрытием.

— Какого?..

— Транспорт. Тут слишком солнечно, чтобы они его не заметили. Я думаю, нужно уходить.

— Они заметят. Если только…

— Да?

— Если только мы не будем двигаться все вместе. Сержант, двигайтесь по направлению к скалам. Медленно, ползком. В маскхалате они не должны вас заметить. По плану, который нам представили разведчики, у них на той стороне этого холма находится первая линия обороны. Попробуйте потрепать их. Если не удастся, отступайте к транспорту.

— Есть, уорент — Люк определил по карте, загруженной в память интерфейса костюма, нужный маршрут, после чего медленно пополз влево. В комлинке ещё раздавались приказы, но он уже не обращал на них внимания, почти угадывая, относились они к нему или нет.

Всё вокруг превратилось в одну сплошную белую пелену. Снег застилал глаза и не давал возможности видеть ничего. Люк передвигался практически на ощупь, проталкивая винтовку глубоко под снегом. Костюм интенсивно работал одновременно на обогрев и на сокрытие тепла от датчиков.

Секунды тянулись как часы, минуты — как дни. Люк уверенно полз вперёд, но ему самому казалось, что он почти не движется с места. Настолько медленно приходилось передвигаться. Ещё тяжелее стало, когда он добрался до скалы, где укрывалось сторожевое подразделение повстанцев. Приходилось рассчитывать свои движения так, чтобы и подниматься вверх, и не подниматься из снега.

Казалось, что солнце Хота успело несколько раз встать и сесть, прежде чем Люк, наконец, добрался до своей цели. Замерев за скалистым выступом, он высунул голову и осмотрелся.

Наступление, как и предполагалось, ушло вперёд на значительное расстояние, куда большее, чем он сам. Основная часть пятьсот первого, насколько он мог судить по рапортам, периодически доносившимся из комлинков, нагнала первую волну. Рота, к которой прикомандировали Люка на эту операцию, продвигалась приблизительно с той же скоростью, что и он сам. Прицельный огонь вели почему-то по ним.

Выхватив из-за пояса бинокль, Люк вытянул шею и осмотрел местность перед ним.

Две автоматические турели вели огонь по шагоходам и изрядно поредевшей эскадрилье СИД-перехватчиков. Три стационарных лазерных оружия высматривали пехоту. Чуть больше десятка солдат стояло в траншеях, ожидая своего часа. И где-то ещё здесь были снайперы.

Осмотревшись и убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдал, он расслабился, почти засыпая и теряя сознание, стараясь ощутить мир Хота. За два года он научился делать это настолько незаметно, что тёмное присутствие всегда оставалось где-то вдалеке, не начиная изучать его.

Или же просто Дарт Вейдер перестал видеть в нём угрозу. Этого варианта Люк исключить не мог. Но всё равно соблюдал технику безопасности. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь лишний раз заподозрил его в том, что он действительно джедай. Или что хотя бы пользуется этой странной энергией.

Ледяной мир Хота горел заживо. Самые сильные эмоции — гнев, ненависть, отчаяние, любовь, стремление защитить — бушевали вокруг, не давая сосредоточиться. Над всеми ними где-то вдалеке нависало воплощение боли, тоски, страха. Дарт Вейдер.

Одёрнув себя, Люк сосредоточился на поле боя. Он искал островки спокойствия посреди разразившегося сильнейшим штормом океана. От снайпера всегда требовалось именно это. Сохранять хладнокровие в горячке схватки.

Один из них находился совсем рядом. Дотянувшись до него, Люк открыл глаза и стал внимательно осматривать нужный участок поля боя. Ему всё ещё не совсем хорошо удавалось совмещать два своих зрения. Нерегулярность тренировок и постоянная необходимость скрываться сказывались.

Наконец, перед глазами что-то сверкнуло. Посмотрев в бинокль, Люк убедился в том, что не ошибся в своём предположении. Он засёк вражеского снайпера. Неспешно прицелился. Сделал поправку на ветер. Определил следующую цель. Сделал выстрел.

— Говорит Скайуокер, — доложил по комлинку. — Я на позиции, один готов.

Перекатился, спрятавшись за двумя крупными камнями, выступавшими даже сквозь слой снега. Там, где раньше была его винтовка, снег несколько раз взорвался: по Люку открыли огонь.

К несчастью для повстанцев, их это не спасло. Они всё ещё не могли постоянно держать два направления сразу. А по правому флангу к ним уже подступали солдаты четырнадцатого, брошенные Вейдером вперёд. Началась перестрелка.

Воспользовавшись прикрытием из снега, Люк передвинулся чуть правее и, разглядев ещё едва различимое сквозь белую преграду стационарное оружие, открыл огонь.

Первый выстрел не произвёл никакого эффекта. Огонь лазерных лучей продолжился. Второй заставил ненадолго замолчать. Сделав третий, Люк увидел, как падает чей-то силуэт. Он попал.

Снег рядом опять полетел в воздух. Спрятавшись в укрытии, Люк снова прицелился. Теперь он обезопасил своих от второго оружия. Из траншеи никто выходить не хотел.

Раздался взрыв — залп тяжёлого орудия АТ-АТ взорвал одну из турелей. Ненадолго повстанцы замешкались. Воспользовавшись этим, Люк открыл практически заградительный огонь по траншеям. Он не старался попадать — только произвести психологический эффект подавления. К тому же вслепую стрелять было чуть легче — так он не видел лиц.

По ночам его теперь преследовали десятки трудно различимых силуэтов. И всё те же повстанцы, которых он убил на Явине-IV.

Первый год Люк пытался оправдать себя в собственных глазах. Думал о том, что расстреливал преступников. Что весь этот конфликт начали они, а не Империя, которой он верно служил. И ничего не мог поделать с чувством вины. Он прерывал жизни разумных существ. Этого хватало, чтобы начать презирать себя, вне зависимости от их мотивации.

Он знал, что многие шли на сделку с совестью, прикрываясь высокими идеалами службы Императору. Или, в случае повстанцев, свободы и демократии. Люк не был уверен в том, что ему хоть что-то из этого могло подойти в качестве оправдания. Все убивали всех. Он просто выбрал сторону в этом конфликте с самого начала. Последние два года он сражался за выживание в мире, где практически каждое существо, кроме далёких Оуэна, Беру и Бена, близких Би и Армитажа и, по иронии судьбы, Дарта Вейдера, было ему враждебно.

Гражданская война, в которую превратилось Восстание, не имела ничего общего с поддержанием порядка. Чем дольше длилось противостояние, тем больше Люк убеждался в том, насколько разрушающим и хаотическим оно становилось.

Он убивал всё больше, чтобы потом погибло как можно меньше.

Паршиво. Другого способа решения этой проблемы на горизонте всё равно не возникало. Где же мудрость Бена, когда она была так нужна?

После того как он отвлёк на себя внимание большей части солдат в траншеях и убил стрелка за третьим стационарным оружием, вторая турель переключилась на него. Скалы начали крошиться. Безопасное укрытие переставало быть таким уж безопасным.

— Уорент, — доложил он, — меня засекли. Я пока не смогу стрелять по ним.

— Принял, сержант, — заскрипело в комлинке. — Я посмотрю, что там ещё можно сделать. Шок-шту… — передача оборвалась. Командир их взвода уже говорил с кем-то другим.

Взрыв. Второй. Третий.

Ещё один, ещё сильнее.

Грохот где-то поодаль.

Люк высунулся из своего укрытия. Башня взорвалась. Но повстанцы чему-то радовались.

Повернув голову направо, он увидел: один из шагоходов рухнул наземь, окружённый несколькими повстанческими спидерами.

Сейчас битва могла повернуться не в пользу Империи. Этого Люк допустить не мог. Воспользовавшись тем, что на него временно никто не обращал внимания, он открыл огонь снова. Выстрел за выстрелом. Повстанцы падали, не успевая даже понять, что их убило.

Люк не хотел убивать. Но Дарт Вейдер не простит ему, если он проявит сострадание в таком важном бою. Даже Дарт Вейдер.

Через минуту, когда на него, наконец, обратили внимание, было уже слишком поздно.

— Сектор чист. Спасибо за помощь, уорент.

— Мы идём к тебе, сержант. Держи позицию.

— Есть, сэр, — Люк перекинул винтовку через плечо и стал в бинокль осматривать поле боя, простиравшееся перед ним. До «Эха», базы повстанцев, оставалось всего лишь несколько сотен метров. Но это было ровное поле, идеально простреливавшееся с обеих сторон.

И у повстанцев уже были стационарные оружия, развёрнутые в сторону наступавших войск Империи.

Очень плохо.

Спрятав бинокль за пояс, Люк убедился в том, что его винтовка хорошо держалась за плечом, и, перемахнув через скалу, кубарем покатился вниз, закрыв голову руками. Снежный покров слишком плотным слоем прикрывал камни, чтобы Люк получил ещё какую-то травму.

Выстрелы стали раздаваться рядом, только когда он оказался у подножья. И тут же, рывком поднявшись на ноги, побежал к траншее. Снаряды взрывали снег рядом, но он ухитрялся уходить от них. В один из моментов уже знакомое предчувствие вернулось, и он бросился в сторону, уклоняясь от особенно крупного выстрела. Траншея оказалась рядом. Не медля ни секунды, он бросился в неё прыжком и распластался на самом дне.

— Сержант, в порядке?

— Так точно, уорент, — отозвался он.

— Ищи стрелковую позицию. У них там линия обороны покрепче, чем здесь.

— Есть, — кивнул он и, пригнувшись, побежал по траншее.

Конечно, повстанцы не соизволили оборудовать её местами для стрельбы по самим себе. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было — небольшим выступом, оставшимся, видимо, после попадания снаряда шагохода.

— Готов, уорент, — произнёс он, прячась обратно в траншею, когда снаряд пролетел прямо у него над головой.

— Хорошо. У них есть снайперы?

— Не могу доложить.

— Пять минут.

Люк сосредоточился на конкретном участке Хота. Тот уже не просто горел, а пылал яростью обречённых на смерть. Разглядеть в нём что-то едва ли представлялось возможным. Но Люк пытался. Он слегка касался каждого из повстанцев. Но не мог найти ни одного, достаточно сконцентрированного на противнике.

Безрезультатно. Но здесь не могло не быть снайперов. Пришлось прибегать к проверенным методам. Достав из-за пояса какую-то округлую железную деталь, схваченную в спешке ещё в транспорте, он подбросил её вверх.

Лазерное стационарное.

Второе лазерное стационарное.

Длинный трассирующий. Вот он.

Определив для себя приблизительный вектор стрельбы, Люк взял винтовку и поставил её прямо в укрытие, направив туда, где, по его предположениям, находился вражеский снайпер.

Отставил руку с пистолетом. Поймал блик солнца — и несколько раз отразил в сторону противника. Выстрел не заставил себя долго ждать. Лазер прожёг прицел пистолета насквозь. Люк едва успел отдёрнуть руку — чтобы тут же приставить её к спусковому крючку.

Он успел заметить, откуда стреляли. И открыл ответный огонь. Выстрел. Второй. Третий. Из-под самой крыши ангара рухнуло чьё-то тело. И почти тут же по позиции Люка начали прицельно бить вражеские орудия. Едва успев откатиться, он побежал по траншее обратно.

— Уорент, я не справлюсь с ними один! — закричал он по комлинку.

— Сержант, здесь по всему фронту не хватает сил. Я не могу добиться даже артиллерийской поддержки, — повстанцы всё-таки ухитрились растянуть войска Империи.

— Вас понял.

Он укрылся в траншее, ожидая, пока заградительный огонь орудий прекратится. Шли секунды, минуты. По ним по-прежнему палили. Каждый раз, когда Люк пытался высунуться, его тут же накрывало сантиметровым слоем снега.

Бесполезно.

По правому флангу АТ-АТ медленно, но уверенно продвигались к базе. Осталось только два, вокруг которых сновали всадники на таунтаунах и АТ-ST, защищавшие их от мелких повстанческих спидеров. Вся эта армада продавливала немногочисленные силы повстанцев.

Но здесь, на левом фланге, силы оказались равны.

Облокотившись на землю в траншее, Люк почти заснул, когда выстрелы орудий засвистели над ним.

— Помощь нужна? — раздалось по общему каналу связи. Похоже, Дарт Вейдер решил прислать помощь. Остатки пятьсот первого, находившиеся на флагмане до последнего, бросили в бой.

— Постреляйте в них недолго, — раздался голос уорента. — С остальным мы справимся. Сержант Скайуокер, твой выход.

— Есть, сэр, — дождавшись, пока оба лазерных орудия выстрелят по десантировавшемуся подкреплению, он выставил винтовку и прицелился. Одного из ведущих огонь заслонял специальный щиток. Зато плечо второго было очень хорошо видно.

Пять против одного на то, что он не попадёт. Тройка, Мастер, Идиот. Попробовать всегда стоило. Почти замерев, закусив губу, перестав дышать, он открыл огонь. Раз, два, три — на упреждение.

Повстанец упал на снег. Три, четыре — на всякий случай.

В это же время несколько раз выстрелили с горы, а шагоход, развернув колоссальную голову, завершил начатое. Последний заслон пал.

— Вперёд, — заговорил уорент, после чего воспользовался частотой связи отряда с Дартом Вейдером. — Мой лорд, линия обороны повстанцев прорвана.

Внутри находилось ещё как минимум несколько сотен. Но это уже пугало гораздо меньше, чем то, с чем им уже пришлось столкнуться. Хорошо ещё, что большую часть снайперов противник бросил на защиту основного направления, и Люку пока пришлось иметь дело только с двумя.

Но легче не становилось.

— Перехватите их лидеров, — уже привычный механический голос очень ясно намекал на то, что ждёт всех в случае неудачи.

— Есть, сэр, — ответил уорент. — Вы слышали.

— Так точно, — отозвался Люк вместе с остальными и, прикрывая их, пошёл вперёд последним из отряда.

Из ангара в их направлении выходили первые повстанцы. Люк открыл огонь, с каждым следующим выстрелом чувствуя странный укол, но продолжая. Вейдер не простит ему, если он оступится в этот раз.

***

Металлические двери неторопливо открывались перед ним. Абсолютно пустые комнаты, одна за другой. Повстанцы успели эвакуироваться, похоже. Но их лидеры всё ещё были на планете. Так сообщали разведчики, во всяком случае. Люк, двигаясь вперёд, верил им всё меньше и меньше.

Когда вдалеке перед ним, на расстоянии каюты, засветилось что-то синее, он замедлил шаг. Медленно проникнув внутрь, осмотрелся. И на некоторое время застыл на месте. Спиной к нему стояла знакомая, но неестественно выглядящая фигура. Люк на секунду закрыл глаза, погружаясь в мир вокруг себя. И увидел невероятно яркое солнце. Когда его воплощение в реальности обернулось, он и вовсе потерял дар речи.

— Бен, — прошептал он. — Бен!

Винтовка опустилась сама собой. Бен не был — никогда не будет — ему врагом. Даже если сражался на стороне повстанцев. Даже если принял такую… форму. В глазах Люка помутнело. Слёзы. Хоть кто-то знакомый, почти родной, в этой непрекращавшейся борьбе.

— Люк, — изумлённо проговорил тот. — Ну, привет.

— Старик, как я рад тебя видеть.

— Хотел я бы сказать то же, что и ты, — Бен говорил с горечью в голосе. — Но ты… ты теперь у них.

— Бен, — Люк вдруг почувствовал горячее желание оправдаться. — Бен, я…

— Не говори ничего. Просто помни, что ты служишь тем, кто убил твоего отца. Тому, кто убил твоего отца.

— Импера…

— Не Император. Дарт Вейдер, Люк. Дарт Вейдер убил твоего отца. А ты ему служишь.

Что? Но как… Нет, не может быть. Вейдер же так хорошо к нему относился, так долго его спасал. Этого просто не могло случиться. Правда же?

— Я не служу никому, кроме порядка в галактике, Бен. Я же обещал, — они действительно часто спорили по поводу того, стоит ли Люку поступать в Академию.

— Тогда твой путь лежит на Дагоба, Люк, к мастеру Йоде. Если ты на самом деле служишь только порядку, ты сможешь отыскать его.

— «Только тот, чьи помыслы чисты, найдёт меня?» — Люк улыбнулся против своей воли. — Прямо как в сказках, Бен.

— Кто же говорил мне, что в сказках бывает не только ложь? — тот хитро и почти добродушно прищурился.

— Я говорил, — Люк снял шлем. — Я всё ещё так считаю.

— Может, тогда не всё потеряно. До встречи, Люк. Да пребудет с тобой Сила, всегда, — произнеся джедайское пожелание удачи из своих сказок, он начал растворяться в воздухе.

Так он всё это время был джедаем?

Чем дальше, тем больше Люк не верил в то, что до сих пор находился в реальном мире. Столько невероятного, невозможного. За один-единственный день. Ничему, никому он не доверял.

Даже себе.

— Бен, стой. Бен! — крикнул Люк, хватаясь за воздух. — Бен, не уходи!

«Сила, Люк!».

— Бен, зачем ты ушёл?

Вопрос остался без ответа. Люк упал на колени и согнулся надвое. Старика-отшельника, который был ему почти вторым, пусть вечно далёким, отцом, больше не было. Во всяком случае, в том виде, в котором Люк его знал. Ещё один близкий покинул его.

Не забыть спросить у Оуэна и Беру, как шли дела на ферме. _О, всемогущая Сила, если ты и в самом деле существуешь, пусть с ними всё будет хорошо_.

Комлинк молчал. Все были заняты зачисткой базы. Он мог потратить несколько минут на горе.

Бен всегда казался ему вечным, бессмертным. Как Оуэн и Беру. Но теперь его не стало.

Страшная, пугающая реальность. Слишком давно стала такой. Люк уже сбился в счёте дней, прошедших после гибели Звезды Смерти и Альдераана. И сверяться с календарём не хотелось. Вдруг всё это окажется правдой, а не вечным дурным сном, в конце которого он проснётся у себя на ферме?

Послышалось механическое дыхание. Дверь позади Люка отворилась. Громадная тёмная фигура вошла внутрь.

— Мастер-сержант Скайуокер, доложить.

— Все помещения выглядят покинутыми, Лорд Вейдер, — он развернулся и встал, поклонившись, прежде чем начать свой доклад. — Повстанцы эвакуировались отсюда около нескольких часов назад.

— Лидеры?

— Не встретил ни одного, — он не лгал, он просто не знал, был ли Бен одним из тех, кого им поручили искать. — Разве что… Разве что я встретил старого знакомого. Татуинского отшельника, помните, я рассказывал?

— Без лишних подробностей. Что в этом необычного?

— Это был… Он был… Чем-то вроде призрака, Лорд Вейдер. Он ещё что-то про Силу говорил. Мне кажется, он был джедаем.

— Кажется?

— Так и есть, — повесил голову Люк. — Лорд Вейдер, — гораздо тише спросил он. — Ещё он сказал, что вы убили моего отца, Энакина Скайуокера.

— Это вопрос, не касающийся операции. Что-то по существу, сержант? — Люк почувствовал, как ноги подкашиваются. Неужели правда?

— Больше… — он попытался вспомнить что-то о Йоде, но не мог. — Из существенного больше ничего.

— В таком случае двигайтесь за мной. Битва ещё не закончилась.

— Да, мой лорд. Я сделаю так, как вы прикажете, — ответил Люк привычной формулировкой и двинулся вслед за Вейдером, взмахнувшим плащом и направившимся дальше по комнатам повстанцев, выискивая задержавшихся или тех, кто остался преграждать Империи путь.

Бесполезное занятие.

Две фигуры, не останавливаясь, двигались по покинутой базе поверженного на планете Хот Восстания.


	26. Звёздный суперразрушитель "Палач", + 1124 дня

Люк неподвижно сидел у иллюминатора, выпивая уже пятый стакан чая. Он всё никак не мог сложить у себя в уме два очевидных и полностью взаимоисключающих утверждения, каждое из которых казалось ему правдой.

Бен никогда бы не соврал ему. Чуть недоговорил бы, да. Но солгать? В это не верилось. При всей голословности его утверждения было видно, что он просто не успевал рассказать всё. Его что-то тянуло туда, куда он ушёл. Куда именно, Люк сказать не мог.

Дарт Вейдер не убил бы отца. Зачем убивать человека, который служил всей галактике верой и правдой, который был её героем? И даже если он сделал это, то почему тогда так хорошо относился к Люку? К Армитажу, сейчас мирно спавшему рядом с Би? Почему помогал, хотя мог уничтожить за сам факт родства с тем, кого сам когда-то погубил? На эти вопросы ответов у Люка не было. Не могло быть.

— Мастер-сержант, — вдруг нарушил тишину комлинк. — Откройте дверь.

Вейдер. Совсем рядом с Армитажем. Сердце Люка забилось от испуга. Нет. Только не его. Не сейчас, когда всё так хорошо складывалось.

— Слушаюсь, мой лорд, — выхода, впрочем, не было никакого. Не прыгать же с ребёнком и дроидом в открытый космос.

Открыв дверь, Люк застыл перед спокойно смотревшим — смотревшим ли? — на него Вейдером.

— Заходите, мой лорд. Вам освободить кровать, чтобы вы могли сесть? — в Люке говорила скорее гостеприимность татуинского фермера, чем услужливость в отношении высшего офицера.

— Нет. Разговор будет недолгим. И ваш сын спит.

Забота об Армитаже. Откуда бы ей появиться в том, кто убил Энакина Скайуокера? Нет, Бен что-то перепутал, что-то забыл. Может, ему рассказали неправильно. Но он не соврал, он точно не соврал.

— Мой лорд?

— Мастер-сержант, как давно вы пользуетесь… скажем так, сокрытой энергией этого мира?

— Простите? — возможно, сейчас ему могли что-то объяснить. Поэтому имело смысл произвести впечатление совершенно непонимающего человека. Обмануть Вейдера он не обманет, но, возможно, тот хотя бы ему что-нибудь расскажет.

— Вы используете Силу.

— Но Силой пользуются джедаи. Ситхов давно не существует, а джедаи предали Империю и были истреблены за это. Я ни то ни другое, — возразил Люк.

— Как сильно он затуманил твой разум, — Вейдер говорил тихо, скорее сам с собой. Ушам Люка не следовало это слышать. — Ситхи и джедаи, мастер-сержант, не единственные, кто пользуется Силой. Сила — это вся вселенная, от самого маленького живого существа до самой крупной звезды. Быть ситхом или же быть джедаем значит только то, что вы используете её по тем правилам, которые установили для себя. Какой путь избрали вы, мастер-сержант, пока не ясно. Мне интересно только то, когда именно вы его избрали.

— Я… я не могу точно сказать, Лорд Вейдер, — Люк понуро опустил голову. — Около трёх лет назад.

— Когда вы удержали в воздухе Руку Императора? — уточнил Вейдер. Люк не слышал о Маре почти ничего с тех самых пор, как его перераспределили в пятьсот первый. Только то, что периодически она и подразделение ЛаРона уничтожали очередного опасного и коварного противника Императора. Они продолжали верно служить государству. В минуты, когда режим казался ему слишком жестоким, он вспоминал об этом. О том, что Мара, негаснущий луч света, никуда не отступала. Значит, и он шёл по правильному пути.

По светлому пути.

— Нет, ещё до этого, — Люк не знал, пытается ли Вейдер считывать его мысли, поэтому продолжал играть в сабакк в уме с тех самых пор, как тот зашёл внутрь.

— Уточните.

— Явин-IV, — тихо и очень неуверенно произнёс он, ожидая, что его сейчас придушат за само упоминание той катастрофы для Империи. — Возможно, даже раньше, после Альдераана, — ещё тише, ещё неувереннее. Чего Император точно не хотел, так это того, чтобы в войсках ползли слухи об этом событии. — Я не могу точно сказать. Но, скорее, Явин-IV.

— Что вы считаете использованием Силы, мастер-сержант?

— На Явине-IV было два самых ярких проявления, — Люк почти рапортовал. — Я чувствовал смерть. Очень много смертей. Я их до сих пор чувствую. И ещё у меня резко увеличилась скорость реакции. Несколько раз это оказалось полезным.

— Как вы развивали свои способности, мастер-сержант?

— Я не развивал их, мой лорд. Не в том плане, в котором мы, например, развиваем наши тактические навыки или способности к пилотированию. Это немного другое, как мне кажется. Я несколько раз открывался миру — и либо воспринимал его, либо пытался как-то его изменить, приспособить под свои нужды. Иногда я просто пытался отправить ему мысленное послание, что не хочу того или иного исхода событий. Как с… как с Рукой Императора, — он почти назвал её «Мара». Делать так при Вейдере стало бы большой оплошностью: последствия коснулись бы не только его.

— Вы ощущали, как растворяетесь в мире вокруг?

— Да, — это случилось с ним на Дрюносте. И из-за этого они едва не проиграли. Люк никогда не забудет этого.

На недолгое время Вейдер замолчал. Люк молча стоял, не зная, чего ему вообще ждать. Он готовился к худшему — к смерти. Главное, чтобы только его или, на крайний случай, его и Би. Не Армитажа.

— Итак, мастер-сержант, вы понимаете, что вы использовали Силу.

— Да, мой лорд. Лишь для того, чтобы помочь Империи.

— В использовании Силы нет ничего положительного или отрицательного. Но если есть, то лишь положительное. У вас особый дар, мастер-сержант. Вы обладаете властью над миром вокруг. Уникальной властью, которую не хотите брать себе из-за детского страха перед сказками. Расслабьтесь, рядовой. Казнить вас никто не собирается. Тем более — вашего сына и дроида.

— Благодарю, мой лорд, — Люк выдохнул. — Но это значит, что я могу пользоваться Силой на благо Империи и дальше?

— Да. Но не так хаотично, как вы делали это раньше. Вам нужен учитель, мастер-сержант.

Люк молча кивнул.

— Вашим учителем буду я, — продолжил Вейдер. — До тех пор, пока у вас нет иных предложений.

У Люка нашлось одно или два. Но Император ощущался в Силе даже темнее, чем Вейдер. А вовлекать в это Мару желания не было вообще. Назвать Бена или мастера Йоду с Дагоба в таком контексте значило подписать себе смертный приговор. На это он тоже пойти не имел права.

— Никак нет, мой лорд, — не говоря уже о том, что Вейдер справедливо относился к нему на поле боя, а вне его — несколько раз выручал.

— Хорошо, — кивнул тот. — Первое занятие завтра в двенадцать сотен. Форма одежды свободная, желательно не костюм штурмовика. От общей тренировки не освобождаетесь. Вам ясно?

— Так точно, — Люк склонил голову.

— Жду завтра, — Вейдер развернулся, из-за чего его плащ взвился в воздухе. — И, мастер-сержант.

— Да, мой лорд? — ноги Люка подкашивались. Его будет учить человек, который, возможно, убил его отца. Но, что было куда неожиданнее, его за государственное преступление помиловал человек, который, возможно, убил его отца. И Люк не собирался испытывать судьбу.

— Берегите ребёнка.

— Да, мой лорд.

Люк стоял, остолбенев, несколько минут, когда Вейдер вышел.

Он никак не ожидал от него такой мягкости и такого беспокойства о семье Люка. Здесь определённо был какой-то мотив, тщательно сокрытый. Его только предстояло узнать.

Пока же Люк имел право на отдых.

День оказался слишком долгим.


	27. Звёздный суперразрушитель "Палач", +1125 дней

Дверь открылась, и перед Люком возникло давно знакомое помещение. Тренировочный зал. Когда «Палач» ещё был экспериментальным «Проектом-23», здесь занимались поротно. В тесноте, постоянно натыкаясь не на своего спарринг-партнёра, а на соседа, выбивая ногами пыль из специальных матрацев, которые привезли непонятно откуда.

Сейчас, с введем в эксплуатацию и появлением новобранцев, всё очень сильно изменилось. Матрацы почти сияли, настолько тщательно их вытирали. Вдоль стен было выставлено тренировочное оружие. Стены покрасили в успокаивающий зелёный, чтобы солдаты легче адаптировались к обстановке постоянных сражений, для которых их здесь и готовили.

И самым разительным отличием стал, конечно же, инструктор. Перед Люком стоял не просто старший по званию, но сам Дарт Вейдер. Слишком непривычно.

— Мой лорд?

— Проходите. И, мастер-сержант, на занятиях вам следует называть меня «учитель», потому что я буду обращаться вам как к «ученику». Это, полагаю, понятно.

— Да, мо… — Люк запнулся. — Учитель.

— В таком случае можно начать. Ваша одежда не идеальна, но для первых занятий можете пользоваться ей.

Люк оглядел себя. На нём был надет тот же костюм, что и на второй миссии с Марой, когда они играли роль супругов и любящих родителей Армитажа. К поясу был пристёгнут пистолет — на случай боевой тревоги. Всё служило единственной цели — достижению максимальной мобильности. Вейдеру всё равно что-то не нравилось.

— Как я могу исправить это, учитель?

— Вам будет нужен значительно более лёгкий материал. В остальном — удовлетворительно, — прозвучало это так, будто Вейдер хотел продемонстрировать своё разочарование.

— Я поработаю над этим, — поспешил уверить его Люк.

— Вам будет нужно оружие, — Вейдер развернулся вправо и направился к стене, вдоль которой стояло оружие. Несколько обоюдоострых пик, больше походивших на сделанные из металла палки, заточенные с двух концов. И ещё несколько их копий с раздвоенной электрической вилкой на конце, специально приспособленные для борьбы с джедаями. Такими, как он.

Только что Люк понял, что ещё вчера не спросил, кем именно был Вейдер — джедаем или ситхом.

Для этого ещё настанет время. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас Вейдер взял в руки по одному оружию каждого вида. В несколько шагов дойдя до Люка, он протянул электрическое оружие.

— Для первых тренировок вам понадобится небольшая фора.

— Это не опасно для вас, учитель? — осторожно спросил Люк, глядя на напичканный электроникой костюм Вейдера.

— Нет. Оно специально отрегулировано таким образом, что я не получу повреждений даже при прямом контакте. Но для начала вам придётся добиться этого прямого контакта, ученик. И советую начинать прямо сейчас.

Кивнув, Люк атаковал. Самым бесхитростным приёмом, первым пришедшим на ум. И тут же об этом пожалел. Вейдер отреагировал самым странным и неожиданным способом. Увернувшись, он ударил посередине древка. Выбил из рук и приставил острие своего оружия к горлу Люка.

Меньше чем за секунду.

— Не вздумайте со мной играть. Ещё раз.

Уроки фехтования им преподавали хорошо если один семестр. Обещали позже вернуть их, но не успели.

Люк сделал ложный выпад в правую от Вейдера сторону, после чего нанёс сильный удар в корпус. Его снова заблокировали. Люк успел отразить три следующих выпада, но после этого его оружие снова упало на пол.

— Продолжайте, Скайуокер.

Подняв оружие, Люк вновь атаковал. Он сделал вид, что собирается совершить атаку в лоб, а затем нанёс два удара по ногам. Вейдеру хватило одного прыжка, чтобы уклониться от обоих и нанести рубящий удар сверху. Свалившись на пол, Люк блокировал его и, откатившись в сторону, вскочил на ноги, высвобождая оружие. Вейдер продолжил наступать. Первый выпад пришёлся в центр оружия. Его удалось отразить. Второй сбил Люка с ног. Третий должен был добить точечным попаданием в грудь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Вейдер. — Но вы можете лучше. Откройтесь Силе.

Люк, поднявшись на ноги, закрыл глаза и прикоснулся к таинственной энергии мира, которую он ещё не привык называть по имени. Она вновь потоком устремилась сквозь него, на этот раз не неся ничего, кроме спокойствия колоссальной вселенной вокруг.

Мертвецы оставались где-то вдалеке, хотя Люк всё ещё слышал их голоса.

Сосредоточившись, он впустил в себя часть потока, став на некоторое время сосудом для него. И, собрав эту энергию, атаковал одним мощным ударом. Вейдер отбил его по-прежнему с лёгкостью. Но на этот раз, когда они контратаковали, Люка чуть ли не отбросило в сторону. Едва устояв на ногах, он наклонился и сделал выпад, который снова отразили без каких-либо сложностей. Ничего удивительного.

В голове сверкнула картина: Вейдер бьёт его по ногам и валит на землю.

Инстинктивно Люк прыгнул. И через секунду понял, что его неожиданное видение предсказало то, что произойдёт в следующее мгновение.

Выставив вперёд оружие, он открылся Силе ещё больше, позволяя ей направить удар. Вейдер отбил его без особых усилий, после чего собрался атаковать Люка серией рубящих ударов.

Устоял Люк с большим трудом. С каждым разом становилось всё тяжелее поспевать за видениями, которые ему направлялись. Совершать хоть какие-то самостоятельные действия было ещё сложнее. Тут Сила отказывалась ему помогать, оставляя один на один с решением, которое следовало принять самому.

Как-то очень избирательно она помогала ему.

Или, пришло в голову во время очередного удара, помогала не только ему.

Прыгнув после очередной попытки сбить его с ног, Люк не стал отскакивать назад, экономя энергию. Пришедшее в следующую же секунду видение показало ему, как сильно он ошибался. Вейдер раскрутился на месте и могучим ударом сбил его с ног, отбросив на метр. Подскочил и приставил пику к голове Люка.

— Неплохо для первого раза. Вам нужно продолжать практику, — спокойно произнёс он.

Люк моргнул. Дарт Вейдер хвалил его за неудачу. Не душил, не бросал в стену, как часто делал это с остальными. И с самим Люком. Нет, сейчас он его хвалил. Что-то в этом мире определённо пошло не так.

— Поднимайтесь, ученик. В бою у вас не будет времени, чтобы расслабляться.

Ничего не говоря, Люк вскочил и нанёс выверенный удар в плечо Вейдера. Тот едва успел его отразить. Похоже, почти удалось застигнуть врасплох. Или же просто поддался — невозможно было сказать в точности. Люк призвал Силу на помощь, мысленно прося помочь нанести удар. Колоссальный поток энергии прошёл сквозь его руки, которые будто сами развернулись и, согнувшись, направили рукоять оружия в бок Вейдера. Тот не пошевелился.

Зато пошевелилась Сила. Сначала оружие Люка замерло на месте, потом — прижалось к нему, а затем Вейдер выставил вперёд свободную руку и бросил его самого в другой конец помещения. Ударившись о пол, он несколько секунд приходил в себя. И только после этого ощутил приставленную к горлу пику. Опять.

— Вы быстро учитесь, Скайуокер. Но ваши попытки объединиться с Силой пока оставляют желать лучшего. Это необходимо совершенствовать. Вашей задачей будут ежедневные медитации. Медитация, — видимо, разглядев в выражении лица Люка немой вопрос, продолжил Вейдер, — акт высшего единения с Силой. Доктрины ситхов и джедаев в его отношении расходятся. Джедаи приравнивают медитацию к имитации смерти, их цель — погрузиться в Силу как можно больше. Цель ситха — напротив, полностью подчинить её себе, охватив собой.

— Учитель?

— Какие-то ещё вопросы?

— Как поступать мне? Как джедаю — или как ситху? — едва договорив, Люк понял, что сказал что-то лишнее и крайне опасное для самого себя.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы поступали как ситх. Вы обладаете достаточным могуществом, чтобы сделать это. К тому же джедайская философия дискредитировала себя ранее, когда они, говоря, что хотят отказаться от власти, попытались захватить её и убить Императора. Но пока вы верно несёте свою службу, вы вправе использовать оба подхода и выбрать тот, который оптимален для вас. Лично я, — на этих словах он сделал акцент, напоминая Люку, что не они одни умели пользоваться Силой в этой галактике, — не буду возражать, пока вы соблюдаете приказы.

— Благодарю, учитель. Разрешите вернуться к моим обязанностям?

— Разрешение дано.

Уже выходя из комнаты, Люк вспомнил, что место и время следующей встречи они не назначили. С другой стороны, это не должно было стать значительной проблемой. Если Вейдер захочет, он найдёт его сам и приведёт сюда. Пока что от Люка требовалось учиться.

***

Придя в каюту поздно вечером, Люк обнаружил, что Би уже неподвижно сидел на краю кровати, а Армитаж видел наверняка не первый сон. Скинув с себя костюм и добравшись до рефрешера, он включил холодную воду и несколько минут стоял под ней, приходя в себя. Выйдя и сменив одежду, он побрёл в сторону кровати. Вскарабкался на второй ярус, свесился вниз.

— Би, — спросил он. — Как прошёл день сегодня?

— Ещё пятьдесят слов, мастер, — прошелестели в ответ.

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Люк. — Спасибо.

— Это моя основная программа, мастер. Вам не за что меня благодарить.

— В таком случае я благодарю твою основную программу.

— Как вам будет угодно, мастер.

— Если что-то случится, разбудишь меня?

— Разумеется. Спокойной ночи, мастер.

Люк не стал спускаться обратно, чтобы лишний раз посмотреть на Армитажа. Одно неловкое движение — и его бы разбудили. Спал он чутко. Иногда даже слишком чутко.

Уже собравшись ложиться спать, Люк вспомнил о том, что повелел ему Вейдер. Сел, скрестив ноги. Глаза так и не открывались. Потянувшись будто вперёд, Люк ощутил Силу. Огромную и необъятную, но не давившую и не пытавшуюся подчинить его себе. Аккуратно коснувшись её, он почувствовал мирно плескавшееся море. Огромное скопление воды, мирно переливавшейся от края до края. На Татуине он такого никогда не встречал. Зато на нескольких планетах, которые они посетили, воды было в избытке.

Если бы ему пришлось сравнивать Силу с Татуином, он настаивал бы на варианте с гигантским скоплением зыбучих песков, в которых нельзя было утонуть. Но Люк решил попытаться.

Он погрузился глубже, ощущая, как его со всех сторон окружает и впитывает в себя гигантский мир вокруг. Люк Скайуокер мерк в бесконечном многоголосии душ, светлых, тёмных, каких-то посередине. Совсем рядом передвигалось тёмное присутствие. Дарт Вейдер. Где-то вдалеке клокотало ещё одно — Император. А на границе Неизведанных Регионов светила маленькая звёздочка. Узнать её не составляло труда — Мара. Люк хотел потянуться к ней, но решил, что ему не стоит этого делать. Вполне возможно, что Мара выполняла очередное задание. В который раз становиться виновником её провала он не хотел.

Почти рядом с ним всходило ещё одно солнце. Армитаж, раньше почти невидимый, сейчас рос в Силе быстро, как никогда. Люк не переставал ему поражаться.

Нырнув ещё глубже, он почувствовал сотни миллиардов других огней. Жизнь галактики, во всём её многообразии. И две зияющих пустоты. Одна из них находилась у Явина-IV, вторая — у Альдераана. Наследие гражданской войны, Восстания и Империи. Мёртвые не успокаивались. Вероятно, не успокоятся уже никогда.

Но и их Люк оставил позади, уходя ещё глубже в это бесконечное море.

— Мальчик мой, — остановил его спокойный голос.

— Кто вы? — спросил он.

— Ты не узнаёшь меня? — нечто призрачное проецировало себя ему в голову. Люк сосредоточился, стараясь разглядеть хоть одну черту. И увидел молодого мужчину чуть старше себя. У того были голубые глаза и русые волосы. И очень узнаваемое лицо. Но чьё именно, не представлялось возможным понять.

— Я… я не могу, — хотелось ощутить личное горе и печаль, но чувствовалось лишь отчаяние фигуры напротив.

— Люк, я твой отец. Меня зовут Энакин Скайуокер, — проговорила она.

Глубокий шок выбил Люка из состояния медитации. Он открыл глаза и ощутил, как по коже стекает холодный пот.

— Папа, — прошептал он, — что с тобой произошло? Где ты?

Тьма вокруг резко сгустилась.


	28. Звёздный суперразрушитель "Палач", + 1175 дней

Длинная, изогнутая рукоять ощущалась в руке странно, непривычно. Возможно, дело было в том, что Люк совершенно не привык к одноручному холодному оружию. Он даже кортик брал в руки в последний раз на занятиях в Академии. Всё остальное время ему верно служили или бластер, или приклад.

Или Сила.

Но сейчас ему требовалось воспользоваться ей для того, чтобы сражаться мечом. Мечом. Сейчас, в эпоху появления самого развитого огнестрельного оружия со времён древнейших гиперпространственных империй.

Дарт Вейдер, впрочем, выглядел вполне убеждённым в том, что Люку подойдёт. Спорить с ним было бы себе дороже. Люк и не стал этого делать. Для него каждую их встречу на кону стояло, пожалуй, слишком многое.

Направив меч в сторону от себя, он, зажмурившись, нажал на единственную кнопку включения, которую мог нащупать на рукояти. Раздались щелчок и шипение, после чего Люк повернул голову. И увидел знакомое лезвие.

— Это…

— Меч того самого джедая, которого вы помогли сразить, — подтвердил его догадку Вейдер. — Теперь он ваш по праву.

Люк повертел клинком в руках, приноравливаясь к его невероятной лёгкости — и устрашающей мощи.

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему я настаивал на лёгкой одежде. Легче увернуться от его удара, чем найти материал, через который он не пройдёт.

— Учитель, — задумчиво произнёс Люк. — Но я же совершенно не чувствую лезвия. Оно не то что очень лёгкое, я… я его контролировать не могу.

— Дотянитесь до Силы.

Совсем рядом ощущалась маленькая искорка, затенённая Вейдером. Люк осторожно потянулся к ней — и тут же обнаружил, что она будто хотела отскочить. Но не могла.

— Это кайбер-кристалл, источник энергии световых мечей, — объяснил Вейдер. — Они очень чувствительны к носителю. В идеальных условиях ситхи изготавливают их сами, в менее подходящих — применяют Тёмную сторону, подчиняя волю кайбер-кристалла. Джедаи заключают союзы — либо постоянные, на всю жизнь, со своим первым найденным кайбер-кристаллом, либо временные, когда им в руки попадает меч союзника или противника.

— Учитель, а как мне…

— Это, Скайуокер, решать вам, — удивительно. Вейдер, не терпевший возражений на поле боя, здесь предоставлял полную свободу действий. Очень странно. Очень не по-ситхски. И, Люку чувствовалось, не совсем по-джедайски.

Если он и знал что-то о таких учениях, так это то, что за догматами там следили тщательно. У Вейдера же явно было на уме что-то совершенно другое.

— Так точно, — пробормотал Люк и снова, протянувшись в Силе, коснулся кайбер-кристалла.

На этот раз тот отреагировал не так резко. Но всё ещё немного опасался кого-то рядом. То ли самого Люка, то ли Вейдера, спокойного снаружи, но бурлящего гневом и болью изнутри.

Нет. Об этом они поговорят в другой раз. Учитель ещё не настолько ему доверял.

Учитель. Надо же, как быстро он привык думать о нём так.

Сквозь Силу Люк отправил сигнал, что не желает кристаллу ничего плохого. Просто хочет помочь скрасить одиночество. Потому что и сам был очень одинок. Во всяком случае, если речь шла об оружии.

Кристалл приблизился — и тут же будто отпрыгнул. Какое интересное поведение. Почти что любопытный детёныш. Наклонив голову вправо-влево, Люк поманил его к себе, по-прежнему уверяя в том, что не хотел и просто не мог причинить вреда. Показал свою верность Империи и готовность защищать её и свою семью (не исключая дроида Би) до последней капли крови. Кристалл подчинился, потянувшись к Люку.

И в этот момент в Силе что-то изменилось. Маленькая искорка превратилась в горящее пламя, дрожа в руках у Люка. Он ощущал лезвие. Оно разрезало поток воздуха, будто почти постоянно находясь под лёгким татуинским бризом.

Чуть дальше от Люка сквозь Тьму проступил лёгкий свет удовлетворения. Вейдер.

— Хорошо. Теперь вам предстоит сразиться со мной.

— Учитель, — Люк отшатнулся. — Я не могу этого сделать.

— Причина?

— Вы верховный главнокомандующий. Вам нельзя подвергать себя опасности.

— Вы сомневаетесь в моих способностях?

— В Силе слишком много случайностей, — Люк покачал головой и едва заметно улыбнулся. Кому он вообще об этом рассказывал? Дарту Вейдеру, собственному наставнику? — Я боюсь, что одна из них окажется для вас неприятной.

Он действительно беспокоился за Вейдера. За человека — в этом сомнений уже не было — который, возможно, убил его собственного отца. Но который командовал Люком, помогал ему и защищал в чрезвычайных ситуациях.

— Вам не следует беспокоиться. Атакуйте.

— Нет, — Люк опустил меч и бросил его под ноги. Кристалл послал непонимающий импульс. — Я давал присягу, учитель. Я не могу просто так…

— В таком случае, — гнев и ярость Вейдера вдруг выплеснулись наружу, он поднял руку, и воздуха резко перестало хватать, — вам придётся сделать это. Вы же не хотите оставить своего сына сиротой, ученик?

— Никак… нет, — прохрипел Люк. — Другие… солдаты… могут… остаться.

— Верно.

Выбора не оставалось. Люк знал, что Вейдер уклонится от атаки, которую он сейчас планировал. Ему просто нужно было дождаться вступления в силу директивы, позволявшей в случае угрозы жизни вне поля боя атаковать командира. Сама директива ему не поможет, если он действительно ранит или убьёт Вейдера, но жизни с чистой совестью хотелось больше, чем смерти.

Он потянулся к мечу и резко бросил его вверх. Кристалл одобрительно зазвенел, когда лезвие столкнулось с лезвием красного клинка Вейдера. Огромным усилием Люк раздвинул невидимые тиски на своей шее, прилагая, казалось, столько же усилий, как тогда, когда держал на руках Мару.

Упав на землю, он призвал меч и, заведя его за спину, приготовился отражать очередную атаку. Но Вейдер даже не обратил внимания. Он бросился вперёд, одним сильным ударом выбив меч из рук Люка, затем сбил его с ног и, наконец, приставил лезвие своего клинка к горлу.

— Хорошо. Но вам ещё нужно поработать над оборонительной стойкой. Поднимайтесь.

Люк кивнул и встал на ноги. Вейдер всё ещё его хвалил. Даже несмотря на то, что он забыл почти все уроки фехтования, которые ему давали раньше. Что-то здесь было не так. Но что именно?

Это Люку только предстояло понять. Пока же он следил за Вейдером, отставлявшим ногу вниз, выставлявшим меч диагонально вперёд и подававшимся корпусом в направлении воображаемого атакующего.

В следующие несколько дней предстоит много вспоминать. И, как надеялся Люк, не только ему.

***

— И вот храбрая принцесса отправилась в своё путе…

— Папа, что-то другое? — предложил Армитаж.

Люк пожал плечами. Те сказки, которые он помнил, не подходили его ребёнку. Тут нужно было рассказывать что-то другое. Даже сейчас, когда тот, укрытый одеялом, почти засыпал.

Би в таких случаях начинал читать технические инструкции. Иногда Армитаж заслушивался, иногда просто засыпал. Люк начинал настаивать на начальных учебниках по счёту. Не так давно Би согласился. Армитаж, когда ему сказали, что с помощью этого чертят военные корабли, обрадовался так, что Люку пришлось поднести палец к губам. Не хватало ещё будить половину отделения уже после отбоя.

Реакция была странной, учитывая то, что Армитаж рос очень спокойным ребёнком. Но всё, что касалось техники, особенно военной, его невероятно сильно радовало. Почему, Люк сказать не мог. Может, потому, что он, говоря с младенцем-Армитажем три года назад, часто рассказывал о своей службе. Может, из-за постоянного нахождения на корабле. Факт оставался фактом.

Армитаж рос военным инженером. И сказки ему требовалось рассказывать соответствующие.

— Тогда давай расскажу другую, — Люк закусил губу, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то подходящее из того, что Беру рассказывала. — На далёкой планете, во многих парсеках отсюда, росло царство. Царство было не велико и не мало, совсем-совсем молодо и не знало своих соседей. Жил в этом царстве старый мудрый воин Бокин, — «к» Люк произнёс с лёгким придыханием, так, что получился звук, похожий на одновременно произнесённые «к» и «х». — Все почитали его: от крестьянина до царя.

Никто уже не знал толком, что значило слово «царь». Из сказок следовало, что носивший этот титул обладал властью, похожей на власть Императора, но только в одном государстве одной планеты. И, что логично, был и вполовину не так умён, как Император.

— Но стар становился Бокин, а на горизонте появились страшные орды захватчиков. Не ведал никто, откуда они пришли, — Люк говорил почти нараспев, убаюкивая Армитажа так, как его самого когда-то убаюкивала Беру. — Но все ведали, что тяжело придётся царству, когда они пересекут его границу. Что делать, не ведал никто. Даже Бокин, а Бокин был самым мудрым воином.

— А что они сделали? — Армитаж потянулся, зевнув. Он устал за день не меньше Люка.

— Сделал Бокин. Бокин отправился в поездку по всем городам и деревням царства, стал искать доблестных юношей и девушек, что одарены были такими же талантами, как и он сам. Все вокруг только пальцем у виска крутили: совсем из ума старик выжил, чего надумал! Бокина же другое печалило: не мог он найти себе по-настоящему достойного преемника. Уж сколько рассказывали ему о могучих крестьянских сыновьях, всем одарённых. И уж трудолюбивы были, и умны, а как сильны, то словом не сказать. Уж сколько говорили ему посмотреть на не по годам мудрого царевича. Но всё пустое: крестьяне могли одни горы свернуть, да если поставить их друг с другом против кого ещё, сговориться не смогут!

Люк против воли улыбнулся. На Татуине так иногда случалось с фермерами. Ларсы и некоторые их соседи успешно защищались вместе от пустынных грабителей, другие же натравливали на ближних, думая, что их за это помилуют. Как бы не так.

Да и с царевичем Бокину, скорее всего, просто не повезло.

— И как Бокин победил? — Армитаж говорил едва слышно, сквозь сон.

— Бокин, — Люк продолжил свой рассказ, намереваясь довести эту колыбельную до конца, — решил, что стоит попробовать найти достойного среди своих солдат.

— Солдаты его… — Армитаж заколебался, выбирая слово, — близкие. Их надо смотреть первыми. Какой же этот Бокин мудрый?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Люк. — Наверное, думал он, что среди них не было талантливого, потому что до того многие годы тренировал каждого. Но оказалось, что и самый мудрый способен ошибаться. Когда он сказал им, что ему нужен преемник, то вышел юноша совсем тщедушный, незаметный. Бокин велел ему сказать, почему тот считал себя одарённым настолько, чтобы сопротивляться новой опасности, которую даже он сам не знал, как победить. Юноша ответил, что вовсе он не одарённый, но просто хочет, чтобы все вокруг пережили эту страшную напасть. И особенно хотел, чтобы его сынишка, который рос с родителями в далёкой деревне, увидел мирное небо у себя над головой. И не сражался в той страшной битве. Бокин покачал головой: не хотел он, чтобы жизнь всего царства опиралась на это столь хрупкое основание.

— Сказал он, — продолжил Люк, поглядывая на закрывшего глаза Армитажа, — юноше отважному, чтобы тот сражался храбро в рядах истинного полководца, которого он выберет. Но так сложилось, что и среди солдат не нашлось подходящего ему по одарённости. Отчаялся Бокин, в одиночестве волосы рвал у себя на голове и стучал по лбу кулаком: глупый, говорил, был, что расслабился, не взрастил себе должной смены!

— Но выхода, — он заговорил ещё тише, видя, что Армитаж уже почти заснул, — не оставалось: уж чужаки подговаривали жителей крепостей приграничных сдаться им, выдать взамен верных правителю солдат, чтобы самих граждан достойных пощадили. Тогда Бокин решил, что сам возглавит войско, раз лучшего никого не нашлось. Но царь не дал ему этого сделать. Сказал: Бокин, найдёшь себе преемника, или мой сын поведёт армию нашу могучую. И Бокин ответил, что нашёл себе преемника, сына скотоводов из западных пустынных земель, которого звали Гуанг Тьенконг, по прозвищу Жу Бу Че. Это и был тот храбрый и отважный юноша. В первых боях он учился и много ошибался, даже потерял ногу в борьбе один на один с вражеским полководцем. Но в конце концов сумел преодолеть себя и стал достойным преемником Бокину. Вместе повели они в бой войска царства, и вместе они победили. И жило после этого всё царство… — Люк замолчал, проверяя, спал ли Армитаж.

Просить продолжения тот не стал. Глаза не открыл. Только продолжал шевелиться от каждого шороха и ровно, спокойно дышать. Люк улыбнулся, погладив его по рыжим волосам — как же всё-таки он был похож на Ширу! — коснулся носом лба и забрался на второй ярус кровати. Раздевшись и завернувшись в одеяло, заснул.

Ещё один нелёгкий день позади.

Ещё на один день они приблизились к концу войны.


	29. Звёздный суперразрушитель "Палач", + 1201 день

Шаг вперёд. Отступить. Сделать выпад. Два раза повернуть меч по сторонам, отражая атаки Вейдера.

_Он нанесёт удар по ногам, после чего попытается поймать Люка в воздухе и нанести добивающий. Остановится в нескольких миллиметрах от тела, опалит одежду._

Отскочив вправо, Люк предупредил не первое, не второе, не третье звено, но всю последовательность. Последний месяц Вейдер его учил даже не столько методам фехтования, сколько умению сквозь Силу рассматривать ближайшее будущее и сохранять баланс между попытками заглянуть слишком глубоко и остаться на поверхности. Сейчас, кажется, получилось.

_Вейдер бросит в него стулом, посмотрит, куда он отпрыгнет, после чего атакует, ринувшись вперёд и придав себе ускорение с помощью Силы._

Люк развернулся, ловя стул и отправляя его в полёт в другой конец комнаты. Треска не последовало. Замечательно. За порчу имущества его не привлекут. А вот Вейдер сейчас вполне может ранить. Едва успев наклониться и выставить назад световой меч, он почувствовал, как на него обрушивается вся колоссальная мощь Вейдера.

С большим трудом сопротивляясь ей, он дотянулся до Силы и притянул стул обратно к себе. Это помогло отвлечь Вейдера и вывернуться из-под его давления. Времени хватило только на то, чтобы занять оборонительную позицию.

_Вейдер развернётся и отправит точно в него световой меч. Нырнёт вперёд, сбивая с ног и нанося добивающий удар._

Не дожидаясь начала манёвра, Люк напал упреждающе. И тут же понял, как сильно ошибся. Меч, который он готовился отбить точно в руку Вейдеру, не двинулся с места, а затем выбили оружие из рук у самого Люка. Идти на подобное столкновение теперь казалось самоубийством. Но поделать Люк ничего не мог. Его подняли в воздух и снова сдавили горло.

Непростительная ошибка со стороны Вейдера.

Люк в мгновение воспользовался ей, призывая собственный меч и ложным выпадом отправляя его вперёд. Отбить его не составило труда, но Люк и не преследовал цели поразить соперника этим манёвром. Он выждал, пока Вейдер окажется в самой неустойчивой позиции оборонного манёвра, со слегка приподнятой ногой. И воспользовался этим, выставив руки вперёд и потянувшись к Силе, толкая вперёд. Первое мгновение она сопротивлялась. Но Люк проявил настойчивость, давя на неё сильнее и сильнее, обращая желание защитить Армитажа в рычаг, как уже когда-то делал со стремлением не дать Маре умереть.

Ещё спустя миг Вейдер отшатнулся на несколько шагов в сторону. Самого Люка бросило назад. Он упал на пол, сильно, до помутнения в глазах, ударившись. Когда же пришёл в себя, около него уже жужжал световой меч.

Он опять проиграл.

— Достойно, но над высвобождением ещё работать и работать, — кивнул Вейдер, отставляя лезвие в сторону.

— Я сделаю, как прикажете, учитель, — Люк притянул свой меч к себе и, выключив, убрал за пояс.

— Не забудьте обратиться в медотсек. Боль полезна только до тех пор, пока не начинает мешать нам.

— Да, будет исполнено, — Люк уже начал разворачиваться, когда его окликнули:

— Ученик, с вашим сыном всё в порядке?

— Да, учитель, — отозвался он, возвращаясь в прежнюю позицию. — Благодарю за беспокойство.

Они часто говорили об Армитаже и о том, как Люку в целом жилось на корабле. Вейдер вёл себя с ним почти по-отцовски, во всяком случае, по-дружески. Ровно настолько, насколько к тёмному лорду вообще можно было применить эти слова. И постепенно Люк начинал задавать всё более частные вопросы. Сегодня настал черёд того, который волновал его сильнее всего.

— Учитель. Скажите, вы всё-таки знаете, что случилось с Энакином Скайуокером?

Вейдер застыл на месте. Несколько секунд тишина давила на плечи Люка. Зря. Всё, что он выстраивал последние несколько месяцев, что они строили вместе, разрушилось. Какой же идиот.

— Учитель, прости…

— Нет, Люк, — Вейдер перебил его, — я отвечу на твой вопрос. Ты хочешь знать, был ли я человеком, который убил твоего отца?

— Да, — лучшим вариантом теперь оставалась честность.

— Нет, я твой отец, — Сила чудовищной, оглушающей волной из боли и давно скрываемой привязанности обрушилась на Люка. Он едва устоял на ногах. И, потянувшись, узнал отпечаток Вейдера в Силе. Такой же он ощущал, когда медитировал в одну из ночей. Вейдер ему не врал.

Так что же, врал Бен?

Не может быть.

— Я долго верил в то, что убил Энакина Скайуокера внутри себя, — в механическом голосе начинали звучать незнакомые нотки сожаления. Или это было в Силе? — Вероятно, в это же верил и Оби-Ван… ты его знаешь как Бена Кеноби. Возможно, он поверил в это, чтобы защитить самого себя от мыслей о том, что поступил жестоко, пусть даже и правильно. С его точки зрения. Он считал Энаки… джеда… меня своим другом. И представить не мог, что я стану Дартом Вейдером. Я сам не мог. До этого дня.

— Но как?..

— Я покажу тебе сквозь Силу. Но у меня будет одно условие, Люк.

— Я сделаю всё, что в вашей воле, учитель.

— Отец.

— Да. Я слушаю тебя.

— Сразу же после нашего разговора ты улетишь на Дагоба, к Йоде. Император очень не обрадуется, когда узнает о том, что я тебе рассказал. Ради Армитажа тебе придётся уйти в отпуск. О бумагах позаботятся.

— Я не хочу тебя оставлять, — Люк подошёл к нему, взяв за плечи и приникнув к Вей… к Энакину.

— Ты вернёшься по моему приказу. Но тебе нужно будет научиться тому, как защитить Армитажа. Люк, я не хочу из-за твоего упрямства терять и сына, и внука. Я и так слишком много сделал, чтобы вас спасти.

— Хорошо, — сглотнул Люк. Тяжёлый выбор. Но он был обязан беречь Армитажа. — Я согласен.

— Тогда слушай.


	30. Мустафар, - 19 лет

Энакин прыгнул вверх.

Жужжание мечей.

Нет столкновения.

Удар.

Боль. Жуткая, непереносимая боль.

Ноги. Ног больше не было.

Оби-Ван кричал что-то про Избранного. Энакин не слышал. Не верил. Вся ненависть, вся боль, вся ярость сходила на нет. Перед ним на несколько секунд — ровно на несколько секунд — вновь стоял тот, кого он когда-то называл другом и учителем. Единственный близкий ему человек.

Падме была где-то там. Оби-Ван находился здесь.

Он же не собирался бросать его?

Несколько секунд Энакин думал о том, что джедай из него так и не получился. Оби-Ван говорил то же самое. Где-то там, наверху.

Но Энакин не знал лучшего джедая, чем Оби-Ван. И знал, что тот не бросит его здесь умирать. Добьёт — или заберёт с собой. На какой-нибудь джедайский самосуд: если кто-то из магистров остался в живых, они с радостью проведут трибунал и казнят его. Или изгонят. Как уже изгнали Асоку, когда она стала им неудобна.

Оби-Ван подобрал его меч и направился вдаль.

— Я ненавижу тебя! — само собой сорвалось с губ.

Да, конечно. Оби-Ван был джедаем. Джедаи не убивали безоружных. Тем более тех безоружных, которые больше никогда не смогут причинить им вред. Энакин медленно сползал по откосу скалы. Через пару часов он полностью сползёт в лаву. И исчезнет навсегда.

А Оби-Ван уйдёт, с чистой совестью. И будет говорить, что Энакин был ему братом, что он любил его. Как сейчас.

Конечно. Так он и поверил. Поменял сторону — и тут же его перестали любить, тут же он перестал быть братом. Как лицемерно, как по-джедайски.

Подул сильный ветер, и лава, выплеснувшись из потока, попала на раны Энакина. Он загорелся. Оби-Ван стоял и смотрел на него, даже не пытаясь помочь. Молча. Огонь полз выше и выше. Собрав последние силы, Энакин потянулся к Оби-Вану. Тьма в нём угасала. Обрушивалось осознание того, что он натворил. Что, на самом деле, заслужил умереть здесь.

И только где-то в глубине души таилась скромная надежда на то, что Оби-Ван всё ещё верил в то, что Энакин мог исправиться. Что Падме до сих пор верила в него. Нереально. Абсурдно. Такого не могло быть.

Надежда сохранялась до самого конца.

А потом Оби-Ван отвернулся, и на место одному осознанию пришло совершенно другое. Энакин всё это время был прав. Джедаи поддерживали до конца только тех, кто сохранял верность их идеалам. Все те, кто ступил на другой путь, заслуживали в их светлых глазах лишь одного. Смерти.

Сгорая целиком, Энакин радовался тому, что Палпатин всё-таки отдал приказ шестьдесят шесть. Теперь их всех уничтожат. Тех, кто выгнал Асоку, тех, кто не помог сберечь маму, тех, из-за кого сейчас в муках, здесь, на Мустафаре, рожала Падме. Он чувствовал это сквозь угасавшую связь.

Неужели она тоже умрёт из-за них?

Те крупицы света, что в нём оставались, он огромным усилием пытался передать ей. Он держал её. Хотя бы её. Хотя бы до своего последнего мига.

Энакин Скайуокер медленно умирал. Но умирал, чтобы жила та, кого он любил. Та, вину перед которой он никогда не сможет искупить. Та, которая его не простит. Уже никогда. Энакин Скайуокер знал это и возвращался к свету в Силе, жертвуя собой, чтобы жила она и их ещё не рождённый ребёнок.

Энакин Скайуокер, рыцарь-джедай, умер вскоре после того, как его учитель ушёл.

В последние несколько вдохов и выдохов он пытался узнать, что всё-таки случилось с Падме:

— Где Падме? Она в безопасности? Она в порядке?

— В своём гневе ты лишил её жизни, — ответил Император.

— Я не мог… Она была жива! Я чувствовал это…

В этот момент Энакин Скайуокер умер.

Дарт Вейдер закричал от боли и ярости, что съедали его изнутри. Он ненавидел их всех. Падме, которая так и не поняла, что он желал ей блага, которая умерла слишком рано. Оби-Вана, который бросил его умирать рядом с лавой. Всех до единого джедаев, жалких и ничтожных. Императора, который не смог обезопасить её. Её, единственную опору его самого верного ученика. Всех.

И более, чем остальных, он ненавидел себя.


	31. Звёздный суперразрушитель "Палач", + 1201 день

— Бен бросил тебя?

Люк не верил. Не мог заставить себя поверить.

— Да, Люк. Оби-Ван меня бросил. Все джедаи меня бросили. И тебя бы они тоже бросили, если бы того потребовал их кодекс. Потому что джедаям плевать на тебя, Люк. Им важно только твоё спокойствие в Силе.

В голове отца слышались совершенно искренние гнев и ярость. Люк проводил ладонями по его плечу, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить. Протягивался в Силе. Всё бесполезно. Вейдер вернулся и не желал ничего, кроме мести.

— Уходи, — твёрдым голосом заговорил он. — Уходи, пока он окончательно не вернулся.

— Отец?

— Пока Вейдер полностью не вернулся, — слабо заговорил тот. Люку казалось, что он мог их различить. Или же это всё было одной большой иллюзией, и Вейдер просто манипулировал им. — Делай, что я тебе сказал.

— Я возьму Армитажа с собой на Дагоба? .

— Не оставляй его одного. Лети.

— Я вернусь, отец. Я вернусь за тобой, обязательно. Ты только держись.

Положив меч во внутренний карман, Люк выскочил из тренировочного зала и побежал в каюту. Времени у него было совсем в обрез. Рассказывая о появлении Вейдера, отец успел передать Люку надлежащие коды доступа, которые позволят ему беспрепятственно покинуть «Палач». Но если Вейдер решит отменить этот приказ, в любой момент может стать слишком поздно. Этого он допустить не мог.

— Би, — произнёс он в комлинк, мчась сквозь коридоры, — собирай наши вещи. И готовь Армитажа, мы скоро улетаем отсюда.

— К чему такая спешка, Мастер?

— Не могу сейчас объяснять, — отозвался Люк. — Мало времени.

— Понял, Мастер. Уже приступаю к исполнению.

Хотя бы на дроида можно было положиться. В мире с каждым днём оставалось всё меньше постоянного. То, что Би оставался островком надёжности, не могло Люка не радовать.

Потому что всё остальное становилось всё менее радужным.

***

Вейдер не передумал. Их пропустили. Более того, Люку даже удалось выйти в гиперпространство по координатам Дагоба, которые ему сообщил Бен и о которых он каким-то образом ухитрился не доложить Вейдеру. Тем лучше.

Это путешествие Люк должен был совершить в одиночестве.

Джедаям предстояло на многое ответить. И уже не Энакину, а ему.

Люку всё ещё хотелось верить в то, что он не ошибся в Бене, и у того будет своя версия событий. Чего-то очень важного в рассказе Вейдера не хватало. Пусть даже в остальном он наверняка не соврал — свет, пробудившийся в нём в этот момент, опровергал все иные предположения.

Что-то ещё оставалось неизведанным. И Люк собирался эту недосказанность устранить.

— Куда мы летим, папа?

— К одному очень мудрому дедушке.

— Как Бокину?

— Вроде того.

— Ура!

Армитаж редко проявлял эмоции. Но сейчас он вспыхнул интересом в Силе. Ещё бы — ему обещали встречу с великим военачальником. Такого Армитаж, с его любовью ко всему военному, упускать явно не хотел. Это чувствовалось.

Люку бы его энтузиазм.

Вопросов предстояло задать очень много.

А вот получит ли он на них ответы?


	32. Дагоба, + 1207 дней

Перед ним открылся зелёный мир. Необычно зелёный даже по сравнению с Чандрилой. Что уж говорить о засушливом Татуине, на котором дождь шёл раз в несколько лет, или об имперских кораблях с их искусственно-серым окружением. Люк любил каждый из этих миров. Но всякий раз поражался чему-то новому.

В Силе Дагоба производила не меньшее впечатление. Удивительное переплетение Тьмы и Света. Единая Сила, соединённая во всём своём невероятном великолепии. В это не верилось.

Что ж, если гранд-мастер джедаев почти из сказок действительно где-то ещё жил, то это место определённо ему подходило. И даже одно конкретное место на всей планете. Дотянувшись чуть ближе, ощутил участок, где равновесие ощущалось особенно сильно. Люк задал в бортовой компьютер соответствующие координаты.

И незамедлительно получил ошибку.

Логично. Станет гранд-мастер уничтоженного Ордена поселяться в месте, куда с лёгкостью приземлятся имперские корабли? Нет, конечно. Придётся добираться пешком. С Армитажем и Би на попечении. Замечательно. Что может быть лучше.

Запустив сканирование в радиусе квадратного километра, Люк принялся ждать. Через несколько минут бортовой компьютер, наконец, выдал место для возможной посадки. Надавив на штурвал, Люк повёл корабль вниз.

Очертания поверхности планеты постепенно начинали проступать отчётливее. Но стоило Люку подлететь ближе, как джунгли перед ним закрыл туман. Пришлось включить программу второго пилота для бортового компьютера.

Они двигались по заранее установленному маршруту, не сворачивая и практически не маневрируя. Опасаться здесь было некого: сканирование планеты показало отсутствие хоть каких-то представлявших угрозу форм жизни. Скал, висевших в воздухе, как на некоторых других планетах, здесь не нашлось. Радар Люк всё равно включил — на всякий случай.

Вынырнув под пелену облаков, он резко пошёл на снижение. Перед ним простирался гигантский тёмно-зелёный ковёр. Больше всего планета походила на тропический пояс Явина-IV, растянувшийся здесь от полюса до полюса. Только ещё более тёплый и влажный.

Биосканирование, впрочем, показало, что растения здесь почему-то были приспособлены к условиям гораздо суше и суровее. С Дагоба что-то происходило, и очень быстро.

Возможно, причиной этому даже был тот самый Йода, которого Люк искал. В сказках Бена джедаи одним своим присутствием меняли планеты.

Сказки Бена, как Люк выяснил недавно, правду говорили не в полной мере. Но предположение со счетов сбрасывать не стоило.

Дно транспорта начало касаться крон деревьев. Корабельные системы мгновенно подняли тревогу. Люк отреагировал, взлетев чуть выше. На всякий случай — метров на двадцать, чтобы не задеть какую-нибудь выпиравшую сухую верхушку и не рухнуть, мгновенно попрощавшись с жизнью.

Ладно ещё, если только своей. Подвести так Армитажа и Би он точно не имел права.

Короткий писк возвестил о том, что они приближались. Переключив тумблер, он сбросил скорость до нескольких десятков километров в час. Люк прищурился — и увидел, куда его вели датчики.

На болотистый луг, раскинувшийся посреди огромного леса.

Плохо. На таком неустойчивом плацдарме корабль даже маленьких размеров мог случайно уйти под землю, если приземлиться на торфяной пласт. Что уж говорить о крупном транспорте.

Но следующее удобное место для посадки находилось в другом полушарии. А рисковать Армитажем и Би, оставляя их в одиночестве на многие месяцы, он не хотел. Да и самому в одиночестве путешествовать по этому лесу не слишком хотелось.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, на болоте лопнуло несколько особенно крупных пузырей. Похоже, какое-то большое существо побеспокоило залежи природного газа, в избытке находящиеся в подобных местах.

Как только он найдёт Йоду, Армитажа и Би нужно будет перевести как можно ближе к новому жилью. Оставлять транспорт здесь было бы попросту глупо.

Подняв вверх боковые крылья, Люк отключил основные двигатели и пошёл на посадку. С помощью вспомогательных репульсоров он осторожно приземлился. Транспорт слегка затрясло, но через несколько секунд он стабилизировался. Выдохнув, Люк включил комлинк:

— Би, бери Армитажа и направляйтесь в эвакуационный. Армитаж, если почувствуешь, что что-то не так, сразу говори Би. Если Би не будет рядом, ты выбирайся наружу и зови меня. Главное, от корабля далеко не уходи. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, папа.

— Мы поняли, мастер. Образцы чрезвычайных ситуаций?

— Погружение в болото транспорта. Я не уверен, насколько здесь хороший грунт, — Люк нажатием тумблера сбросил трап и, проверив оружие, направился к выходу. Он был одет в тёмные куртку и брюки пилота, его ладони защищали чёрные перчатки. По правому бедру постукивал световой меч. За спиной болталась снайперская винтовка. Лазерный пистолет он оставил Би — на всякий случай. То, что в дроида была заложена программа защиты ребёнка, он проверил, пока они летели сквозь гиперпространство.

Выйдя, он чуть не зашипел:

— Банта пуду!

Он ухитрился приземлиться на самый край болота. Один неверный наклон корабля — и тот мог уйти под воду. Хорошо, что эвакуационный тоннель вёл в верхнюю часть транспорта. Потому что сажать транспорт здесь было больше некуда. Ещё одно болото в паре километров к северу тоже могло подойти, конечно. Для истребителей, даже достаточно крупных, снабжённых гипердвигателем повстанческих «Икс-вингов». Но не для транспорта Империи.

Делать нечего. Спрыгнув, Люк сверился с данными навигационного модуля комлинка — и пошёл на запад, в самую чащобу. Он, конечно, мог бы обойти её по прямому углу, сквозь относительно разреженные участки леса, но не знал, сколько времени у него в запасе, прежде чем его вызовут на Корусант и устроят допрос с пристрастием. Тратить драгоценные секунды сейчас не входило в его планы.

Его сопровождал не умолкавший ни на секунду стрёкот. Периодически раздавалось уханье, а в кронах перепончатые крылья странных существ чередовались с оперёнными. Но угрозы Люк от них не чувствовал. И продолжал путь.

Место нахождения Йоды, которое ему дал Бен, становилось ближе и ближе. Земля под ногами превращалась в бурелом. Люк не рисковал использовать Силу, чтобы перепрыгивать через неё. Он аккуратно перелезал через каждую ветку. Неизвестно ещё, за что его примет гранд-мастер, находившийся в изгнании двадцать лет. Или, что хуже, за кого.

Хорошо хоть, что хватило ума убрать все опознавательные знаки с оружия и формы, пока он летел сюда. Спровоцировать Йоду на атаку только не хватало. Люк слишком сильно хотел узнать правду.

Треск чего-то под ногами. Звук осыпающейся земли. Чувство опасности. Очень запоздалое. Люк покатился вниз по камням. Несколько секунд он приходил в себя, но затем достал световой меч и, активировав его, попытался зацепиться за поверхность.

Лучше бы взял с собой крюк: скорость падения замедлилась, но слишком незначительно. Меч разрезал скалу, но не цеплялся на неё. Прошло ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем Люк решился на отчаянный поступок. Он потянулся в Силе к кристаллу и телепатическим импульсом попросил его выключиться, как только почувствует другую ладонь рядом с собой. Кристалл ответил тёплым импульсом, ощущавшимся почти физически.

— Вот и хорошо, — Люк резко выбросил левую руку вверх, почти накрывая ей лезвие меча, которое тут же погасло. Вцепившись в ещё раскалённую поверхность, Люк закричал от боли. Слишком высокая температура. Повиснув и стиснув зубы, он осмотрелся. До дна пещеры оставалось не более трёх метров.

В учебной части успешный прыжок с такой высоты считали сдачей норматива. Несколько человек сломали ноги из-за несоблюдения техники безопасности. Люк отделался ушибом.

Тогда он мог рисковать. Сейчас — не имел права. В конце концов, Силой он всё равно уже воспользовался. Потянувшись к ней, он осторожно спрыгнул вниз. Кубарем покатился по земле, но вроде бы ничего серьёзного с ним не произошло. Отряхнувшись и проверив, всё ли в порядке с винтовкой, он почувствовал, как сильно жжёт руку.

Будут волдыри. Надо вернуться на корабль и наложить бакту. Как только он вообще выберется из этого места и найдёт Йоду. Или не найдёт, если Бен ему соврал.

В пещере было почти пусто. Люк мог разглядеть только тёмный коридор, заканчивавшийся светом где-то вдалеке. Единственный выход отсюда.

Снова включив меч, он, освещая себе дорогу, пошёл вперёд. Двигаясь осторожно, стараясь смотреть под ноги и не упасть куда-нибудь ещё.

Он уже почти добрался до цели, как вдруг ему преградила путь гигантская тень. Сила вокруг резко потемнела.

— Стоять, мастер-сержант! — проговорила фигура в балахоне. — Именем Нового Порядка!

— Кто вы?

— Думаете, так слишком много проработали, что теперь и Императора имеете право не узнавать?

Люк отступил на шаг назад и преклонил колено. Даже если перед ним была иллюзия, он хотел понять, что — или кто — её вызвал.

— Ни в коем случае.

— Тогда уходи, — Император вдруг сменил гнев на милость. — Уходи отсюда, останешься жив.

— Я не могу. Я должен понять, — пробормотал Люк, — представляют ли вам угрозу джедаи или нет.

— Представляют, дитя. Ты сам это знаешь. Они почти убили твоего отца, не спаси ты его.

— Это прошлое сокрыто от меня, — возразил Люк.

— Ты не веришь своему отцу?

— Верю, — спорить с Императором с самого начала было плохой затеей.

— Ты не веришь мне?

— Безоговорочно верю, — отцу Люк верил больше. Просто потому, что Император появился в рассказе того слишком вовремя, слишком кстати. Хотелось узнать, по счастливому совпадению ли. Слишком уж тёмным тот казался в Силе. Даже отсюда, через половину галактики.

— Тогда не ходи туда. Тебя там не ждёт ничего хорошего.

— Что же меня там ждёт?

— Предательство и боль, обман, ложь. Всё то, чем знамениты джедаи. Лучше иди назад. Вернись, пока не поздно.

— Я готов ко всему, Ваше Величество. Я пойду дальше, — Люк склонился перед ним, показывая свою верность. Но где-то внутри чувствовалось странное сомнение. Сомнение в Императоре.

Ересь.

Помотав головой, Люк отогнал мысли. Император не мог. Ни за что, никогда.

— Я всё равно не могу пустить тебя, — ему ответили кивком. — Тебе придётся одолеть меня, чтобы показать, что ты по-настоящему достоин этого.

Тьма сгустилась вокруг. Люк потянулся к Силе, ощупывая её и пытаясь разгадать намерение. Вдруг понял: перед ним действительно стояла иллюзия. Иллюзия, которая запутывала его, показывая, что Император находился здесь. На самом же деле он был где-то далеко.

Не на Корусанте — совершенно неожиданно для Люка. В каком-то другом месте галактики. Найти его сейчас было невозможно. Но именно благодаря этому удалось разгадать загадку этой пещеры.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — и даже с миражом Люк старался сохранять почтительность.

В ту же секунду мощный электрический разряд ударил в него. Едва успев поставить блок световым мечом, Люк почувствовал, с какой страшной мощью столкнулся. Мощью, почти равной его собственной, а то и превосходящей. Он отступил на несколько шагов.

Боль сковывала всё его тело. Тьма слишком сильно давила на него.

— Отступи, юный Скайуокер, отступи, пока не поздно, — Император заботливо просил его знакомым голосом с трансляций Академии. Неудивительно: вряд ли бы это сработало с образом из тронного зала.

— Я докажу, что достоин службы вам, — Люк знал, что если сейчас не пройдёт, то всё равно обречён. Вейдер не одобрит провала, а без Йоды нельзя будет понять, что же с ним всё-таки произошло двадцать два года назад.

— Ты уже доказал, мальчик. Возвращайся в Империю. Ради своего сына.

Ради Армитажа нужно было остаться.

— Я не сдамся. Простите, Ваше Величество, — наклонив голову, он сделал шаг вперёд. Боль становилась всё сильнее и сильнее с каждым мигом, с каждым сантиметром, что он отвоёвывал. Но сдаться он не мог.

Сдаться значило подписать смертный приговор Армитажу, вопреки словам иллюзии. Он никогда на это не пойдёт.

Приблизившись вплотную к Императору, Люк начал обходить его. Тот усилил молнии и перешёл на маленькие разряды. Отбивать их едва удавалось.

_Вправо, влево, вправо, по ногам._

Один, второй, третий. Слабый прыжок вверх и назад. Приземлившись, Люк выставил меч перед собой и продолжил отражать молнии. Свет окружал его.

— Ты поторопился, молодой Скайуокер. Я же говорил тебе. Всему своё время, и служению мне — тоже. Теперь ты умрёшь, как и твой сын.

В последнюю секунду Люк успел отразить камень, летевший на него. Отразил половину телекинезом, другую — световым мечом, отрезав заднюю часть валуна.

Особенно сильный удар молнии, последовавший за этим, отбросил Люка назад и вверх. Крыша пещеры рухнула на него, накрывая слоем из камней и пыли. Из последних сил притянув выбитый световой меч, Люк выбрался наружу, тяжело дыша. Одежда сильно обгорела.

Иллюзия не могла сделать такого.

Обычная иллюзия. Но здесь, на Дагоба, всё было не тем, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Перед глазами мутнело. Дотянувшись до комлинка, Люк проговорил в него:

— Би, если мой датчик не двинется через несколько часов, бери Армитажа и улетай в ближайшую имперскую колонию.

— Вас понял. У вас какие-то проблемы с коммуникацией и устранением враждебности со стороны местного населения?

— Похоже на то, — Люку даже говорить становилось тяжело. — Би, если я не выйду на связь, скажи Армитажу, чтобы берёг себя, хорошо?

— Принято, мастер.

— Конец связи. Благодарю за службу, Би.

— Моя обязанность, мастер. Берегите себя.

Сил Люку едва хватило, чтобы крепко схватить комлинк и световой меч после того, как глаза начали закрываться.

Потом наступила темнота.

***

— Папа! — Люк открыл глаза, когда Армитаж прижался к нему сбоку. Где он? Что происходило? Почему Би не покинул планету?

— Мастер Скайуокер, я должен принести свои извинения, — голос Би прозвучал неожиданно твёрдо для дроида-няньки. — Но я могу всё объяснить.

— Будет замечательно. Привет, — Люк прижал Армитажа к себе и потрепал по голове, невероятно обрадованный тем, что его приказ не выполнили.

— Когда ваши условия вступили в силу…

— Папа, я так сильно испугался за тебя.

— Я тоже, я тоже, — гладя Армитажа по волосам, Люк кивком дал Би сигнал продолжать.

— Когда ваши условия вступили в силу, я запустил проверку биосканером вашего предыдущего местоположения. Она показала наличие одной человеческой формы жизни. Медицинские показания совпадали с вашими. Я решил разведать обстановку. Мастер Армитаж всё это время находился в корабле с заложенной программой вылета при попытке проникнуть внутрь. Когда я добрался до вас, то обнаружил, что вы находились в состоянии, не позволявшем эффективно функционировать. Мне пришлось запросить помощь у местного жителя, который по стечению обстоятельств оказался неподалёку. Акт коммуникации оказался эффективен, и мне не пришлось устранять потенциальную враждебность.

Би начинал выражаться как-то странно. Нужно будет его осмотреть.

— Местного жителя? — переспросил Люк, поднимаясь и осознавая, что находился не на корабле и уж точно не на открытом воздухе. Где-то совсем неподалёку горел согревающий костёр, а сам Люк лежал, укрытый одеялом. Верхняя одежда была заботливо сложена на стуле рядом с Би.

— Местного, да, — послышалось издалека. Голос старика. Неужели?..

— Мастер Йода? — не веря себе, спросил Люк.

— Йода? О нет. Воин то древний, нет его здесь. Имя другое у меня есть. Йекддл зовут меня.

— А какая разница? — недоумённо спросил Армитаж. — Похоже же!

— Да не совсем похоже. Другой я, не он.

— Вы не знаете его? — крикнул Люк. Йекддла нигде не было видно.

— Знаю, хорошо знаю. На Дагоба он живёт. Найти юного воина и обучить его просил он меня.

— Я прилетел сюда к нему!

— Терпения не хватает тебе. Обучаться должен ты. У меня обучаться будешь ты.

— У вас? — Люк едва сдержал улыбку, когда в высокую, под стать гренадёрам из передовых полков пехоты, дверь вошла маленькая фигурка, одетая в длинную робу. Зелёные длинные уши, крохотность, странная форма головы — всё говорило только о том, что великим воином древности Йекддл не был.

— Размер значения не имеет, — отозвался тот, взмахнул рукой — и Люк вместе с Армитажем и кроватью поднялся в воздух. Би развернулся и прицелился в Йеккдла из выданного пистолета.

— Стой! — успел крикнуть Люк. — Хорошо, мастер Йеккдл. Я понял вас. Я готов учиться.

Такое поразительное могущество, такой яркий свет в Силе при полном отсутствии других источников даже Тьмы. Что-то здесь пошло не так. Кем он на самом деле был, мастер Йеккдл?

И как именно Йода решил через него испытать Люка?

Эти вопросы не давали ему покоя.

— Вы джедай? — решился спросить он.

— Нет, вовсе не джедай я, — ответил Йеккдл.

— Тогда вы ситх? — ещё и светлый? Но как? И как в таком случае вообще функционировала Сила?

— Хм, хм. Странные вещи говоришь ты, — посмеиваясь, Йеккдл удалился в другую комнату, из которой уже начинал доноситься вкусный запах. — Думаешь, Сила — одни джедаи и ситхи?

— Если вы думаете иначе, расскажите, — опять загадки. Что вообще творилось на этой треклятой планете?

— Терпение, воин юный. Терпение. Имени твоего даже не знаю я.

— Люк Скайуокер?

— _Скайуокер?_ — в голосе Йеккдла слышалось неподдельное удивление. Наконец-то. — _Люк, сын Энакина, ты?_

— Да, — Люк знал, что малейшая ложь прекрасно чувствовалось в Силе. Вейдер несколько раз после попыток соврать ему лично приводил в исполнение смертный приговор. Перед всем строем. И постоянно в личных разговорах намекал Люку, чтобы тот погружался в Силу и запоминал. Как распознать предателя и что с ним делать.

По иронии, правду ли говорил Йеккдл, он понять не мог. Похоже, тот каким-то образом защищался от попыток Люка его прочитать.

— Многое объясняет это, — он вышел из кухни, неся в воздухе три тарелки, как будто это было обычным делом. Люк присвистнул. — Видишь. Одну тарелку себе бери, вторую ребёнку отдай, третью — мне оставь.

Люк осторожно коснулся Силы, притягивая одну из тарелок в руки Армитажа. Тот кивнул настолько почтительно, насколько предписывали правила этикета. Вторую он взял себе. Третью — поместил в выставленные руки Йеккдла. Тут же почувствовав, что потратил слишком много энергии, облокотился на спинку кровати. Армитаж набросился на еду: похоже, он весь день не ел.

— Благодарю, — произнёс Люк. — Так что там с моим отцом?

— Доблестный воин отец твой был. Джедай настоящий. Но поддался он Тёмной стороне, и нарушилось равновесие в Силе. Ситхом он стал.

— После того, как его предал собственный учитель, — Люк ощутил, как внезапный приступ гнева охватил его.

— Терпение, — и тут же схлынул. Успокаивающий свет со всех сторон окружил его. Йеккдл.

Какое невероятное могущество.

— Терпение, — повторил тот. — Я уже не джедай, уже не ситх. Сила едина для меня. Как для тебя она должна быть. И видеть мы с тобой всё должны иначе, чем остальные. Точка зрения иная у нас, чем у остальных. Слушай же, юный Скайуокер.

Люк скрестил колени, приготовившись выслушивать рассказ и одновременно следить за тем, хорошо ли ел Армитаж.

Возможно, хоть теперь всё чуть прояснится. Хотя бы для него.


	33. Дагоба, - 19 лет

Узлы к узлам, тьма опутывала галактику, тесня свет, пока джедаи, его единственные носители, дремали, не в силах вынырнуть из кошмарного горнила Войн Клонов уже несколько лет подряд.

Йеккдл наблюдал за этим будто со стороны, хотя всякий раз пытался присоединиться к тем, кто сражался за добро и справедливость в галактике. Но всякий раз не находил ответа, к кому именно присоединяться.

Ситхи олицетворяли новое, двигали весь мир вокруг себя вперёд. Но вместе с тем несли страшные разрушения, преследуя единственную цель — захват власти. Во всяком случае, после гибели Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого это стало так. Джедаи тормозили развитие, мастер Йода ограничивал новые пути, не верил более прозорливым ученикам, иногда просто принимал неверные решения.

Но что самое страшное, казалось, будто весь Орден сосредоточился на том, чтобы нести свет, забыв об истинной цели учения джедаев — о равновесии, о противостоянии любым крайностям.

Джедаи даже не заметили, как пали в свет столь же быстро, как ситхи ограничили себя тьмой.

Каждая из их ошибок теперь отдавалась в сердце Йеккдла страшной болью, ведь в конечном счёте они привели к появлению Империи.

Отец Люка, Энакин Скайуокер, настолько сильно любил свою жену, что ради её блага пожелал бесконечной власти над её судьбой, в том числе — смертью и жизнью. Джедаи большей частью не сумели разглядеть его привязанность и истинные мотивы его действий, списывая на одну только гордыню. Те же немногие, кто смог разглядеть причины действий Энакина, старались убедить его в том, что следует отказаться от любви к Падме.

Никто из них тогда не смог понять: любовь оказалась настолько глубока, что само существо Энакина восставало против этого. И канцлер Палпатин, будущий Император, оказался ему ближе каждого из них как раз тем, что предложил решение проблемы — путь ситха. Он совершил искусный обман, воспользовавшись тем, что из-за бездействия джедаев уже умерла мать Энакина.

Умерла сначала в видении.

Как и Падме.

Йеккдл удивлялся, как Энакин столь долго продержался на стороне света. Возможно, Сила действительно берегла своего Избранного до последнего, пока его не поставили перед выбором, при котором он не мог не пасть.

Император, хранивший тайну вечной жизни, или джедаи, ограничивавшие Энакина в её поисках раз за разом.

Йеккдл был уверен, что при прочих равных Энакин и тогда бы не пал. Но в тот день прочие не оказались равными.

Что случилось после, до сих пор с трудом представлялось в самых страшных снах. Солдаты-клоны подняли оружие на своих командиров, а Энакин лично вырезал юнлингов. Маленьких джедаев, ни в чём перед ним не виноватых. Следом он поднял руку на беременную Люком свою жену, тем самым ускорив её смерть, и своего учителя, Оби-Вана Кеноби, пытавшегося её защитить.

Оби-Ван и совершил последнюю роковую ошибку джедаев в тот день.

За тринадцать лет, что они с Энакином провели бок о бок, он привязался к своему ученику. И чтобы одолеть его, был вынужден отсечь всякие эмоции. Стать воплощением джедая старой эпохи.

В результате он не смог как проявить милосердие к Энакину, попытавшись спасти его в последний раз и вернуть на сторону света, так и добить его, избавив галактику от Дарта Вейдера, одного из самых могущественных, если не самого могущественного ситха в истории. Джедаи слишком ценили жизнь и слишком радикально подходили к вопросу прощения.

Это и привело их к краху.

Их действия не могли оправдать преступлений, которые совершили Дарт Вейдер и Император. Но слишком много причин крылось именно там.

Йеккдл жалел только о том, что Падме Амидала умерла. В ней крылся ключ падения Энакина Скайуокера, но в ней же таилась подсказка к единственно возможному его спасению.

Падме Амидала была единственной, кто не заслужил свою судьбу в тот день.

Ещё не заслужил её Йеккдл, так и не сумевший помешать нарушению равновесия и с тех пор сидевший здесь. Таково было его наказание — вечное заключение на Дагоба. И смерть здесь.

Покой всегда вёл к гибели.


	34. Дагоба, + 1207 дней

— Отец рассказывал эту историю по-другому, — процедил Люк, всё ещё с трудом пытаясь уложить происходившее в голове. Во время рассказа Йеккдл открылся в Силе, показывая, что не лжёт.

— Точки зрения это вопрос. Что именно иначе трактовал он?

— Смерть Пад… мамы, — в груди что-то кольнуло. Люк теперь знал её имя, знал о последних годах её жизни, но никогда не узнает её саму. Как Армитаж — никогда не узнает свою.

Скайуокеры были прокляты хоронить матерей раньше времени. Но Люк хотя бы не отдаст сына. Никому. Никогда.

— Как её трактовал он?

— Он говорил, что, когда мама умирала, он пытался её спасти. Поделиться с ней светом — я не знаю, как устроена эта техника Силы, я действительно не знаю, — поделиться с ней жизнью, понятия не имею. Он боролся за неё, пока Дарт Вейдер в нём не победил окончательно.

— Тогда, — проговорил Йеккдл, — может, потеряно ещё не всё.

— Не всё, — твёрдо повторил за ним Люк. — Я видел отца в Силе. В нём ещё есть хорошее. В нём ещё есть свет.

— Неведомо мне это. Верить лишь я хочу, что прав ты. Но постараться придётся тебе, чтобы свет этот пробудить. Терпению должен научиться ты.

— Я готов учиться.

— Нетерпение это тоже, — вздохнул Йеккдл.

— Мы все были такими, — к ним вдруг присоединился третий голос. Ещё один знакомый. Бен. Оби-Ван Кеноби.

— Взрослый он уже. Иной его путь.

— И кто из нас его советовал? — в голосе Бена звучало искреннее удивление, как будто Йеккдл забыл что-то очень важное.

— Да, я. Многое забывать я стал. Стар я стал.

— Если вы не можете ничему меня научить, пропустите к мастеру Йоде, — Люк начинал терять терпение.

— Могу я. Действовать время пришло, — Йеккдл решительно стукнул палкой, словно повторяя сказанное совсем недавно «покой — гибель». — Падаваном моим станешь ты, юный Скайуокер.

— Падаваном?

— Хочешь ты увидеть путь джедаев, как путь ситхов увидел, и лучше из него взять?

— Да, — за этим он и отправлялся сюда.

Судьбы не следовало избегать. А она предначертала ему снова встретиться с Дартом Вейдером. Возможно, не только с ним.

И — ради своих отца и сына — Люк хотел подойти к ней как можно более подготовленным.

— Тогда отдыхай, Скайуокер юный. Завтра с утра начнём мы, — Йеккдл вышел из комнаты и куда-то исчез.

— Я слишком много недоговорил. Прости меня, — заговорил Бен.

— Тебе было настолько больно? — Люк поднял голову.

— Наверное. Сейчас точно хуже. Твой отец был мне настоящим другом. И твоя мама — тоже, — Бен сидел, окружённый синим свечением. Призрак из древних легенд. — Я не хотел отдавать тьме ещё и тебя.

Люку многое хотелось сказать. Сорваться в гневе, кричать несколько минут. Обидевшись, промолчать. Укорительно посмотреть и сказать, что никогда бы не перешёл на тёмную сторону. Обнажить меч и броситься в схватку с мертвецом. Поблагодарить на том, что хотя бы не солгал.

Этому Люк был рад по-настоящему. Отец не обманул его, как и Бен. Просто их взгляд на произошедшее разнился настолько, что сами события казались им противоположными. Но Люк, благодаря Йеккдлу, видел полную картину. И мог не только сделать нужные выводы, но и рассказать о них другим.

Ведь теперь он знал главное.

Энакин Скайуокер выжил на Мустафаре.

— Я не знал, что он пытался спасти Падме. Наша связь в Силе была слишком тесна, чтобы при её разрыве мы продолжили ощущать друг друга. Я действительно не знал, Люк, — проговорил Бен. — Но это ничего не изменило бы сейчас. Тогда… я не знаю, что случилось бы тогда.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Люк, всё ещё чувствуя подступивший к горлу ком. Далеко отсюда, в огне Мустафара, стала зиять ещё одна чёрная точка. И он знал её имя. Падме.

— Оставайся собой, Люк. Увидимся, — Бен ответил ему тем же жестом и испарился в воздухе.

— Папа, кто это? — спросил Армитаж, всё это время сидевший рядом с Би, который пересказывал ему очередную историю из подвигов великого полководца Бокина.

— Дядя Бен с Татуина. Ты его не знаешь, — пожал плечами Люк.

— Да, не знаю. Ты мне о нём расскажешь?

— Конечно. Садись сюда, — Люк хлопнул ладонью по простыне. — Садись…

Историю о Бене Кеноби, мастере-джедае в изгнании, он не сумел рассказать ещё целый час. Он плакал, прижимая к себе Армитажа и безответно касаясь пустоты в Силе, оставшейся после смерти его матери. Сын, с трудом понимавший, что происходит, только гладил его по голове и пытался утешить как мог.

На удивление, у Армитажа получалось. Гораздо лучше, чем у Люка — быть его отцом.

Уснуть им удалось только к вечеру, когда Би запел очень старую татуинскую колыбельную.

_Откуда он её знал?_


	35. Дагоба, + 1208 дней

Проснулся Люк от того, что его кто-то осторожно теребил за плечо. Открыв глаза, он повертел головой в разные стороны. Справа серое небо Дагоба едва виднелось сквозь застилавший джунгли утренний туман. Слева на него обеспокоенно смотрел Армитаж.

— Па-ап? Папа, с тобой всё хорошо?

— Да. Да, конечно, — он приподнялся, потирая глаза. — Я долго спал?

— Двенадцать часов сорок восемь минут тридцать девять секунд. Папа, мне страшно, что ты…

— Не бойся, — Люк взъерошил ярко-рыжие волосы на затылке сына. — Со мной всё будет хорошо.

— Всё? Всегда?

— Да, конечно, — он устремил поток света в сторону Армитажа. — А где Йеккдл?

— Мастер Йеккдл находится в двадцати пяти метрах к северу. Он вас ожидает, — отозвался Би.

— Давно? — спохватился Люк, откидывая одеяло и начиная влезать в аккуратно сложенную рядом форму.

— Ваше опоздание не будет считаться критичным.

— Спасибо. Армитаж, — надев штаны, он повернул голову назад. — Ты ел?

— Ага. Би покормил.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Люк, застёгивая на себе куртку. — Молодцы. Я к Йеккдлу. Би, следи за Армитажем. Армитаж, ты знаешь, как мы с тобой себя ведём.

— Скрывайся хорошо, запоминай всё, готовься к нападению, — отозвался тот почти что боевым кличем.

— Умница, — Люк притянул его к себе, после чего вскочил с кресла и, проверив, на месте ли находился световой меч, направился к выходу из хижины.

Полумрак Дагоба радовал одним. Не было резких переходов между полной темнотой и слепящим светом. И внутри помещений, и снаружи царило странное сумеречное равновесие. Давящее на плечи, но вместе с тем умиротворяющее.

Сила здесь ощущалась также. Расслабившись, Люк дотянулся до неё и ощутил гигантский поток, протекавший сквозь него, подобно огромной спокойной реке.

Никто не выделялся на её фоне. Ни яркая звёздочка Армитаж, ни отголоски эмоций Би, ни миниатюрный колосс Йеккдл, находившийся совсем неподалёку. Ни сам Люк. Только где-то далеко ничтожный свет Энакина Скайуокера постоянно проигрывал в борьбе со всепоглощающей тьмой Дарта Вейдера под зорким наблюдением Императора. И ещё дальше неизменно блестело солнце Мары.

Потянувшись, Люк сошёл с крыльца маленькой хибары, расположенной чуть ли не в стволе дерева, и направился туда, где, по сообщению Би, находился Йеккдл.

— Учитель Йеккдл! Учитель Йе… — не успев позвать того во второй раз, Люк осёкся. Здесь находился ещё один человек.

Девушка одного с Люком возраста. Аккуратно и крепко сложенная, почти одного роста с ним, одетая в зелёную майку без рукавов, зелёно-жёлтые брюки и тёмные ботинки. У неё были округлые черты лица, тёмные волосы, карие глаза. И кого-то она Люку напоминала. Вопрос заключался только в том, кого именно.

— Доброе утро, — его хватило, только чтобы процедить эти два слова. В последний раз он столь же неформально общался то ли в корабельном баре с инспектором Аркгардт, то ли вообще с Широй за день до того, как их распределили в разные части.

— Доброе, — отозвалась она, разворачиваясь к нему. Где-то невдалеке послышался звук падения камня в грязь. — С кем имею честь?

— Люк.

— Без фамилий? — прищурилась она.

— Старая привычка. Надеюсь, это не повредит.

— Полагаю, что нет. Лея, — она крепко пожала протянутую руку. Люк попытался потянуться к ней, ощутить степень её могущества в Силе, но его тут же отбросили. — Не стоит, Люк. У меня тоже есть старые привычки.

— Понял, — потупившись, произнёс он. — Лея.

— Всё хорошо, — она пожала плечами, сглаживая возникшую неловкость ситуации. — Просто будьте осторожнее, Люк. Впредь.

Ослепляющий свет коснулся его разума. Определённо, её рекомендации стоило последовать.

— Падаван, опять отвлекаешься ты, — послышалось издалека. Йеккдл появился в ту самую секунду, когда Люк хотел о нём спросить, — хотя успехи и делаешь.

— Учитель, я…

— Терпение. Выдержка. Взвешенность. В Силе нужны они не меньше, чем где бы то ни было. Падаван Люк, — Йеккдл повернулся к нему, — попробуй поднять камешек тот.

Первым вопросом было: «Какой из них?». Второй — «Как высоко?». Третьим — «Почему вдруг оказалось так сложно?».

Ответом на каждое из них служила одна-единственная фраза.

— Не так быстро, падаван Люк. Вот тот, — на этот раз Йеккдл указал на крупный булыжник на другой стороне озера. — Этот для падавана Леи предназначен. Падаван Лея, наблюдай за ним.

Люк кивнул. Потянулся к Силе, позволяя ей действовать вместо него. Выставить руку вперёд. Оплести невидимо камень. Сжать. Сдвинуть с места. Вверх. Выше, выше, ещё выше.

— Достаточно, падаван Люк. Опусти его.

Выставив вперёд вторую руку, он создал противоположную самому себе движущую мощь. Медленно опустил камень вниз, прося Силу сдвинуть упор с одного направления перемещения на другое. Аккуратно поместил валун обратно.

Тяжело выдохнул и вытер проступивший на лбу пот.

— Трудно тебе было, падаван Люк, м-м-м?

— Слишком.

— Слишком? Делал ты что-то такое уже, м-м-м?

— Да, — Люк замялся, тратя драгоценные секунды на защиту мыслей о том, когда и с кем именно он это делал. — Я спасал… подругу.

— Спасал. Эмоции испытывал ты сильные?

— Сильные.

— Тёмная сторона, — послышалось со стороны Леи.

— Так учили джедаи. Где теперь джедаи, м-м-м, падаван Лея? — Йеккдл говорил то ли лукаво, то ли печально. — Раньше юный Люк ко мне приди, учил его бы я, как джедая. Просто. Но не могу я теперь так. Никто не может. Ни джедаи, ни ситхи. Ни ему, ни тебе. В другом тут дело. В эмоциях. Путь эмоций — лёгкий, особенно когда эмоции сильны в тебе. Путь спокойствия — тяжёлый, но он всегда будет с тобой. Идеал Силы — в их переплетении. В Равновесии. Это вам двоим понять нужно, а не джедаям прошлого и не ситхам настоящего. С каким из путей ваша дорога будет пересекаться чаще, решать вам. Но понимать вы должны: долгое блуждание в спокойствии к отрешению ненужному ведёт, частые бури эмоций душу истощают. Ясно это вам?

— Да, — в один голос отозвались они.

Йеккдл в ответ на это прыгнул, и, пока ни Люк, ни Лея не успели среагировать, слегка стукнул каждого из них своей палкой по плечу.

— Ничего не ясно вам. И спокойствия мало в вас. Продолжайте поднимать камни.

Вздохнув, Люк вернулся к своему валуну, вместе с тем внимательно смотря на Лею.

После их первого контакта в Силе он начал полноценно ощущать её. Первородную, неуёмную, постоянно рвущуюся действовать чистую энергию, не похожую ни на что и ни на кого.

Но вместе с тем такую знакомую.

Откуда он её всё-таки знал?

— Падаван Люк, — Йеккдл ткнул его в бок. — Думай о валуне. Посмотри, что ты наделал.

Он открыл глаза — и увидел, что камень медленно летел над озером. Едва успев подхватить его в приступе паники, Люк осторожно вернул его на место под сдержанные смешки учителя.

Эмоции действительно были полезны.

И действительно были полезны иногда.

***

— То есть вчера тебе спалось хорошо, а сейчас ты не можешь заснуть? — в недоумении от происходящего спросил Люк.

Часы показывали две сотни ночи по местному, три по Корусанту, а Армитаж до сих пор ворочался.

— Да. Вчера спокойно, сегодня нет, — тот взволнованно помотал головой.

— Би, что с анализами?

— Все показатели в норме, мастер. Физиологических оснований для беспокойства нет.

Хоть не заболел, спасибо на этом. Но менее тревожной ситуация от этого не становилась. В два часа ночи трёхлетний ребёнок не спал, хотя спать хотел. Люк прибегнул к последнему известному ему способу. Он дотянулся до Армитажа в Силе. Но тот светился одной лишь вполне нормальной взволнованностью из-за того, что отец нервничал. И всё.

Очень странно.

— Что у вас здесь? — в комнату, озарённую одной лишь свечой, скользнула невысокая тень. Судя по манере речи, далеко не мастер Йеккдл.

— Лея?

— Да, — она выступила из мрака, в чёрной куртке, накинутой на длинную белую рубашку и чёрные свободные штаны. — Что происходит?

— Заснуть не можем, — прошептал Люк.

За окном раздалось мерное уханье. Армитаж повертел головой, но после того, как Люк аккуратно погладил его по голове, вернулся в прежнее состояние.

— Понятно. Всё в норме?

— Даже в Силе.

— У психолога наблюдались?

— Да, — о том, благодаря кому за развитием Армитажа следил один из самых квалифицированных кадров имперского флота, Люк предпочёл умолчать, — ничего не обнаружено.

— Ясно, — процедила Лея. — Так, парень. Как тебя зовут?

Армитаж прижался к Люку. С незнакомцами он старался не заговаривать в принципе. На «Палаче» это было даже опаснее, чем на «Возмездии».

— Можешь доверять ей, — Люк произнёс фразу высшего одобрения. — Я доверяю.

— Ага.

— Меня зовут Лея, — она смягчила тон, заползла на кровать с молчаливого кивка Люка и протянула ладонь. Так же, как Люк сегодня, снизу вверх. Армитаж, посмотрев вверх и получив молчаливое согласие, пожал её. Его ладонь полностью помещалась в ладонь Леи, но та даже не улыбнулась, будто знакомилась со взрослым человеком. — Как у тебя дела?

— Армитаж. Хорошо, спасибо, — он отвечал с холодной вежливостью, неестественной для трёхлетнего ребёнка, но вполне логичной для того, кто большую часть жизни провёл на «Палаче». — Только…

— Только что?

— Только я заснуть не могу. Папа волнуется из-за этого.

— А почему ты не можешь заснуть?

Люку захотелось ударить себя по лбу прикладом.

— Это я виноват, — он покачал головой. — Я вчера сорвался.

— Сорвался — как? — Сила рядом заклокотала готовящейся выплеснуться яростью. Лея очень быстро переходила от спокойствия к эмоциям.

— Папа, это когда ты плакал?

— Да.

— Папа, это здесь ни при чём. Ты не виноват, — Армитаж прижался к нему и погладил по затылку. Люк почти рассмеялся: настолько легко гнев в Силе уступил место теплоте привязанности.

— Точно? — он повернулся к Армитажу и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Ты что-то чувствуешь?

— Я не знаю, папа. Всё как обычно. Только здесь всё какое-то… не такое, как дома.

Дома. Домом для Армитажа, первым, который он помнил, был «Палач».

— Да, ты прав. Дома совсем не так.

— Дома? — переспросила Лея. Проклятье.

— На Татуине, — Люк слегка сжал ладонь Армитажа, чтобы тот не выдал их. Доверять нельзя было никому, кроме тех, кто и без того знал о них всё и даже чуть больше. Лея в число последних не входила.

— Понятно, — она не дала ему спросить, откуда попала сюда сама. Вместо этого сделала вывод: — Похоже, он просто приспосабливается. Когда с тобой случилось… это?

— Вчера вечером, и длилось около часа.

— Ясно. Нет, это не ты.

— Ты врач?

— По совместительству, — пробормотала Лея, давая понять, что не хочет обсуждать эту тему. — Нет, я думаю, с твоим сыном всё хорошо. Общее обследование пытался проводить?

— Без патологий, — отозвался Би.

— В Силе с ним всё хорошо. Наверное, ты права. Но мне-то что делать?

— Ложиться спать. И тебе тоже, Армитаж. Вам обоим нужно успокоиться. Давайте.

— Би.

— Мастер Лея, — протянул тот механическим голосом. — Определите ваше отношение к мастерам Люку и Армитажу.

— Дружелюбное, — молчаливый кивок подтвердил её слова. Её гнев в Силе был обращён явно не в сторону Люка. Куда-то ещё. Понять бы ещё, куда именно. Холодного планирования с её стороны вроде бы тоже не ощущалось. Он надеялся, что правильно истолковывал эманации. Прочитать саму Лею он пока не решался.

— Ответ трактован как отсутствие враждебности. Хорошо. Надеюсь на дальнейшую удачную коммуникацию. Мастер Люк, рекомендуется чуткий сон.

— Понял тебя, Би.

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — Лею интересовал факт.

— Мы знакомы один день. Ещё одна привычка, — он пожал плечами. — Извини, если что.

— Всё в порядке. Ты делаешь правильно, — она хлопнула его по плечу и сползла на край кровати. Люк накрыл Армитажа одеялом, пока тот ложился на бок. Сам лёг на спину, зарывшись почти с головой. Лея передвинулась ближе к ним.

Её Сила коснулась их и стала слегка качать, будто они плыли по огромному океану в маленькой лодке. Прошло минут сорок, и Люк услышал, как мирно и спокойно дышит Армитаж. Ещё через десять Лея, слегка зашелестев тканью, ушла к себе, когда Люк, почти заснув, успел вспомнить, что один раз побывал почти в такой же ситуации.


	36. Корусант, - 6 месяцев

Наверное, глупее, чем он сейчас, выглядеть было трудно. Люк сидел на крыше Академии в парадной форме кадета — синем кителе с серебряными пуговицами и чёрных брюках. И во всём этом он прижимался к трубе, через которую выходил пар отопительной системы. Лишь бы патрульный, поднимавшийся сюда раз в двадцать минут, не заметил.

О том, чтобы взломать выход, он позаботился уже давно. Хорошо, что здесь, в отличие от Татуина, всё запиралось не под ключ, а под код, пусть и менявшийся раз в несколько дней, а не лет.

Оставалось около минуты до назначенного времени встречи, когда дверь снова щёлкнула. Но громких шагов не последовало. Только звуки лёгких ударов подошвы о панельное покрытие. Не успел Люк обернуться, как его уже схватили за плечо и, притянув к себе, поцеловали.

Он подался назад, позволяя Шире поднять себя на руки и закружить по крыше так, чтобы они оба не попали в объективы камер наблюдения. Маршрут, давно знакомый им обоим, но следовать ему всё равно было необходимо.

Резкий хлопок оборвал их. Шира мгновенно прижалась туда же, где до этого прятался Люк. Они оба сдавленно, тяжело дышали. Чтобы не шуметь, Люк снова поцеловал Ширу, смотря ей прямо в глаза и чувствуя, как она окружает его каким-то невероятным, неестественным теплом. Или это его самого бросало в жар оттого, что она находилась так близко?

Она продвигалась вдоль трубы, не разрывая поцелуя и внимательно следя за тенью, перемещавшейся в свете огней никогда не спавшего Корусанта.

Когда патрульный, наконец, в очередной раз ушёл, она поставила Люка обратно на землю и шёпотом спросила:

— Пойдём ко мне?

— Отсюда? Вдвоём?

— Да, — она выглядела совершенно серьёзно, и Люк не понимал, как она вообще планировала это сделать. Они и по отдельности едва скрывались отсюда раньше, а вдвоём шансы проскочить незаметно близились к нулю. — И вот как. Держи.

Она протянула ему какой-то странный браслет.

— Надень. И нажми синюю кнопку.

Сделав это, Люк осмотрел себя. И не увидел ничего. Браслет, позволявший маскироваться? Серьёзно?

— Это же… — протянул он.

— Сверхсекретный проект, я знаю, — произнесла она, надевая такой же браслет и исчезая. Через секунду его схватили за руку и быстро повели за собой. Он ведь так и не успел дать согласие.

Впрочем, уже не важно.

На резкий хлопок, раздавшийся вслед за ними, тут же прибежал патрульный. Он едва не споткнулся о замешкавшегося Люка, но тот в последний момент убрал ногу. Патрульный выскочил на крышу.

И через несколько минут вернулся.

— Наверное, показалось, — пробормотал он. — Спать надо больше. И написать рапорт.

Люк к этому времени уже входил в комнату Ширы вслед за ней. Заперев дверь на ключ, она отключила свой браслет и помогла сделать это же Люку.

Только сейчас он мог по-настоящему хорошо её рассмотреть.

Она была в тёмном комбинезоне пилота. Единственной парадной форме, которую выдавали её отделению. Её сине-зелёные глаза ярко блестели, а тёмно-рыжие волосы светились в тусклом полумраке ночной казармы.

— Итак, Люк Скайуокер, — она выдохнула и встала на одно колено перед ним. — Ты хочешь оказаться в моём звене?

— Хочу.

— Обещаешь прикрывать мне спину, пока смерть не разлучит нас?

— Обещаю.

— Станешь моим мужем, когда мы выйдем отсюда на гражданку? — в её голосе чувствовались мрачные ноты. Она почему-то с трудом в это верила сама. Люку так казалось, во всяком случае.

— Стану.

— Колец у меня нет, уж извини, — она пожала плечами.

— Ничего. Выйдем на гражданку, будут кольца, — не успел он ответить тем же жестом, как Шира рывком обхватила его за пояс и, подняв, понесла на кровать. Опустив, запрыгнула следом и, нависая над ним, поцеловала. Люк изогнулся, прижимаясь к ней в ответ.

Они уже давно были вместе. Сейчас произошло всего лишь закрепление того, что сложилось не меньше трёх месяцев назад.

И даже не случись это, Люк всё равно был бы сейчас счастлив. Рядом с Широй — всегда.

Ничто не сможет отнять у них этого. Никогда.


	37. Дагоба, + 1239 дней

Нагнувшись, Люк поднял Лею и перебросил её через себя, не обращаясь к помощи Силы.

— Как?

— Академия, — машинально отозвался он, протягивая руку. — И несколько стычек.

— Ты… — по её облику в Силе Люк понял, что сказал что-то лишнее. — Ты служишь Империи?

Скрывать что-то было бесполезно. Она читала его. За месяц, что они учились у Йоды, Люк уже неоднократно чувствовал какую-то странную связь между ними. Будто когда-то давно, ещё в детстве, они были близкими друзьями, потом их разлучили, и только сейчас они встретились снова.

Через постоянные совместные занятия эта связь окрепла.

Одним из минусов её стало то, что скрывать мысли друг от друга они могли с большим трудом.

— Да, — как можно спокойнее произнёс он, выставляя щит за щитом. Сейчас нельзя было нервничать. Лею переполняли гнев и боль, острыми иглами впивавшиеся в Силу. Только один раз до этого Люк сталкивался с эмоциями, схожими по мощи.

Когда он впервые увидел Дарта Вейдера.

Это что же выходит? Лея была?..

Не может быть. Нет.

— И ты ещё смеешь называть себя джедаем после этого? — она кипела яростью.

— Я всего лишь падаван, ученик, — он пожал плечами. — И даже не джедая, а просто какого-то старика на какой-то неизвестной планете.

— Ты смеешь идти по пути джедая. Ты, имперец! — она рассмеялась. — Какой абсурд. Йеккдл знает?

— Скорее всего. Оби-Ван точно знает.

— Как они могли позвать тебя сюда? Тебя!

Ненависть клокотала в ней сотнями горячих источников. Люк инстинктивно отступил на шаг назад.

— Они посчитали, что я этого заслуживаю, вероятно.

— Ты имперец, — отрезала Лея. — Ты хоть знаешь, что натворили те, кому ты служишь?

Вероятно, она имела в виду Альдераан.

— Я не служу им, — он покачал головой. — Я служу порядку в галактике.

— Чем мирные альдераанцы мешали порядку в галактике?

— Ничем, — Люк моргнул. — А чем мешали рабочие на Звезде Смерти? Не те, кто туда пошёл добровольно. Там были рабы из нечеловеческих рас. И их тоже взорвали. После этого ты скажешь мне, что Восстание чем-то лучше Империи?

— Восстание борется за мирную галактику, без тирании и крови неповинных.

— Империя борется за мирную галактику, без тирании и крови неповинных.

— Проливая кровь неповинных?

— Как и Восстание.

— Миллиарды душ.

— Миллионы душ. Просто потому, что Звезда Смерти в поперечнике не планета.

— А потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё.

— Если вдруг Палпатин решит построить ещё какую-нибудь станцию, Восстание взорвёт и её. Только на каркасе будут одни рабочие.

— Мы не собираемся топить галактику в крови.

«Мы». То есть она служила в Восстании.

— Мы тоже.

— Не похоже.

— С моей точки зрения, картина не отличается.

— Хорошо, наверное, говорить это, когда у тебя семья на Татуине, а не на Альдераане. И ты не терял родителей потому, что кому-то захотелось устроить показательную порку, — горесть и боль вышли в чувствах Леи на первый план.

— Ты никогда не задумывалась о том, почему с Армитажем здесь я один?

Лея промолчала. Нет, судя по всему.

— Потому что мать Армитажа погибла при Явине. Я две недели бегал, как идиот, по разрушителю, пытаясь узнать, что с ней. Чтобы потом узнать, что вы её убили. Там. Да, она шла на это. Но расскажи это Армитажу, когда он повзрослеет, — Люк чувствовал, как спокойствие уходит, уступая место его собственному гневу. Усилием воли он подавил эту эмоцию. Сейчас она была бесполезной. — А ещё расскажи, почему его матерью и отцом стал дроид-нянька. И расскажи мне три года назад что-то о том, как справедливо было взрывать Звезду Смерти, и скольких она могла ещё забрать. Несправедливо.

— Необходимо.

— Альдераан тоже был необходим.

— На Звезде Смерти были добровольцы.

— Не только. И на Альдераане тоже наверняка нашлись бы повстанцы.

— Не в таком соотношении.

— Возможно. Возможно, нет. Откуда тебе знать?

— Я была принцессой Альдераана, — уже почти спокойно ответила она. И в этот момент в голове Люка всё встало на место.

Вот откуда он её знал. Лея Органа, лидер Восстания. Какая ирония, что ей сейчас противостояли не Вейдер и Палпатин, а простой сержант Империи.

— Я был обычным кадетом. Я хотел в Неизведанные, хотел исследовать то, что никто никогда не видел. Такие программы были. На крайний случай — в охрану куда-нибудь на Набу, ловить убийц. Я не хотел воевать против своих. Я до сих пор не хочу этого.

— Что тебя останавливает?

— Я не смогу остаться в стороне. К тому же тогда я стану дезертиром.

— Ты можешь присоединиться к Восстанию.

— И всё ещё стану дезертиром. Буду лить кровь. Буду стрелять в своих. В тех, кого вытаскивал сам и кто помогал мне и Армитажу в наши самые тяжёлые моменты. Нет. Я давал присягу, Лея.

— Присягу чудо…

— Присягу Империи и её народу, — гнев снова пришлось подавить.

— Народу, который ты же…

— Я пальцем не тронул ни одного гражданского за эту войну. Несколько раз меня чуть под трибунал не отдали из-за этого. Каждый раз я рисковал Армитажем. Но убивал я только тех, кто стрелял в меня.

— Лучше это…

— Не делает ничего. В том числе для тех, кто погиб на Альдераане и над Явином.

— Как ты вообще можешь…

— Могу. Ты чувствуешь их, Лея? Чувствовала когда-нибудь?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Каждую смерть, каждый посмертный возглас. Каждую рану в Силе, которая появилась после?

Она покачала головой.

— Я чувствовал. Меня тошнило всю битву при Явине, — сейчас гневу стоило прозвучать в его словах. — И они гнались за мной. Три года. А знаешь, что самое страшное? Матери Армитажа среди них не было. Я её искал. Я не нашёл. Лея, эта война делает хуже нам всем. Мы можем только попытаться поскорее её закончить. Для этого мы с тобой сюда и прилетели, не правда ли?

— Возможно. Но Империя всё равно останется Империей. Подчиняющей и уничтожающей.

— Направляющей и объединяющей, в отличие от Республики.

— Стоит ли это миллиардов жертв?

— Стоит ли Республика? — наклонил голову Люк.

— Я не знаю.

— Я тоже не знаю.

— Но всё равно сражаешься за Империю, — ярость в ней сходила на нет, уступая место здравому рассудку.

— Как и ты по-прежнему возглавляешь Восстание.

— Мы зашли в тупик, — она произнесла эту фразу так, будто подводила итог длинной речи политика.

— Согласен, — с грустью подтвердил он, а потом добавил: — Лея, это не значит, что мы с тобой должны вырывать друг другу глотки. — Мы с тобой должны лучше понять друг друга. Где-то говорили, что ничто так не сближает врагов, как понимание. Нам нужно хотя бы попробовать.

— Согласна. Перемирие?

— Мир? — почти робко предложил Люк, касаясь её своей ладонью. Лея крепко пожала её.

Связь в Силе крепко натянулась.


	38. Дагоба, + 1257 дней

«Икс-винг» уверенно поднялся из болота на несколько метров. Люк открыл глаза, наблюдая за результатом своей работы. И тут же отпустил истребитель, позволяя Лее схватить его и опустить на сухой участок земли рядом. Они оба не проявляли эмоций

— Хорошо справились вы, падаваны мои, — заговорил Йеккдл. — Настало время открыть вам тайну заветную. Пойдёмте за мной.

Переглянувшись, Люк и Лея медленно направились вдаль от болота. Снова в хибару.

Что? Зачем?

Внезапно почувствовалась тревога, повисшая над всеми. Люк успел порадоваться, что с утра отвёл Армитажа и Би в транспорт.

С каждым шагом напряжение усиливалось. Даже Лея, обычно уверенная в себе и непоколебимая, держалась Люка. Или он держался её, а она не возражала против этого. Определить сейчас было трудно.

Войдя, Йеккдл сел перед камином, скрестив ноги. Тростью он пригласил Люка и Лею присоединиться к нему на стульях.

— Обещал я вам, когда прилетели вы сюда, — начал он. — Йоду показать.

Радость и предвкушение сменили напряжённость. Но только для него. Лея словно чувствовала что-то неладное и продолжала оставаться настороже.

— Так вот. Йода я есть.

Люк заморгал и покачал головой, едва понимая, что происходит.

— Подождите, но зачем? — выразила их общую мысль Лея.

— Люк юный тогда не так бы учение джедаев воспринял. А ты бы не поговорила с ним. Его терпению учил я. Тебя учил я принятию. Долг мой исполнен наконец. Равновесие есть в вас и скоро будет в мире. Джедаи вы теперь.

Теперь всё сходилось. Естественно, здесь царило равновесие, а не свет: за годы Йода очень сильно поменял свои взгляды. Естественно, он многое знал о джедаях и ситхах той эпохи, когда отец ещё не ходил в костюме Дарта Вейдера. Естественно, «Йеккдл» не принимал участия в тех событиях — он был Йодой из будущего, оценивавшего свои собственные поступки в прошлом. Естественно, Империя не могла обнаружить на Дагоба никого: переплетение Силы делало это невозможным. Естественно, Йода скрывался здесь.

И естественно, джедаи старой эпохи в очередной раз недоговорили всю правду. Личный взгляд на ситуации, что поделать.

— Мастер Йода, а вы?

— Я… Время моё прошло. Уйти мне пора. В ваших руках судьба галактики.

— Мастер Йода, — начал Люк, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно убедительнее. Вышло наверняка паршиво. — Вы нужны ей точно так же, как нужны мы.

— Стар я стал. Отдохнуть должен я.

— Мастер Йода! — они с Леей заговорили вместе.

— Девятьсот лет мне. Я должен отдохнуть, — он заговорил с непривычными для себя порядком слов и настойчивостью. — _Новым_ пора трудиться. Вам.

— Но… — они не успели закончить. Лёгкий шорох — и Йода исчез, оставив после себя только трость и джедайскую робу.

— _Вам_ , — повторил он. Уже из Силы.

_Нет смерти — есть только великая Сила_. Так гласила доктрина джедаев. И теперь Люк понимал почему.

Он повернулся к Лее — и увидел в её глазах то же, что чувствовал в своих. Слёзы. Страх. Неприятие. Отрицание. Боль.

Люк тяжело выдохнул.

Ещё одна смерть.

— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал он, не веря даже сам себе. — Он жив. Просто он уже не здесь.

— От этого никогда не будет легче. Ты это знаешь, — её слова ранили холодом, но Люк знал: она была права.

Что ж, во всяком случае, он попытался.

Она приподнялась со своего стула и, сев на пол, склонилась над робой и тростью. Люк не нашёл выхода лучше, кроме как присоединиться к ней, едва касаясь ладонью плеча.

В Силе он направил всю свою энергию на то, чтобы поддержать её.

Она сделала точно так же.

Молча качаясь из стороны в сторону, они только и могли, что скорбеть вместе. Что будет потом, Люк даже не пытался предполагать.

И не пришлось. Спустя полчаса тишины запищал персональный комлинк.

— Мастер!

— Что произошло, Би?

— Вас вызывают.

— Би, я взял отпуск. Меня не должны…

— Это Лорд Вейдер. Он требует отчёта и незамедлительной явки по координатам системы Эндор.

— Я понял, Би. Жди. В случае любой опасности — улетай.

Он едва успел договорить, когда в опасной близости от него послышался знакомый щелчок. Отпрыгнув, Люк увидел, что Лея уже приняла боевую наступательную стойку. Кое-как встав на ноги, он достал свой световой меч и включил его, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, куда следовало отступать.

В хижине было слишком тесно. А в него уже летела свеча. Быстрым движением сбив её, Люк закрыл большую часть корпуса диагонально поставленным оружием.

— Что произошло?

— Ты служишь _ему_ , — прошипела Лея. — Лично _ему_. Ты ещё смел оправдываться?

— _Он_ тоже человек, — этого говорить точно не следовало, но Люк продолжил: — У которого Империя отняла жену и сына.

— Почему я не убила тебя сразу? — ненависть заполняла её.

— Лея, это тёмная сторона, — звучало смешно. Слуга Дарта Вейдера предупреждал о падении последнюю надежду джедаев. — Не надо.

— Как ты смеешь?

Люк одним движением руки отбросил в сторону стул, направленный в него.

— Больше некому. Остановись.

— Чтобы ты полетел к нему и ещё привёз своего чувствительного к Силе сына? Никогда.

Она злилась. Она явно была не в себе. Слишком много потрясений.

— Я не могу избежать своей судьбы. Я должен встретиться с ним ещё раз, — возразил Люк. — В нём ещё есть свет, Лея.

— Поэтому он пытал меня, да?

Ещё один пункт в списке тех преступлений, которые совершил его отец. Люк не считал специально. Он просто знал: несмотря ни на что, отец заслуживал права осознать их и искупить. Оправдывать его было тяжело.

Но не видеть ту толику хорошего, которая пробудилась в день, когда воскрес Энакин Скайуокер, — ещё тяжелее.

— Нет, — он больше не хотел спорить. Но надежду на то, что Лея ещё успеет одуматься, не оставлял. — Лея, пожалуйста. Я не хочу с тобой биться.

— Жаль, что я не могу сказать этого.

Световой меч сверкнул на опасно близком расстоянии. Люк едва успел отскочить, одновременно просчитывая пути отступления. С каждым следующим шагом назад их количество стремительно сокращалось.

Лея наступала.

— Он не пытал тебя при мне. Я не знал, я не мог знать, — заговорил он в отчаянии. — Иначе бы поговорил с тобой об этом раньше.

— Это тебя не оправдывает.

Холодная, спокойная ярость сметавшей всё на своём пути волной обрушивалась на него. Люк ждал. Он кружился по хибаре, почти пустой. Мебель они уже побили всю.

Взмахом снизу вверх и справа налево Люк отразил мощный удар. Лея била, стараясь его убить.

Искра пронзила Люка. Кто-то в Силе позвал его. Протянувшись, он с удивлением для себя обнаружил, кто именно.

Кристалл меча Леи.

Коротким импульсом Люк вошёл с ним в контакт, кое-как продолжая отбиваться от нападения. И тут же узнал несколько следов тех, кто носил этот меч раньше. Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер. С Люком говорил меч отца, потерянный давным-давно на Мустафаре. Люк попросил кристалл прекратить вырабатывать энергию, обещая, что не причинит вреда Лее.

Кристалл жалобно попросил прощения. Он не мог этого сделать.

Люку придётся драться самому.

Потянувшись к Силе, он с горестью для себя обнаружил, что Армитаж почти излучал тоску по нему. И с ужасом представил, что произойдёт, если он не выберется из этой хибары.

Армитаж попадёт к Восстанию.

Армитаж лишится Люка.

И, в отличие от Ширы, Люка он уже помнил. А значит, когда вырастет, может захотеть отомстить.

Учитывая же то, какие задатки у него наблюдались уже сейчас, галактике бы не захотелось видеть это возмездие. Но сама перспектива того, что Армитаж останется без него, давила на Люка в несколько раз сильнее. Он прижал меч к себе, парируя несколько ударов Леи подряд.

Эмоции могли быть полезными. И сейчас он пользовался одной из них. Желанием защитить своего единственного ребёнка.

Вверх. Вниз. Вправо, влево, поворот на триста шестьдесят. Выпад. Шаг назад, оборонительно прижать меч к себе. Отступить в сторону. Нанести удар. Отбить режущее, проведённое сверху вниз, движение Леи.

Они слишком долго тренировались вместе. Он слишком хорошо её знал, но не раскрыл всех своих карт. Особенно тех, которые ему подарил Вейдер. Прокрутившись на месте, Люк позволил Силе ускорить себя в самый последний момент. Мощным ударом он отбросил Лею в сторону. Следующей секунды хватило, чтобы выскочить из хибары.

Одним мощным толчком Люк перевернул «Икс-винг» и отбросил в болото. Это должно было задержать Лею ещё на несколько секунд. Послышалось верещание астромеха.

— Извини, — прошептал Люк и бросился наутёк.

Он мог бы довести эту схватку до конца. Но он не хотел. Подтверждать слова Леи о том, какими чудовищами были имперцы, тем более.

Лея выскочила вслед за ним, пылая энергией тёмной стороны. Он поставил вокруг себя щит и прыжками устремился в сторону транспорта, попутно давая Би команды по приведению того в режим боевой готовности.

Добежав до своей цели за несколько минут, Люк буквально запрыгнул в кабину пилота. Поднял транспорт наверх, попутно закрывая все двери.

— Би, Армитаж здесь?

— Я здесь, папа. Папа, мы летим домой?

— Да. Мы летим домой.

Транспорт тряхнуло: Лея попыталась захватить их Силой. Люк уже приготовился отбрасывать её, когда далеко внизу показались две фигуры синего цвета, а в ушах раздалась произнесённая совершенно не здесь фраза.

_Оставь. Ещё есть надежда._

Гнев Леи сменился озадаченностью. Люк ослабил связь с ней, чтобы не дать повстанцам информации о точном местонахождении верховного главнокомандующего войсками Империи.

Транспорт отпустили. Через несколько минут чёрный, в пятнах звёзд, космос сменился мерцающим тоннелем гиперпространства.


	39. Орбита лесной луны Эндора, + 1271 день

Звёзды остановились, сжавшись до статичных точек. И прямо перед Люком возникла ещё одна. Крошечная по сравнению с ними, но заполнявшая половину горизонта на выходе из третьего гиперпространственного тоннеля.

Звезда Смерти.

Люк не поверил своим глазам. Как будто давно сражённое зло воскресло из мёртвых, готовясь приносить всё новые беды. В значительно большем масштабе: новая боевая станция была в несколько раз крупнее предыдущей.

Они опять это сделали. Император решил не останавливаться на Альдераане, хотя уже при Явине стало очевидно, что с повстанцами тактика устрашения не работала. Она делала их только злее. Одного взгляда на Лею было достаточно любому, кто захотел бы это доказать.

Ещё миллиарды жертв. Ещё долгие годы кровопролития в этой страшной, чудовищной войне. Как будто прошедших почти четырёх им всем не хватило.

Новое поколение росло среди выстрелов и постоянного кровопролития. Поколение, которое рисковало остаться с разрушенной дотла галактикой.

Такое наследие собирались оставить после себя Империя и Восстание? Этого хотели они, сражавшиеся за мир и справедливость?

Император, великий и мудрый, снова пошёл на создание боевой станции, которая могла погибнуть в стычке с мизерным, отступающим флотом плохо организованной группы добровольцев, как при Явине?

Что он творил?

Неужели — неужели — Лея была права?

Нет. Хотя бы потому, что не следовало придерживаться стороны Восстания, чтобы понимать ужас самой мысли о постройке второй Звезды Смерти. Не говоря уже об идеологии террора, которую та в себе несла.

Люк думал, что целью Империи был порядок. Оказалось — лишь полный контроль над испуганными, ничтожными созданиями, прячущимися в тени стреляющих лун-гигантов.

Ересь. Он слишком часто в своих мыслях начинал думать об Императоре плохо. Это превращалось из повода для беспокойства в настоящую опасность, прежде всего для Армитажа.

На секунду появилась мысль о том, что нужно переходить в Восстание. Бороться с этой несправедливостью. И тут же Люк её отогнал.

Он мог быть не согласен с тем, что Палпатин делал. Но он слишком давно дал присягу, чтобы отказываться от неё. Переход на сторону Восстания сейчас очень тяжело бы ударил по Армитажу. В конце концов, Император и то поколение, что сейчас возглавляло Империю, рано или поздно уйдут. Поколение Люка придёт к власти. И — хотелось верить — пресечёт эту нескончаемую бойню и разрушение.

Поколение Армитажа приведёт галактику к процветанию. Только уже не через страх и смерти, а через единство.

Больше никаких Звёзд Смерти не будет.

Глядя на недоделанный каркас, Люк приходил в самый настоящий ужас. Треугольники, ранее казавшиеся мелкими строительными модулями, на глазах превращались в звёздные разрушители класса «Имперский-II». И даже громада «Палача», флагмана отца, терялась на фоне круглого колосса.

Сколько же кредитов на это ушло? Перед глазами Люка замелькали потенциальные траты на непреодолённые последствия стихийных бедствий на Внешнем Рубеже; постройку новых кораблей, особенно истребителей, часто гибнущих в схватках с повстанческими «Икс-вингами»; экспедиции в Неизведанные Регионы. И всё это меркло в сравнении с расходами на один только материал для каркаса Звезды Смерти.

В Академии их не учили всем тонкостям экономики. Но даже относительно скромных познаний Люка уже хватало для того, чтобы понять, на грани какой катастрофы они стояли.

Либо Империю ждало нашествие каких-то страшных захватчиков извне — откуда-то из другой галактики, либо Император собирался окончательно ввергнуть её в катастрофу лично.

Первый вариант казался менее вероятным: пропаганда объединения всех против общего врага, даже пока неизвестного, в условиях гражданской войны могла дать Императору невероятное преимущество перед повстанцами. С точки зрения многих — даже оправдать его действия. Почему человек, сумевший манипулировать целым Орденом джедаев, не решался на включение этого в свои речи, Люк не понимал.

Империя подчинялась ему полностью. Все бы пошли за ним. Возможно, инициируй он переговоры с Леей, Восстание декларировало бы временный союз — хотя бы до устранения новой опасности. Никто бы не пошёл на продолжение гражданской войны в таких условиях.

Кроме Императора, которого Люк считал самым умным человеком в галактике.

Что-то упорно не сходилось.

Если бы не учитывалось одно важное обстоятельство, о котором на первой встрече рассказал Йода.

Император был ситхом. Вне его государства происходить могло что угодно. Но внутри следовало царить всеобщему, безоговорочному подчинению его желаниям. Воля к власти, одна из сильнейших эмоций, полностью захватила его разум. Это и объясняло все странности в политике Империи за последние три года.

Но это же значило, что во главе половины галактики и всего известного им мира стоял по меньшей мере непригодный для этого человек.

В худшем случае — сумасшедший.

Ересь.

Нужно будет сказать отцу.

Может, тот подумал так же, поэтому и вызвал Люка сюда?

— Неизвестный борт, срочно идентифицируйте себя.

Включив комлинк, Люк набрал последовательность, которую переслал ему Вейдер.

— Ваше место посадки находится в ангаре номер четыре объекта «Проект-тридцать-семь». Передайте управление загруженной программе, сержант-майор Скайуокер.

Надо же, его повысили в звании. Снова.

— Вас понял, база. Конец связи.

Щёлкнув тумблером, он встал с кресла пилота и направился в заднюю часть корабля. Прошёл мимо отсека, в которой под чутким надзором Би спал Армитаж. Открыл дверь в машинное и устроился между гипердвигателем и активно работающим сейчас репульсорным.

Непонятным было не только поведение Императора.

Бен всегда говорил Люку, что джедаи издавна хранили в галактике мир и равновесие. Но Йода сказал, что они слишком сильно сосредоточились на свете и спокойствии, поэтому в конце концов и потерпели поражение. Как двое тех, кто жил практически в одно и то же время, кто видел падение джедаев, могли так сильно расходиться во взглядах…

Размышлять долго не пришлось.

Конечно. Как ему за все эти дни не пришло в голову такое простое решение?

«Когда-то» могло и не значить «в мои времена». Бен рассказывал ему не об эпохе конца Ордена. Он передавал из уст в уста старые легенды, ходившие, возможно, ещё тогда, когда сам мастер Йода был юным падаваном. Он никогда не рассказывал об Ордене, в котором находился сам. Тот Орден пытался стать одним только холодным светом, оставив свою тень, бурлящую тьму, ситхам.

Ни те ни другие не понимали и не принимали Силу. Дело даже было не в многообразии форм её проявления, а в самой сущности. Сила оставалась огромной, неизменной, всеобъемлющей. А они все только обращались к ней и становились ею — в спокойствии, в раздражении, в любви, в грусти, в жизни и смерти.

Сила была вечна. И джедаи далёкой древности (может, никогда не существовавшие?) видели это. Поэтому смело влюблялись, заводили семьи — и при этом умудрялись принимать взвешенные, мудрые решения.

Оставалось только надеяться, что рано или поздно это сможет сделать и Новый орден.

Кто бы его ни сформировал в конце концов. Люк, Армитаж, Энакин, Лея, да хоть Мара. Важным сейчас становилось то, чтобы никто не повторял ошибок прошлого.

Люк сделает всё для этого.

Но для начала следовало уберечь от ошибок настоящего Империю.


	40. Звезда Смерти II, + 1271 день

Транспорт тряхнуло. Автопилот очень редко приземлялся идеально. Люк, перекинув винтовку через плечо, направился к опустившемуся трапу. За ним двигались Би и Армитаж.

Путь им преградили пятеро штурмовиков. Судя по форме, из пятьсот первого.

— Сержант-майор, сдать оружие. Всё.

— Я арестован? — поинтересовался он, ощущая, как сильно начинает биться сердце. Страх за Армитажа снова овладевал им.

— Нет. Поэтому ваш ребёнок и ваше имущество, — лёгкая эманация в Силе оповестила о том, что Би был крайне недоволен подобным отношением к себе, — могут занять соответствующую каюту без права покинуть объект. Ясно?

— Так точно. Би, следуй их инструкциям.

— Слушаюсь, мастер.

— Папа, почему они так? — спросил Армитаж.

— Разрешение ответить, уорент?

— Разрешение дано.

— Армитаж, — Люк опустился рядом с ним на колени и прижал к себе. — Я не знаю. Ты не переживай. Всё будет хорошо.

— Мне не нравится, как ты говоришь, — в голосе слышалось подозрение.

— Мне тоже. Но всё будет хорошо. Обязательно. Ты мне веришь?

В блестящих глазах Армитажа светился отрицательный ответ, но вслух он всё равно произнёс:

— Да.

— Вот и хорошо. Иди с Би. Я свяжусь с вами.

— Папа, — Армитаж повис у него на шее. — Папа, не уходи.

— Мне нужно. Это нужно Империи, Армитаж.

— Да, папа, — тот резко взял себя в руки и подошёл к Би. — Папа! — окликнул Люка, отдававшего меч стражникам.

— Что такое?

— Осторожнее!

— Хорошо, — Люк улыбнулся и передал Армитажу через Силу хоть немного уверенности.

Чтобы через секунду почувствовать, как она возвращается назад.

Теперь он был готов. Желание защитить сына любой ценой и спокойное принятие собственной судьбы слились воедино. Что бы ни готовил ему отец, он сумеет выдержать.

***

Его только вели по коридорам около получаса. Ещё часа полтора он и сопровождавшие его солдаты пятьсот первого провели в лифте, который вёз их куда-то. Вероятно, на самые верхние палубы новой Звезды Смерти. Объекта, как её называли в переговорах между собой.

Боялись агентов повстанцев?

Люка вывели из лифта и повели дальше. Вскоре перед ним появилось огромное помещение. Круглый зал. В его дальнем конце, к которому вела длинная дорожка, располагался трон, на котором сидела знакомая фигура.

Император собственной персоной.

За ним стоял Дарт Вейдер, свет в котором мерцал столь далеко, что Люк едва мог сосредоточиться на этой искорке.

Что-то случилось.

— Свободны, — Император отпустил штурмовиков, почти незаметным движением притянув к себе световой меч давно мёртвого джедая. Люк почувствовал отчётливое напряжение кайбер-кристалла в Силе. Тот чего-то испугался. Когда штурмовики исчезли, голос Императора изменился. С добродушно-старческого на противный, хриплый, вкрадчивый. Своё истинное лицо он больше не скрывал. — Так, так, так. Кто тут у нас?

— Сержант-майор Люк Скайуокер, Ваше Величество. Лорд Вейдер, — Люк преклонил колени в жесте почтения. Лучшей тактики он сейчас всё равно избрать бы не мог.

— Сержант-майор? Как-то мелковато для рыцаря-джедая, не правда ли, мальчик?

Сердце Люка на несколько секунд остановилось. Император знал. Обо всём знал. Всё пропало. Армитаж, Би, он сам. Его присяга, за которую он так долго цеплялся, которую так защищал перед Беном, Леей и даже собой.

— Неужели ты думал, что столь могущественный одарённый может скрыться от моих глаз? Ты же видел меня в Силе. Ты знаешь, на что я способен.

— Ваше Величество, я…

— Молчать, — Император даже голос не повысил. Он не злился, он просто повелевал. — Я давно обратил на тебя внимание. С тех самых пор, как Лорд Вейдер увидел твоё досье в Академии Корусанта. Я следил за тобой всё это время. Шира оказалась очень полезной.

Шира? Что?..

— Первые несколько недель, до того, как она влюбилась в тебя и данные перестали меня удовлетворять, — Император вдруг рассмеялся. — Ты, наверное, уже подумал, что она обвела тебя вокруг пальца. Нет. А жаль, всё могло сложиться куда интереснее, не погибни она при Звезде Смерти. Шира была слишком хорошей ученицей. Но выяснить про тебя она ничего не смогла. Лорд Вейдер подумал, что ошибся, но ты слишком быстро попал в наше поле зрения снова, когда отличился в нескольких боях. То, что ты не стрелял в гражданских, только усилило наши подозрения. Тебя определили в отряд Мары…

Люк на секунду отвлёкся, касаясь Силы.

— С ней всё в порядке. Она мне нужна не здесь, — его прервали. — Но ты должен поблагодарить её при встрече. За первые две миссии она почти убедила нас в твоей полной неспособности к обучению. Зато на третьей… — кряхтя, Император усмехнулся. — На третьей ты показал свою настоящую, грубую, необузданную мощь. Так ты попал в пятьсот первый. За тобой стал следить Лорд Вейдер. Когда ты помог ему одолеть джедая, он взял тебя в ученики. Я рассчитывал, что он обучит тебя нашему пути. Я ошибся. Лорд Вейдер проявил непослушание и был наказан. И будет наказан ещё сильнее, ведь он не справился со своей задачей — ликвидировать мастера Йоду и всё наследие джедаев. Вместо этого оно только преумножилось.

— Во благо Империи, — парировал Люк.

— Может быть. Но ты не можешь служить Империи и одновременно быть джедаем.

— При всём уважении…

— Молчать. Ты ученик Дарта Вейдера. А это значит, что ты ситх. Но, видишь ли, в чём проблема. Ситхов может быть только двое. Учитель и ученик. А это значит, что вам придётся сразиться за жизнь.

— Ваше Величество…

— Это приказ, — отрезал Император. — Ты же верен Империи, сержант-майор?

— Да, Ваше Величество. Но я не могу сделать этого. Он мой отец. Я не могу убить своего собственного отца, — забормотал Люк.

— Тогда он сделает это, — холодный голос тягуче подписывал ему смертный приговор. — Лорд Вейдер.

— Папа. Папа, пожалуйста. Я же чувствую в тебе…

— Сын Энакина Скайуокера, слишком поздно спасать меня, — механический голос не нёс ни толики прежней теплоты. Люк похолодел. Нет. Никогда не поздно. Но придётся очень сильно постараться.

— Ваше Величество, — пробормотал он, смотря на приближавшуюся к нему тёмную фигуру, — разрешите приступить к самообороне?

— Называй это как хочешь, мальчик. Разрешение дано.

Люк потянулся в Силе — и световой меч прилетел к нему в руку.

— Я всё равно постараюсь, — уверенно проговорил Люк. — Даже если придётся ради этого биться с тобой.

Включив световой меч, он сделал шаг вперёд, блокируя разрубающее движение Вейдера.

— Я никогда не вернусь к свету.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — стиснув зубы, процедил Люк.

От него сейчас зависели жизни четверых. Его самого, Армитажа, Би и Вейдера. В таких ситуациях нельзя было допускать ни единой даже малейшей ошибки.

Отступив на полшага, Люк аккуратно опустил лезвие своего клинка прямо к металлической палубе новой Звезды Смерти. Вейдер отошёл назад, чтобы с удвоенной силой броситься в атаку. Удар справа, слева, два рубящих подряд. Отразив первые, Люк пригнулся и обежал Вейдера, становясь спиной к Императору.

Краем глаза он увидел выражение лица того — и всё понял.

Император смотрел на них и смеялся, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Тьма в нём с каждой секундой только усиливалась. Он окончательно погружался в неё.

Даже если он переживёт этот день, Империя обречена. Даже если Восстание падёт, галактика погибнет в пламени безумия некогда одного из величайших людей. Во всяком случае, некогда Люк его считал таковым.

Теперь — теперь он просто ничего не понимал.

— Лорд Вейдер, — прошептал он, ставя очередной блок. — Лорд Вейдер, это не может продолжаться. Вы же понимаете это?

Ответа не последовало. Только мощное движение руками, после которого Люка отбросило на метр назад, и выпад, призванный проткнуть насквозь. Резко упав навзничь, Люк перекатился, уклоняясь от этого манёвра. Дотянувшись до Силы, он встал на ноги.

Когда-то Вейдер казался ему нерушимой стеной, которая уничтожала всех врагов Империи на своём пути тараном красного светового меча, крутившегося во все стороны. Теперь эта стена превратилась в каток.

При помощи Силы Люк устремился прочь. Не глядя, он прыгнул по лестнице на этаж ниже. Приземлился рядом с горой строительного мусора. Вокруг резко потемнело. Свет лишь изредка пробивался между колоннами. Люк выключил световой меч и спрятался за одной из них.

Он закрылся в Силе всеми возможными способами, которым его обучили и сам Вейдер, и Йода. Замер, почти не дыша. Очень скоро послышалось знакомое жужжание чужого светового меча. Механическое дыхание. Неторопливые шаги. Вейдер преследовал его.

Всё ближе. Ближе. Ближе.

_Вейдер атакует его через колонну. Или рассечёт надвое. Убьёт. Выхода не будет_.

Выход есть всегда. Прыгнув вбок, Люк включил световой меч, направив его в плечо Вейдеру. Тот отвлёкся на одну секунду — но этого хватило, чтобы Люк успел выжить и продумать дальнейший ход боя на ближайшие минуты две.

Дальше с Вейдером никогда не следовало загадывать. Потому что на поле боя тот представлял собой хаотическое разрушение, уничтожавшее на корню любые планы соперника. Всё, на что Люк мог надеяться, так это на счастливую случайность.

Увидев полку со стройматериалами, он стал приближаться к ней, по-прежнему парируя сверхбыструю лавину ударов Вейдера. Он знал эту тактику. Измотать соперника, чтобы потом неожиданно добить его.

Каким-то определённым образом. Каким именно, Вейдер обычно придумывал на ходу.

Сейчас он, кажется, думал о том же, о чём Люк.

Или не о том же.

Оказавшись достаточно близко, Люк ощутил напряжение в Силе. Сейчас. Первый, совсем лёгкий, мешок упал ему на плечо. Было неприятно. Но Люк, выждав момент, прыгнул вперёд.

Вейдер потерял равновесие, пытаясь сопротивляться этому удару — и не смог устоять, когда Люк лёгким движением руки отбросил его. Раздался страшный грохот. Но уже через секунду Вейдер, отряхнувшись, снова атаковал Люка. Он двигался чуть медленнее — вероятно, всё-таки какую-то травму получил.

Люк почувствовал, как в груди это понимание отозвалось болью. Он не хотел причинять вред отцу.

Будь проклят Император во веки веков.

Он отступал обратно в тронный зал, с трудом справляясь с одновременным напором собственного страдания и Дарта Вейдера. Двигаться старался легко, обороняясь, прижимал меч ближе к телу. Так учили его Бен и Йода.

А вот ответные выпады он проводил быстрыми и яростными сериями, атакуя Вейдера его же собственным оружием.

Они снова оказались перед Императором. Вейдер уставал, и Люк, развернувшись к выходу спиной, перешёл в активное наступление. Удар по диагонали слева направо. Выпад по ногам. Два прицельных в плечи. Разворот. Резкое движение вперёд — Люк даже потянулся к Силе, чтобы придать себе дополнительное ускорение, — и мощный удар. Вейдер выставил руку с мечом перед собой, совершая роковую ошибку.

Люк не хотел делать того, что подсказывали ему видения. Но Вейдер стоял между ним и отцом, между ним и жизнью Армитажа. Более всего сейчас Люк хотел защитить родных. Крепче обхватив меч, он принялся молотить по руке Вейдера.

Удар. Меч дрогнул.

Удар. Вейдер чуть нагнулся.

Удар. Ещё чуть-чуть.

Секунда промедления. Выставив руку вперёд, Люк блокировал попытку оттолкнуть его.

Сильный удар. Вейдер рухнул на колени.

Удар. Часть руки со световым мечом отлетела в шахту.

Вейдер был повержен.

— Давай. Убей его.

Люк застыл со световым мечом в руках. Гнев схлынул. Пелена перед глазами рассеялась. Перед Люком беспомощно лежал его собственный отец.

— Ты доказал, что можешь быть моим учеником. Давай, заверши начатое. Исполни предназначение.

— Я не буду вашим учеником, — Люк опустил световой меч и прицепил его обратно к поясу. — Я давал присягу, Ваше Величество.

— Ты давал присягу выполнять мои приказы.

— Я давал присягу оберегать вашу жизнь. Став вашим учеником, я буду вынужден искать вашей смерти. Искать способ нарушить свой долг. Это предательство, Ваше Величество.

— Да. И ты совершишь его или умрёшь. Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне, Люк Скайуокер. Как и жизнь твоего отца. Как жаль, что ты понимаешь это только сейчас, когда твой конец уже близок.

Вейдер с трудом поднялся на ноги и отошёл на несколько шагов, вставая перед троном.

— В таком случае, Ваше Величество, — Люк склонился, — Распоряжайтесь ею.

Он не убьёт своего отца. Никогда.

— Ты умрёшь из-за своей ничтожной преданности, — мощнейший электрический разряд пронзил Люка. Он рухнул на пол, не в силах сдержать чудовищную боль, обрушившуюся на него. Что-то очень похожее на то, что он ощутил на Дагоба. Но гораздо, гораздо сильнее.

Казалось, смерть нашла Люка спустя три года войны. Однако сам он так не считал. Надежда оставалась всегда. Где-то совсем рядом забрезжил свет.

— Папа… Папа, пожалуйста…

— Папа, твой сын, твой дорогой дроид — все они мои. Мои!

Свет усиливался.

— Папа…

Люк корчился на холодном полу. С каждой секундой становилось всё тяжелее. Желание защитить близких подавлялось осознанием невозможности сделать это. Боль не давала сосредоточиться на себе, а попросту уничтожала. Всю любовь к отцу, что он чувствовал, Люк направлял на него, не оставляя ни себе ни капли. Чувств не хватало, он не мог черпать из них Силу.

Он был обречён.

Он вот-вот умрёт.

Каждая секунда длилась часами.

Смерть настигла Люка. После всего, что он пережил, в самом конце пути, когда победа уже приближалась. Какая жестокая ирония.

Ничего. Он достаточно сделал. Лея и Восстание рано или поздно свергнут Палпатина и положат конец Империи. Отец воскрес и со временем уничтожит Императора. О маленьком Армитаже он позаботится, и даже если того заберёт себе Император, угрозы Люк всё равно не видел. Выросли же Шира и Мара такими светлыми, какими он их запомнит, прежде чем исчезнуть. Может, Мара даже будет наставлять Армитажа.

Жаль только, что и тот отца почти не запомнит. И ещё больше жаль Оуэна и Беру. Они едва ли переживут новость о том, что Люк умер, предав Императора. Даже если переживут, ничего хорошего для них в этом мире не останется. От осознания этого Люк чувствовал лишь боль и тоску.

Но он хорошо потрудился. И теперь мог проводить последние секунды своей жизни в спокойствии… апатии?

Покой — гибель.

Спокойствие. Именно.

— Папа, — простонал он, чувствуя, как Император усиливает мощь молнии. — Прости, что я не смог…

— Глупец. Всего лишь глупец. Сдавайся — или умрёшь.

— Никогда. Не вам, — захрипел Люк. — Ваше Величество.

Закричав во весь голос, он потянулся к Силе. Спокойно коснулся её, такой огромной, такой необъятной. Слился с ней, ощущая, как притупляется боль. Медленно, шаг за шагом, он стал строить щиты. Император пробивал их, импульсы его гнева прокатывались громом совсем рядом.

Но Люк держался.

— Папа, пожалуйста… — голос почти сел.

— Он тебе не поможет. Он мой, как и ты. Когда ты поймёшь это?

Сильный разряд пронзил Люка насквозь. Он вскрикнул от боли.

— Убивать тех, кто верен вам? Зачем, Ваше Величество?

— Никогда не поймёшь. Жаль.

Сила окутала Люка. Он потянулся к ней всем своим существом, готовясь к смерти.

И в следующую секунду раздался страшный крик. Смертельного удара не последовало. Едва сумев открыть глаза, Люк увидел Вейдера в костюме, по которому бегал ток.

Императора рядом не было. Вообще. Где-то внизу сверкнула вспышка — вслед за ней на другом конце галактики Люк ощутил сильнейшие горесть и отчаяние. Мара.

Император был мёртв.

— Папа, — Люк подскочил к отцу. — Папа, зачем?

Тот ответил в Силе. Радостью возвращения и встречи. А потом, кашляя, медленно заговорил:

— Я спас своего сына. Я делал, что должен был.

— Папа, но он же…

— Ты жертвовал собой ради Армитажа, Люк. Я делал не больше, чем ты.

— Папа, — Люк обнял его, уже не обращая внимания на искры, впивавшиеся в тело. — Почему?

— Чтобы вы жили. Хватит, Люк. Тебе нужно продолжать идти дальше. Мне осталось сделать только одно.

— Папа, тебе можно как-то помочь?

— Сними с меня шлем. Хочу увидеть тебя собственными глазами.

— Хорошо.

Люк подался вперёд, выполняя просьбу отца. Перед ним появилось бледная, вытянутая, лысая голова. На него смотрели голубые глаза, яснее татуинского неба в жаркий день. А в Силе ощущалась радость свободы.

Только сейчас Люк обратил внимание на то, что комлинк тронного зала уже несколько минут верещал.

— Они пробились к реактору! Ваше Величество! Лорд Вейдер! Что нам делать?

Люк подбежал к иллюминатору. В отдалении имперский флот бился с повстанцами. И проигрывал. А что самое страшное, Звезду Смерти вот-вот снова должны были уничтожить изнутри.

Вместе с Люком, его отцом, его сыном, его дроидом и всеми остальными.

— Подтащи меня туда, — прохрипел отец. Люк подчинился. — Говорит Вейдер. Всем покинуть объект. Повторяю: всем покинуть корабль.

— Лорд Вейдер…

— Всех, кто не покинет корабль в ближайшее время, я подвергну наказанию лично.

Отец умирал.

— На что он рассчитывал? — прошептал Люк.

— Он рассчитывал заманить Восстание в ловушку, а потом уничтожить. С моей и твоей помощью.

— И он ради этого?..

— Пока он пытал тебя, луч уничтожил несколько их крейсеров. Но без меня или тебя ему не сдержать их пилотов. А мы оба сейчас не можем ничего с этим сделать. Империя мертва, Люк.

— Он…

— Ты сам всё знаешь. Уходи, Люк.

— А ты? Я не брошу, — он почувствовал, как по глазам катились слёзы, — тебя сейчас, когда ты уже…

— Не бросишь, — кивнул отец. — Но мне пора. До встречи, сын. Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Энакин Скайуокер, рыцарь-джедай, ушёл. Люк остался один. С безжизненным костюмом на руках.

Достав комлинк, он почти машинально проговорил по частному каналу связи:

— Би, хватай Армитажа и бегом к транспорту.

— Мастер Скайуо…

— Бегом.

— Да, мастер Скайуокер.

Подхватив костюм Вейдера Силой, Люк побежал прочь. В коридорах было пусто.

Лифт, как и собственные ноги, пришлось ускорять с помощью Силы. По расчётам Люка, оставалось слишком мало времени до того, как повстанцы доберутся до самой уязвимой точки Звезды Смерти.

В ангарах царила настоящая паника. Никто не обращал на Люка внимания. У входа в его транспорт уже стоял Би.

— Мастер Скайуокер! — всплеснул он руками. — Я уже начал бояться.

— Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.

Он запрыгнул внутрь и положил костюм на пол. В несколько шагов оказался в кабине пилота. Сел в кресло, переключил нужные тумблеры. Седьмой справа сверху — репульсорные. Потом общая тяга. Потом оружия. Потом закрытие всех входов.

Развернувшись, поднялся на крыло и вылетел прочь. Совсем рядом разворачивался бой повстанцев и солдат Палпатина. Люк, тяжело вздохнув, вдавил штурвал вперёд и направился вниз, к зеленевшей поверхности лесной луны Эндора.

Его долг Империи был отдан. Настало время отдать долг семье.

Датапад, брошенный в кресле второго пилота несколько дней назад, пискнул. Люк проверил новое сообщение,

Срок его контракта истёк. Требовалось явиться на «Палач» для перезаключения.

«Палач» далеко позади врезался в Звезду Смерти.


	41. Лесная луна Эндора, + 1271 день

Над тихой планетой грохотали яркие вспышки. Не снаряды — фейерверк. Восстание праздновало победу.

Люк опустил голову. Нет, ничего не изменилось. Смерти чужаков всё также восславлялись, смертям своих всё также не ужасались. Восстание не отличалось от Империи. Люди — да все разумные, что говорить, — мало менялись от режима к режиму.

Тлел погребальный костёр, который Люк наскоро разжёг посреди полянки. Би стоял рядом. Армитаж лежал у Люка на руках, сонный, но относительно спокойный.

— Папа, почему они умерли?

— Так случилось, Армитаж.

— Но Император же был такой хороший…

— Был, Армитаж. Но я тоже хороший?

— Ты папа. Ты… это не так, — свет в Армитаже потянулся к Люку. — Лучше ты здесь, чем он. Это же так было?

— Да.

— А дедушка?

— А дедушка спасал меня, — грустно улыбнулся Люк, гладя Армитажа по отросшим волосам, — и тебя.

— Он хорошо сделал, — раздалось негромкое бормотание.

— Очень хорошо, — ответил Люк. Армитаж не задал нового вопроса, только прижался к нему. — Очень.

Отец пожертвовал собой ради него. А всем, что Люк мог сделать в ответ, было похоронить его здесь, вдали от дома.

Отца больше не было. Эта мысль в первый раз за день обрушилась на Люка. До этого ему удавалось уберечь себя щитами, чтобы суметь нормально посадить транспорт на поверхность.

В глаза ударили слёзы. Люк задышал тяжело и громко. Больше никогда они не столкнутся на мечах, не поговорят о джедаях и ситхах. Отец уже не понянчит своего внука, не похлопает по плечу сына. Люк готов был согласиться даже на удушение Силой, только ещё раз ощутить отца рядом. Что угодно, только бы ещё раз.

Бесполезно. Совершенно бесполезно.

Всем, чему он мог порадоваться, было то, что отец ушёл светом, а не тьмой. И это чувство он старался развивать в себе.

Вокруг становилось слишком темно. На смену салютам пришли завывания местных обитателей. Люк обхватил Армитажа покрепче. Би, уловив это движение, приблизился к ним.

В лесу засверкали жёлтые глаза.

Ночь обещала быть долгой.

В кустах послышалось жужжание. Люк напрягся и аккуратно передал Армитажа Би, сразу же отступившего в сторону корабля. Световой меч тут же оказался в руке. Щелчок. Шипение. Жёлтое лезвие разрезало тьму.

Совсем рядом это же сделало ярко-голубое. Очень, очень знакомое. Дотянувшись в Силе до обладателя меча, Люк подтвердил свою догадку. Лея. Одна.

— Люк, — проговорила она, выступая из чащи.

— Лея, — он кивнул, напрягшись всеми мускулами.

— Привет, — она выключила меч. В Силе ощущались лишь умиротворение и доброжелательность.

— Привет, — он повторил её жест.

— Что это? — спросила она, показывая на догоравший костёр.

— Мой отец, — голос Люка дрогнул.

— _Дарт Вейдер мёртв?_ — прошептала она, будто не веря в собственные слова.

— И Император вместе с ним. И Энакин Скайуокер… Энакин Скайуокер тоже мёртв, — слова пророкотали в тишине, когда Люк произнёс их. — Моего отца больше нет, Лея. Он пожертвовал собой ради меня. О, Сила, Лея, какой же я был идиот, что не послушал тебя, что не полетел с тобой в Восстание. Может, так он бы остался жив.

— Люк, — она подошла к нему на несколько шагов, — ты всё сделал правильно. Без тебя там мы бы не победили в этой битве.

Он похоронил Империю. Замечательно.

— Нет, — она что, ещё мысли его читала? — не ты. Её похоронил Палпатин. Ты спас её.

— Что?

Ничего не понимая, он посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Ты спас мечту о справедливой и объединяющей всю галактику Империи. Не мою мечту, — она пожала плечами. — Но мечту миллионов других.

— Из-за меня погиб Император, — попытался возразить он.

— И унёс с собой ту Империю, которая убила наших родителей, — отрезала она.

— Может быть, — Люк только пожал плечами. — Может, ты и права.

— Ты исполнил свой долг, Люк, — она повторила слова, которые звучали у него в голове несколько часов назад.

— Отца это не вернёт.

— Не вернёт, — она покачала головой и позволила ему прижаться к себе. Волны света клубились вокруг него, успокаивая.

— Как вы здесь очутились?

— Нашим разведчикам донесли, что Империя строит новую Звезду Смерти. Мы незамедлительно решили атаковать. И только потом поняли, что нас заманили в ловушку. Мы думали, что нас отсюда не выпустят. Поэтому направили все силы на то, чтобы прорваться к Звезде Смерти.

— Реактор — твоих рук дело?

— Нет. Я сражалась внизу, пробивалась к генератору щита. Там были Анти… — она осеклась, понимая, что Люку эти имена были незнакомы, — другие пилоты. 

— Лея, я не хочу сказать…

— Это мой выбор, — отрезала она. — Я была полезнее здесь, на земле. Здесь я могла спасти больше жизней, чем погубить, и принести при этом больше пользы.

— Путь джедая, — касаясь подбородком её плеча, согласился он.

— А что произошло с тобой?

— Я прилетел на Звезду Смерти. Я… это было страшно.

— Страшно чувствовать новые жертвы? — её голос на секунду похолодел.

— Страшно видеть, что ты была права. Ещё страшнее — то, что Император действительно сошёл с ума. Он попытался сделать меня ситхом.

— Неудивительно.

— Он читал моё досье, Лея. И Вейдер читал. Я понятия не имею, на что они рассчитывали. Они даже в Силе могли меня прочитать. И всё равно пошли на это.

— Может, думали, что ты согласишься ради Армитажа?

— И предам себя с отцом? Нет, — он поводил подбородком по плечу Леи.

— Рассчитывали, что ты подчинишься?

— Возможно. Я не знаю. Как ты вообще здесь оказалась? — вдруг пришёл ему в голову вопрос, который следовало задать с самого начала.

— Твоё горе было слишком сложно не ощутить. Ты заглушил взрыв Звезды Смерти. Я сначала подумала, это они оплакивали свои жизни. А потом потянулась в Силе — и нашла тебя.

— Тебе бы меня арестовать.

— Арестовать? — она чуть отошла от него и рассмеялась. — За что, по-твоему, тебя арестовывать?

— Империя пала, я теперь государственный преступник.

— Империя не пала, — Лея помрачнела. — Огромная часть флота отступила в неизвестную нам часть галактики. Тебе, возможно, стоит последовать за ними.

— Мой контракт завершился, и моя служба вместе с ним.

— Я понимаю. Но всё же …

— Я не присоединюсь к Восстанию. У меня Армитаж на руках. Я не могу, Лея. Я уже четыре года пытаюсь вытащить его из этого ада. Хотя бы его.

— Люк, — она подалась вперёд, прижимаясь только сильнее, — я не прошу этого. И ты не государственный преступник. Ты не расстреливал гражданских, ты не работал в концлагерях, ты лично избавил нас от двух самых опасных вра… — она на секунду замолчала. — И кроме того, ты теперь не имперский штурмовик. Ты рыцарь-джедай Люк, который сражался за свои идеалы, следуя своему кодексу. Я, — она сделала паузу, чтобы потом снова заговорить, — я не вправе судить тебя.

Безжалостный обличитель режима Империи, лидер Восстания, непримиримый враг Дарта Вейдера, Лея Органа утверждала, что не вправе судить его, самое верное и преданное оружие режима.

— О, Лея, — едва слышно произнёс он, чувствуя, как рассудительность искушённого политика и горячность молодого повстанца сочетались в ней, образуя совершенно особое и тем прекрасное равновесие.

— Мы оба рыцари-джедаи, Люк. Разных убеждений, но одних правил. Ты нужен мне не за решёткой, потому что если кто и сможет привести к миру всю эту галактику, то это ты.

— Нет, Лея, — вдруг осенило его, — это мы с тобой. Это наш орден джедаев. Если Империя вернётся, я поведу её за стол переговоров. К тебе.

— Немного идеалистично, не находишь? — в её голосе слышался нескрываемый скепсис.

— Не более, чем попытки вернуть Дарта Вейдера к Силе, — усмехнулся он.

— Пожалуй, — она ответила тем же. — Люк, хорошо, что мы с тобой встретились.

— Да. Да.

— Мастер Скайуокер, — послышался механический голос дроида. — Маленькому мастеру Скайуокеру холодно.

— Я иду, Би, — отозвался Люк. — Лея, мне…

— Люк, — она не отпустила его. — Я останусь с тобой? На ночь?

Несколько секунд он тщательно пытался понять, стоит ли доверять ей. А потом вспомнил, что спальные мешки он с собой взял без утеплителя, и Армитажа понадобится греть с двух сторон.

— Оставайся. Пойдём.

Они зашли внутрь транспорта. Би раскрыл спальный мешок, на котором уже лежал Армитаж.

— Поможешь?

— Как и всегда.

— Лея! — раздался сонный, но радостный возглас.

— Всё в порядке, Армитаж? — спросила она совершенно серьёзно, словно говоря не с трёхлетним ребёнком, а со взрослым. Люк старался делать так же. Всякий раз, когда защитный инстинкт по каким-то причинам переставал работать.

— Да. А у тебя?

— Тоже, — кивнула она, устраиваясь рядом с ним. Люк лёг около них, дав Би команду заправить мешок. Армитаж прижался спиной, лицом развернувшись к Лее, обняв её за шею. Она положила ладонь на плечо Люка, и он ответил тем же.

— Не беспокойтесь, юные мастера, — вновь заговорил Би. — Я прослежу за коммуникациями и жестокостями в этом лесу. И тем, чтобы ваш сон ничто не потревожило, — его глаза вдруг сверкнули красным, а головной отсек засветился тёмно-ржавым.

С этими словами он поднял с пола снайперскую винтовку Люка и направился к выходу.

— Где ты её нашёл?

— Штурмовик на моём пути к заданной вами точке, по счастливому совпадению обстоятельств, держал её в руках. Я решил, что имущество моего мастера должно вернуться к моему мастеру. Моё решение было неверным?

— Отчего же, — пробормотал Люк. — Более чем верным. Где ты научился им пользоваться?

— Дроидов-нянек готовят к защите ребёнка любой ценой, мастер.

— Ясно. Приступай к своим обязанностям.

— Да, мастер.

— Люк… — зашептала Лея под грохот металла. — Ты уверен?

— Би воспитал Армитажа. Он ему и мать, и наполовину отец. Он не причинит вреда никому из нас. Будь уверена.

— Допустим, — она беспокойно устроила голову на вшитой в мешок подушке.

— Что такое? — спросил Армитаж, уже почти заснувший.

— Всё хорошо, — отозвался Люк, — всё хорошо. Спи.

— Спи, — эхом повторила за ним Лея.

Замолчав, они медленно начали засыпать. День получился слишком тяжёлый. Уже сквозь дрёму Люк увидел, как три светящихся синим фигуры склонились над ними. Бен, хлопающий Лею по плечу. Йода, севший у головы маленького Армитажа. Отец — папа! — трепавший ему волосы на затылке. Пусть только в Силе.

Но в Силе они были едины сейчас и будут едины всегда.

«Я смогу увидеть вас ещё?» — прошептал Люк, боясь разбудить Лею и Армитажа.

«Когда захочешь», — отозвался Бен. — «Мы будем с тобой Люк. Всегда».

«Всегда рядом с тобой стоим мы, Скайуокер юный».

«Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя, сын».

Папа, Бен и Йода стояли над ними ещё долго. Когда Люк проваливался в сон, синее свечение всё ещё мерцало в транспорте.

Наверное, уже не совсем имперском.

***

Проснувшись утром, Люк обнаружил, что рядом был только Армитаж, перевернувшийся ночью и прижимавшийся уже к нему. Улыбнувшись, он очень осторожно отнял руки, обхватившие его плечи, поднялся и вышел из транспорта. Лея стояла рядом с Би и о чём-то думала.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, протирая глаза.

— Доброе, — отозвалась она, улыбаясь в ответ. — Мне пора уходить. Скоро в лагере поймут, что меня нет. 

— Тогда до встречи?

— Не совсем, — замялась она. — Люк, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

Внутри всё задрожало, сжалось, перевернулось и запульсировало.

— Да?

— Люк, я твоя сестра. Я дочь Дарта Вейдера, — на одном выдохе, уверенно произнесла она. — У сенатора Падме Амидалы родились близнецы.

Связь, до того померкшая, натянулась с утроенной силой.

— Лея, я…

— Не надо, — она прижала палец ему к губам, а потом обняла так крепко, что кости захрустели. — Не надо слов.

Они стояли так минут пятнадцать, прежде чем она чуть отстранилась.

— Ладно. Мне пора. Увидимся.

— Увидимся… сестра, — пробормотал Люк, провожая её взглядом.

— Коммуникация человеческих существ по-прежнему представляется мне очень странной, мастер, — отметил Би.

— Согласен, — Люк хлопнул его по плечу и, развернувшись, направился к кораблю. — Но нам правда пора.

— Курс, мастер?

— Возвращение домой.

— Есть, мастер. Определите точные координаты вашего дома?

— Да.

Люк чувствовал, как его наполняет невероятная радость. Война ненадолго закончилась, и в галактике скоро воцарится порядок, пусть и не совсем тот, которого он желал. Он нашёл сестру. Его учителя и его отец навечно остались с ним. Его верный друг следовал за ним по пятам, охраняя на каждом следующем шагу. Его сын спал под мирным небом лесной луны Эндора.

Впервые за последние три с половиной года Люк чувствовал себя счастливым без всяких оговорок.

Ещё бы Сила не била по нему ощущением чужого страшного горя.

К его сожалению, он даже знал, чьего именно.

На другом конце галактики от невероятной боли страдала Мара Джейд, Рука умершего Императора.


	42. Татуин, + 1281 день

До дома Люк добрался без особых затруднений. Уйти от кораблей блокады у лесной луны Эндора не составило труда даже на транспорте. Повстанцы были слишком сильно измотаны прошедшим боем и слишком сильно радовались победе, чтобы преследовать кораблик, не представлявший для их основных сил никакой опасности.

На всякий случай Люк несколько раз поменял направление движения, замаскировал на одной из промежуточных остановок своего маршрута все опознавательные знаки и отключил все отслеживающие датчики, установленные ИСБ официально и не совсем. Ему казалось, что это будет лишним. Но подвергать риску Армитажа сейчас, когда всё закончилось, он точно не хотел.

Татуин встретил их знакомым видом пустынного пейзажа уже из космоса. Люк мгновенно вспомнил, почему он так хотел улететь отсюда четыре года назад, и почему вернулся сюда сейчас.

Тут всегда было слишком спокойно. Иногда дикие племена нападали на фермерские угодья, иногда головорезы Джаббы приходили за данью. Последних можно было уже не опасаться: говорили, Восстание провело какую-то скрытую операцию, в ходе которой Джабба распрощался с жизнью. А уж с дикарями он как-нибудь мог справиться.

Спустя четыре года после его вылета с партией таких же новичков он возвращался. Ему сейчас был жизненно необходим этот умиротворяющий, чрезмерный покой. Ему и Армитажу, конечно.

Разрешение на посадку он в этот раз не запрашивал. Воздух над Татуином всё равно никто толком никогда не контролировал. Поэтому Люк посадил транспорт прямо перед знакомой, к его удивлению, ещё стоявшей хижиной, рядом с пригорком, с которого ребёнком любил смотреть на двойные закаты.

Заглушив двигатели, он откинул трап и направился в пассажирский отсек.

— Армитаж, пойдём. Би, за мной.

Из транспорта он вышел в полном боевом облачении. Костюме пилота, который изрядно потрепали молнии Императора, со снайперской винтовкой за спиной, световым мечом и пистолетом на поясе. Армитаж шёл, держа его за руку. Би, безоружный, спокойно двигался следом.

Из хижины вышли две фигуры.

Оуэн.

Беру.

Ларсы, его дорогие старики Ларсы. Он почти не верил.

Они были живы. Здоровы. И встречали его здесь, на Татуине. Его глаза его подводили? Нет.

Нет, нет, нет.

— Дядя Оуэн, — голос резко ушёл вверх, и перед глазами появилась пелена.

— О, Великая Сила, парень, — объятия оказались на удивление крепкими. Его старик, казалось, вообще не ослабел за эти пять лет, а стал только сильнее.

Взъерошив волосы на затылке Оуэна, Люк несколько раз покачал его, а потом отстранился, отойдя чуть в сторону.

— Люк, — то ли устало, то ли радостно выдохнула Беру. Её волосы чуть побелели, а глаза, казалось, выцветали на солнце. — Люк!

— Тётя, как же я рад, — он не продолжил, только прижал её к себе. — Вы живы, всё в порядке. Вы оба. А, — он почувствовал, как маленькая ладонь сжимает его пальцы, — я вам кое-кого привёл. Ну тётя. Ещё успеем.

Разомкнув объятия, он сел на колени и решил представить им сына:

— Знакомьтесь, Армитаж Скайуокер. Мой сын.

— Здравствуйте, — чётко и громко проговорил тот. Люк сдержанно улыбнулся: в этом голосе даже сейчас ощущался будущий талантливый полководец.

Ещё бы нашлось, где ему служить.

— Здравствуй, — Беру приветственно потрепала его по плечу. — Меня зовут Беру.

— Оуэн. Приятно познакомиться, — Армитаж уверенно пожал протянутую руку и, чуть улыбнувшись, кивнул.

— И ещё Би. Дроид-нянька, вы уже слышали.

— Эксперт в области устранения враждебности и организации эффективных коммуникаций, профессионал в уходе за детьми, — отчеканил Би. — Старший мастера Беру, старший мастера Оуэн, для меня честь познакомиться с вами.

Они сдержанно пожали ему вытянутую руку. Люк положил ладонь на плечо, давая сигнал, что всё в порядке.

— Ну что, пойдёмте в дом? — спросила Беру. — Не стоять же нам здесь.

— Пойдёмте, — проговорил Люк.

Армитаж, взращённый на корабельных пайках, без единственной жалобы доев свою порцию похлёбки, отправился изучать дом в компании Би, которому еда вообще не требовалось. Люк остался один с Оуэном и Беру.

— Бен вскоре после меня улетел?

— Через год, — ответил Оуэн. — Ты как раз прислал сообщение, что вас куда-то забирают. Потом к нам пришли какие-то дроиды, которые искали Оби-Вана Кеноби. Мы отправили их прямо к нему.

— Вы знали? — прошептал Люк, сам не веря своим словам.

— Мы дали обещание, — с сожалением покачала головой Беру, — Бену.

— Понятно, — Люк, держа в руках стакан татуинского молока, откинулся на спинку древнего стула, который застал здесь ещё ребёнком. — Нет-нет, — он отмахнулся, когда Беру начала извиняться, — я правда понимаю. Вы поступили как нужно.

— Ты не злишься на нас?

— За что? — он улыбнулся, а потом сразу же помрачнел. — Вы всего лишь воспитали меня, не рассказав об отце. Я под присягой убивал людей.

— Парень, — угрюмо произнёс Оуэн. — Ты делал, что следовало. Не вини себя.

— Дело не в вине. Я понимаю необходимость, — Люк покачал головой. — Но их всё равно ничто не вернёт. Как и папу, и маму, — закончил фразу он, почти бормоча. — Вы знали про них?

— Беру не видела Энакина. Я, может, несколько раз. Он не появлялся на Татуине с тех пор, как умерла его мать. Мы бы ничего не смогли тебе рассказать. Ты что-то узнал?

— То есть вы не знали, что Дарт Вейдер — это Энакин Скайуокер? — Люк не смог сдержать удивления.

— Этого не знали, — отозвалась Беру. — Оби-Ван не рассказал.

— Ясно, — проговорил Люк.

— А что с ним?

— Я не знаю. Я видел его уже призраком, а как он умер — понятия не имею, — признался он.

— Проклятье, хороший был человек, — выдохнул Оуэн.

— Только не сказал вам, чьего сына вы воспитывали, — Люк помрачнел.

— Люк, — он не пытался дотянуться до Силы, но уязвлённая боль Беру всё равно коснулась его. — Мы бы воспитали тебя таким, чьим бы сыном ты ни был.

— И приняли бы каким угодно. Вынесли же как-то то, что ты отправился в Академию посреди той засухи. И это вынесем.

— Если бы я не отправился… — Люк на секунду замолчал. А что бы было, если бы он в самом деле не отправился в Академию? Если бы прождал ещё один сезон?

Возможно, те дроиды нашли бы его. Возможно, он отправился бы в Восстание. И всё равно бы многое пошло так же. Отец наткнулся бы на него, они встретились несколько раз — сначала после Хота, потом на Эндоре. И Палпатин всё равно отправился бы в шахту.

Или Люк бы погиб в первой серьёзной стычке.

Вот Ширу ему встретить не удалось бы, это точно. Возможно, и Мару тоже — только в бою. Армитаж точно бы не родился, а Би так и остался рядом с двумя трупами. Не говоря уже о том, что Империя вполне могла понять, где именно жил Люк все эти восемнадцать лет, и тогда бы наверняка не поздоровилось Ларсам.

Возможно, на какой-то огромной схеме жизни галактики это всё дало бы лучший расклад сил, чем сейчас. Но Люк, сидя здесь, понимал, что не променял бы эту жизнь ни на что другое.

Люк из той реальности, скорее всего, тоже.

— Да ничего бы не случилось, — оборвал он собственные мысли. — Хватит о прошлом. Что у нас завтра?

— Подводим ещё один канал, — отозвался Оуэн. — Поможешь?

— У меня теперь много времени. Конечно помогу, — он зевнул, закрывая рот рукой. — А сейчас у меня вопрос. Как моя комната?

— Всё такая же. Показать? — улыбаясь, спросила Беру.

— Нет, спасибо. Я как-нибудь вспомню, — выйдя из-за стола, он ещё раз обнял Ларсов и направился в свою комнату. — Армитаж, Би! Спускайтесь по лестнице, третья дверь направо.

Лачуга Ларсов совершенно не изменилась. Вокруг по-прежнему было много вещей, стояли бочки и ящики с давно собранным урожаем, который они то отдавали бандитам Хатта, то продавали на рынке Мос Айсли. Светило несколько ручных ламп, но всё равно было темно и влажно.

Гораздо лучше, чем снаружи. Снаружи было жарко, солнца вечно палили. Песок раздражал, особенно когда Люк накидывал на себя лёгкое белое одеяние и сандалии. Но сейчас он мог сказать, что в какой-то степени скучал даже по всему этому.

По дому он всё равно скучал гораздо сильнее.

Открыв дверь в комнату, он не поверил своим глазам. Беру, конечно, все пять лет здесь убиралась и протирала пыль. Но всё стояло на месте. Большая кровать, на которую он перебрался в пять лет. Маленькая детская кроватка, которую они так и не выбросили. На ней лежала единственная игрушка, которую Ларсы оставили ему, — плюшевый банта, державший республиканский АИР-170, тоже плюшевый. Эту игрушку ему сделала сама Беру, когда он ещё говорить не умел, но уже тянулся к небу у неё на руках.

Люк до сих пор поражался, как точно она воспроизвела ту модель.

— Ну, как тебе мой дом? — спросил он у тихо вошедшего Армитажа.

— Маленький.

— Разве? Эта планета такая маленькая?

— Это твоя планета?

— Ну. Это как посмотреть.

— Ты можешь собрать здесь свою армию?

— Могу. И у меня, — Люк нагнулся, поднимая сына на руки, — уже есть достойный преемник, чтобы её возглавить.

— Как у Бокина?

— Да, Армитаж. Как у Бокина. Би, — он повернулся, качая уже засыпавшего — они на ногах провели последние часов одиннадцать, ожидая выхода из гиперпространства, — сына. — Располагайся. Я не знаю, где.

— Мне хватит этой стены, мастер.

— Хорошо. Армитаж, ты на какую кровать хочешь?

— На ту. Так лучше.

— Тогда пошли.

Скоро Люк, выключив свет, лежал на своей старой кровати, оглядывая каменный шкаф, вмонтированный в стену, деревянный стол, на котором до сих пор лежали недоделанные перед экзаменами чертежи, старенький стул, книжные шкафы. Би смотрел куда-то вдаль, периодически мерцая красными глазами.

Армитаж спокойно спал, прижав к себе старую игрушку Люка.

Долгожданный сон пришёл быстро.


	43. Татуин, + 1282 дня

Проснувшись, Люк увидел, что одно из солнц уже миновало зенит, а второе начинало из него выходить. На кровати лежала записка: «Папа, мы наверху». Хорошо, что он успел научить Армитажа писать от руки и на любом доступном материале.

Протерев глаза, вышел в гостиную комнату. Единственную комнату на первом этаже дома. Всё остальное здесь превратили в склад ещё до того, как Люк отправился в Академию.

На столе, который при свете дня выглядел гораздо менее надёжно, чем прошлым вечером, стояла тарелка с похлёбкой. Люк только устроился на стуле, когда в комнату вошёл Армитаж, молча сев за стул рядом. Би уже привычно встал позади них.

— Ты давно встал? — спросил Люк, пробуя похлёбку. Ещё тёплая.

— Сотни две-три назад, — немного всё-таки успел почерпнуть из языка военных.

Возможно, скоро отучится. Но лучше бы это осталось с ним. Армитаж сейчас мечтал быть солдатом. Люк не возражал против этого, пока что. Позже, когда Армитаж повзрослеет, он поговорит с ним серьёзно. Но сейчас — пусть мечтает.

Люк в его годы хотел стать джедаем. Привело это его сюда.

— Кто налил похлёбку?

— Беру. Они приходили сюда.

— На обед?

— Да.

— Почему меня не разбудили?

— Я сказал, ты очень устал. Беру послушала, как ты спишь, и ушла. Сказала, будут на двадцать пятом участке.

Двадцать пятый, двадцать пятый… а, точно.

— Хорошо. Тебе не было скучно, пока я спал?

— Нет, — Армитаж покачал головой. — Мы смотрели на старые звёздные разрушители, совсем-совсем древние. Им было целых четыре тысячи лет!

Звёздные разрушители возрастом в четыре тысячи лет. В голове дроида-няньки. Достоверно задокументированные. Нет, с Би точно что-то было не в порядке.

— Би, — прищурился Люк. — Откуда у тебя эти знания?

— По моим данным, меня собирали из какой-то очень древней груды металлолома. Мои предыдущие мастера были археологами. Возможно, каким-то образом мне достался старый блок памяти. Фактов недостаточно.

— Ясно. Покажешь потом мне?

— Я запрограммирован на это, мастер Скайуокер. Разумеется.

— Хорошо. Ну и как тебе эти звёздные разрушители?

— Другие. Вроде лучше наших, вроде хуже. Странные они какие-то. Но лучше дома всё равно ни одного не было.

— Большого дома или маленького?

— Дома. С которого мы к Йоде и Лее улетали, — терпеливо объяснил Армитаж.

«Палач». Логично: «Возмездие» они покинули, когда он был совсем маленьким, поэтому оно в памяти и не отложилось так хорошо. Вернее, вообще не отложилось.

— Лучше…

— Просто лучше. Не знаю, папа.

Люк прекрасно понял, что Армитаж имел в виду. Каким бы фактически эффективным ни был корабль, служащие всё равно хвалили бы только свой.

С планетами ситуация складывалась точно так же. Раньше Люк всем сердцем ненавидел Татуин за то, какой постоянный застой здесь царил. Теперь он научился ценить спокойствие местной жизни, дающее отдых от сверхскоростного распорядка на войне.

При всей любви к Корусанту за его Академию с профессиональнейшими преподавателями в галактике, Люк не мог забыть то, каким жестоким был столичный город-мир. Но при этом там же он познакомился с Широй, и это делало воспоминания гораздо светлее.

Почти то же самое Люк сказал бы о каждой планете, на которой пробыл больше пары дней. Строго говоря, даже на Хоте нашлись свои преимущества. Селиться там Люк не стал бы никогда, но мог понять тех, кто делал это.

Для Армитажа «Палач» был и дорогим сердцу местом службы, и родной планетой. Когда Люк сказал ему о том, что дома не стало, а случилось это уже в гиперпространстве между системами Эндор и Беспин, Армитаж в первый раз в своей жизни по-настоящему горько заплакал. Для него это оказалось первой настоящей, осознанной потерей.

Люк потерял слишком много.

— Понятно. Ладно. Посидите пока тут, я скоро вернусь. А, нет. Би, переодень Армитажа во что-нибудь подходящее для татуинского климата. У меня в шкафах точно что-то есть.

Он закончил есть похлёбку и поставил тарелку в раковину. Вымыл её, потом посуду, которую оставил после себя Армитаж. Сбросил с себя одежду пилота, принял душ в рефрешере. Вышел, набросив на себя старый белый полухалат, и поднялся обратно в зал.

Там его уже ждали. Армитаж в песочного цвета костюме с буроватым пончо и Би, свою расцветку никогда не менявший.

— Готовы?

— Да.

— Запрограммирован исполнять ваши приказы, мастер.

— Тогда за мной. Это будет долгая дорога. Нам нужно успеть к закату.

***

На счастье Люка, его старый двухместный спидер всё ещё стоял в ангаре рядом с домом. Транспорт они перевели в режим маскировки. Даже на Среднем Рубеже не помогло бы, но здесь, на границе с Неизведанными Регионами, сохранялась какая-то надежда, что не засекут.

Путь по пустыне оказался таким, как Люк и представлял себе. На десятки километров вокруг были видны только группы бант, которых разводили Ларсы. Они сосредотачивались вокруг прорытых в земле каналов, доставлявших воду из грунтовых источников. Некоторые особенно смелые пытались рыться в барханах, отыскивая сохранившиеся под землёй корни.

Армитаж откровенно скучал. Люк вполне понимал его — делать тут в четыре года было совершенно нечего. Поэтому на ходу начал рассказывать ещё одну сказку о легендарном Бокине.

Сталкиваться здесь тоже было не с кем.

Участок двадцать пять показался минут через сорок. Он представлял собой возвышавшийся над барханами оазис, к которому со всех сторон подводились каналы. Ларсы в своё время много денег истратили на насосы. Как они потом рассчитались с долгами перед Джаббой Хаттом, история умалчивала.

Бен всегда хитро улыбался, говоря, что ничего не знает.

— Как красиво, — пробормотал Армитаж.

— Да. Самое красивое место на Татуине, — Люк боялся, что даже не соврал.

Он остановил спидер рядом с вершиной холма площадью в четверть гектара. Выпрыгнул наружу, помог выбраться Армитажу. Би с уже ставшей привычной ловкостью последовал за ними. Они шли по грунтовой дороге. Вокруг пели редчайшие для этой планеты птицы и стрекотали насекомые. Плодовые деревья, кустарники, травы — всё росло на этом маленьком кусочке земли, на котором Люк провёл большую часть своего детства.

Армитаж шёл вслед за ним почти вприпрыжку, внимательно и тщательно изучая всё вокруг, будто документируя у себя в голове. Би не комментировал ничего.

Оуэна и Беру они нашли на другой стороне участка.

— А, Люк.

— Хорошо выспался?

— Думали, я дома буду сидеть? Замечательно выспался, — он улыбнулся, обнимая Ларсов по очереди. Он всё ещё сильно по ним скучал. — Как у вас здесь?

— Тоннель готов, но посмотри, сколько труб, — Оуэн показал на железо, разложенное вдоль канала.

— За сколько рассчитывали справиться?

— Тут на несколько недель работы. У тебя есть какие-то предложения?

Люк задумался. С одной стороны, он всегда избегал использования Силы в тех случаях, когда мог справиться сам. Прежде всего потому, что большую часть времени скрывал её от других. И сейчас он мог потратить неделю-две, укладывая эти трубы вручную. С другой — использование Силы требовало не только размышления о её сущности, но и постоянного совершенствования навыков. У Люка не было Академии джедаев прошлого, и хвататься приходилось за любой шанс, который только предоставлялся.

Сосредоточившись, он взялся за ближайший кусок трубы и аккуратно переложил его в траншею, на специально выкопанное место. Облегчённо улыбнулся, оборачиваясь к Ларсам.

— Думаю, чуть побыстрее.

— Так ты?.. — только и сумел проговорить Оуэн.

— Не зря же Бен поручил вам меня охранять. Ну, какие теперь оценки?

— Пару дней, думаю.

— Тогда я начну прямо сейчас. Присмотрите за Армитажем? — тот уже поймал и изучал какую-то местную стрекозу.

— Не волнуйся. Присматривать мы умеем.

— Разрешите присоединиться, старшие моего мастера?

— Пойдём, Би, — Оуэн назвал имя в первый раз. Привыкал, похоже.

Они отошли куда-то в сторону, и Люк сел на колени, погружаясь в Силу. Он не пытался ощутить всю галактику. Волны боли Мары доносились до него до сих пор. Он не понимал, откуда именно, но доносились. Ощущать их ещё сильнее он желанием не горел.

Пока что ему хватало Татуина.

Спокойно и медленно задышав, Люк позволил радости встречи и единения заполнить себя, тем самым дав Силе возможность пройти сквозь него уже знакомым потоком. Направив его на несколько километров вдаль, Люк начал поочерёдно погружать трубы вниз, в траншею.

Соединять их, конечно, придётся не сейчас, но пока что важно было убрать с поверхности. Пустынники, особенно джавы, не слишком любили вытаскивать что угодно ценное из углублений.

Чем больше Люк пользовался Силой, тем спокойнее он становился. Эта колоссальная сущность наполняла его собственной безмятежностью, и всё становилось легче, невесомее, проще.

Когда он, закончив, открыл глаза, встал и отряхнулся, вокруг него уже стояли Ларсы, Би и Армитаж. Далеко на западе, гораздо дальше, чем конец огромной траншеи, начинался закат.

Оуэн и Беру стояли и наблюдали, обняв друг друга. Би поднял голову. Армитаж, увидев, что отец пришёл в себя, слегка хлопнул его по ладони. Люк, улыбнувшись, погладил его по голове и поднял на плечи.

Двойной закат. Он видел его последний раз очень, очень давно. За день до того, как улетел с Татуина. Тогда он смотрел на невероятное приключение, ожидавшее его впереди. Сейчас…

Сейчас он смотрел на что-то другое. Огромное, величественное, чего, казалось, сам не понимал.

Корабль, поразительно похожий на транспорт, улетит. Только когда?

Что-то новое, что-то, чем будет далеко не только Люк, ждало на горизонте двойного заката. По лицу Армитажа он видел — не одного его.

Сила вновь заблестела надеждой на что-то новое.

Но пока Люк был счастлив здесь, на Татуине.


	44. Татуин, + 1421 день

— Стой, я открою. Все дома?

Знакомая пульсация в Силе уже несколько часов давила Люку на голову. Мара Джейд, Рука Императора, подлетела опасно близко к Татуину. Люк едва успел забрать Оуэна и Беру, работавших в поле, и спрятать их вместе с Армитажем в бомбоубежище, которое несколько лет назад подготовили на случай войны.

Наверху остались только Би, сидевший в тёмном уголке напротив двери со снайперской винтовкой в руках, и сам Люк, решивший, что в этот раз обойдётся световым мечом.

— Да, мастер Скайуокер.

Кивнув, Люк подошёл к двери и открыл её.

— Мара, — спокойно произнёс он. Догадка подтвердилась.

— Тебе не было нужды прятать их, — проговорила она. — Я пришла за тобой.

Щелчок, шипение. Знакомый фиолетовый меч зажужжал.

— Лучше на улице. Не хочу, чтобы возникли, — он взглянул на Би, — неприятности.

— Сколько угодно. Вперёд, — Мара открыла ему дорогу, и Люк, держа ладонь на рукояти меча, вышел, захлопнув дверь за собой.

Далеко на горизонте появилось маленькое облачко. В пустыне воцарилась поразительная тишина. Недобрый знак. Скоро начнётся песчаная буря.

— Люк Скайуокер, именем Империи вы приговорены к смерти.

— Возможности доказать свою невиновность у меня не будет?

— Ты убил Императора. Воинский устав требует ликвидации на месте, — отрезала она.

— Я этого не делал, — он покачал головой. — У меня есть доказательства.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что он для меня значил?

— Да. И поэтому хочу показать, что не имею к этому никакого отношения.

— Ты убил его. Он сам об этом сказал мне.

— Сам? — Люк вздрогнул. Самая страшная, безумная, опасная угроза в истории Галактики вернулась.

— В своей последней воле, которую я получила по голонету. И эта воля гласила, что я убью тебя, Люк Скайуокер.

— Не может быть. Я не делал этого. Мара, пожалуйста… — Люк совершил много преступлений , за которые его следовало расстрелять. Но он совершенно точно не нарушал приказ беречь жизнь Императора до последнего своего вздоха.

И уж точно не хотел, чтобы Мара до конца своих дней в это верила.

— Даже не думай приближаться к моему разуму, — сделав шаг вперёд, она занесла меч. — Не бойся, это будет быстро.

— Говорить правду и только правду, — процитировал он присягу подследственного и отошёл назад, уводя Мару дальше от дома.

Оказавшись на расстоянии двух выпадов, он отставил правую ногу назад. Взял световой меч в обе руки, нажал кнопку включения. С щелчком и шипением жёлтое лезвие устремилось в воздух. Люк чуть нагнулся, принимая оборонительную стойку, которой его учили Йода и Бен на Дагоба.

Первый удар Мары пришёлся точно по острию. Следующие два она нанесла справа и слева. Отбив их примитивными блоками, Люк вернулся в прежнюю позицию.

— Я должна убить тебя. Он приказывает мне сделать это. Я не могу ослушаться его.

Император или после смерти, или незадолго до неё залез Маре в голову. Люк едва не сплюнул от досады. Убитого отца и сотен (спасибо, не миллионов, как раньше) загубленных жизней солдат на Звезде Смерти было мало, теперь мертвец принялся за Мару.

Мару, которая так верно ему служила. И уж точно не сделала ничего, чтобы навлечь на себя это.

— Я могу попробовать помочь.

— Попробуй умереть.

Её питала чудовищная боль, но мыслить Мара старалась спокойно. Победить её ответной эмоцией не представлялось возможным. Люк постарался очистить свой разум от всего, что его волновало. В особенности — от привязанностей к близким.

В нём оставалось только одно стремление — спасти как можно больше жизней. Выполнить, наконец, долг рыцаря-джедая.

Следующий выпад Мара сделала, пригнувшись, пытаясь зацепить ноги Люка. Он подался вперёд, отражая атаку в самом начале. Ещё два раза скрестив клинки, они вернулись в прежние позиции.

Вокруг на сотни километров простиралась голая пустыня. Позади Люка стоял незнакомый корабль, принадлежавший, похоже, Маре. Где-то совсем неподалёку покрывался пылью имперский транспорт. Пытаться взять в руки каменную кладку жилища Ларсов было бессмысленно. Отвлекись хоть один из них на неё — и победитель в схватке будет определён.

Оставались мечи.

Мара выставила вперёд руку, пытаясь оттолкнуть Люка. Дотянувшись до Силы, он переставил ногу чуть вперёд, крепче упираясь в песок, врастая в него, не двигаясь с места. Спустя минуту поток энергии иссяк.

— Я не хочу сражаться.

— Я должна сражаться. К бою.

Ей было очень жарко, но она держалась. Люк не мог это не оценить.

Сражайся они где угодно, будь на кону что угодно другое, он бы без колебаний сложил оружие. Сражайся он с кем угодно другим, он бы уже дрался насмерть. Но сейчас на кону стояло две жизни — его собственная жизнь и жизнь Мары, одного из последних людей в этой галактике, кто знал Люка Скайуокера.

И Мара была невиновна ни в чём. Она выполняла приказ бросившего её на смерть Императора и помогала государству, которое обрекло её на смерть, улетев в Неизведанные Регионы.

Люк же не совершал преступления, которое ему вменяли.

В этом выборе не было правильной альтернативы.

Мощнейшим ударом Мара обрушилась на него, вдавливая в землю. Он едва успел выставить меч вперёд, отражая эту атаку. Дотянувшись к Силе, ощутил свой меч в ней и медленно придал ему дополнительное ускорение. Было тяжело.

С использованием Силы в спокойствии всегда приходилось нелегко.

Он отбросил Мару и сделал контрвыпад. Она увернулась и быстрым, почти мгновенным движением достала из-за пояса бластер. Люк выставил меч перед собой, защищаясь от выстрелов. Самым сложным было не отбить их в неё. Он справился.

Или даже не он. Люк чувствовал, как его самого в этом теле становилось всё меньше. Уже не он, а Сила поворачивалась, отражая атаку за атакой. Лёгкое движение пальцем в нужный момент — и бластер отлетел в сторону с погнутым дулом.

Теперь точно оставались только мечи.

К боли Мары добавлялось невероятное отчаяние. Она чувствовала, что подвела Императора.

Люк слишком хорошо знал это ощущение, чтобы не попытаться дотянуться к ней со всем состраданием, что оставалось в нём. Его резко и сильно оттолкнули.

— Никогда.

Она снова бросилась в атаку. Люк парировал её удары.

Так могло продолжаться долго. Обернувшись на триста шестьдесят градусов, он парировал рубящий удар Мары, разворачивая её саму. Она быстро вернула себе равновесие и провела серию выпадов. Сила в Люке отражала каждый из них. Она наполняла его, вытесняла.

Совершенный покой схватки.

Нужно было заканчивать с этим.

Покой вёл только к гибели, Йода верно говорил.

Вернувшись в исходную позу, Люк поднял одну из рук перед собой и протянулся с помощью Силы к шее Мары. Осторожно нащупав горло, медленно начал сдавливать его. Раздался сдавленный хрип. Дотронувшись до ног Мары, Люк поднял её в воздухе с таким же большим усилием, как поднимал валуны.

Мара сопротивлялась.

Он не хотел делать всего этого.

Кристалл светового меча Мары жалобно заверещал. Люк протянулся к нему, открываясь в Силе и успокаивая. Мара попыталась воспользоваться этим, но он только придушил её сильнее, стараясь не пережать артерию слишком сильно.

Он делал это в первый раз и по-настоящему боялся.

Глаза не открывал. Даже спустя почти четыре года он не мог смотреть в лица тем, кого заставлял страдать.

Маре перестало хватать воздуха. Люк почувствовал приближение смерти — и ослабил захват. Сильнейший импульс, созданный одним лишь инстинктом самосохранения, отбросил его. Мара, схватившись за горло, упала на песок.

Она не полностью восстановила самоконтроль. Люк решил этим воспользоваться и всё-таки проникнуть ей в разум.

За это его точно убьют.

В этом он точно будет виноват.

Собрав Силу вокруг себя в единый импульс, он пробился сквозь пошатнувшиеся щиты Мары, передавая образы, которые оставались в памяти от его визита на Звезду Смерти, мысли, чувства, которые он испытал.

На несколько секунд в Силе воцарилось гнетущее молчание. А потом тьма, окутывавшая Мару, вдруг отступила. Люку повезло: она совсем недавно захватила контроль и не успела полностью подчинить себе Мару.

Знакомая яркая звезда загорелась вновь. На этот раз, впрочем, шоком непринятия.

— Это правда? — поднимая голову и выключая меч, ответила она. Люк погасил собственный.

— Мне жаль. Я пытался сделать всё, что мог, чтобы он и отец остались живы. Всё впустую. Я даже отцу помешать бы не смог.

— Дарт Вейдер — твой отец? Мне не почудилось? — недоумённо спросила она.

Слишком много людей не знало этого — из тех, кому следовало бы.

— Император тебе не рассказывал?

— Нет.

— Он просто подослал тебя ко мне, как и Ширу. Он воспользовался тобой. Это… — Люк посмотрел на Мару, слабую, с покрасневшими глазами, выдохшуюся, но сохранявшую верность, — это так ему не свойственно.

— Похоже, наоборот. Он пользовался всеми ради самого себя. И каждый из нас верил… — она усмехнулась. — Великий был человек.

— Великий, — Люк мог только согласиться. — Он дал нам идею.

Идею порядка и единения, за которую все так держались и которая на поверку оказалась фикцией, прихотью одного человека, стремившегося к власти.

Он не учёл одного: кто-то будет хранить верность придуманному им, сделает из этого правила для своей жизни.

Какая ирония — Император сам взрастил себе смертельного врага.

— Всё это так неправильно, — она покачала головой. — Всё, ради чего мы бились…

— До сих пор с нами, — Люк наклонился и, накрыв ладонь Мары своей, прижал её к собственной груди. — Империя — это не он, не генералы, не моффы. Это мы с тобой, это Армитаж. Империя жива. Мертво то, что не давало ей стать самой собой.

Его тошнило от пафоса собственных слов. Но он пытался помочь Маре, а других способов не находилось. Рисковать и лезть ей в разум ещё дальше он не стал.

— Он был мне как отец, — прошептала она поражённо, а затем утвердительно добавила. — Он был мне отцом.

— Он был отцом каждому из нас, — повесив голову, ответил Люк. — И я убил его.

— Ты не виноват, — она уверенно положила руку ему на плечо. — Ни в чём. Полномочиями Руки Императора я объявляю твой приговор недействительным.

— Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо. Люк, — она вдруг посмотрела прямо ему в глаза, — только теперь мне некуда больше идти. Империя скрылась, Император мёртв.

— Но ты же планировала куда-то отправиться после моей смерти?

— Я рассчитывала, что ты смертельно ранишь меня. И всё будет кончено. А так — я не знаю, куда мне теперь.

— Можешь остаться у меня, — он пожал плечами. — Ещё один владеющий Силой никогда не будет лишним в этом хозяйстве.

— Хорошо. Покажешь?

— Пойдём.

Люк ещё не придумал, как будет объяснять Оуэну и Беру, что привёл в дом человека, пытавшегося его убить.

Но решение было принято.

Даже странно: они никогда не были особенно близки с Марой, даже напротив. Но сейчас в её боли Люк почувствовал нечто столь родное и знакомое, что не смог не предложить ей быть рядом.

Почему-то ему казалось, что согласилась она точно по той же причине.

Благо что теперь у них было много времени, чтобы это выяснить.

Империя пала, и в галактике начиналась новая жизнь.

***

— Тётя, дядя! Выходите, всё хорошо!

Сердце у Люка колотилось со страшной силой. Он доверился Маре — но до сих пор не знал, мог ли ей с уверенностью доверять свою жизнь и жизнь своей семьи. Хорошо, что Би распознал его просьбу следить за Марой.

— Ты спра… — Оуэн замялся на несколько секунд. — А. Добрый день.

Беру, выйдя, молча кивнула.

— Оуэн Ларс, Беру Уайтсан-Ларс. Мара Джейд, — Люк представил их друг другу.

— А вы?..

— Я служила с вашим племянником, — Мара предупреждающе коснулась пальцем ладони Люка. Ещё со времён операции на Куате из них двоих говорила она. — Но война закончилась, и мне больше некуда идти.

Она говорила правду. Люк ощутил, как к горлу подступает комок.

— У нас же есть свободная комната?

— Да, конечно. Она маленькая, но, может, вам подойдёт. Пойдёмте, я покажу.

Люк двинулся вслед за Беру и Марой, переглянувшись с Оуэном и одними губами прося его быть, если что, наготове.

Они спустились по лестнице и прошли весь подземный коридор дома Ларсов — метров семь, не больше. Люк догадался, куда именно они шли. Эту комнату когда-то построили здесь для его отца, Энакина, если тот решится вернуться на Татуин. Но с тех пор её использовали только случайные и редкие гости.

Впервые за двадцать лет здесь появится постоянный житель.

— Вот кровать, стол, шкаф. Рефрешер за соседней дверью.

— Я живу через дверь, если что.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — вежливая улыбка Мары говорила только о том, насколько сильно она устала и вымоталась. В Силе это ощущалось только отчётливее. — Теперь я хочу побыть одна.

— Да, — Люк отступил за пределы комнаты. Беру, попросив, если что, обращаться, последовала за ним. В тишине они прошли коридор и поднялись по лестнице. Всю дорогу Люк ощущал какую-то странную радость, исходящую не от него.

— Би, — спокойно и чётко проговорил он. — Глаз не спускай с Армитажа, ясно?

— Разрешите приступать, мастер?

— Вперёд.

— Люк, кто она? — спросила Беру.

— Ну, та, кем она себя называет. Я не уверен, могу ли я сказать больше. Государственная тайна.

— Но Империя же...

— Нет, — ответил Люк, — Империя всё ещё где-то здесь. А у меня всё ещё подписка о неразглашении.

— Ты её боишься?

Потянувшись в Силе, он убедился, что Мара не слышала того, что он скажет.

— У нас были некоторые… разногласия. Слишком много людей считает, что я убил Императора. Мара была одним из них, и я сомневаюсь, что она поверила мне на слово. Будьте осторожнее.

— Ничего, — всё та же странная, неизвестная Люку радость звучала в голосе Беру. — Посмотрим.

***

Согласие на ужин Мара дала неохотно, но пришла вовремя, секунда в секунду. Люк только закончил разливать похлёбку по тарелкам. Оуэн и Беру ушли к себе спать, Армитажу Люк хотел принести еду немного остывшей.

Мара пришла в чёрной майке без рукавов и чёрных же штанах. Волосы расчёсывать не стала, а огонь в глазах, горевший во время их схватки, погас. Зрелище было удручающее.

— Садись.

Молча кивнув, она устроилась на стуле напротив него. Погрузила ложку в похлёбку, попробовала. Начала медленно есть. Глядя на неё, Люк занялся тем же.

Он ел медленно, стараясь по собственным ощущениям в Силе понять, что она чувствовала. До него доходили только попытки защититься, вернуть себя на место. Никак не угасавшую боль. Потерю. С невероятной яркостью.

Раньше такого не происходило, даже когда он намеренно пытался дотянуться до неё.

— Что ты сделал? — вдруг спросила она.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — он озадаченно поднял голову.

— Я чувствую тебя. Твоё беспокойство, твой страх, то, как ты их любишь, — она отложила ложку и посмотрела прямо на него. — Этого не должно быть.

— Я тоже чувствую тебя гораздо сильнее. Я не знаю, Мара. Наверное, когда я пытался передать тебе свои воспоминания, что-то произошло.

— Связь Силы, — выдохнула она. — Мы же с тобой ещё и бились. Замечательно. Скайуокер, ты неисправим.

Мара улыбнулась. Внезапно и совершенно искренне. Это ощущение поразило Люка не хуже молний Императора.

— Мара, всё в порядке?

— Ничего не в порядке, — прошла ровно секунда, но она уже почти огрызалась. — Империя мертва. Она всегда была мертва, а мы с тобой верили в труп. В труп. Проклятье! — она с шумом выдохнула, опираясь на спинку стула. — Почему мы сразу не увидели?

— Когда ты узнала о Звезде Смерти?

— Когда её взорвали.

— Первую или…

— Обе. Он не посвящал меня в свои планы. Только твоего отца и ещё нескольких особо приближённых.

— Он посылал тебя убивать гражданских?

— Нет, — Мара покачала головой. — Я знала о каких-то потерях в операциях, о случаях самоубийств, но в бою я почти не бывала.

— Ты удерживала Империю от того, чтобы её не развалили изнутри, — сделать вывод оказалось проще, чем он думал.

— Можно сказать и так. Если не ты, я, может, вообще бы не узнала обо всём этом.

— Я тебе не рассказывал, — недоуменно ответил он.

— А на картинки из твоей головы мне Ларсы дали полюбоваться, что ли?

То есть он спроецировал не только то, что хотел. Неудивительно — при полном отсутствии опыта подобного и полном же отсутствим тренировок.

— Извини. Я не хотел.

— Лучше так. Я… крифф, — она согнулась, закрывая голову руками, — чему я служила, Люк? Только не говори, что кому.

Возможно, ему следовало сказать это. Если рассматривать вопрос под некоторым углом зрения, он был бы прав. Но с губ уже сорвалась другая фраза:

— Миру и порядку в галактике, — он неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся.

— Не смешно, Скайуокер, — в её голосе резко зазвучали холодные нотки угрозы.

— Да, ты права, — всё ещё часто дыша, ответил он. — Это джедайский постулат. Всю свою жизнь ты была джедаем, Мара

Она рассмеялась следом. Он непонимающе захлопал глазами.

— Как и ты, Люк. Как и половина из нас. ЛаРон, Брайт, Марк, Грейв, пятьсот первый. Мы все были джедаями.

— Врагами государства, за которое так стремились умереть. Но заметь. Мало кто был предан Империи так же, как мы.

— Идеальные солдаты, — ему оставалось только согласится, — идеального миропорядка. Старик Бен не поверит, когда я ему скажу, как хорошо джедаи подходят Империи.

— Значит, проблема не в нас и не в ней, — продолжила Мара.

— Просто эта Империя не та империя, которой мы служили и которая так охотно нас принимала.

— А построил эту Империю… — боль снова пронзила её и по связи отдалась в нём.

— Прости.

— Ничего, — ответила она. — Рано или поздно мне бы пришлось столкнуться с этим. С тобой было проще. Спасибо, Люк, — она встала из-за стола, почти не тронув ужин. — Мне нужно побыть одной.

— Может…

— Скайуокер, — она одним словом остановила всякие его попытки дотянуться до неё даже в Силе.

— Да. Я понял.

— Хорошо, — уже почти скрывшись на лестнице, она обернулась. — Извини. Это просто личное.

— Я понимаю.

Мара кивнула в ответ на его слова и скрылась внизу. Люк встал из-за стола и осторожно, тихо направился следом. Армитажу тоже нужно было ужинать.

Мара спокойно вернулась в свою комнату и закрылась даже от него. Люк не стал пытаться прощупать щиты. Он только обрадовался тому, что, кажется, не навлёк после всего произошедшего ещё одну беду на свою семью.

Может, даже наоборот.


	45. Татуин, + 1422 дня

Оуэн и Беру уже час как уехали в поле. Проводив их, Люк начал готовить еду. Армитаж спал внизу под чутким присмотром Би. Мара то ли дремала, то ли просто лежала у себя в комнате. Щиты она сняла, но он только проверил, не улетела ли она куда-нибудь за ночь.

Похлёбка варилась долго. И всегда состояла из одних и тех же ингредиентов. Люк не жаловался, особенно после корабельных пайков, но начинал вспоминать, почему Татуин ему так сильно надоел пять лет назад.

Помешивая голубое молоко — единственный напиток, который здесь продавали в изобилии, — он смотрел в окно. Солнца-близнецы медленно поднимались над горизонтом, словно приглашая его куда-то.

Куда, он не знал. Но чувствовал (предвидел?), что скоро придётся отправляться в путь. Хотя перспектива прожить остаток дней на этой ферме в спокойствии в какой-то степени даже прельщала. Галактика, судя по новостям в Голонете, справлялась и без него. Новая Республика медленно вставала с колен, об Империи по-прежнему никто не слышал. Лея восстанавливала свою часть Ордена джедаев. Её приключение только начиналось.

Приключение Люка подошло к концу почти год назад. И с каждым днём он чувствовал, что всё меньше хотел нового. Ферма казалась всё лучше и лучше.

Но что-то внутри него продолжало бунтовать против этого. Что-то, что двигало им последние пять лет. Люк не понимал, что именно. Но чувствовал: скоро узнает.

Мару он заметил, только когда она села напротив него. Её профессиональные навыки никуда не делись. Напротив, похоже, только усилились с тех пор, как они работали вместе в последний раз.

Они не сказали ни слова, пока не сварилась похлёбка. Люк разлил её по тарелкам. Протянул одну Маре, вторую поставил на центр стола, третью взял себе и начал есть.

— Всё ещё лучше нашего растворимого, — протянула Мара, попробовав молоко.

— Пожалуй. Кстати. А как остальные?

— Остальные? — не понимая, о ком речь, переспросила она.

— Отряд ЛаРона.

— Марка мы потеряли за пару месяцев до Хота, когда попали в засаду, — укол боли в Силе. Мару, как ни странно, заботила судьба каждого из них. До сих пор. — ЛаРон и Брайт дезертировали.

— Подожди. Они? Как?

— Нас отправили на разные задания, когда Марк умер. Там они отказались выполнять какой-то из приказов Императора и сбежали. Грейв так и не сказал, что случилось. Но ты бы его видел тогда.

— А с ним что?

— Он застрелился. Крифф. Я не уследила.

— Не вини себя, — Люк осторожно, не задействовав Силу, накрыл её ладонь своей. Подождал реакции пару секунд. Аккуратно обхватил её пальцы своими, погладил. Она подняла голову и молча, едва заметным движением глаз поблагодарила его.

Он не пытался потянуться к ней в Силе. И без того было понятно, что она испытывала. Его терзало то же самое.

— Никого не осталось, — прошептала она. — Плохой из меня вышел командир.

— Это война, Мара, — он опустил голову и мотнул ею несколько раз. — Нам просто не повезло. И, — приподняв уголки губ, продолжил, — я же всё ещё здесь. Одного ты сохранила.

— Чуть не убив.

— Не в первый раз, — поняв, что сказал что-то не то, он добавил: — Всё в порядке. Мы уже обговорили это. Ешь.

Мара уже почти зачерпнула очередную ложку, когда сбоку раздался ещё один голос. Люк обернулся на первые его звуки, узнав Армитажа, вышедшего к ним в домашнем детском пончо.

— Здравствуйте, — он говорил с незнакомцами по-прежнему настолько вежливо, насколько это было возможно.

— Здравствуй, — она вяло повернулась, но улыбалась при этом вполне искренне. — Как у тебя дела?

— Скучаю по дому, — грустно произнёс он, садясь за стол. — Папа говорит, что мы больше не можем туда полететь.

— Я тоже, — Люк почувствовал, как сквозь Силу Мара понимающе потянулась к Армитажу. Они сейчас стали очень похожи друг на друга.

— Скучаешь или не можешь полететь?

— И то и другое, — грустно улыбнулась она.

— Понятно, — пробормотал он и, встретившись с Люком взглядами, начал есть. Мара сидела и смотрела на них обоих.

— Вы не едите, — отметил Армитаж, почти закончив со своей тарелкой.

— Не ем, — подтвердила она.

— Почему?

— Скука отбивает аппетит.

— Да, но…

— Мара, — Люк внимательно посмотрел на неё, — ешь. Я не хочу потерять ещё и тебя.

В очередной раз, говоря с ней, он слишком поздно понял, что именно произнёс. Несколько секунд все сидевшие за столом не моргая смотрели друг на друга. Нарушил тишину Армитаж. Отхлебнув молока, он спросил:

— Мара? Я помню тебя. Мне кажется.

— Я тоже тебя помню, — она потянулась к ложке и, подув на неё, съела немного похлёбки. Через пару секунд продолжила: — Ты нам здорово помог.

— Как? — Люк почувствовал прилив гордости в сыне. И не смог удержаться и не поддержать его.

— Мы с тобой поселились в номере в гостинице, — объяснил он. — А Мара…

— Мара с Люком и ещё кое-кем, — прервала она.

— Мара стала для всего-всего мира твоей мамой на один день. И благодаря этому смогла выполнить секретное задание, — он успел поймать её грозный взгляд, напоминавший о том, что она всё ещё не упустила бы шанс припомнить ему спешку.

— Не навсегда стала, — грустно проговорил он. — Мамы у меня так и нет. Только папа, и то один.

Мара внимательно посмотрела на Люка. Тот тихо произнёс: «Шира Бри». Она понимающе кивнула.

— А Би? — она сделала движение головой в сторону дроида.

— Би это Би, — ответил он. — Он хороший, но…

— Я понимаю, — она высвободила руку из ладони Люка и положила её на плечо Армитажу. — У меня тоже был только папа.

— Правда? — он оживился.

— Правда, — она нагнулась к нему, и Люк почувствовал, как свет в ней вспыхивает с новой силой. — Ну, я твоей мамой уже была. Хочешь, побуду ещё?

— А можно? — он просительно посмотрел на Люка.

Временная мера. Не поможет. Или сделает ещё хуже, если Мара улетит от них куда-то. Но сказать «нет» он сейчас не мог. Армитаж по-настоящему хотел этого, к тому же они с Марой явно нашли друг друга. Да и сама Мара неожиданно загорелась этой идеей.

В Силе они почти ослепляли Люка, и он не смог отказать.

— Можно.

Армитаж сдержанно улыбнулся, встав с места и обняв нагнувшуюся Мару за шею. Она прижала его к себе, хлопая по спине. На Люка посмотрела только один раз, с единственной эмоцией во взгляде — благодарностью. Он лишь пожал плечами, будто говоря, что он тут совершенно ни при чём.

— Ладно. А теперь мама хочет есть, — произнесла она.

— Хорошо, — напоследок лучезарно улыбнувшись им обоим, Армитаж убежал к себе. Би последовал за ним.

Тарелка похлёбки ушла за минуту. Люк не подозревал, что его варево можно есть с такой скоростью.

— Я подумала — может, мне пойти к тебе в ученики?

— В ученики? Ко мне?

— Ты говорил, мы все джедаи. Но из всех нас проходил обучение у джедая ты один.

Люк только кивнул.

— Если что-нибудь случится, тебе будет нужен как минимум ещё кто-то один, чтобы защитить Армитажа. Скайуокер, — она нагнулась через стол, — даже не думай отказаться.

Несколько секунд он колебался. Он до сих пор не знал, стоит ли настолько сильно доверять Маре. Тем более учить её, как победить его в схватке.

Убедило его то, что в Силе не чувствовалось ни толики лжи, когда Мара объясняла, почему хочет учиться. А ещё то, что она действительно была джедаем всё это время. С тех самых пор, как он её встретил, она жила служением другим, как и он сам. Если теперь они будут действовать вместе, ничего не изменится.

И если она его не обманывала, то скоро у Армитажа появится самый крепкий заслон, какой Люк только мог себе представить.

— Вы приняты, падаван Джейд.

— Честь для меня, рыцарь Скайуокер.

Мара засветилась сильно, как никогда. Люк не смог удержаться и не погрузиться в эти волны радости.

Солнца-близнецы медленно восходили над Татуином.

***

— Шаг вперёд. Отводи меч.

Мара повторила за ним в точности. Разница во времени составила какие-то доли секунды. Люк чувствовал это в Силе, но не мог назвать даже приблизительные цифры: мозг человека не был приспособлен для столь точных подсчётов.

— Отлично. Можно чуть лучше, — из двух стилей преподавания искусства боя он отдавал предпочтение довольным замечаниям Вейдера, а не добродушному понуканию Йоды. Люк не знал, правильно ли делал. Но иного способа понять, кроме метода проб и ошибок, у него всё равно не было.

— Мне всегда казалось, что джедаи и ситхи больше говорят о философии, чем бьются, — заметила Мара. — Или камни поднимают.

— Мне тоже. Но меня не слишком старались подготовить по-другому. Дали какие-то совсем базовые вещи, — вдруг вспомнилась Академия и едва законченный первый курс, — и кинули в бой.

— Император занимался приблизительно тем же самым, — вздохнула она. — И что делать?

— Я думаю, если я научусь правильно использовать Силу, то, возможно, пойму, что значит быть джедаем.

— А ты не пробовал искать голокроны?

— Не вижу смысла, — Люк закрыл один глаз и слегка повёл головой влево. — Джедаи и ситхи прошлого вымерли потому, что следовали своим постулатам беспрекословно. Мы с тобой живы потому, что никогда не соблюдали их в точности.

— Хорошо. Но как-то Силу узнавали ещё до всех этих голокронов.

— Ты имеешь в виду медитацию? — Люк прибегал к этой технике, когда пытался сосредоточиться. Но исследовать с её помощью что-то, да ещё вдвоём?

— В том числе. Попробуем?

— Нам придётся делать это вместе. И, возможно, открыться друг другу полностью, — честно предупредил Люк. — Для тебя это будет не совсем приятно.

— Я готова. Что для этого нужно, ноги скрестить?

— Давай попробуем, — он сел на песок, положив пятки на бёдра. — Попробуй дотянуться до Силы.

Спокойный свет устремился в мир вокруг. Люк, потянувшись к нему, осторожно поддержал. Коснулся. Погрузился в него, идя по дороге к источнику. Маре. Аккуратно дотронулся до её щитов. Она опустила их, позволяя коснуться собственного сознания.

Буря чужих эмоций обрушилась на Люка. Боль, страх, гнев, ненависть, любовь, привязанность, стремление защитить, забота.

Тысячи воспоминаний, бесценных моментов один за другим проносились у него в голове. То, как Император нашёл Мару, как начал учить, как почти по-отечески заботился о ней. Как отправил на первое задание, как похвалил, когда она выполнила его успешно. Как в первый раз отчитал — по вине Люка. Как умер. Как она сама искала смерти.

И как нашла нечто большее.

Увидев это, Люк замер на месте.

Он смотрел на себя и Армитажа.

Те схватки в начале войны, которые он провалил с треском, и едва не поплатился за это жизнью. Ту ночь в транспорте, во время которой Мара укачивала Армитажа.

Ярчайшей сверхновой вспыхнуло осознание. Мара Джейд, Рука Императора, одно из самых холодных и расчётливых существ, известных Люку, была способна на заботу о ребёнке. Более того, заботиться она хотела.

Служба Империи для них обоих стояла несравненно выше семьи. Но желания быть для кого-то родным и близким оставалось. Мара нашла в Армитаже такую возможность.

Её чувства к самому Люку оставались неоднозначными. Она не могла забыть, что Император погиб из-за него. Но ощущение симпатии уже доходило до него. Она давно не держала на него зла за те провалы — напротив, была благодарна за то, что он спас её. Люк ответил тем же: в тот день они сочлись уже на поле боя, когда она прикрыла его от выстрела.

Где-то сквозило непонимание того, почему он доверял ей, почему пощадил, почему начал учить. Но оно тут же закрывалось нескрываемой симпатией к Люку.

«Вот ты какой, мальчик с фермы», — он не знал, произнесла она это вслух или мысленно. Но понимания и не требовалось для того, чтобы вычислить те качества, за которые она его ценила.

«Ты борешься до конца, ты сострадаешь, ты прощаешь. Для тебя никто не потерян», — продолжила она.

Люк мог ответить тем же. Мара, верная, преданная, никогда не отступающая от своих идеалов, остающаяся светом даже под крылом темнейшего существа во всей галактике, вызывала в нём одну лишь симпатию. Он до сих пор поражался тому, как профессионально она работала в бытность Рукой Императора. И как тщательно бралась за всё, что изучала.

При этом она всегда выслушивала своих подчинённых и не наказывала за отступление от плана. Только за те, которые в конце концов вели к провалу. А когда наказывала, предпочитала делать это словом, а не удушением.

Если Империя существовала, то Мара воплощала собой её для Люка.

Всплеск света мог значить только одно: так думал не он один.

Отражая друг друга, они, сын Вейдера и воспитанница Палпатина, превращались в единое целое, дополняя свою Империю и начиная двигаться дальше, медленно растворяясь друг в друге. Сила растекалась по ним, не делая различия. Они начинали видеть в ней.

Армитаж. Ларсы. Весь Татуин. Пространство Хаттов. Новая Республика. Вся галактика переливалась Силой.

Но как Люк и Мара вместе были больше, чем по отдельности, так и Сила простиралась далеко за пределы известного им определения жизни. Они чувствовали её в триллионах дроидов и навигационных компьютеров, в астероидах и звёздах, в пустоте между солнечными системами.

И всё это было в постоянном движении.

Ничто не покоилось на месте.

Сила представляла собой бесконечное действие.

От осознания этого перехватило дух — и они вместе вышли из медитации, тяжело дыша. Едва подняв глаза, Люк увидел улыбающуюся Мару, лицо которой через несколько мгновений исказилось. Он тут же почувствовал отчего.

Ощущение неполноты. Потянувшись к ней, Люк восстановил связь. Стало легче.

— Люк, — прошептала она, убирая руку от груди.

— Мара, — вторил он ей.

Они подались вперёд, падая в объятия друг друга и вновь обретая единство. Несколько секунд без него тянулись вечность.

Двойные солнца начинали движение к закату.


	46. Татуин, + 1461 день

Солнца-близнецы окрасили небо в сиреневые и малиновые цвета.

Выключив меч, Люк убрал его за пояс. Мара последовала его примеру. Армитаж подбежал к ним. Беру и Ларс сидели на входе, наблюдая за ними. Би устроился на крыше со снайперской винтовкой в руках.

Люк прижал к себе Мару, зарываясь в её волосы. Дыхание перехватывало до сих пор. Ещё сильнее — от того, как она, смотря на него, искрилась светом в Силе.

Закатные лучи слепили. Слегка зажмурившись, Люк смотрел на Армитажа, приближавшегося к пригорку у дома Ларсов медленным, почти строевым шагом.

— На что он смотрит? — поинтересовалась Мара.

— Не на что, — касаясь её уха носом, прошептал Люк. — Куда.

Лёгкая дрожь пробежала по телу. Когда-то он сам смотрел так же.

Что-то в груди защемило.

Он не хотел переставать надеяться, не хотел застывать.

Жизнь и Сила существовали лишь в действии. Покой вёл только к гибели.

Пискнул комлинк. Мара дёрнулась и посмотрела на Люка. В её глазах сверкнула надежда.

— Мара Джейд, — отозвалась она.

— Рука Императора, с вами говорит маршал Дириан.

— Хорошо, что вас повысили, — она засветилась радостью. Люк не понимал отчего. — Но вы же не поздороваться со мной от скуки решили?

— Нет. Империя нашла незаселённые территории в Неизведанных Регионах. Мы заинтересованы в помощи всех. Кто-то из вашей бригады ещё в действии?

— Сержант-майор Скайуокер, — ответила она.

— Мы будем рады видеть уорент-офицера первого класса Скайуокера. Кто-то ещё?

— Ребёнок уорент-офицера первого класса, Армитаж Скайуокер.

— Принято, Рука Императора. Координаты высланы на навигационный компьютер вашего личного транспорта. До скорой встречи.

— До скорой встречи, маршал, — она отключила комлинк, убрав его за пояс. — Ты слышал?

— Маршал Дириан? 

— Он помог мне на Дрюносте. Без него я бы не смогла даже проникнуть к нужным данным.

Дрюност. Люк опустил голову.

— Давай без этого, Люк, — она потрепала его по волосам. — Выговор тебе был сделан, ты исправился. Всё.

— Хорошо, — одно из солнц сверкнуло, почти скрываясь за горизонтом. — И всё же, Мара, я считаюсь…

— Это секретная информация, во-первых. Во-вторых, у меня были полномочия пересмотреть решение Палпатина. Я сделала это, когда ходила на корабль за вещами. Даже если об этом узнают в определённых кругах, тебе ничто не грозит. У тебя же есть я, — она улыбнулась, и Люк не мог не ответить тем же.

— Вылетаем сегодня?

— Немедленно.

— Армитаж! — крикнул Люк. — Подойди сюда. Мы улетаем домой.

— Правда? — глаза заблестели. Не у него одного.

— Правда-правда. Давай, начинай собираться. Я скоро приду. Би, спустись к нам. Дядя, тётя?

Он тяжело выдохнул. Жалко было прощаться со стариками, жалко было оставлять их здесь практически одних. Но Люка не оставляла уверенность в том, что он ещё вернётся сюда. К тому же совсем бросать их он не намеревался.

— Нас вызывают, — он опустил голову.

— Мы уже поняли. Иди, парень, — Оуэн прижал его к себе, похлопав по плечу. Руки у него не ослабели и за этот год. — Мы в тебя верим.

— Не забывай нас, — Беру обняла Люка следом. — А мы уж о себе как-нибудь позаботимся.

— Вы даже не будете уговаривать меня?

— Парень, тебе двадцать четыре года, — Оуэн говорил с ним как со взрослым, а не как с подростком, когда он улетал в Академию. — Сезон закончился, а к следующему мы что-нибудь придумаем. Справлялись же как-то без тебя эти пять лет. Да и потом — видишь, всё что ни делается, всё к лучшему. Кто знает, что было бы, улети ты на год позже. Может, никого тут и в живых не осталось бы. Никто не будет держать тебя.

— Спасибо, — он распахнул объятия и прижал к себе их обоих. — Но у меня для вас подарок. Би, я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь и помогал им. Особенно в проблемах с коммуникацией и устранением враждебностей.

— Будет исполнено, мастер Скайуокер, — тот подчинился без лишних слов.

— Би вряд ли заменит вам меня. Но точно будет полезен вам.

— Люк! — донёсся до него голос Мары. — Мы готовы!

— Я уже иду. Ну, давайте. Может, ещё увидимся.

— Увидимся, парень.

— Конечно увидимся.

В последний раз стиснув в объятиях Ларсов, Люк помчался по пригорку, расшвыривая песок в стороны, к кораблям. Взяв из рук Мары и закинув за спину рюкзак с личными вещами, он взял ладонь Армитажа в свою. Мара положила свободную руку ему на пояс.

Потемневший небосвод Татуина загорался белыми пятнами далёких звёзд. Люк чувствовал, как его наполняло давно забытое чувство. Чувство скорого действия. Новое путешествие ждало его — и всю его семью.

— Это наш шанс, — уверенно проговорила Мара.

— И мы его не упустим, — Люк помнил об обещании, которое дал Лее на лесной луне Эндора. У него — как и у их с Леей нового Ордена джедаев — появилась возможность привести народы галактики к миру. И он не собирался её упускать.

Такого приключения у Люка Скайуокера ещё не было.

Как не было его и у Мары Джейд, и у Армитажа Скайуокера.

Им предстояло построить новую, настоящую Империю, о которой они мечтали, иллюзией которой жили все эти годы. А теперь — собирались претворить в реальность.

Три фигуры, прощаясь, махали им из маленького домика посреди колоссальной пустыни. Транспорт и личный корабль поднимались в ночное татуинское небо и мчались навстречу будущему Империи.


End file.
